I'll be your barricade
by MissSparrow101
Summary: Gotham has won. Bane loses. But did he loose? Bane takes what he want's. And right now, he wants her. Bane/Oc
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Evil

**_Hey guys! After quite some time I have decided to start writing again. And this time not with the Joker in the leading role, but Bane. I think he's very intriguing. This story takes place after the movie, only Bane has survived. How, when and why? Well just read and find out. English isn't my first language, so I already apologize for spelling faults! Still I love the English language and I want to improve myself, so that's part reason for writing this story. Are you a beta? And interested in Beta-ing this story? Please let me know?!_**

**_Enjoy_**

~Chapter 1. Meeting evil.~

The night was slowly passing by. Jane was sitting at a local pub in town, drinking the night away. She and her friends came here every Friday after college, to eat, drink and just hang out together. Still this night was kind of different. The news had been quiet this week. Not one single message from the radio, TV or newspapers to inform the citizens that Bane had risen again. People were starting to have hope again. Hope that Gotham wasn't destroyed and burnt to the ground, like Bane had promised. People were already building the town back up. Jane smiled. She loved goofing around with her friends, and now, they didn't have to worry about the way they would be going home later that night. There were no more threats on the streets, Gotham had been cleaned.

"And cheers!", Sarah spoke, hitting her glass against Jane's. In one gulp she emptied her glass. Jane smiled and followed, emptying her own glass. John and Frank were pooling, leaving Sarah and Jane at the table. Talking time.

"So, about you and Frank?", Sarah innocently asked Jane, who was adverting her eyes elsewhere. She didn't liked where her friend was leading the conversation to. She and Frank had always just been friends. She knew Frank liked her a lot more than that, but she didn't quite knew what she wanted at that moment, and she didn't liked for him to be hanging on.

"Sarah, I already told you everything, there's nothing going on between us. And you should know that because you already asked about a hundred times!," Jane said laughing and giving her friend a little shake.

"Ok, ok," Sarah said, putting her hands up in defense. She smiled meaningful at the boys down at the pooling table, what was irritating Jane more then she could say. Sarah and John had been a couple for 3 weeks now, and Jane knew Sarah would love for her and Frank to follow in their footsteps.

While Sarah was paying attention towards the boys, Jane saw a big figure walking in. She guessed it had to be a guy, due to his immense size. He was wearing a big black coat, that fell over the upper part of his legs as well. He walked straight to the bar and ordered something. Jane couldn't see his face, but she was really curious. She kept staring some more at the guy, till Sarah poked her arm and they went for a pooling game with Frank and John.

Jane had almost forgot about the whole guy down at the bar, until Sarah and John started making out and Frank asked her if she wanted another drink. Jane nodded, and followed him down to the bar. Then she saw the big guy again, sitting at the bar. His back was to them. As Franks ordered another round for them, Jane side stepped to get a glance. She regretted it instantly. The man must have felt her eyes looking at him, for he instantly turned his gaze towards her. Jane was shocked. The first thing she saw was that he was wearing a black cloth over his mouth and nose. But his eyes, a piercing gaze Jane was almost hypnotized by. He curiously kept looking at her. Jane swallowed and quickly turned around, following Frank back to their Pooling table. This whole guy made her feel tense, she had no clue why though. She decided not to pay any more attention to the guy, and started paying more attention to the pooling and Frank. Sarah and John had wandered off to a more quiet place back in the bar. So it was just Frank and Jane pooling now. And Frank liked it a lot.

"So you also have 3 test next week?", he asked Jane, leaning on his pool stick.

"Yeah, still have to study for all three of them this weekend," Jane answered. Jane and Frank followed all the same classes, something that only made it more difficult for Jane to give him the right impression. She really liked him as a friend, only a friend. But her being all giggly and funny around him, sometimes gave him the wrong impression after all. Jane sighed, she gave up the pooling, she would never win from Frank anyways.

"I've had it for tonight Frank, I think I'll start my study's tonight," Jane said to Frank, who disappointedly put his stick down.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll do the same. Let's get Sarah and John," Franks answered.

"No, just let hem, it seems they are having fun," Jane said, taking Frank by the arm, so he wouldn't walk over to their friends. Sarah and John were kissing as if their lives depended on it. Inwardly Jane smirked. She loved her goofy and funny friend Sarah. She was really outgoing, and made friends everywhere. But with boys… let's say she could be a little more withholding. On the other hand, if it wasn't for Sarah, Jane would never go out in the weekends. She wasn't really the dancer type, so she rather stayed home with a good movie or a book. But Sarah just dragged her along whenever she wanted to.

"Shall I drive you home?", Frank asked, getting his car keys from his pocket. Shoot. Jane had forgotten. She was with her bike tonight. If Sarah stayed, she had to drive home alone. 'Gotham is safe now' the voice in her head said. Oh yeah she had forgotten.

Well she really didn't felt like riding home with Frank, and then she would have to get back here tomorrow to get her bike home. No, she could drive home alone tonight.

"No that's not necessary, I think I'll make it home by myself." Frank gave her a wink.

"Fine then, just let me know it when you get home, ok?", Franks teased before he gave her a hug and left. Jane laughed at this. Frank could be the perfect boyfriend. Just not for her.

Putting on her coat and getting her bike keys from her bag, Jane never noticed that all the seats at the bar were now empty. The big guy was gone. Unlocking her bike and stepping on it, Jane felt that she was being watched. Looking around she noticed nothing strange. She also couldn't find anybody that was staring at her. She decided that it must be because of everything they had to endure the last couple of weeks in Gotham.

"Nothing is wrong, just stop being a coward", she said softly to herself. Still she started to cycle a bit faster, to get home as soon as possible. After 15 minutes she finally reached her street and put her bike in the back yard. She shared this apartment with Sarah. Her parents lived 2 hours away from here, too far for Jane to live while going to college. The apartment wasn't big, or luxurious. But it was good enough for the both of them, living by their own rules, cooking their own meals. Jane took her key out of her bag and opened the front door. Nothing strange had happened, and Jane sighed. She was such a drama queen. Still that man at the bar was quite weird, right? Shaking her head Jane walking towards her room, getting her stuff together for a nice, long and hot shower.

Outside, a figure was standing on the sidewalk. His gaze was on one of the houses in particular. He had followed the girl home. He smirked at the thought of seeing her tonight. She had been so close. The scent of her vanilla shampoo reaching his nose while her long brown curls hung freely on her back. He was glad she had not recognized him, for his plan would have failed. But he just had to see her tonight, before he would take her. By the thought of having her all to himself, he felt the need in his body, tensing him up. He had been following her for months now. And he knew, that from the moment he had seen her, he had to have her. At all costs. His plans for Gotham had failed, but they thought he was dead. So he could start over, make new plans. All his enemies where gone as well. And what made tonight's events even more easy was that she had chosen to go home alone. He was quite sure that her friend would stay in the bar for a few more hours. And that was all the time he needed to accomplish his plan. He smiled. Time for his plan for Jane Howard to come to life.

Back in the house, Jane just finished her shower. She picked a large white towel from the heating and dried herself quickly. Then she wrapped it tightly around her form and walked into the living room, turning on the radio. She didn't liked being home alone, but at least here was nothing to be afraid of. And she could play every song she liked as loud as she wanted without Sarah complaining about her taste in music. After a minute Paradise by the dashboard light came from the radio and singing along Jane walked back into the bathroom, combing her wet curls. 'Time for a visit to the hairdresser' she thought after brushing her hair that already fell over mid waist. After brushing her teeth, Jane decided she only needed a bottle of water and the she would go to bed. She was rather tired and she could always study in the morning. She walked back into the living room, turned off the radio, and turned to head for the kitchen when she heard the most terrifying sound. Hard, uneven breathing. A mechanic sound. The scariest thing was that she recognized it instantly. She turned quickly, and saw on her couch in her living room, in hér house, sat no man other than Bane. The Bane. The man that had haunted whole Gotham for such a long time. And this wasn't the first time she had seen him real life. He had been on the TV every single day. But TV was safe, far enough away to ever be scared from. But about half a year ago, she had bumped into a big man in town. She had excused for she hadn't seen where she was going. But when she turned to look who she had bumped into, she had swallowed her excuse, and was gladly pulled away from him by her friends. But she had never forgotten the sound he made while breathing or the way he had looked at her. It made her skin crawl. The hairs on her arms stood straight up as she watched him sit there, totally comfortable.

"Wha- what are you doing here?", she softly spoke. Still walking backwards into the kitchen. She hoped to grab a knife, without him seeing her.

"Well, aren't you pleased to see me, darling? I had the feeling that back in the pub I had all of your interest and undivided attention." His voice sounded amused. She didn't have the guts to look into his eyes, so instead her eyes fixated on his mask. It was scary on TV, but in real life, in her house, it was horrifying. The mask covered most of his face, his mouth, nose and ears.

"They said you were dead", She tried to speak a little louder, but being terrified and all it was a hard task. So he had been the big mysterious guy back in the pub.

"Well darling, you should never believe everything you hear from the news, now should you?", he answered. It amused him she couldn't even look at him. He knew she would never go willingly with him, still he liked a little play before he would make her.

"As for your other question, I am here for you." Jane swallowed. For her? What her? What the hell could he possibly want from her?

"Me?", she asked. Feeling with her hand on the kitchen counter. Her fingers encircled a fork. 'Well that's something' she thought to herself, walking her back into a corner.

"Yes darling, for you," He stood from the couch, smiling when he saw her grabbing her towel a little tighter. Jane could slam herself for still being in only that towel. That man was so big, he towered above her, being almost 2 heads bigger than her. And then we hadn't even discussed his muscles. If he wanted he could snap her in two, with little effort. Jane swallowed. What did he want from her?

"Look if this is about me running into you some time ago, I'm sorry for not apologizing", Jane rattled. A loud laughter erupted from under his mask. How cute, did she really believe that?

"Well, actually, that was the first time I ever noticed you. And yes since then I've been following you. Awaiting the opportune moment to claim you as my own", Bane said, slowly walking towards the terrified girl. Jane swallowed again. This just couldn't be happening.

She wished she could just be invisible right now, even falling through the floor would have been ok. Bane walked up until there were only a few inches between them. Jane still refused to look him in the eyes. But she did follow his hands as one took her arm from behind her back, making her flimsy weapon fall.

"How charming of you to await me in this lovely towel and with a - fork?", he stated, laughing once more. Jane really didn't knew what to do now. He couldn't be serious, right?

"Now I suggest you go back into your room, dress, and then we'll discuss what will happen from here on." His low and dark voice made Jane shudder. With one hand he held her by her waist, the other was gently trailing her neckline, stopping at the towel.

"Unless of course, you choose to stay in the towel, doesn't bother me", he said looking down upon her. She squirmed out of his grasp immediately, hurrying into her room. Even though she wasn't planning on going anywhere with him, she really wanted to be dressed I something less showing. She quickly threw on some underwear, and was just zipping her jeans, when she heard him enter behind her.

He didn't say a word, grabbing a big black bag, and started pulling clothes from her closet.

"What are you doing?!", Jane said, watching him with big eyes, emptying all of her closets contents into the bag.

"I thought you would want something to wear, besides, I told you to get dressed and thén we'll discuss what we will be going to do, didn't I?", he said, turning and looking at her. Jane had put on some jeans, still her upper body was only covered by a bra. She became very aware of that fact when he stared at her, his eyes dropping to her chest immediately. She quickly turned, and picked a blouse from her bed, hastily putting it on.

"Good, follow me", his low voice commanded. Jane felt tears sting behind her eyes. Never in her life had she ever been more terrified than right now. He zipped the large bag and threw it in the corner of the living room, pointing for her to sit on the couch. She slowly did, but not where he had pointed out, she choose the spot that was the most far away from him. He chuckled and sat down himself.

"So since you've cooperated so well, I think I should let you in on my whole plan so far."

"Plan?", Jane asked. She saw he didn't liked being interrupted so she kept her mouth further shut.

"As I was saying, I came here for you. You will come with me to my hiding place."

Jane's eyes grew wide. He couldn't be serious.

"Hiding place? What- Why, what do you plan on doing with me?", she asked, tears finally making their way down her face. Bane looked at the girl. Compared to his size she was nothing. A little branch that could be easily broken if he wished. Still, he wanted to protect her. The reason that he was here, coming for her was that he wanted her for himself. He thought she was the most precious thing he had ever laid eyes on. Beautifully shaped. Lovely curves in all the right places. He never had seen a young woman more appealing to him, And he needed her. Her long brown hair, fell over her shoulders and over her face when she buried her face into her hands. She was crying. He stood making his way over to her. He kneeled in front of her, gently taking her chin in his hand.

"Don't be so sad, my little angel. You won't be alone. You'll be there by my side." That wasn't something that made Jane feel any better at all. But for Bane time was running out. He didn't knew for sure that her friend wouldn't be getting home anytime soon, so they had to leave. He gently brushed her tears away with his thumbs, looking into her eyes, and to her lips. He knew he couldn't do any of the things he so desired, she would be even more scared of him then she already was. He let one of his hands slide though her still damp hair, and then placed one arm under her knees, and the other under her back, standing up.

Jane was stunned for one moment, then she started squirming in his arms. Bane gave her a warning look.

"You have 2 options. One, you will stop struggling and go with me willingly. Two I will have to sedate you. Believe me, waking from sedation isn't the best feeling you can have", he warned, picking up the big black bag with her still in his arms. Jane stilled instantly, not liking the idea of being unconscious while being with him.

"Good", he spoke, walking towards the door. Jane started to panic, how could she escape this madman? He walked them outside, towards a big black hummer. Jane felt nausea coming up.

"Please put me down", she said, pulling his arm. He again looked at her warningly, but saw her face becoming ghostly white. He gently placed her down, beside the passenger door of the car. He kept one of her upper arms in a death grip. Jane quickly bowed her head. She was glad she could keep herself from vomiting, but she didn't felt good.

"Are we ready to go, angel?", he asked, not sure if she was capable of getting herself together. Jane took a deep breath and looked around. Was there no one who saw this happening?

Bane opened the passenger door and lifted her by her waist. Jane didn't liked him touching her so much as he had already done tonight and quickly seated herself on the seat. Before she could even think about making a run for it, he closed the door, locking it with a loud click. He walked around the car, and jumped in. Within a few seconds he had started the engine and he was pulling the hummer on the road.

"Please don't take me with you", Jane tried with another plead. She finally looked him in his eyes, trying to change his mind. His look softened at the sight of her. Finally he had her by his side. If she only knew what he felt for her, how he needed her. In time she would understand. For now, she just had to comply.

"You will understand all of this later darling, I promise. For now, close your eyes and try to get some sleep. We'll be driving for some hours."

Her heart sunk trough her chest. There was no way of escaping now. She was trapped.

**Sooo, you guys still there? What do you guys think? I have much idea's for this story. I hope you liked it. Please let me hear you thoughts and idea's!**


	2. Chapter 2: Put your money where

**Special thanks to: StTudnoBright, carav85, CreepyDoll ,GypsyWichBaby and one guest follower! Reviews mean a lot and keep me motivated to write more, so the first pair of reviews made me feel extra good. Thank you guys for your kind words. **

**Yeah I loved all the reviews so much, that I decided to get behind my laptop right away! Now that we have read how it all begins, things will be much more interesting. Don't you agree? Well get started reading already! Don't forget to review when you're done!**

**(Edit: I have gotten a review about the interest of Bane in Jane being weird. Well I have been thinking about this and I feel where this came from. Still this story is written mostly from the perspective of Jane, and its meant to be Jane's story. How she has to coope with Bane. He already had his story in the movie. So I hope you guys find this enough of explaination. Firstly the story was meant for my own fun, I like writing about interesting vilains, but this will never be a story that will be going about everything Bane does and why and when and how and... Get my point? This story is about how an allday everyday life with Bane would be.) So I'm glad I cleared this up :)**

**Enjoy!**

~Chapter 2. Put your money where your mouth is.~

_"__You will understand all of this later darling, I promise. For now, close your eyes and try to get some sleep. We'll be driving for some hours."_

_Her heart sunk trough her chest. There was no way of escaping now. She was trapped._

Jane closed her eyes. Wondering if sleeping was even possible with the way her heart was beating right now. Or maybe when she would fall asleep she would awake home, in her own bed. Maybe this was just all a big bad dream. 'A big muscular bad dream', her mind nagged. She sighed softly, turning her head towards the window, looking into the dark night. For a while she recognized the streets they were driving through. But after half an hour, Jane seriously started to panic. She had no clue where he was taking her, and scary thoughts crept into her head. What if he was going somewhere to rape and kill her? What else could this villain want from a girl like her? What was his plan?

Jane turned her head the slightest bit, glancing a look towards her captor. He sat comfortable in the car seat, one hand on the steering wheel, the other loosely on his massive thigh. When he felt her eyes on him, he turned his look from the road on her, making her directly turn towards the window again. She heard him chuckle.

"Seeing anything you like darling?", he teased her, his eyes still on her turned away form. Jane was still trying to find something to say when his hand gave her leg a gentle nudge. He placed his hand there, making Jane really nervous.

"Are you going to kill me?", her scared voice asked, making him pulling his hand back instantly. She heard him sigh. He suddenly pulled the car on the side of the road, shutting the engine off.

Jane dared to look at him, shocked to see his eyes were still on her.

"I'm not going to hurt you Janey. But you'll learn that in time."

Jane closed her eyes. Only her mother used that name for her. And on top of that she still didn't believed a thing this huge monster was telling her. And there was still a question left in her mind unanswered.

He turned in his seat, unbuckled his seatbelt, taking her chin in one of his massive hands making her look up to him.

He saw tears already falling from her eyes once more. If only she could see what he wanted, what he felt. He knew this would take a great deal of time before she would ever trust him, or allow him near her. Still he would gave her no choice or option. His mind was set. By the way he saw her adverting her look, he knew she still was bothered with questions. Probably one in particular.

"Are you going to rape me then?", She quietly asked, closing her eyes. He waited a minute before he answered. He had expected this question, but still. Did she really believe his standards to be so low? On the other hand, she was so precious, so fragile compared to him. He knew she had had this kind of fears during his terror in Gotham. He often saw her staying out late, because then she could drive home with friends instead of going home early but alone. But he hoped to make her see his intentions were differently. Of course he wanted her that way, but not without her enjoying it. Or even wanting it.

"You're so pure, so innocent. I would never want to take that with force from you", he said finally.

Jane's eyes instantly shot open and she pulled from his grip. How did he know she was innocent and pure? 'Well maybe because he's been following you for the past months?' the annoying voice in her head said. She huffed. He wasn't only kidnapping her right now, he was also invading her privacy. For months now.

He couldn't deny a low chuckle to escape him at her huff. He knew so much about her. About how she would deny every boy in college to take her out. Still he wondered why. She was so lovely. Maybe not the prettiest girl from her college, but definitely one of the loveliest. Her long curls and her big brown eyes were undeniably the things that made Bane's need rise up. She wasn't particularly skinny, or fat. Well curved was a word he used in his mind to describe her feminine body. After following her for a few months, he had always wondered why she isolated herself so much form people her age. But after some more time, he found she must be some kind of insecure, or scared. He didn't know, but he was determined to find out though.

"You don't agree with me on that, angel of mine?", he asked, wanting to hear her answer. He had pulled his hand back, still his body was seated sideways on his seat, so he could look at her closely. Jane had noticed it and she was still sitting straight in her seat, looking at the window before her.

Hoping to make him change his mind about her if she wasn't innocent, she spoke.

"Maybe not as innocent or pure as you want me to be." Jane swallowed. Maybe if this worked, he wouldn't want her. She could do it, lie herself out of this. A little hope formed in her body. But unfortunately for Jane, Bane was up to her game. And he liked to play dirty.

"So you weren't discussing if losing your virginity would hurt as much as everybody make it seem to on real life TV? And that was only last week, in town with your friend Sarah if I remember correctly", he spoke, his voice low and dark. Jane snapped her head towards him. How could he have known that? She had been in the corner of some shop. She and Sarah were the only people walking in there. Bane raised his eyebrows, waiting for an answer.

"How do you know that, we were alone in that shop!", Jane said irritated. And so her plan had been broken. Another chuckle escaped his lips. This girl, so precious.

"I know everything I should know about you, darling. You shouldn't lie to me." Jane was getting very pissed off. How was it his concern if she was a virgin or not? He wouldn't be the one she was losing it to.

"Why should you have to know if I am a virgin or not? It's none of your concern!", Jane hissed her cheeks starting to blush from both anger and embarrassment, turning her gaze away angrily staring out of her side window. Bane smiled. So she was pure. But mostly innocent as he saw blush covering her cheeks.

"From now on, everything that concerns you or your health concerns me. You're mine", he answered, putting his seatbelt back on, bringing the engine to life again. Jane was relieved he had started the car, but the feeling that he knew so much about her made her skin crawl. This couldn't be good.

Bane kept glancing her every now and then, but their conversation had ended. Jane felt defeated by him. And scared. For three more hours, he kept driving. At the point Jane almost did fall asleep, he again pulled the car over. Jane quickly blinked, her eyes had to adjust to the faint daylight that was starting to break through outside.

She saw they had stopped at a gas station. The first thing that came to Jane's mind was that she had to take a pee, but she wondered if he would let her out at all. And if he did, he probably would stay with her. 'Too close for me to try anything at all' her mind told her.

"This is our one and only stop. Do need to use the lavatory?", he asked unbuckling. Jane sat up straight.

"That depends on if I'm allowed to go in the lavatory alone", she answered, curious of his reaction. He turned and looked at her. Oh how she tried.

"No you're not, still I would advise you to take a pee in here instead of my car. For it would be another four hour drive withóut any clothes on", he said, mocking her. Jane gave him a look and then unbuckled too. She wondered how he thought nobody would recognize him with his mask. Then she saw him taking out a black shawl, placing it around the under half of his face and over the mask. He stepped outside, walking towards her door.

"To make things clear, you'll talk to nobody, just use the lavatory and then I'll escort you back into the car. Then I'll get you something to eat." Jane pretended to not hear him, she just got out of the car. He took a strong hold on her arm. Jane winched slightly. He loosened his grip a little at that, but not enough for her to get away.

"Understood?", he asked. Jane could hear the warning in his voice.

"Yes." Bane smiled.

"Good." He pulled her towards the back of the gas station where the lavatory's were placed. He opened the door for her, following her in.

"Look can't you just wait outside? It's not like there's a window I could jump out from or something", Jane said, really not wanting to take her jeans down in front of him. Bane pretended to think this over, still he wouldn't risk even the tiniest thing to go wrong.

"Let me see. No." Jane sighed.

"Then can you please turn around, and stay turned?", she asked, wondering if he would be the type of guy that would steel a glance.

He smiled.

"That I can do", he replied, turning. Jane stood there frozen. So she just had to pee with him right next to her. Fine then. She quickly unzipped her jeans, and did her business, keeping her eyes on him the whole time, till she had her jeans back up. But even as she made to go wash her hands, he still stood there turned.

"Done?", his low voice asked.

"Yes", Jane's small voice answered.

"Good", Bane said, turning and taking her arm again and walking her back to the car. He opened her door and helped her in. Jane expected him to throw the door closed, but he had one more thing to say.

"You will stay in here, touch nothing and wait for me to return. Is that clear?" Jane was about halfway rolling her eyes, when she noticed his staring gaze that froze her to her seat.

"Yes I understand", she sighed turning her head away. Bane closed her door, locking it. She watched him walking into the little store that was by the gas station. It took him less than five minutes to buy food and fill up the tank. Jane was stunned. Was he superman?

She also still hadn't figured out what use she was to him. She felt more depressed by the minute. What if she would never return home. Would Sarah already be home and missing her?

Jane felt like crying, when she saw Bane making his way back to the car, swiftly stepping inside. He held a brown paper bag. Jane was shortly distracted when he placed it upon her lap, smelling the scent of some bread, still warm.

"Eat, angel", he said removing the black shawl from his face, content she had listened and had calmly waited for his return. Jane looked in the bag and saw a bottle of ice tea and 2 sandwiches.

"Don't you want some of-" And then she remembered she had always wondered how he would eat with his mask on. He laughed.

"I'm capable of eating angel, but this is for you. Now eat." Jane felt her cheeks again flush red with embarrassment. Quietly she took one sandwich out and started eating with small bites. She still felt a little nausea with all of tonight's events, but the scent of the bread made her mouth water. 'And when will he feed you again?' her mind said.

He wondered what played in her head right now. She was eating the food he brought her, something he hadn't expected. He knew she had to be feeling terrified right now. Most of grown men feared his presence. They always backed into a corner when he came to stage, begging to spare their lives. Still he knew he had to be a little intimidating if he wanted her to comply, but it wasn't his intention to scare her away. He placed both hands on the steering wheel, inwardly sighing. Hoping that she would eventually learnt to trust him.

After eating her sandwich, Jane took some sips from her ice tea. She then closed her eyes. After some more thinking and wondering, she fell into a slumber. She dreamed about being home, watching some silly movies with Sarah. She never noticed the car stopping and being lifted in strong, muscular arms that carefully lifted her out of her seat.

Soft and warm. That's how Jane felt waking up. First she didn't noticed anything strange at all, until she saw she wasn't lying in her own bed! And someone was holding her in their embrace. Her eyes opened instantly, seeing she was lying in a big white bed. But even more startling was seeing that she wasn't alone. Bane lay before her, his eyes closed, one of his arms around her form, behind her back holding her close. Jane swallowed. He was so close, her head almost touched his bare chest. It was then Jane noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt and she could see his upper body! The blanket loosely fell over his hips. Then it finally hit her she wasn't wearing much clothes either! Carefully not to wake Bane, she let one hand wander under the blankets, feeling she was in her bra and panties. She sighed. She wasn't naked. She started wiggling from his grasp, but Bane never had been a deep sleeper. His eyes shot open instantly and he intensified his hold on Jane. Jane stilled.

"Good afternoon darling", he spoke, turning his head a little, taking her in. Jane didn't knew how to react. She had never been with a guy before, not even an innocent nap on the couch. But Bane was much more than a guy, he was a man. And a big one at that. She felt his hand on her back, stroking her gently. It made her even more nervous.

"I – I need to use the bathroom", quickly escaped her mouth. Bane smiled under his mask. Jane was shocked to see he even wore his mask to bed. He pulled his arm back, nodding his head to a door on the right side of the room.

"Through there darling", he said, his voice even lower, probably sleepy. Jane flew out of bed, into the bathroom he had mentioned. Closing the door behind her, her mouth fell open. She didn't had a good chance to look at the bedroom, Bane being there and all. But this bathroom was extraordinary beautiful. It was white and big. There was a shower and a bath tub. Two sinks with big mirrors above it. And a porcelain toilet. Jane didn't knew what to think. Wasn't Bane punishing all the rich people for being rich? And still he himself lived in a house like this? Unbelievable. Jane had also noticed the door couldn't be locked, something she hated. She took a glance in the mirror, seeing she luckily still wore the same underwear she had put on at home. So he probably hadn't done anything to her while she was asleep. She sighed in relieve. Still how would things work out from here? What would she do. And more important, what did he expect of her now that she was here? What would he make her do.

"Janey are you alright in there? What's taking you so long", Bane's voice came from outside. She heard footsteps coming her way and nerves took the best of her, taking the door handle in hand. Maybe if she kept it up he wouldn't be able to get in here. But temporary forgetting his seize, he opened the door with much ease and Jane let the handle go, taking a step backwards.

His eyes scanned the bathroom, taking the situation in. When he saw nothing was wrong, he felt less tense and focused his gaze on her.

"What are you doing Janey?", he asked, seeing she was totally confused at this point.

Jane firstly had to overcome the shock he had just barged his way in here. Then she got distracted by his immense chest. She had seen guys with bare chests before, but this man was immense big. Bane's eyes betrayed his amusement, but Jane was temporarily distracted.

"Seeing anything you like here Janey?", He teased, snapping Jane out of her daze. The way he had said that made her think about what had happened last night. The same way he had said that to her before.

"You took my clothes of", she said defensive looking up to meet his gaze. She could see he was enjoying this.

"That I did. Sleeping in jeans didn't seem like the most comfortable way to me. Don't you agree?", he said, amusement also present in his voice. Jane took a step back. She didn't trusted him, especially not when she wasn't wearing more than her underwear alone. While she thought of a smart remark, he let his eyes roam her body. In all her anger she totally forgot to hide herself. When she saw him looking her up and down, she remembered. Bane laughed when she pulled a towel from the open closet and covered herself.

"I think that's not necessary, I've already seen you, angel." Jane's cheeks flushed. Bane turned and left the bathroom, leaving a perplexed Jane standing there. Bane had left the door open. Not knowing what to do Jane followed him back into the bedroom.

"I hope our residence is to your liking?", his dark voice asked. He had put on a shirt and pants and was walking towards the windows, opening big white curtains.

"I thought you hated the rich", Jane answered. Her small voice sounded so out of place if you compared it to his deep one. Bane laughed once again.

"Are you referring to the rebellion I unchained, angel? Because then you've gotten my message all wrong. I hate people with power using it against them who have nothing. People struggling to pay rent. Or people rotting in jail who haven't committed a single crime in their lives. Gotham needed to be cleaned. Still I like a little luxury for myself. I think I have earned it", he said, standing next to the window. The sunlight made it hard for Jane to look at him directly. But she tried. With her towel still clamped around her, she took a seat on the bed taking in the room. Bane stalked his way over to her, squatting before her. His massive thighs surrounding her completely. Jane considered jumping on the bed for a second.

"Now tell me darling, what do you think of our place." Jane swallowed deeply. She saw he intensely followed her gaze, taking in the room. One of his big hands gently traced the side of her face, down to her neck.

"It is beautiful", Jane answered, closing her eyes hoping she could make him go away with closing them. Bane smiled. He had her right where he wanted her, and she was his now. He was pretty sure she wouldn't be able to get out of this house. Sure it was a big place, but he had every window locked, all outdoor doors locked. Even the cleaning staff was double checked and loyal. He let his thumb caress her closed lids, enjoying her warmth and her being cooperative.

"I put your clothes in that closet", he said pointing to the big white closet in the corner of the room. Jane quickly opened her eyes and looked.

"I suggest you get dressed, and then I'll show you around in your new home." He gave her cheek one last caress and then he stood, walking out of the room. Jane was stunned. Slowly she made her way to the closet, opening it. A soft gasp escaped her mouth. There were all her clothes, everything she had already wore for some time. They hung here. In this strange house in this unknown closet. A single tear made its way down her face. She had never felt so lost before.

She started to get dressed. Some black jeans and a white t-shirt she liked a lot had to get her through this hell for now. She couldn't believe this was really happening. She walked back into the bathroom, quickly fixing her hair. In need of a brush searching around she saw all her favorite shampoos and even the same brush she had at home were lying next to the sink. She swallowed. Quickly brushing her hair and washing her face with some water, she walked back into the bedroom and to the door Bane had just used. On the hallway she heard some talking and she followed the sound walking into a very big living room. Attached was a kitchen, very large as well. Bane stood there talking to a man she did not know. Hearing her coming in, Bane quickly turned.

"Ah Jane, meet Barsad. One of my better friends and colleague's", Bane said, walking up to Jane, followed by Barsad.

"Very nice to meet you Jane", Barsad said, his eyes resting on her face. Jane nodded. Bane smiled.

"Good now off you go Barsad, Jane and I have much acquaintance to do." Barsad gave them a nod and left.

"Would you want something to eat, angel? I'm sure it was a tiring experience for you", Bane spoke, pulling out a chair for Jane to take.

**Sooo that was a quick update right? Please let me know your thoughts! I also love to hear idea's! So don't hesitate to tell me where you see this story going. Maybe you guys can bring more idea's to my writing mind!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: Home

**Hello my lovelies. Once again I like to thank you guys for reviewing my story, it makes me feel so good! I even got some great ideas for my stories from you guys. Don't hesitate to share your thoughts. I still want to point out that I mainly write this story because I love to write this! Secondly, I like Bane. Duh. Who doesn't…**

**Enjoy!**

_"Would you want something to eat, angel? I'm sure it was a tiring experience for you", Bane spoke, pulling out a chair for Jane to take._

**Chapter 3. **

Jane hesitated for a second, thinking things over way too much. On the other hand, she didn't wanted to anger him, so she complied. She slowly sat down, keeping a close eye on Bane. Bane smiled behind his mask.

"Good girl, now tell me, are you hungry darling?", he gently asked, placing his hands on the other side of the table, slightly bending over it. Jane felt trapped even with the table between them.

"I'm not really hungry actually. I mean we haven't been sleeping for a long time, have we?", Jane asked, curious to know how long she had been in that bed with him. Bane stood back up, slowly making his way over to her, around the table.

"No, you just slept for a couple of hours, it's 16.00 Am."

"How do you mean, í slept, didn't you as well?", Jane asked. The worry in her voice was obvious.

He stopped behind her, placing his big hands on her shoulders. Jane shuddered. A thing that didn't escaped Bane's attention. He was slowly tracing her shoulders with his fingers.

"Better get used to my touch Janey", he spoke, his voice dark and low. Jane shrugged, what made Bane drop his hands. Jane shove her chair back, and stood turning to face him.

"You didn't sleep, you were just lying next to me?", Jane stated. She needed for him to tell her nothing had happened. Bane chuckled.

"I didn't touch you other than taking off your clothes, if that's your worry", Bane slightly bowed his head, taking her in now she was standing before him. Jane swallowed.

There was a minute silence between them.

"Why did you pick me? I mean, why follow me for months. My life isn't that interesting. I'm not special", Jane softly spoke, finally speaking what had been on her mind in the past couple of hours. Bane saw her look down after saying this. She was having a hard time thinking about it, it seemed.

"See that's where you and I do not agree. I think you're very special Jane Howards. I've been following you because I couldn't get you out of my head after you ran into me in town. I tried, believe me I tried. After following you once attending college, I became intrigued with you. I even let some of my plans shoot, to follow you".

Jane's eyes shot up, searching his eyes for a lie. This must be a joke. There was nothing special about her. She just went to college, hung out with her friends and worked at the local supermarket. Nothing more, nothing less.

"I- I still don't understand-" "You don't need to, you will understand in time", he broke off her sentence. Jane took a step back, temporarily forgetting she was stepping back into the chair she had just been sitting on. She almost tripped, if it wasn't for Bane's fast reaction, gripping both of her upper arms. He pulled her back from falling, closer to himself.

"Now come, I will show you around our home", he said, releasing his grip on her arms, and turning. Jane quickly followed him, still stunned by his fast reaction. Tears were burning behind her eyes, but Jane refused to let them fall. She had been crying in front of him more then she should have done. He must have seen how weak she was.

Bane walked through the living room, stopping in front of the bedroom she had awakened in.

"Our bedroom with bathroom, as you have noticed. Down the hall is another bathroom", he said, pointing down the hall.

"There's also another bedroom, right here." Bane opened the door next to their bedroom, showing a plain room, with just a bed and two side tables next to it.

"Never used," he muttered, closing the door. Jane kept her safe space between Bane and her, earning another chuckle.

"And we have a very interesting basement", Bane spoke, showing her a door on the other side of the hallway. There was a stair, leading to the promised basement. Bane walked in front, Jane cautiously following him. The thought about horror movies came to her mind, were the captor would kill his victim below the house. She shuddered. The basement was completely filled with fitness equipment. There were two treadmills, weights and so on. One side of the room was completely hung with mirrors. Jane now knew how Bane kept his muscles intact.

"My favorite room", he spoke, turning to see Jane's reaction. Jane could only imagine why. She just nodded, not really knowing how to respond.

"Everything in this house if free for you to use, as long as you stay inside of it", he said, eyeing her. Jane nodded again, still fighting her tears. Bane nodded to, she understood.

"Come I'll show you the garden." Bane motioned for her to go up the stairs again, following close behind her. Jane quickly made it up the stairs. Not knowing which way to go, she stood still, letting Bane pass her by. Bane walked back into the living room, past the kitchen and showed her a big glass door, with a very large garden behind it. Jane had figured out that this was a very big house, but the garden showed her the total image of luxury. Bane opened the door, walking out. Jane followed, amazed seeing the house even had a large swimming pool right next to it. There was a Jacuzzi attached to one of the corners of the pool. All that came to Jane's mind was 'wow'. Bane smirked at the amazed look on her face. There was a reason he had chosen this house for them to stay. He needed to gym to stay in shape, but all the other luxuries were nice bonuses to the place.

Jane wondered why he would even show her the garden, if she was to stay inside the house. Bane walked by the pool, turning to see if Jane was still walking behind him. When he noticed she wasn't, he turned.

"There's more Jane, come", she said, pulling Jane out of her dream state. Jane quickly moved. He lead them to the other side of the garden behind the house. There was a large sitting area, with a nice few on some big lake.

"Where are we?", Jane asked amazed, not even realizing this could be something that Bane maybe didn't wanted to discuss. Bane stopped.

"You will hear that soon enough. It won't change anything for you, knowing where we are." Jane didn't had the guts to look at him, instead she walked up to the wooden fencing that was at the edge of the sitting area. She looked out on the lake, almost forgetting the situation that she was in.

There were no big lakes in Gotham, she was very certain of that. Bane let her stand there for another minute, then he cleared his throat.

"Time to go back in angel, come."

Jane slowly followed him back into the house, hearing him lock the glass door behind him.

"End of tour", Bane said, amusement in his voice. He found her being awkwardly silent. That could mean two things. Either she was being troubled with a question she didn't dared to ask. Or she was too scared to say anything at all.

The silence between them was getting really uncomfortable, when Bane decided it was enough. He wouldn't have her cowering before him forever. He walked over to the living room, taking a seat on the couch. Jane followed him in, but she didn't sat down.

"I understand this must be really confusing for you. Even very frightening. But I haven't harmed you yet, and I am not planning on it. Relax angel," he spoke. His voice still gave Jane the shivers.

Jane slowly sat down on the other couch, facing Bane. Getting all her courage together she finally spoke.

"Why show me the garden, when I'm not even allowed to come outside?" she asked, still avoiding his gaze. Bane smiled. Cute.

"Well, not by yourself. When you are with me you can go outside." That made Jane look up, watching Bane. She saw he had to be smiling behind his mask, his eyes showing wrinkles in the corners of his eyes.

"Soooo, what do you expect of me here?," she asked then, hoping the answer wouldn't be totally wicked. Bane's eyes wrinkled even further.

"I hope you will grow into a fine companion miss Howards. I expect you to behave, obey me and doing the things you like. And not trying to escape", he spoke, watching her face closely.

Jane's expression grew worried. Companion? Did that mean what she thought it meant?

Bane stood making his way over to her couch, squatting before her. His eyes were on the same level of hers now, staring straight into them. He placed his hands on either side of her hands that were placed on the couch. She considered pulling her hands on her lap, but she was afraid that would make him come even closer. She could clearly hear him taking in breaths. His mask was really terrifying, but being with him for this whole day, she had gotten a little used to it.

"Does this all sounds so bad to you, miss Howards?" He kept calling her by her last name when he would point something out Jane noticed. He probably found her a spoiled brat. She could care less.

"I can be very gentle, if giving the chance", Bane spoke, caressing her face gently. Jane didn't dare breaking eye contact with him.

"I will be patient with you darling, if you show me you really try. Give me that chance. That's all I ask of you." He wished he wasn't wearing that mask. He felt the strong urge to kiss her, claiming her lips. But he couldn't, not now. The only thing that kept him from growing completely frustrated was that there would be a time for that. He planned on being intimate with her. He would try to take things slowly, wanting her to trust him. But he also knew his needs became stronger every time he was around her. He trailed her cheek and chin until his hands found her neck, gently caressing it. Then he stood, making his way over to their bedroom. Jane was perplexed. She heard the shower run. She decided she only had one chance to try and get out of here. Running towards the glass door, she tried the handle. It wouldn't budge.

"Damn", she said. She slowly made her way back to the living room. So there was no way out, nowhere to run to. She was totally trapped and subjected to his mercy.

Jane had seen him on the news for far more times then she would have wanted to see his face, and hear his deep voice. He had scared her more then she could even say. And now she would have to learn to live with him. He wanted her to be his companion, hell that was just another word for partner, right? Jane sighed, how would she ever survive this?

Bane on the other hand, felt quite good. He slowly undressed himself, getting into the shower. The warm water felt nice on his body. All the tension he had, just drained down with the water. He finally had brought her here. She was his now, and nothing and no one would change that. He had seen true fear in her eyes, but he knew she was strong enough to overcome that fear in time. He only hoped it wouldn't be too long before she understood him.

He couldn't wait forever. He felt his need grow. Even thinking about her, her nice body, her beautiful face and long hair, it was almost too much. He smiled thinking back to seeing her in her underwear earlier today. She hadn't been aware till he had been eyeing her up and down. He chuckled. He would make her his. And she would blush in far more ways than that innocent, inexperienced one he had grown so fond off. He lowered his hands. But for now he had to restrain his need. Sighing, he took care of his need himself. Hoping this would be one of the last times he had to do so.

When he finished his shower, pulling on some pants, he was surprised hearing the TV. When he walked into the living room, he saw her sitting on the couch, watching some reality show. That was a good sign.

Jane noticed him only because of the sound of his breathing. She turned her head seeing him stand in the doorway. He lingered there for another minute, before he walked off to the kitchen. Jane returned her attention to the TV. When Bane returned, he carried a plate, filled with pizza slices. Jane's stomach grumbled, earning a chuckle from Bane.

"Hungrier than you admitted angel?," he asked, holding out the plate before her, so she could take a slice.

"Thank you", she replied softly, taking the pizza and taking an instant bite.

For some time they watched TV and ate the pizza till the clock stroke, it was already over 23.00 pm.

"Time for bed angel. If you want to shower, all your supplies are already on the shelf", he said. Jane really wanted to take a long, hot shower. But she also was afraid he would come in or something. She had seen there was no lock on the bathroom door and that made the shower sound a lot less attractive. She decided she could take a real quick one.

"I'll go do that", she answered, walking towards the bedroom. She took out some sweatpants and a thank top, not wanting to sleep in her underwear next to him again. Jane took the quickest shower of her life, drying and dressing herself, only to find that he hadn't returned to the bedroom yet. With a sigh of relieve Jane hopped into the bed, making herself comfortable. If she could only fall asleep before he would join her.

If she only had some more guts, she would walk over to the other bedroom and sleep there. Still she knew she would never try it. Bane had made it perfectly clear that he wanted her. She sighed. And then a very scary thought came to mind. What if he grew tired of her? What if he didn't liked her as much as he had thought? Jane shuddered thinking of that.

"Stop thinking like that", she spoke to herself, trying to think happy thoughts. Just minutes later, she heard footsteps coming in, and the door being closed. She kept her eyes close, faking being asleep.

The light was shut off and she felt the bed dip when Bane sat down. She felt him pulling on the sheets lightly, and finally she heard a soft sigh. The bed lightly moved when Bane turned and pulled her close. Jane's eyes instantly opened. Her back was pressed against his chest. One of his massive hands rested on her stomach, what brought an unknown feeling to her guts. How would she ever fall asleep like this?

After some trying Jane couldn't bring herself to fall asleep. For just some minutes she stared into the dark. She laid perfectly still, hearing his even breaths in the silent room. After an hour or so, Jane gently rolled out of his grasp. He stirred but didn't woke. Jane sighed in relief. She stepped out of the bed and walked over to the window, from where you had an excellent view on the lake behind the house.

'If only I could jump in and swim away' she thought, a single tear making its way down her cheek. She never had a clue about how her life would be, or with whom she would be spending it. But never she had imagined it to be with Bane. Everything she knew and all the things that made her feel save, where now gone. Nobody knew where she was and with who. This made her feel even more depressed. What would her parents do when they found out about her being gone? Had Sarah informed them yet? Another sigh escaped Jane's lips. She was so wrapped up in self-pity that she never noticed the sound of Bane moving from the bed. Jane stood before the window, hands on the sides of the glass, just glancing out. Bane moved till he was straight behind her, his arms trapping her way out.

"What are you doing out of bed angel?," he said, his voice still in a sleepy state, making it sound even deeper. Jane almost jumped in surprise, turning in his grasp. He brought his face even closer to hers, as if he was trying to sense her answer.

"I- I –"Jane swallowed deep.

"I couldn't- couldn't sleep", she said looking away from his eyes. Bane cocked his head slightly sideways.

"And is there a reason for your sleep not to come?," he asked. One of his hands left the wall, gently gripping her chin. He moved her head up, so she had to look him in the eyes.

"What is it about me, that causes you to fear me so." Another tear escaped Jane eyes. Bane kept staring straight into her green orbs.

"Well?", he asked. Jane couldn't move her chin from his grip, so she closed her eyes instead.

"I have been afraid of you ever since I saw you on the news about a year ago. And then when I ran into you in town. There was just much reason to be afraid, all the monstrous things you have committed", she softly replied. Bane was also shocked with her honest reply as amused, but also frustrated with her closing her eyes.

"Open your eyes Jane", He said. It took Jane some seconds to comply, feeling butterfly's taking over in her stomach.

"The image you have of me, is merely based on the way the media has putted me and my actions. Still most of it is true. But I will not harm you, like I already said before." Jane thought if he knew how terrified she was only because of how big he was. And if that wasn't enough, his voice and mask made everything even more scary.

"But you never said what it is you will do to me", came Jane's soft reply. Bane heard her voice break at the end of her line. So that was her biggest fear. Him hurting of raping her. He almost huffed. He hated rapist. Even more then murderers, for they could break and scar someone. Sometimes even for the rest of their lives. He would and could never commit anything like that. He had his morals. Soon he would have to show her that he also had a decent side.

"I explained before why I brought you here. The rest of it will come in time my dear. For now I want you to sleep. Let your mind rest", Bane spoke, placing his hands on either side of her waist, pulling her from the window. He gently led her to the bed, holding the blanket back so she could climb into it. Jane turned on her side, feeling the blanket being placed over her form. She heard his breathing for a minute or so, before she heard the door being opened and closed again. She sat up in bed and looked at the door. Bane was gone.

**So… Now we have Bane and Jane installed in their luxuries villa, what will happen? Let's hope Jane will warm up in time or Bane might get really frustrated…. What do you guys think/hope? I always think hostages feel like they understand the situation after a day or so. But if I was captured I think I would kind of hate and fear the kidnapper who would keep me there, wouldn't you? I think it takes some time or things to happen before you start to open up to someone…**

**Also Bane might come over a little soft here and there. But I think of him as a man. And every man has a soft spot, right? I sure hope so!**

**Let me know your thoughts please!**


	4. Chapter 4: Breaking and Building

**Yeah keep those reviews and idea's coming! They are making my day! I like how I can escape into my little fantasy world and just write and listen to music. Love it! I hope you guys will enjoy this chappie!**

"_I explained before why I brought you here. The rest of it will come in time my dear. For now I want you to sleep. Let your mind rest", Bane spoke, placing his hands on either side of her waist, pulling her from the window. He gently led her to the bed, holding the blanket back so she could climb into it. Jane turned on her side, feeling the blanket being placed over her form. She heard his breathing for a minute or so, before she heard the door being opened and closed again. She sat up in bed and looked at the door. Bane was gone._

~Chapter 4.~ Breaking and Building.

After a few hours of simply lying in bed, thinking and wondering, Jane finally fell asleep. She had expected him to come back to bed, and so she had been anxiously waiting for his return. But he didn't came. Hour after hour. Jane finally stopped fighting sleep when she was sure he wouldn't come back at all that night. And her eyelids were kind of heavy too…

The next morning Jane awoke, thinking she was home. When she opened her eyes and realized that she wasn't, that heavy feeling she have had the day before, came back. She felt a little nauseas and shaky. She quickly looked beside her, but the other side of the bed was empty. A sigh of relief escaped her mouth. So he hadn't come back to bed last night. Jane stepped out of bed. She really wanted to go and try out the bathtub she had seen in the bathroom. But she didn't felt quite secure with no lock on the inside of the bathroom door.

She slowly walked towards the bedroom door, opening it just a crack. Nothing, she heard nothing. Not his breathing, not the TV, just nothing. Cautiously she walked into the living room, finding it empty. Jane wondered if he really would have left her alone. In his house. She checked the kitchen and the basement, but he was indeed gone. Jane wondered if this was a test or something, to see if she would try and leave. After sitting on the couch in the living room for over an hour, she thought it was safe to take her so desired bath. She took some clean underwear and a towel from her closet and walked into the bathroom. She filled the tub with hot, steamy water. With a sigh of pure relief she let herself sink into the warm water. All her worries seemed so small, sitting here in this nice warm, comforting bath. Jane hummed, and even sang a little, forgetting the world, for now.

After spending most of the morning in bath, Jane dried and clothed herself. She figured, since Bane was gone, she could make herself some breakfast.

'He did say I could use everything in this house' her mind said, while she baked some eggs. She enjoyed her freedom, and her eggs, sitting at the table. After eating she put her dishes into the dishwasher. She searched the cabinets for a glass when she accidently pulled a rather large one, aiming it right at her. Trying to move away from it, Jane tripped, the glass fell on the ground, broke, and some pieces shattered all over her form on the ground. Jane felt some stings in the palms of her hands, put more worrying were the stings on her stomach. Her t-shirt had shifted a little upwards because of her fall, whereby the glass had reached her bare skin. Jane winched, slowly standing up from her precarious position. She had some glass in her hand, and some of it had scratched her belly badly. "Why didn't I put on a sweater instead of this flimsy t-shirt", she angrily said to herself, seeing the blood on her white shirt. She cautiously stepped away from the mess on the floor, walking back to her bathroom. She cleaned her wounds as best as she could, winching while she did. She imaged the look on Bane's face if he could only see what had happened just now. Jane hurried herself back to the kitchen to clean her mess, finding an older man already cleaning it. Jane froze in the doorway, wondering who he was and how it could be she had not heard him come in. He didn't noticed her at all, so Jane cleared her throat. The man finished cleaning the glass of the floor, then slowly he stood and turned.

"Ah, you're awake. I hope you have not hurt yourself, miss?", he kindly asked her. The man was old, his hair was grey and he walked a little bended. Jane knew she couldn't hate this man even if she wanted to. He reminded her of her grandpa, who had died some years ago.

"I have some scratches, but I'm alright", Jane answered, not sure what to say more. The man smiled, emptying the glass shells into the garbage can.

"Master Bane is gone for a few days, so he asked me to keep an eye on you. I'll be cleaning the house, miss. So do not worry when you see me here." The man kept staring at her kindly. Jane wondered if the old man was the only one watching her, when she saw two man with guns standing behind the front door.

"Ok ", Jane said, no sure what to do next. Then she remembered her manners.

"What is your name sir?", she asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Walter, miss", he answered, turning the clean the kitchen sink.

"Nice to meet you Walter, but please, call me Jane", Jane said, hoping he would do that. She didn't liked the whole miss thing. Walter smiled some more.

"Miss Jane then" he said. Jane huffed and made her way into the living room, not hearing the old man's laugh.

The following days were quite boring. Sure she didn't have to fear Bane's presence, but still there wasn't much to do here. She didn't dared to enter the basement and use some of Bane massive weights or fitness tributes. She had already watched two movies and even the TV shows couldn't entertain her much. She often caught herself staring outside, into the garden. The weather was nice, the sun was shining right into the living room, teasing her.

After three days doing nothing, Jane had found a fantasy book on one of the bookshelf's that seemed interesting . Walter had just cooked another nice, warm meal for her to enjoy and she longed for the nice soft bed in the bedroom. She quickly showered and then, in her bra and panties, she hopped into bed. She winched a bit of the contact the scratches on her belly made when they moved against the sheets. Jane hadn't cleaned the wounds with alcohol or anything, and she thought it would be immature to let Walter see her little wounds. She just hoped they would heal soon and the pain would fade. Halfway into the story Jane felt her eyelids become heavy, and the book slipped from her hands as she fell asleep.

Outside the house Bane just drove his Hummer back into the garage. He had needed to get away from Jane, to keep himself from doing things he didn't wanted to do just jet. He was glad he had found a way to get his mind of things here, being in town making new plans. He stepped out of the car, walking towards the front door where Barsad and Toby stood talking.

"Sir", Toby greeted him. Barsad gave him a little nod.

"I take it everything is as it should be around here?" Bane asked, looking at Barsad while asking this. He left Barsad in charge here when he left. Until he could trust Jane here alone, he had to leave his most loyal man here, looking out for him and her.

"Of course", Barsad spoke, his accent sounded almost mocking. Bane smiled under his mask.

"Good, then I won't require your services tonight men", Bane send them off. Finally he made his way into the house, seeing all the lights were off and no sound was heard. He took of his jacket, throwing it over one of the kitchen chairs. He slowly made his way to the bedroom. He saw the lights were still on, so he assumed she would still be awake. But when he entered the bedroom he saw she was fast asleep, a book laying on her belly. She must have fell asleep during reading. Bane smiled. He gently walked up to her, not wanting to wake her. He took the book and placed it on the night desk beside the bed. Then he pulled the blankets up over her form. Her long hair was sprawled over her pillow, her face showing no worry or fear. He looked at her for a few minutes, before he walked into the bathroom, taking a much needed shower.

When he finished he pulled on some shorts and then turned out the lights in the bedroom. He walked to his side of the bed, gently stepping in. He turned on his side, watching Jane sleep peacefully. He slid close to her, pulling her in his arms, her back against his chest. Jane stirred but didn't woke. Bane sighed and let himself drift off to sleep.

The next morning Bane woke before Jane. He enjoyed having her this close to him, without her being scared or turning away. But of course this could only last for so long. He knew when she would awake, she would instantly pull away from him. But, since she was still asleep, he just enjoyed the moment. He traced one of her arms, stroking it gently. He still found her so fragile compared to him. Not only her form, but also the way she reacted to him. He knew she didn't dared to anger him, but he was curious how long that would last. How long it would take for the real Jane to come out. He had seen how she behaved in school and in the super market where she worked. In school she was just the regular student, but in the supermarket she leaded the sell team. And he had also seen that she could speak up to people when things didn't went the way she wanted them. But that was a side he hadn't seen from her here and he was really curious when he would find out that side of hers. Jane stirred some more in his arms. She started pulling away, turning on her belly. Something made her jump up that instant, and Bane was quite sure it wasn't him.

"Oh", she shrieked. Bane chuckled, what caused Jane to turn immediately. Her eyes grew wide when she saw him lying beside her.

"What- what are you doing here, I thought you were gone" she said, moving away from him. She moved herself to the edge of the bed. She really wanted to step out of it, but considering she was only in her panties and bra, she lingered on the edge of the bed. Bane smiled.

"I was, angel, I was. But I returned of course." He eyed her, wondering what had made her winch like that, before she had even noticed him.

"Is everything alright, Jane?", he asked, sitting up in bed. Jane slowly nodded, pulling the sheets up to her chin. Bane chuckled. He wondered when she would learn.

"Where have you been?", Jane asked, not really interested in his answer, she just wanted to lead the conversation elsewhere. Bane cocked his head to the side.

"Is that just curiosity or are you trying to distract me, my dear?", he asked, with amusement in his voice. Jane swallowed.

"Never mind", she said stepping out of the bed, quickly walking over to the closet, pulling out her robe. She quickly tied it around her form, her back to the bed. Bane followed her, stepping out of the bed and putting on some pants and a tight black, long sleeved shirt.

Jane walked towards the bedroom door, but a firm grip on her upper arm stopped her. Bane pulled her towards him, turning her in the process.

"That answer won't do. Tell me, what made you shriek in pain? Have you hurt yourself?", Bane asked his eyes staring into hers. Jane swallowed. Most of the small cuts on her stomach had healed just fine. Only one in particular had slightly swollen and was hurting. But that wasn't something Bane needed to know. Bane raised his eyebrows. Jane tried pulling her arm back but Bane's grip only grew more strong. The staring contest went on as Bane's other hand untied the knot on her robe.

"Don't-"

"Be silent", Bane's harsh voice shut her off. Jane stilled and dropped her gaze to his hand. When he opened her robe, he placed both of his hands on her shoulders, shoving the robe completely off. Jane took a little step back covering herself, her eyes on the floor. Bane's gaze quickly scanned her body, ending on the cut low on her stomach.

"What have you done to yourself?", he asked, one of his large finger tracing the red line. Jane shivered. Jane swallowed, looking him in the eyes.

"The other day I dropped a glass and fell in it", she softly spoke. Bane didn't answered instantly what made Jane nervous.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" she finally said, she couldn't take the silence any longer. She showed her hands to him, palms up.

"See? I fell in it, and some pieces scratched my stomach also", Jane said. Bane eyed her hands.

"And why didn't you clean them properly then?", his hard tone didn't go unnoticed by Jane.

"If you're so capable of taking care of yourself, you should have known that you had to disinfect these scratches", he said, roughly stroking his thumb over the slight scars on her hands.

"Well I would have, if I knew where to find something to do that with", Jane snapped back pulling her hands down, momentarily forgetting who she was talking to. Bane's gaze was hard and cold, and Jane fought the urge not to turn and run.

"Follow me", he only said, walking back into the bathroom. Jane slowly complied. She didn't liked where the conversation was going, and wondered what he planned on doing.

Bane opened one of the upper cabinets, taking out a medicine box.

"Maybe we find something in here, perhaps, to disinfect your wound with", he said mockingly. Jane huffed.

"Yeah, like I knew where to find that", she spoke softly. But by the way Bane eyed her, she knew he had heard her.

"Sit down", he motioned to the closet toilet seat. Jane did as she was told, until she saw him take out a little scalpel.

"You're not going to cut me, do you hear. Really not", she said jumping up from her seat. Bane firmly gripped her upper arm, before she could leave the bathroom.

"Would you rather have it infected? Maybe die from it?" he darkly asked.

"Yes", Jane answered eyeing the scalpel in his other hand. Bane pushed her back onto the toilet seat, blocking her way out.

"If you won't want me to do it, then do it yourself. But you have to make a small cut into the wound, otherwise the infection will only get worse." Jane kept staring at him defiantly.

"I'm not going to cut myself!", Jane said. She couldn't believe this was happening. Couldn't she get some antibiotics and get this over with?

Bane cocked his head to the side and just when Jane thought he had changed his mind he stroke. He swiftly pulled her up and in his arms, her back to his chest. With one arm he held her firmly in place, her arms blocked on her chest and between his arm. The other moved the scalpel down onto her stomach and made a small incision on the wound.

"Oh", she winched. But then it was already over and done with. Bane released her and threw the scalpel into the sink.

"And now we properly clean it", he said, taking the medicine box and pulling out some bandages and a bottle of alcohol.

"I can do that myself, thank you very much" Jane said, not wanting him to touch here more than he already had.

"Since you have proven to me that you can't, I will tend you your wound, Jane. And that's the end of it." His tone was still dark and harsh, but the cold look in his eyes was gone. Jane noticed that when she finally had the guts to look him in the eyes.

He gently lifted her by her hips, placing her into the bathtub. Then he took the showerhead, putting it on. Jane refused to say anything. He cleaned her wound, rinsing it with cold water. Jane shivered at the cold contact, but she averted her gaze on the wall. Bane didn't spoke either. Her panties where soaked, and she was getting really cold, but then Bane pulled the shower head away, shutting it off.

He walked off, returning with a towel. Jane still stood in the tub, her eyes fixed on the towel.

"Do you find me capable enough to dry myself?", Jane asked. Bane ignored her and then lifted her out of the tub. He started drying her stomach. Jane found this really uncomfortable.

"I need to change", Jane muttered. Bane dried her legs and then dropped the towel, taking the bottle of alcohol and pouring some on a piece of cotton.

He took place on the toilet seat and lowered her panties just the tiniest bit, making Jane feel even more nervous as he placed the cotton against her wound. Jane pulled back, hissing at the contact.

"You're hurting me", she whimpered, taking a few more steps back. Bane sighed.

"If you hadn't created this infection, I wouldn't have to clean it. Now come here and let me finish this", he spoke. Jane found there was no way mocking the way he was looking right now. So with small steps she walked back to him. He placed on hand on her back, holding her in place. Then he firmly cleaned her wound, taking only a minute or two to finish.

"There, all done", he muttered placing a piece of bandage over it and taping it down on her stomach. He stood and closed the box, putting it back into the cabinet. Jane swiftly walked by him, back into the bedroom. She quickly changed into some dry panties. After that she took a white blouse from her closet, hastily putting it on. She heard the bathroom door being closed. Trying to ignore him completely she then took out some jean and hopped into them. Bane sat on the bed, eyeing her interestedly.

"Now, tell me. What you have been doing in my absence", Bane spoke. Jane inwardly shivered. His voice still made her do that. Even after living with him for some days now.

She took the time to adjust her jeans before she slowly turned and faced him.

"I've been reading." Bane nodded his head in approval. But he wanted more.

"And watched some TV, that's about it", she said, hugging herself. Bane found her awkwardness endearing. She still was so nervous, scared like a little dog. But he had seen a little bit more from the real Jane back in the bathroom. But she had turned back into her scared roll just like that.

"I heard you didn't attempted any escapes." Jane's head snapped up.

"You said I should not try to escape", she said matter-of-factly, growing annoyed. Bane smiled.

"So you do listen when I speak to you," he said. Even Jane could hear the amusement in his voice.

Another silence fell.

"Tell me Jane, is it really that hard to live with me. Here in this beautiful house." Jane rather not answered that question truthfully. She was quite sure he wouldn't like her answer.

When she didn't answered, he stood from the bed. Jane took a step aside, but he wasn't walking towards her, he walked over to the window.

"The weather is quite nice and enjoyable", he said. Jane found this most cruel, since he could walk outside whenever he wanted to and she had to beg him to take her out.

"If one is allowed outside, then yes", she said, walking out of the bedroom. She took place on the couch, starting another book. It didn't took Bane long to follow her.

"All you need to do is ask, my dear", he said, walking over to the kitchen. Jane didn't reacted. She heard some paper rustling and figured he was reading a newspaper of some sort. After reading for a while, Jane grew bored and switched on the TV. The news was on and after a second, Jane was shocked to see her mother's crying face on screen.

"_My baby would never leave without telling us or her closest friends where she was going. That's not like our Jane at all", her mother's shaky voice said. Tears were streaming down her face. The news reporter filled them in._

"_22 year old student Jane Howards is missed since last Friday. Jane has brown eyes and long brown hair. She has a normal height and figure. Please call the number on screen if you know anything about Jane Howards whereabouts." _

They once again showed her crying mother. Then they went on with the next news subject. Tears were streaming down Jane's face. She couldn't bear seeing her mother like this. It broke her heart. She heard Bane put the newspaper down. Before he could even approach her she stormed out of the living room. She dropped herself on the bed and cried, just cried. What if her parents and friends thought she was dead? They would be grieving while she was locked up in here! Tears kept coming and Jane sobbed into the pillows.

Bane knew she would find out sooner or later. He had hoped the latter, but now she knew. He watched her run into the bedroom and heard her sobs. He lingered in the kitchen for some time, not sure how to handle this. Then he followed the sound of her soft cries. She lay curled up on the bed, her knees pulled to her chest. She had hidden her face in the pillows, her body shaking. Bane watched her for a little while. Then he sat on the edge of the bed, placing one hand on her shaking form. Jane didn't even seemed to notice. He then pulled her on his lap, her face against his chest. She didn't struggled like she often did and just cried into his shirt.

"I would do anything for you to take me back", Jane's soft voice said after her cries had ceased a little bit. Bane's strong arms held her, tightening at her words.

"Hush now, don't say things you're not intending to follow through", he said, stroking her back. At that moment Jane would even consider fighting grizzly bears to get home. Even though it was perfectly clear he wasn't planning on letting her go.

After fifteen minutes Jane stood from his lap.

"Will you let me go outside for a little while", she asked. Her eyes were still filled with tears, but the sobbing had stopped. Bane took her features in.

"If you promise not to make any attempts to flee, we could go for a stroll", he said. Jane quickly nodded. But Bane wanted a verbal answer from her.

"I promise." Bane then slowly stood, leading her to the backdoor. He unlocked the door and held it open for Jane. She walked out, waiting for him to follow. She didn't wanted him to think she would go running off, so she slowly walked behind him. Bane was just strolling around, heading for the sitting area. He placed himself on a seat and watched Jane walk up to the wooden fence. She stared out over the lake. Silent tears still made their way down her face.

"I'm no use to you. I will be a wreck without my family, without the people I love", Jane said, keeping her eyes on the water before her. Bane chuckled.

"You're strong enough to adjust to your new home, your new family. I have been watching you closely Jane. Even when you're where relocated to the new store you knew nobody in, you adjusted. Without your so well-known colleagues. And I knew it was one of your biggest fears, starting somewhere over, where you knew nobody." Jane swallowed. He was right. Oh how she hated that he knew so much about her! A year ago she had promoted on her job, but she had to move into a new store where she indeed didn't know anybody in. She had been really anxious to start there all over, all alone. But she liked it there and had made new friends. But she didn't liked the comparison he was making. This was not some job you could quit, this was her life. And that hadn't been her own decision. She had no saying in this matter.

"That's entirely different. That was my own choice", she said, turning to face Bane. He just sat there, relaxed and comfortable. While she was nervous all the time, afraid of the next move he would make. And she hated him for it.

"I don't think it's that different at all. You've proven to be stronger then you'd initially thought you'd be. You've grown."

"Maybe I don't want to grow, maybe I just want to stay pitiful me! That should be my own choice, not yours", she said, getting angry. Bane stood walking over to her.

"Or maybe, your life was waiting to expand, to learn new things. Grow", he walked till he stood before her. She was trapped between him, his arms and the wooden fence.

"I'll always hate you for this", Jane said. She regretted the word as soon as they left her mouth. She was very fearful for his reaction. He moved one hand to her face, erasing the tears on her cheeks.

"We will see, Angel. We will see." Bane smiled behind his mask. After the breaking comes the building. And he couldn't wait to rebuild his angel.

**Soooo what do you guys think? Sorry it took me so long to update, But I've been re-writing this chapter, till I liked it. It will take some time for Jane to warm up to him, but she eventually will. Please do share your thoughts and ideas with me!**


	5. Chapter 5: Willingly

**Thanks for all the reviews! They made my day! I am trying to make longer chapters, and put more conversation and feelings into the characters. Still the most important thing for me is that I love writing this, it helps me get though my day, helping me face my own fears! How I love to play different scene's in my head during the day, who doesn't like fantasizing about Bane, huh? **

**I love to hear your opinions and idea's, so don't hesitate to review or pm me!**

**Oh and happy Easter days! **

**Enjoy!**

"_I'll always hate you for this", Jane said. She regretted the word as soon as they left her mouth. She was very fearful for his reaction. He moved one hand to her face, erasing the tears on her cheeks._

"_We will see, Angel. We will see." Bane smiled behind his mask. After the breaking comes the building. And he couldn't wait to rebuild his angel._

~Chapter 5.~

The next two days passed without much interaction between Jane and Bane. He did check her wound, changing the bandage. And at night he would hold her in bed. During the day, Jane just sat on the couch and lied in bed doing nothing. She didn't had much appetite, something that didn't went unnoticed by Bane. Walter cooked their meals twice a day, and he kept insisting Jane should eat more than she was doing now. Bane hadn't mentioned anything about it yet, but now he found it enough. He understood she was sad, seeing her mother on TV, reminding her of her life before meeting him. But he found two days of grieving were enough. Now she had to start getting herself together, rebuild.

So the next morning they were seated at the kitchen table, Bane next to Jane. Walter had prepared some scrambled eggs. Jane was picking at her food, not eating a bite from it. Bane watched her for some seconds, then he spoke.

"How long are you going to keep this up? Is your plan to starve yourself to death?" He asked, his voice woke her from her daydream, her sorrows.

The past days had been a slumber for her. She had felt sad, depressed. And she felt like doing nothing. She hadn't read or watched TV. Staring out of the window and sleeping, that was all she would do a day. Bane had sometimes disappeared into his fitness basement, letting her be. She guessed he got bored with her not speaking at all.

"I'm just not hungry", Jane said, not even looking up to meet his gaze. Bane didn't answer and Jane stood, ready to leave the kitchen. She wanted to be alone. But Bane wasn't having any of that. He took a firm hold on her wrist, pulling her to him. She was pulled on his lap. One hand snaked around her waist, holding her in place. The other hand gripped her chin, making her look up into his eyes.

"Jane I'm not letting you go, nor will I hurt you. Your place is now here, by my side. What will it take for you to move on with your life. Accept the path your life is on." Tears welled up in her eyes, but Bane was determined to get an answer. She had to understand how things would go from now on, she wouldn't have a choice.

"I can't- I can't accept this. I have no one to talk to, I'm all alone", she said, one single tear dripping from her lashes. Bane's thumb caressed her cheek.

"You're not alone here Jane, and you will accept this. You cannot keep up this foolish behavior. You will get yourself drained, sick and even more miserable. I simply won't tolerate it".

Jane swallowed. His touch made her feel nervous and nauseous at the same time. No man had ever touched her as much as he had been doing in even less than a week. Even at night he would hold her close. She then could feel his muscular chest against her back, his strong legs against hers. And there she was lying, so tiny compared to him. Even now being in his hold, on his lap, she didn't find the courage or the strength to release herself.

She just shook her head, not even knowing how to answer.

"Tell me what you would like to do, should I get more books for you? Movies? You're allowed to use the fitness equipment downstairs. What will it take to mold you Jane?" His voice asked her trembling form. She couldn't believe this. Would her life consist of reading and watching movies till the end of her days? What use would she be to him doing only that?

"I'll give you till the end of this day, to get yourself together. If by then you're still unwilling then I will have to force you to live your new life. And then you will have no say in any matter anymore." Jane stared into his eyes.

"Choose wisely Jane", he said releasing her from his grip. Jane hopped off walking towards the bedroom, lying herself on the bed.

The day slowly passed by. Jane's mind was stuck. She couldn't think of anything or any book or movie that would make her whole again. Did Bane really think she was fixable with some sort of object. Just give her something to entertain herself with and then she would be ok again?

She huffed and turned on her back. On the other hand she feared what Bane would do when she didn't acted like he wanted her to. Would he really make her do things? Like what?

She sighed. Her biggest flaw was overthinking things and situations. Something that had started in high school and still bothered her. When she would meet new people, or when she had to work in the new store she knew nobody in, she would make up scenario's in her head of things that could happen. Things that could go wrong, unpleasant conversations that could find place. And when she would face the situations, they always seemed less scary then she had firstly imagined. So firstly the overthinking was useless and secondly it was driving her crazy, making her even more insecure.

She hadn't felt like doing anything the last couple of days, the only thing that was trying to seduce her was the large pool outside. The weather was still really nice, and the cool water was calling her to come and try. But she refused to ask Bane to take her swimming. She feared he would then join her, something she didn't wanted. Jane wasn't getting anywhere with thinking about what she could do to distract her thoughts. 'Time for the pro's and con's' her mind said. Well the pros of obeying Bane were that he wouldn't force her doing anything she didn't wanted to. She hoped. And the con's where that he would force her to move on with her life. Here, with him.

She figured if she could listening to some music, and maybe swim sometimes, life wouldn't be so bad. But she couldn't fight the nauseous feeling she got whenever she thought of home, and her family. She could go and try if working out would make her forget, distract her. But the feeling that came with the word 'forget' made her feel even more sick. Maybe if he wouldn't imprison her in the house, if she could go outside by herself, just for a little while each day. 'Yeah right' her mind said, like he would ever allow that.

Outside the sun had gone down and it was getting dark. Jane didn't noticed it until Walter called that dinner was ready. Jane raised herself from the bed. She walked into the living room, then the kitchen. Bane was already sitting there, waiting for her. Jane walked across his seat and took place on the other side of the table. Bane watched her closely.

"How are you feeling?" Walter asked, placing a plate with some steak and potatoes on it in front of her. Jane turned her gaze from Bane towards the older man.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. This smells really good", she said, hoping Bane and Walter would believe her attitude. Well it wasn't a lie, the food did smell delicious, she just didn't felt like eating.

Walter smiled and left them. Jane's thoughts wondered of too when she would see Bane without his mask, maybe eating? She still hadn't seen him eat or drink all these days. Didn't sportsman always ate much more than regular men?

"I guess you've had enough time to sort things out?" Bane broke the silence. Jane placed a little bit of the potato in her mouth, thankful it kept her from answering right away.

"I did", she finally said, slowly looking up, meeting his staring gaze. He cocked his head to the side, as if he was saying 'and? '.

"It's just, everything I would like- I'm just sure you wouldn't approve so…-" she hammered, stopping in the midst of her sentence. Bane smiled.

"Try me, angel", he spoke. Jane swallowed. She hated him for this.

"Uhm- I would like it if I was able to listen to some music. You know like, an mp3 or something?" Jane muttered. Bane remained silent. Jane figured he wanted more.

"I could work out some, and I maybe…- maybe try the pool?" Jane silenced. Her biggest wish was the hardest one to say. He probably would become mad just at the idea of it. Still, when he remained silent, she gave it a shot.

"I just- I can't feel like I'm moving on or something, being trapped inside this house. I love being outside! If you would allow me to go outside, even if it was for only half an hour a day…"Jane didn't finish, she figured he should have said something by now. Whether he liked it or not, she couldn't tell. She dared to look up, meeting his stare.

"If I was to grant any of those wishes, what would I get in return?"

From all the things he could have said, Jane had never expected this. Hé wanted something in return? Wasn't this all his idea, he was the one gaining from it, not her! She figured she had to be obedient and she couldn't risk to flip out.

"Like what?" she asked, taking another little bite from her meal. Bane intensified the tension a minute longer and then he finally answered.

"I think you will appreciate your privileges more when you have earned them, don't you agree, angel? So for that, we will trade your obedient behavior towards me, for your wishes." Jane swallowed. What the hell was he talking about.

She kept staring at him, still in the dark with his intentions.

"I want your companionship in return. No flinching when I touch you, or hold you in bed. You will not deny my affections towards you and you will not cower before me." Jane's eyes grew wide.

"And if I refuse?" she asked, on the edge of breaking into tears.

"Then I will force you, like I mentioned earlier. This will happen Jane. Either with your cooperation or without. I will have you. All of you." Jane shuddered. This man was completely mad. Tears leaked from her eyes. She was so tired of her fear. The only emotion she was having being here with him, was total and utter fear. She couldn't count the times she had already shed tears because of him and his actions.

Bane saw her struggling with his words. She understood, he saw. But she didn't agreed, of course. He had expected this, but he knew no other way of making her come closer to him without hurting her. He had grown tired from her shivers in bed, and her fearful eyes whenever he laid eyes upon her. She had to learn her place, next to his. She had to grow up, leave her fears behind her and face him being the young woman she was. Her tears made him almost regret his demands towards her, but this was happening.

"Fine." Bane almost didn't hear the words, so softly she had spoken them. She gave in? He wondered if that could be true. He wasn't going to let her get out of his sight, but he was willing to give her some privileges, like being outside the house if she desired to.

"Then we have an agreement", he said, watching her dry her tears. She nodded.

"May I take a shower?" she asked, avoiding his eyes. Bane watched her intensely.

"You may", he answered, watching her every move until she disappeared into their bedroom. He wondered if she really would be capable of holding onto the promise she just made.

Jane rushed into the bathroom, really needing a warm comforting shower. She quickly undressed and opened the shower tap. The water instantly fell down, drawing her in. Jane just stood there for what seemed like eternity. She just sold her soul to the devil. She was sure he would take advantage of their so called 'agreement'. She just hoped he wouldn't take things too far. She knew all too well that he was a man and men had their needs. She could feel his whenever he looked at her, his hunger showing in his eyes. And she feared that more than anything. After all this days she believed he wouldn't kill her, but his lust could lead to other, unwanted, actions. Jane shivered at the thought of it.

Still another part of her, was attracted to this man. His strong body able to protect hers. And he wasn't really bad looking either. Just that damned masked, his voice, his reputation and his behavior made her feel scared like a little puppy. He hadn't harmed her in any way jet, that had to be said. But that didn't meant he wouldn't hurt her at all.

Jane had been in the bathroom for over half an hour and Bane was getting tired of waiting. He had walked into the bedroom, ready to take his shower, when she finally emerged from the bathroom, just a towel clinging to her body.

Jane could slap herself for forgetting to take clean underwear into the bathroom. But her mind had been occupied when she had rushed into the shower.

She saw him standing there, waiting for her to finish in the bathroom.

"The bathroom is all yours", Jane said, walking past him, heading for her closet. Bane's arm reached out, taking her arm in his hand. Jane stopped instantly, pulling her towel even tighter around her form.

Bane continued to hold her with one hand, the other moving to his head. To Jane's utter surprise and shock, he started to remove his mask. He placed it onto the bed table, before turning to her. Jane was shocked to see the man behind the mask. He had a strong build face. She could tell his nose had been broken once, or more, because of it's not totally straight form. But his face was handsome nonetheless. Some scars traced over his face. He eyed her curiously, wanting to know what she thought, and felt.

He could take off his mask, just not longer then fifteen minutes at a time, and that was the maximum.

He pulled her closer, her face just an inch away. He slightly bowed, hungrily eyeing her full lips. Jane didn't even got the chance to consider what was happening. Bane captured her lips with his, demanding it from her. Jane was shocked, and didn't reacted instantly. She had never had a real proper kiss from a man before, not counting the one she had gotten in pre-school from her 4 year old friend.

This was her first kiss, a real kiss and she was dumbfounded that she shared it with this man. Feared by most in whole Gotham and beyond. He was gentle with her, giving her a moment to overcome the initial shock before he deepened the kiss. He placed one arm around her waist, the other in her neck, under her hair. He kept her in place, keeping control of this situation. Jane didn't knew if she should push him away, or pull him closer. Her hands rested on his chest, not pushing him away, not pulling him in. The mixture she felt right now was really disturbing. When he finally released her from his hold, ending the kiss, she took a few steps back. She still clung to her towel, her eyes searching his for an explanation. But it never came. He looked at her, then turned and with gripping his mask from the bed table, he walked into the bathroom. Jane let herself drop to the bed when he shut the door behind him. What had just happened?

Jane had put on her underwear and was now lying in bed. Dumbfounded. Was this what he expected with obedience from her? Would he go further each time she would get another privilege? She already knew she wouldn't be asking for anything if he would demand things like this for it in return. She turned on her side, not facing his. She knew when he would emerge from the bathroom and would join her in bed, he would pull her close like he had every night. She shivered at this. He wouldn't make her do more than a kiss, right? He promised he would not rape her. But did he still felt that way?

She lay there, thinking and analyzing everything. She was startled when he opened the bathroom. She already had her eyes closed and she hoped he believed her fake sleep this time. She felt the bed dip at the other side. Some rumbling with the blankets and then she felt his body behind hers. He pulled her close, one hand resting on her stomach, terribly close to her bra. And the other hand he placed under his head, supporting himself while he watched over her form.

She felt the pillows dip, curious what he was doing right now.

"I know you're still awake, my dear", he said. He had seen her slight shivers when he walked towards the bed. Her body betrayed her.

Jane pulled from his grip, turning on her other side and facing him. He was close, too close.

She saw he was wearing the mask again. She tried to remember how his voice had sounded when he had removed it. Then it hit her, he hadn't spoken when he had.

"What's going on in your head, right now", he asked, tracing her neckline with his free hand. Jane swallowed. She didn't knew how to respond to this. Bane on the other hand sighed. She was still shivering from his touch. She wasn't pulling away, but still.

"You still fear my touch", he stated while his hand moved from her neck to her cheek. Jane swallowed again.

"How do you expect me to overcome this in just minutes", she finally answered. Bane chuckled.

"I don't, I just demand your cooperation, angel. Prove to me that you're accepting your fate and be willing."

Willing. Willing? Jane wanted to scream. He promised not to hurt her, but still he demanded her affection? Weren't those things un forcible? She wondered when life would finally be on her side again.

"I – I don't know how- what do you mean?" she hammered. His touch was distracting her thoughts. But she thought it better to be acting to be willing, then try and play the rebel. She didn't doubt he knew ways to make her do the things he wanted. She really didn't felt like trying him out. But giving in, that was quite hard too.

"All you have to do is learn to relax. Enjoy." He saw the confusion on her face. He felt her body stiffen at each cares he gave her face. He let his hand drop lower, touching her neck and shoulders. She shivered at the contact.

"Now sleep, angel. Tomorrow we will see about those wishes of yours", Bane spoke, lying down, pulling Jane with him. Jane tried her best to fall asleep, but it just wouldn't come. She thought of all the horrible things he could to do her. Or make her do. She never noticed that Bane wasn't asleep either, worrying his part about how to keep her next to him. He had plans, new plans to make Gotham fall. He just had to figure out how she would fit into those plans.

"_Our fears are more numerous than our dangers, and we suffer more in our imagination than in reality. "_

**Hey guys! Here's a shorter chapter! Still I think it is an important one where we see the bond between Bane and Jane develop! I hope you guys liked it! I would still love to hear your idea's! Don't let me down now! I'm very curious what you'd like to see happening between them! Oh and the line under the chapter, it's so true don't you think? I can, like Jane, overthink every situation and then when it happens, it always seems less horrible than I originally thought! It also fits Jane perfectly, little worrier!**

**Can't wait to hear from you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6: Fear

**And here I am with a new chapter! Thanks for the continued support! Your reviews and private messages make my days! And now the story is getting more interesting, don't you think? Jane is approaching the point of no return, with Bane forcing her and all. Read and find out!**

_"Now sleep, angel. Tomorrow we will see about those wishes of yours", Bane spoke, lying down, pulling Jane with him. Jane tried her best to fall asleep, but it just wouldn't come. She thought of all the horrible things he could to do her. Or make her do. She never noticed that Bane wasn't asleep either, worrying his part about how to keep her next to him. He had plans, new plans to make Gotham fall. He just had to figure out how she would fit into those plans. _

**~Chapter 6. Fear ~ **

The next morning Jane was woken by the slight movement the bed made. She slowly opened her eyes, adjusting to the sunlight that was shining through the windows. A second later she saw Bane sitting on the other side of the bed, already dressed. He was looking at her, waiting for her to wake up.

"Good morning, the weather is quite nice so I figured we should be sitting outside. Get dressed and meet me there", Bane said. He looked at her for a few more seconds then he rose and walked out of the bedroom. Jane was stunned. She remembered last night and the privileges they had discussed. Still she hadn't actually expected him to give anything back in return for her willingness. She stood and walked into the bathroom. She used the toilet and then freshened herself up at the sink. She wondered what to wear, since it was quite warm outside, but she didn't felt secure in less than jeans and a sweater. After searching through her clothes, she pulled out some bleached jeans en a red tank top. That would have to do. She finished dressing and tied her hair up in a ponytail. She then cautiously walked out of the bedroom. She just couldn't believe Bane was sitting outside. But when she walked towards the backdoor, she saw he really was.

She opened the door and walked out. It was really nice outside. It was warm and the sun was shining. Jane sighed, enjoying the warmth and the sunlight. Bane noticed her immediately when she walked outside. He was sitting at the table, reading some papers. On the table stood some fruits and toast. Jane took the other seat across the table, facing Bane.

"Your breakfast", Bane said, motioning towards the food on the table. Jane gave him a slight nod, and she started eating some fruits. Bane looked at his papers for a moment then he laid them down on the table. He was watching Jane, eating her breakfast. She was doing her best to concentrate only on the food and the sun, trying to avoid looking at Bane. But of course, this didn't went unnoticed by him.

"So what are your plans for today, Jane?" Bane asked, seeing her look up at him in surprise. She clearly hadn't expected him to ask that question. Jane hesitantly put her fork down, swallowing the last bite of apple. What she really wanted to do, if she had to do anything at all today, she would like to try the pool. It seemed so nice and cool, with the burning sun and all. But she really didn't felt comfortable being in a bikini here. She didn't completely trusted Bane at night being in nothing but her bra and panties. But here outside she had also seen some other men, standing at the gate and at the door. She figured they wouldn't harm her with Bane being here, but she didn't wanted to take any risks.

"Well, uhm- is it ok if I read a book outside, here in the sun?" She hesitantly asked, hoping he wouldn't come up with another idea. Bane's eyes were unreadable and Jane hated that she could not see his face, reading his features.

"I recall you mentioning the pool yesterday, didn't you wanted to try it out? The weather couldn't be better", he said. She heard the mock in his voice. She hated giving into everything he wanted. But she was too scared to argue. She feared whenever she wouldn't agree, he would call her obedience behavior to little. Oh how he could red her mind.

"I'm- I'm afraid I don't have anything to swim in", she softly replied, looking at his mask rather than his eyes. Bane chuckled. Did she really wanted to outsmart him?

"Well, I recall crossing some underwear, and swimwear between your clothes when I packed your bag, so this shouldn't be a problem." Bane tilted his head slightly to the side. Jane inwardly sighed. He was always one step further then she was. That was also a reason that he was so frightening. If he wouldn't snap her neck or rape her with brutal force, he would always be up to her games. Sometimes even from looking in her eyes, it scared her to death.

"They should be in your closet, like the rest of your clothes. " She could imagine him smiling behind that mask of him, mocking her every move. She really wondered what he saw in her. She was a scared little girl, not even fighting him off, what was he expecting?

"I have some work to do, but you're free to swim. I'll leave Barsad and Toby here to keep an eye on you", Bane spoke. Just as Jane had a little spark of hope he would leave her alone here outside, he mentioned Barsad and Toby. Jane followed his gaze, and saw Barsad and another men, that had to be Toby, standing at the gate of the fence. Jane sighed.

"Enjoy being outside, as you so desired, I'll meet you here for lunch", Bane said, his eyes lingering on her form for another minute then he walked inside the house leaving a stunned Jane outside. She lingered in her seat for another minute, then she slowly made her way inside. Bane had disappeared into the guest bedroom, and Toby and Barsad were standing on the far end of the garden at the fence. Jane figured she could at least take a little swim. She headed for the bedroom, searching thought her clothes. She instantly found her black fringe bikini top. But it took her another ten minutes to find the matching bottom. She changed in the bathroom, and with a large towel around her form she headed outside. She spotted Barsad and Toby still standing where they were supposed to. Jane placed her towel on a chair next to the pool and in one, swift leap, she dove into the cool pool. The water felt so good around her. 'And they can't see me being in here' her mind said. She kept glancing towards the two men, but enjoyed her little freedom.

Inside the house Bane followed her every move behind the glass. He knew she couldn't get anywhere if she would attempt to run, but he trusted Barsad and Toby to keep an eye on her still. He chuckled when he saw her coming outside, hidden in her towel. Still she dropped it to a chair faster than he would have thought. He saw her jumping in the pool. The content look on her face when she resurfaced made him feel good. He couldn't really define this feeling, for he was feeling it just now. It was a new, unknown feeling. But he liked it, could get used to it. If she would only let him.

Jane had been swimming some laps, and was now floating on her back. She figured she had to be getting a tan quite fast with this warmth and sun. Her eyes were closed and the only sound she heard was the water, floating around her. But then she heard some voices to. She quickly got straight up, looking where the talking was coming from. She saw Toby and Barsad being closer than they should be. It looked like Barsad was talking Toby out of something. But whatever it was it wasn't working for Toby headed towards the pool, towards her.

"Leave her be Toby", she heard Barsad saying. Barsad quickly followed, he took his gun from his belt and pulled the safety off.

"Oh come on Barsad, just a little interaction won't hurt. Besides you're not really thinking about shooting me over some girly, are you now?" Toby said, kneeling at the side of the pool. Jane didn't knew what was happening or what Toby planned on doing, but she kept her distance swimming backwards and away from the two men.

"You know I will Toby, we have our orders. Now keep up to them", Barsad spoke. Jane looked from Barsad to Toby. When she had seen Barsad the first time she found him quite similar to Bane and his standards, but now she wasn't so sure anymore.

"Aren't you a pretty little thing. Enjoying yourself there, girly?", Toby said. Jane didn't react to him, figuring he would soon leave if he didn't get any response from her. He whistled to her, making Jane roll her eyes. If she hated one thing it was men who would whistle to woman. She found it degrading.

"Now now, to act all spoiled, we just came to talk, didn't we Barsad?" Jane looked from Toby to Barsad.

"I will tell you once more Toby, walk back to the gate", Barsad said. Toby looked from Jane to Barsad. For a second nothing happened. Then when Toby did get up, he slipped and fell into the pool. Jane stood frozen for a minute, then she quickly turned and swam towards the edge of the pool, climbing out. Pulling herself up she saw two black military boots before her hands. She looked up, and saw Bane looking down on her.

"What is happening here?", he asked, bowing and pulling Jane up with ease. Water was leaking from all over her form, but Bane didn't seemed to mind, keeping an arm around Jane, somewhat hiding her from the two men on the other side of the pool.

Toby had climbed out of the pool and now stood, completely drenched next to Barsad.

"Do not make me repeat myself", Bane said, gently stroking Jane's bare back. Strangely Jane found it as comforting as terrifying. For a second back in the pool she really had wished Bane would come and safe her from Toby's advances. And he didn't disappoint, Bane had shown up directly.

"We were just talking to her, sir, nothing more", Toby replied. Barsad shook his head. Bane felt Jane shivering next to him.

"Go get your towel, darling", he said, lowering his gaze to hers. He saw she was scared. But this time he hadn't caused her fear. Jane complied, walking over to her chair, and surrounding her with the warmth of her towel.

"Barsad?", Bane asked, seeing how he had pulled his gun.

"He went against your orders, I was getting to reprimanding him, sir." Bane eyed the whole situation for a minute longer, then he made his way over to the other side of the pool. Jane just stood there, watching the whole scene play before her eyes. Bane stalked his way over to Toby until he stood right before him. Bane was a full head bigger than Toby, towering over him. Bane placed his hand on Toby's shoulder.

"I don't give seconds chances, so this will be your last warning. If I catch you anywhere near her again without my permission, I will kill you myself", Bane said, placing his hand around Toby's neck, adding some pressure. Toby's face reddened.

"I- I won't- sir", he could manage to say. Bane released him with a push.

"Leave, I won't be needing you two anymore for today. Barsad, you will keep me updated about the progress we make." Jane really didn't understood what Bane was talking about, but she did know she was feeling relieved Toby was leaving with Barsad. Bane watched them leave before turning around, walking up to Jane.

"I apologize you had to witness that, on the other hand I hope it will make you realize I will not let anything happen to you", Bane said, taking the nearest seat, pulling Jane towards him. Jane let it happen to her.

"Did they frighten you?" he asked when she remained silent. Jane didn't really knew what to think of this situation. She had felt scared until Bane had shown up. But he was the one she was afraid of, right?

"I'm fine now", she replied, forcing herself to look him in the eyes. Bane stared at her, reading her eyes. He had his arms placed loosely around her form.

He had witnessed everything from his position behind the glass. He had been working until his back pain had distracted him. Then he had heard talking outside. He saw Barsad trying to reason with Toby. And it didn't work. He was curious where Toby would take this, but when he saw him falling in the pool, he had rushed outside. He also was curious how Jane would react to this. So far she wasn't appearing to be in shock or complete tears, that was a good sign.

"Let's get you something to eat, shall we?" he said, standing and pulling Jane with him, walking inside the house. Bane led her to the kitchen, where Walter had already prepared some sandwiches.

"I'll go and change", Jane softly said. Bane nodded and released his hold on her. Jane was confused. Her feelings were getting the best of her. Bane had just made her feel safe, and for some unknown reason, he still did. She knew she had to give him some credit for his actions from minutes earlier. But he was still the same big, terrifying man right? The one who had kidnapped her and forced her to stay here and move on with her new life. She sighed. She decided to just let things happen for now, otherwise her mind would explode. She changed into dry underwear and her jeans and tank top. She pulled her wet hair into a bun. When she walked back into the kitchen she saw Bane had taken his mask of, and he was eating. For a second Jane froze. Yes she had seen his face before, but to see him eat, just like a normal man. It was a rare sight. Then she walked further, taking her place next to him. She rather would have taken the seat across from him, but then she was forced to look at him and that thought made her nervous. Still she couldn't help but stare at his face.

"Are you enjoying the view, miss Howards", Bane said when he noticed her staring eyes. He didn't mind, he liked her interest. There was no fear on her face, just curiosity.

"I'm sorry", Jane said, quickly adverting her eyes to her plate. His voice sounded so much less mechanic without the mask. She felt like she was doing something forbidden. But she also heard the amusement in his voice, what made her look up into his eyes, instead of his mouth.

"I understand your curiosity, though I would choose conversation over staring." Jane took a small bite from her sandwich, taking her time.

"What does your mask do?" she then asked. Bane had expected this question, but was hesitant to answer it.

"It regulates my pain medication." Jane tilted her head. Pain?

"You're hurt?" she asked. Bane laughed, totally catching Jane off guard with that pleasant sound.

"Not in the present, but I was in my past, angel. I cannot go long without the mask, I can take it off to eat and brush my teeth." Jane swallowed. Now she understood why he was always wearing it. Not that it made him less terrifying. Bane finished eating, shoving his plate to the side.

"If you'll excuse me now", he said. He walked into the bedroom. Jane quietly ate. After ten minutes Bane returned with his mask back on, taking his seat next to hers.

"How did you get hurt?", Jane asked. She was afraid he wouldn't wanted to answer this question. Maybe it would even anger him. But she wanted to know.

"Are you sure you want to indulge yourself in my past, miss Howards. I can tell you it is not a pretty story." Jane still nodded. Pretty story or not. Maybe it would help her understand him better. Fear him less.

Bane tilted his head, considering what he would tell her.

"A long time ago I lived in a dark place. The only thing there was darkness and despair. People died in that place. I grew up there." He paused for a moment.

"I was alone there and everything was going fine. I survived. People stayed away from me, but that also meant they weren't hurting me. Then one day a young woman arrived. She was with child." Jane was curious what kind of place that would be, but she didn't wanted to interrupt him. She wondered if he would ever tell her so much about him ever again.

"The young woman gave birth to a little girl. I protected them, the two of them. Until one day some men came for the mother. I couldn't save her, only the girl. I raised her, helped her escape that hellhole. But I couldn't fight off all the men that tried to get to her." Bane silenced.

"What was that place?" Jane dared to ask. Bane shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. I will never return there." Jane swallowed.

"How did you get out?" she then asked. Her curiosity was getting the best of her, but Bane didn't seemed to mind answering her questions so far.

"She came back to get me out of there." Jane wished he would tell her more.

"So where is she now?" Jane's mind was spinning wild now. It was almost too much information to process.

"She died some months ago", Bane answered. Jane wondered if she had died before or after Bane's terrors to Gotham. But she didn't dared to ask that question.

"I'm sorry, she must have been a real good person", Jane said. Bane then instantly looked her in the eyes.

"I don't need your pity, miss Howards." Jane felt like pulling her chair back, but she stood her ground. She didn't had a clue why he acted so harsh this instant. Hadn't he started this conversation in the first place. She felt the urge to roll her eyes. She knew she would never understand this man.

"I only meant to show some sympathy, that's all", she said, than standing up from her seat.

She noticed he wasn't following her, so she walked into the bedroom. She did hear him pull his chair back. Jane walked up to the window, looking outside. She heard Bane enter behind her.

"She made the best out of her miserable life. She never had a choice, she was born in hell." Jane turned at this. She wondered why he would share such private information with her when he didn't wanted her pity. She never noticed the hurt in his eyes.

Later that evening, after a delicious dinner that Walter had prepared, Bane was watching TV when Jane returned to the living room from a hot shower. She really didn't knew if she wanted to be in his company right now, but that would be the easy way out. On the other hand she didn't wanted to be alone and the only company she would get here was his. 'Or Toby's', her mind plagued her. Jane rolled her eyes and made her way over to the second couch, facing Bane. He was watching some car show. The men on TV were just spraying a car, when Bane turned his head from the TV to her.

"Hey", Jane softly spoke, taking seat on the empty couch, facing Bane.

"Good evening", he answered, his eyes watching her cautiously. Jane didn't wanted an awkward silence and decided to start a conversation.

"So… what are you watching?," Jane asked, looking at the TV instead of his face. Bane smiled behind his mask. She really was trying to make conversation here. She still feared him, he could sense it. But she was trying, despite her fear.

"Nothing much, angel. But we could always watch a movie, if you're not too tired." Bane's eyes were still resting on Jane's from. Jane had to gather all her strength to look up and meet his gaze. But she did.

"I'm not tired", she answered. She'd rather be sitting here, watching a movie, then being asleep in bed against Bane. Now she could keep an eye on his form. Bane chuckled at her reply, wondering what else her new attitude was going to bring. He nodded his head at the cabinet next to the TV.

"You may select our movie", he said. Jane wondered for a second, but when she decided that he wasn't going to move, she got up and walked over to the cabinet. She really didn't even knew what kind of films he would like, but seeing the titles on the DVD's she could tell he was one for the classics. She curious read some of the movie lines and then took out one she was familiar with. It was a classic, xXx. Like she had imagined Bane did not have any romantic movies, or even comedies. But this one would do. Jane always secretly had a crush on Vin Diesel. She and her friends had watched this movie a couple of times just enjoying the view, not paying much attention to the plot of the movie.

"Is this one ok?" she asked, holding the DVD out, so he could read the title. Bane simply nodded and motioned for her to go on. Jane turned and placed the DVD into the player. Turning it on she made her way back to the couch.

Even though she had always enjoyed watching this movie, now Jane was getting nervous at every fight scene or attempt to romance. She tried to look at him without him noticing, to witness every reaction he had to the movie. But, as always, Bane's face was unreadable. He didn't laugh or comment on anything, during the entire movie, making Jane nervous.

When the end credits were on screen, Bane got up and turned the TV off.

"Time for bed", he said. Jane got up and without a second thought she walked into their bedroom. She noticed Bane wasn't directly following her, so she quickly undressed. She brushed her teeth and was already in bed when Bane entered the bedroom. He looked at her for a second before he went into the bathroom. Jane heard the shower running and was counting minutes until it was shut off.

She had already spent some night with him, she knew he would hold her and he hadn't tried anything more. But still, she would get so nervous, scared even, when she thought about him coming to bed. It wasn't only fear for the man himself anymore. It also had become fear for the unknown, what would he do to her. He had kissed her, something she had never experienced before. This man was massive, large and strong.

Now she had seen his face, the real one behind the mask. The feeling he was only a monster had slightly disappeared. His face wasn't completely scary, maybe handsome even. This whole kidnapping thing was so absolutely ridiculous, that it was even giving her feelings she did not understand. She was afraid, always afraid. But somewhere in her body she also had grown a little curious about what such a man would want from a girl like her. Why would he put up with her and her behavior? Why would he put an afford in keeping her here, healthy and unharmed? She was absolutely clueless. She wondered for some more minutes, lying on her back looking at the ceiling, when she heard him come out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He was only wearing some black boxers. He shut the light off, closed the curtains and then he walked up to bed. She felt the bed move when he entered. Jane kept lying on her back, wondering what would happen next. For a moment, nothing did. But then she felt another movement and saw he was leaning over her.

"I wonder, my little angel, how far does your new found obedience go", he said.  
His voice was dark and Jane knew know that she preferred his voice without the mask over this one. It gave her shivers to the bone. What was he implying?

His large form hovered above her, and she felt one of his hands on her side, stroking her gently. She swallowed.

"What do you mean?" She couldn't see his face clearly in the dark, but his eyes were visibly wrinkled at their corners. He moved his hand from her side to her stomach, tracing her belly button. He moved his face a little closer, so she could clearly hear his breathing coming from his mask.

"I think you know exactly what I am implying, my dear", he said. Jane shivered, he had promised he wouldn't rape her, right? She had hoped he was a man of his word.

"You promised you wouldn't harm me-"Jane spoke, silenced when his hand moved from her stomach down, over her panties.

"Who said I was going to harm you", he softly spoke. Jane did not like where this was going. She had really hoped that all the affection he would ask from her would not go any further than her kissing him. And she wasn't even comfortable with that yet. She closed her eyes, not daring to move, but also fearing his next touch.

And unbelievably the next touch never came. She felt the bed move slightly, his touch disappearing with it. Bane rested behind her, pulling her close.

"Tell me honestly, Jane. Have you ever been intimate with a man before?" His question lingered in the room, for Jane refused to answer it.

When he began stroking her stomach, she finally found the guts and will to answer.

"You know I haven't." She wondered where this conversation was going. Hadn't he already made it clear enough he knew she was a virgin? She heard his chuckle behind her.

"I wasn't implying intercourse, darling. I was referring to a more simple, innocent thing. A kiss." Jane's eyes shot open. So he knew it had been her first kiss, otherwise he would not bring something like this up, would he? But what did it matter, why did he wanted to know? She started to wonder if he liked making her feel embarrassed and uncomfortable all the time.

"Why would you want to know that?" Jane asked softly. She felt him move even closer, his mask now pressing against the back of her neck.

"I wanted to hear if you would speak the truth." Jane shuddered some more. Their conversation fell silent after his last comment, but Jane already knew she would not be sleeping much after this. Every time when she finally started to lose some of her fear for him, he would come up with something to make her fearful again.

Jane lied there, hoping he soon would fall asleep. She didn't knew much about men and their needs, but she could feel his clearly behind her. It was something that was terrifying, but also knew and interesting. The only thing Jane hoped was that she could get away from this place and this man before he would fail at restraining himself.

_ 'You can either feel sorry for yourself _

_or treat what has happened as a gift. _

_Everything is either an opportunity to grow_

_or an obstacle to keep you from going. _

_You get to choose.'_

_-Wayne Dyer_

**Dun dun dun! Please review and let me hear your thoughts! I'm doubting if Jane will try to escape or not. Will she give in this easily? Fearful enough to comply to his every command? What do you think? And what would you like? Please let me know!**


	7. Chapter 7: Getting to know you

**Wow! I was really overwhelmed with all the reviews and pm s I've gotten from you guys! I really want to thank you for even wanting to read my story and then also taking the time to send me a message! It made me feel so good! So I'm working on the relation between Bane and Jane, it's not going to be the well-known love story, he will have to work to earn her trust. And she had to get over her fears and over herself. But how when and why.. I'll keep you updated!**

_"I wanted to hear if you would speak the truth." Jane shuddered some more. Their conversation fell silent after his last comment, but Jane already knew she would not be sleeping much after this. Every time when she finally started to lose some of her fear for him, he would come up with something to make her fearful again. _

_Jane laid there, hoping he soon would fall asleep. She didn't knew much about men and their needs, but she could feel his clearly behind her. It was something that was terrifying, but also new and interesting. The only thing Jane hoped was that she could get away from this place and this man before he would fail at restraining himself._

**~Chapter 7: Getting to know you~**

It was almost morning when Jane finally fell asleep. Where Bane had been laying contently on his side of the bed, sleeping peacefully, Jane had been worrying all night on hers. When the first light shone through the curtains, Bane awoke. He slowly got up from bed, looking down on Jane's sleeping form. Even though she was sound asleep, her facial expressions were not peaceful at all. He silently chuckled. Last night's events were a little too much for her to handle. He found it cute and endearing that she could act so mature when it was about the things she stood for, but she would be all innocent when it came to him touching her. Sometimes all it took to make her feel uncomfortable were his eyes, focused on hers. He knew just how to make her feel scared, or awkward around him. Bane pulled on his cargo pants and a black shirt with long sleeves.

Yesterday at the pool he had felt a weird feeling. Maybe more an odd sensation. But Bane knew it had all to do with Toby and his actions towards his Jane. At that time he hadn't wanted to force Jane to come closer to him, and act all willingly. He just had felt rage and pure anger. But somewhere in that massive body, there also had been a little fear. He knew he would be able to get to her before Toby would, but still. The idea of some other men touching his innocent angel…He loathed the idea.

But then again, Jane had chosen his side of her own free will. He knew she had done it because she was afraid. But still, she could also have chosen to run inside, or hide away. Instead she chose his company, even later that night. Bane wondered what played in that beautiful little head of hers.

He made his way down the basement for an early workout. Nothing as capable of keeping his mind distracted like some good weightlifting. For hours he trained, being totally alone in the basement.

When he finished he returned back to their bedroom, wanting to take a much needed shower. He was surprised to see Jane wasn't in the bedroom when he entered. But he quickly found out where she was when he heard some soft humming. It came from their bathroom. Her voice sounded nice, echoing in the big bathroom. He figured she must have taken a bath, when she had found out he was gone. He smiled beneath his mask. How precious and breakable this girl was. He decided not to disturb her little moment of peace, returning to the kitchen for breakfast.

Back in the bathroom, Jane was in her element. She figured Bane had to be outside or working in the other room. That was an excellent opportunity to take a long, hot bath. After some minutes, not being disturbed by anything she even started to hum a melody. Hell she even felt like singing, but she didn't wanted Bane to hear her and come in. She didn't knew were this sudden happy feeling was coming from, but she felt good for it. She needed something, anything to brighten her mood just a bit. She had slept horrible last night and this bath was just making up a bit for that.

She stayed in the hot water until her skin was wrinkly, feeling brand new. She got up from the tub, pulling the plug out.

Being here, living with Bane had made her excellent at one thing. Changing into clothes as fast as the wind. In less than a minute, Jane was fully dressed. She had picked out some white shorts and a green t-shirt. She had pulled her wet hair into a high bun, too lazy to dry it completely with the towel. She was searching through her clothes, when she came to the conclusion that she had to start doing some laundry if she ever wanted to wear her long jeans again. She had been wearing those most days here and they now laid in the laundry basket in the bathroom. She hadn't seen a washing machine just yet, but she was almost sure it had to be in the other bathroom across the hall. So with all her dirty laundry gathered, she emerged from the bathroom. Jane was so focused on walking across the hall, keeping all her clothes in her arms, that she never noticed Bane sitting at the kitchen table. He watched her with amusement in his eyes.

Jane smiled when she saw there was a washing machine in the other bathroom, happily letting her laundry fall to the floor.

Bane slowly walked up to the bathroom, watching her. Jane was sitting on the ground dividing her laundry into two piles of clothes. Her hair was tied up in a high bun, exposing her bare neck to his gaze. He preferred her long curly locks hanging loose, but this was also an enjoyable sight. Jane never noticed him standing there, watching her. She was so busy, focusing her mind only on doing the laundry, that she was startled when he cleared his throat behind her. With a fast turn, Jane saw him standing behind her. He was leaning casually against the door post, arms crossed, his eyes taking her in.

"I must say, I admire your tidiness and that on this early hour of the day", he said, mocking her. Jane rolled her eyes, but regretted that when she saw his eyes turning a little darker at that.

"I ran out of clean clothes is all. I hope I'm allowed to use the washing machine?" Jane tried to lighten the mood. Bane did not liked the way she still sought for permission for even the smallest things. For him it mend she still wasn't accepting her destiny, here with him.

"Sure you are. After you finish, I want you to eat your breakfast. You're going to need it today." With a little nod he turned and left, leaving a stunned Jane behind. What did she need a breakfast for today? What was he making her do?

Slowly finishing putting her clothes in the machine and turning it on, she walked back into the kitchen, crossing the living room. Bane was nowhere to be seen, but Walter was cleaning in the kitchen. He had already put some toast and fruits on table, and friendly greeted her when he saw her walking in.

"Good morning miss, I hope you've slept well?" Walter asked, pouring some orange juice in her empty glass. Jane smiled.

"I have, thank you", she answered, trying to eat something, even though her stomach wasn't feeling like taking food in at all. Bane had made her nervous, again. He and his ways of putting her on edge. She hated it.

"Are you feeling alright miss Jane, You're eating less and less every day", the old man said. Jane swallowed a small bite of toast. This man may be old but he noticed everything.

"I'm feeling fine Walter, just not very hungry." Walter did not seem to believe her but he did not pressed the matter any further. He finished cleaning the kitchen sink and then he left. After she finished eating little bites from her toast, Jane rose from her seat and was about to turn when she almost bumped into Bane. The first thing coming to mind was taking a big step back, but then she saw what he was holding in his hands.

"What are those?" Jane asked. He was holding some really tight clothes in his hands and a pair of pink Nikes. Jane instantly recognized the outfit, they were running clothes. Not her own, those had to be still at her house. This set she had never seen before and seemed brand new.

"This, my angel, are running clothes. Today we are going to do some running. Something you are familiar with, am I right?" He spoke, handing her the outfit and the shoes. Jane didn't knew how to reply.

"Uhm, wé? Wé are going to do some running?" Jane slowly asked. If there was anything she really didn't see happening it was her running with Bane, trying to keep up to his pace. But then she got another thought. Was he actually going to take her outside the garden? Jane felt a little spark of hope rise up in her chest.

"Yes, I will accompany you, train you if you would want to call it by name." Jane stood frozen, clinging the clothes and shoes to her chest.

"Now go change, I will be waiting outside", he told her, already turning and walking off. It took Jane another minute to really understand what was happening here. But then she walked into their bedroom and placed the outfit on the bed. She undressed, placing her clothes on the bed and took the black running pants, slowly putting the tight piece on. Next she took the pink shirt. And last she stepped into the pink Nikes. She tied up the laces and then walked around for a bit. She really enjoyed the feeling of this outfit. For a long time she had been running, instead of attending the fitness classes she always had. It gave her a feeling of freedom and made her feel stronger. She never had the persistence for sport in any form. But running made her want to go further every time she had changed into her outfit. It made her feel fit and fast. But after some knee injuries from the running she had to stop doing it. And as fast as she had been building her new condition, it was even faster broken down.

She had no idea how this day would go, but she was curious about the whereabouts of their run. If he really would take her off this grounds, there was a slight change of escaping. Jane admired herself in the mirror of the closet before she walked outside. Bane was already out, standing at the pool waiting for her. He was wearing cargo pants that where just coming to above his knees, and a black, tight t-shirt. Jane swallowed, how in the world would she survive running with this massive muscular machine?

"I take it the outfit and shoes fit you well?" he asked, his eyes inching up every part of her body. Jane felt a little self-conscious in the very tight clothes, and his staring made it even worse.

"Yes they do, how did you know my measurements?" Jane asked, feeling stupid right after she said it. Her clothes and shoes had been in their bedroom, so he had all the access he needed.

"Extensive research", Bane spoke. Jane rolled her eyes and turned slightly. He was just looking a moment too long at her body before he let his eyes meet hers again.

"Now, since we're starting our new day routines, I think exercising must be an important and constant factor of our lives here. And as you so said, you need to be outside." Jane let her eyes wonder over his body, not wanting to keep looking in his eyes all the time he was speaking to her.

"I know you have been running for quite a time, and then stopped abruptly. Why? A healthy condition must be contained for it otherwise will vanish" His question and mockery lingered in the air for a moment, before Jane had figured out if she should inform him about her former injuries. He could use it against her, but if she would not enlighten him, he maybe would make her work to pieces when her knees would give out.

"I had knee injuries, so I stopped running", Jane said, daring to meet his gaze for a second. She saw his gaze softening a bit before he regained his unreadable posture again.

"Then we will have to build up your condition slowly but constant. You will not work with a schedule or audio file. Instead I will suffice as your mentor."

And that was exactly what Jane had feared. He could be merciless, that she had witnessed it in Gotham herself. But she felt like she really didn't had a choice here. He would make her move on with her life anyway. Another part of Jane was very excited about his running plan.

_'Maybe I could run off whenever we are exercising, and escape!'_ It did gave Jane some hope. But she was smart enough to understand she could never outrun him with her poor condition.

'_Maybe after some training then'_ her voice said.

Bane turned and took something from the table. Jane hadn't even noticed there had been something on it, but when she saw what it was she felt the urge to turn away and run. He was holding a bracelet in his hand, a firm black one. And from the look of it Jane could see she would not be able to take it off herself. It had to be some sort of tracking device, and Jane feared even worse. He would not make her wear some sort of electric bracelet to torture her with, right?

Bane followed her gaze and she heard a slight chuckle.

"For we will be off this grounds when we are running, you will wear this tracker. I don't want you to run off. Even though I hope I made myself clear about any escape attempts, I am not stupid either. So whenever we are leaving here for exercise you will wear this", he spoke, taking her right arm and clicking the device around her wrist. Jane looked at it, absolutely horrified. He let his fingers trace her arm a little longer before he released his hold on her. He moved his eyes from her arm to her face, laughing slightly at her distressed look. She was thinking about all the horrific things that had happened in Gotham during his liberation, he could almost hear the cracking of her brains.

"Do not worry, angel. It's merely a tracker. No bombs will go off if you decide to wonder off. Still I do not recommend that you do." Jane snapped her face up, meeting his waiting gaze. She could not tell if he was speaking the truth. But since he had not been hurting her yet, she decided to let this matter rest.

"Now then, follow me for our warming up", He spoke, walking towards the edge of the garden. Jane hesitantly followed him, hoping this all was not just a joke to get her hopes up.

But half an hour later she wished it had been a joke. Bane really let her work her ass off. And even though he said they would build up her condition piece by piece, his schedule was far more intense than her running schedule on her mp3 had been. She was able to make it through his warming up, and the first fifteen minutes of running altered with walking between the runs. But then she found herself not capable of moving any further. Firstly she didn't wanted to complain and give him the satisfaction. But when she couldn't even breathe anymore, she broke down.

"I- I can't- please stop", she managed to utter between fast breaths. Bane turned, walking just a few steps before her. Jane had collapsed to the ground, holding her stomach while she tried to catch her breath.

"We are almost done, we will run this last minute out and then we will stop", he said, giving her no more than a few seconds to get up. When he saw no movement at all, he took one step in her direction.

"Here's the choice. Or you will get up now, and run the last minute, or you stay there and we will begin this schedule from the beginning, again." Jane looked up, sweaty and really tired. He was serious. For a second she wondered if she should act like a child and stay on the ground. But she also knew he would make her run the whole track again. With a huff she stood on her wobbly legs and at a really slow pace she started jogging. Bane smiled to himself. He knew just how to push her, and her fear of him set her off. He ran behind her, seeing her struggle to keep going.

"30 seconds miss Howards", he loudly said.

Jane was thinking off all the words she wanted to say to him, right then and there. But she kept going, she had to. She didn't wanted to let him win, but she felt like breaking down.

"And stop", she heard Bane say. Jane stopped instantly and hoped she would ever be able to breathe again. When she had enough oxygen into her lungs she noticed they weren't even close to the house yet. They had been running to the other side of the lake behind the house.

"We are not even halfway back!" she muttered angry. She really didn't felt like walking that whole way back. Bane walked up to her, looking down on her form.

"That will be our cool down, start walking", he said, amusement radiating from his eyes. Jane gave him an angry glare, before she, very slowly, started walking.

She hated him for making her do this, but even more, she hated herself. Why had she ever stopped running? It had cost her so much effort to build up the condition to keep going and now she had nothing. She had to start all over and Bane was reminding her of that. Looking straight ahead she kept walking, too tired to speak a single word. Bane was enjoying this. Not only they were completely alone here. She had also shown herself a bit more to him. It had surprised him she had been running for as long as she had, keeping up to his pace. But he knew there would follow a break down. He wondered what she was thinking about right now.

Jane's mind was working hard, telling her this could be her chance to run off. But feeling as tired as she was, Jane wondered if she could ever run off. Maybe Bane had planned this, breaking her down so much, right in front of her  
freedom. Showing her that she could never get away from him, no matter how hard she would try to, she would never succeed. She sighed, the walking was getting easier now that she was breathing the right way again.

"How are you feeling angel? " His masked voice asked, pulling her from her thoughts. Jane hadn't noticed him walking beside her up to now.

"Tired", she replied. He chuckled.

"I got that part, but I meant your knees. No pain?" he said, turning his face towards her. Jane wondered why he was being so kind. She still didn't totally believed he was really concerned about her wellbeing. He just wanted to make her feel small, and show he was the one in charge. But still, his behavior towards her was so gentle, caring even. Or he was just a really good actor. Jane huffed.

"They are fine", she answered. That was no lie. Her knees weren't bothering her, yet. She had been running for months before they had bothered her before.

While Jane was going up in her mind again, Bane took in the girl next to him. He could tell she was exhausted, not only by hearing her complains. She was sweaty, walking slowly and kept her head down. She didn't seem to get much from the nature around her, she was turned inside her mind again. He had seen a spark of the real Jane, when she was at her breaking point she had not thought about her fear. Or about being here. Her acting had been totally natural and without second thoughts. That was part of why he wanted to push her out of her comfort zone. Yesterday, after the Tony incident, he had seen a slight spark and today he had received another piece. He was planning on making her live her new life. But that didn't meant she could not enjoy it, or he.

Jane noticed they were finally approaching the house again. She was cautiously steeling glances at the enormous figure next to her. Bane had been running without any difficulties, his large but muscular body adjusting to every movement he made. But that was not all Jane had been noticing about him. He had been running before her, indicating their pace. The way his big, strong arms moved against his body had given Jane a strange feeling. His steps were determined and strong. She could not tell what the feeling was, but it was very unknown. She had not felt it before. She thought it had to be some kind of fear, of what that man could do to her. But that wasn't entirely true. Even though she had been suffering today, she also liked the conversations they were having. He was not only strong, but also intelligent and he did have a kind of humor. The only thing still bothering her was that he held her captive here. And the nights… She dreaded them. She feared what he would do next, every night. It kept her up. She knew all too well that he was a man and he would not wait forever to touch her more than he was now. She didn't knew why, but he had made it very clear that he wanted her in that way.

Finally they passed the gates of the garden. Jane let herself drop on the grass, closing her eyes.

"I'm dead", she muttered, opening one eye to see where Bane was. He stood before her. He bended, hovering over her upper body.

"And the day after tomorrow, you'll be dying again." He chuckled and with a wink he stood and walked up to the chairs next to the pool. Jane needed a minute to register that. Did he just made a joke and winked at her? She popped on one elbow and followed him with her eyes. Strange man.

After a minute of 5 Jane got up and made her way over to Bane. She was still wearing that damned tracer and she wanted it off.

Bane had his eyes closed and was leaning back in the chair. Jane figured she had to make herself known, so she softly coughed. He instantly opened his eyes.

"Can you take it off now?", Jane asked, holding her arm out before him. Bane cocked his head to the side slightly, taking her arm in his hands. He took his time, almost teasingly, taking the bracelet of.

"Thank you,", Jane said, pulling her arm back and turning to head inside.

"Don't get too lazy and comfortable inside, we're going swimming tonight", He called after her. Jane froze. She slowly turned, seeing his amused eyes focused on hers.

"What?", Jane asked. He had to be joking right? Bane stood and made his way over.

"I did not stutter miss Howards." He stopped right before her, placing one large hand on her cheek.

"Haven't you wore me out enough?", she dared ask, very aware of his hand tracing her cheekbone.

"Consider it your reward for the day, since you've completed our work out. With a lot of complaining yes, but you did succeeded." He found this very interesting. Till now she had not stepped back or mentioned him touching her. Maybe she was accepting her fate after all. For a minute they held a staring contest, before Jane was the one who broke the contact.

"I'm still going to take a shower now", she said, her eyes glancing form his eyes to his mask and back. He chuckled and lowered his hand.

"Be my guest, but be quick. You have exactly 15 minutes before I will use the bathroom. Showering." he said. He was totally mocking her. Jane fought the urge to stick her tongue out. She then turned and walked inside.

She didn't actually thought he would come barging in the bathroom, but still she finished in less than 10 minutes just in case. She didn't knew what had happened just now, outside with Bane. For the first time she hadn't felt uncomfortable with him. She dressed and combed her wet locks before she walked into the living room, finding Bane eating at the table. She joined him on the other side of the table, not even distracted by the fact he did not wore his mask. No she had more serious things to think about. She wondered if he really was serious about them swimming tonight. Maybe he was just trying to make her feel uneasy again.

Bane just finished his plate, when Jane started eating her meal. Again Walter had prepared a really delicious smelling meal. And this time Jane was hungry enough to eat.

"Bon appetite", Jane said before digging in. Bane looked up.

He said nothing, he just looked. Jane was getting used to his stares and didn't felt bothered by it, at least not enough to stop eating. Then Bane moved his chair back and walked over towards her chair. He moved her wet hair over her shoulder before leaning down and moving his mask against her ear.

"When I get out of the bathroom I expect you changed, and near the pool miss Howards", he spoke. This did made her feel very nervous. She shivered from the close contact. He let his fingers brush her neck, before he left. Jane watched him go. This could not be good.

Jane finished eating and then she made her way back into the bedroom, pulling her bikini from the closet. She sighed. She was tired, and too exhausted to fight him on this ridiculous idea to go swimming. It was getting dark and cold. Couldn't they do this tomorrow, during the day?

Hearing the water running Jane changed in the bedroom. Bane was taking his time showering, what gave Jane the time to worry herself even more. She had put on a thin summer dress over her bikini, to shield her from the cold. Then she made her way outside, sitting on one of the chairs, waiting.

She could not understand why he wanted to take her swimming tonight. Actually she could not picture him swimming at all, with his mask and all. But something in his eyes, his gaze, had made it very clear that they would not be just swimming tonight. He had been deadly serious about this and his mind was set. And that was exactly what made Jane worry. A few minutes, and many worries later, Bane emerged from the house. He was wearing short pants only, his chest naked. But he did not seemed to mind the cold air outside. Jane was slightly mesmerized by the view of him. Then she noticed he still was not wearing the mask.

Being used to only seeing his eyes, Jane was taken aback by his face. Now he looked nothing like a machine. He looked like a powerful, big man. He approached her, extending his hand for her to take. Jane hesitated for a minute, not really sure what to think of this.

"It's too cold to swim", she softly said. She made it sound like a fact. Bane smiled. Oh how different he looked without the mask. He had full lips, and his smile made her forget everything for a little while.

"Then I suggest you stay close to me", he simply stated, pulling her from the chair, towards the large pool. Jane decided to let it happen to her, for she was curious what he was up to. Bane walked backwards, until they reached the pool. He released her hand and with a turn he dived into the pool. The dive was smooth and fast, making Jane wonder what more there was to find out about this man. When he resurfaced Jane had placed herself on the edge of the pool, her legs resting in the water. The water was cool, but not too cold. Still it wasn't very tempting to dive into. She hiked her dress up so it would not get wet, following Bane as he swum towards her.

"Care to join me, my angel?", he asked. And this time he was giving her a choice, she understood. Jane cocked her head to the side, not really knowing how to act with him being so different then he had been during the day. His whole demeanor was so different now. He was obviously trying to show her more about him, and Jane wondered if she should let this happen. What would it make him do? When he was right before her, his hands on either side of her hips, his gaze got too intense to look at. And with his mask gone, Jane found herself staring at his lips. She slightly shivered.

When she did not reacted he placed his hands on either side of her waist, pulling her in. Jane did not protest, however she did yelp when her body met the cool water. Bane pulled her towards the middle of the pool, so she could not get out instantly. Her thin dress was dripping wet, and getting in the way. Bane putted his hands at the hem of it and pulled it over her head and off of her. Jane let it happen and watched, just watched.

"Now tell me, angel. What about me keeps making you so nervous?", he asked, his hands tracing her upper arms. Jane just didn't new what to do with herself. Yes he made her nervous, but she wasn't sure it was a bad thing right now.

_'Think about all those nights he touched you when you didn't wanted that'_ her mind plagued her. And that was true. But for now, it did not seem so wrong. He placed his arms around her, pulling her against his chest. His warm body was very tempting and nice to lean into. Still Jane pulled back a little, wanting to look at his face.

"What are you doing?" she asked, staying perfectly still in his arms. He chuckled and smiled some more.

"Figuring you out." Jane swallowed when he moved closer, capturing her lips with his. The kiss was very gentle, and he ended it before she even knew what was happening. Then he eyed her close.

"Tell me what you think, right now", he asked, his eyes traveling from her lips to her eyes.

"I- I don't know. You surprise me. Scare me. I don't know what to think right now", she said. His smile vanished, his look more serious now.

"I'm offering you this new life. No obligations, no worries. I offer you a well taken care of life. With me. You know no one will harm you here and you will be safe." Jane stilled even more.

"No one?" she murmured. He nodded his head.

"No one."

"Except for you then", she asked, wondering if she was taking this too far. He did not answer that, instead he kissed her again. This kiss was more demanding, filled with much more need. Jane felt one of his hands move from her waist up to cover one of her breast. He gently caressed it, before moving it towards her face. Then he released her completely. Jane's eyes fluttered open.

"I have lost everything I worked for. Everything I loved. Nobody offered me a chance to start all over. I worked hard to get to this point, my rebirth. And I want to share it with you, at all costs. I will not give up until I have you, all of you." Jane took a small step back, letting his words sink in. Somewhere inside, she felt sympathy for him. But she was also very worried about herself. So her life was taken now? She would never have another say in what she wanted to do? Or where she wanted to go?

"Why me", she finally said after a long silence. Bane moved over, towards her, pulling her in his arms once more.

"Because, my angel, you are the most pure, innocent, beautiful and harmless thing I have laid eyes upon for a very long time. Following you I learnt so much about you, and myself. I learnt what I wanted in life, what I find important. And I saw you needed me", he cocked his head, very curious about her reaction. Jane was stunned.

"Why do I need you then? I think I know what I need. I need my family, my friends. My education and my job. You've taken everything from me Bane. And now you tell me what I need." Jane felt anger rise within her, but she tried to hold it back.

"Yes angel, you needed release. You are not meant for an ordinary life. Gotham is a city of villains not for pure souls such as yours. You would never get the chance, the true chance to be yourself. To provide for yourself", he spoke, his hands tracing patterns on her bare back. Jane swallowed.

"So I will be forced to stay here forever then", she asked, closing her eyes. A single tear escaped her eyes, making its way down to her cheek. That was her truest, and biggest fear. To never have another say in things, or to have any freedom. Bane now understood.

"I hope that in time, you will not think of me as your captor. I will grow into so much more. But I need a chance. I need your acceptance Jane." Jane's eyes shot open as he brushed her tears away.

Jane started shivering from the cold. Bane noticed.

"Let's get you inside, shall we?" he spoke, pulling her to the side of the pool. He lifted her out and then followed himself, walking both of them inside. Jane's mind was frozen. He had shared his idea's, his mind with her. And she was not really sure how to feel about all of this information.

**Oooh that was intense was it not? Soo yes it took me a while to update, but I had seconds thoughts about how I wanted to develop their relationship. I am happy with his chapter. I believe it shows Bane's softer side, but he still has his though demeanor. But more important, what do you guys think? Love or hate it? Please let me know! (no flames please)**

**(I just saw the movie 'this means war', and I loved it. If you like Tom Hardy, you must watch it!)**

**Thanks so much for reading my story!**


	8. Chapter 8: The devil is loose

**And here's chapter 8! I can't thank you guys enough for giving me your reviews and thoughts! Thanks so much! Fast update huh? Well I wrote this whole thing like lightening so I could make you guys happy! It is a more intense chapter, hinting of violence. So ye be warned!**

**Enjoy!**

_"I hope that in time, you will not think of me as your captor. I will grow into so much more. But I need a chance. I need your acceptance Jane." Jane's eyes shot open as he brushed her tears away. _

_Jane started shivering from the cold. Bane noticed._

_"Let's get you inside, shall we?" he spoke, pulling her to the side of the pool. He lifted her out and then followed himself, walking both of them inside. Jane's mind was frozen. He had shared his idea's, his mind with her. And she was not really sure how to feel about all of this information._

**Chapter 8.**

Closing the door behind them, Bane walked towards their bedroom. Jane lingered in the living room, not sure what to do next. She felt like they had shared an intense moment back there in the pool. And she was not quite sure how things would be going from there on. She also did not know how to feel about it, and even more important, if she wanted to feel anything for him. She heard Bane rumble with some stuff, not really knowing what it was he was doing there. Jane could not decide if she should go into the bedroom and change out of her bikini, or stay here and wait. After another minute of not knowing what to do, Bane took the choice from her by walking out. He had been putting his mask back on, and he had changed his wet pants for a dry black one. Jane swallowed and anxiously watched him.

"I thought you were cold, hmm?', he said, sensing her state of distress. He knew she had to be really confused, but that also meant there was opportunity to open up her mind. He cocked his head at her almost bare form, still awaiting an answer from her.

Jane was firstly staring at his mask but then her eyes lowered to his broad chest. She wasn't experienced or anything when it came to men, but she knew he looked better than most. He fletched his muscles when he saw her staring, not sure what she was thinking.

"I-I'll go change", she muttered, waking up from her daze and walking past him. Bane almost let her go past him completely, before he stuck his hand out and caught her wrist with his hand. He wanted to keep her close, tell her he would never harm her. He didn't wanted that moment back in the pool, that level of intimacy, to pass. But he also felt she would not understand it yet. She still feared him. Not as much as she had in her first days here. But he could read in her eyes that she was not ready yet.

"When you've changed, meet me here", he spoke. Jane nodded, waiting for him to release her hand. He did, but not instantly. He caressed her hand with his fingers, before letting her go. Jane instantly walked into the bedroom.

Her mind was so full with different thoughts that she did not know what to think anymore. She took some sweatpants and a large t-shirt and quickly changed into them. She threw her wet bikini in the laundry basket in the bathroom before she walked back out.

Bane was seated on the couch, in a more casual way than other times she had seen him there, watching TV. He had one leg on the couch, the other off. He was more laying then sitting, glancing up when Jane emerged from the bedroom.

"Come", he said, pointing with his hand that he wanted her close, next to him. Jane hesitated for a moment. She didn't wanted to give him the wrong impression, she still did not agree with him kidnapping her. But she also didn't wanted to ruin the trust she had earned from him. So slowly she made her way over to him. Before she had the chance to wonder where exactly she should sit down, he placed his hand around her forearm, pulling her close to his large body. He moved back, placing her before him on the couch.

"Now I don't hear you complaining about being cold", he muttered, keeping one arm around her form, gently caressing her side. She felt his chest against her back. And even with her t-shirt between them, she could feel the warmth his body was radiating.

Of all the things that could have been happening in her life, Jane would have never expected to lie against Gotham's most wanted and dangerous villain. She mentally slapped herself for lying there willingly. But something kept her there, not moving an inch. There were no more words spoken, while Bane caressed her and they watched the TV. Not really knowing how to handle this situation further, Jane was relieved when suddenly Barsad entered the house.

"Evening sir, I have information you'll want to hear about", Barsad spoke. If he found anything odd or uncomfortable about the scenery before his eyes, he didn't showed it. His face was unreadable, his eyes focused on Bane.

"Very well", Bane said, moving to stand up. He gently and with care placed Jane on the couch, while he stood.

"I will return shortly", he said to Jane and then he followed Barsad outside. Jane cocked her head to the side. What was that about?

Jane found herself being bored while watching TV. She would not admit it but she was curious about what it was Barsad wanted to tell Bane about. In her mind Barsad was in some way linked to Toby and she still got the chills when she thought about him. She had not forgotten the way he had eyed her that day in the pool. Pure lust, nothing more, nothing less. It had frightened her more then she could have ever thought.

_'And how does Bane look at you then?'_ Her mind mocked her. She sighed. She knew how she felt when Bane looked at her. It was some unknown feeling of being flattered that he thought of her in such ways. But then again it scared her to death. He had made it clear that he found her attractive and wanted her. But he also made it very clear she would not be touched in that way Toby made her scared of. She just hoped Bane would keep his promise and that Toby would stay out of her way.

But the way Bane looked at her. It was not only lust. She had also seen some more emotions, one of them could be described as jealousy when Toby had been bothering her. And when he had found out about her injuries he had been angry at first, but then she had seen worry in his eyes. That was exactly the reason he was so damn hard to read! One moment he was mocking her, pushing her to her limits. And then he would be caring and gentle the next_. 'Or protecting'_

It was all so very confusing.

She sighed and got up to turn the TV of. She strolled off to their bedroom, brushed her teeth, undressed and crawled into bed. The running had been very tiring and her eyes were just so heavy…

Bane on the other hand was feeling rather active with the news that Barsad had brought him. His new plans to bring Gotham to its knees had been planned with great care and preciseness. And now the time had come to start things up. That was something his men could not do without him, and he knew. It did mean he had to leave Jane alone for a few days. He would leave Barsad here, keeping an eye on his angel. She was equally important to his life now, but he had to finish what he had started in Gotham. And maybe, maybe she would grow a little closer when they were apart. He smiled to himself. Everything was going according plan.

He dismissed Barsad and went back inside the house to find an empty living room. He figured she had gone to bed. He turned the lights off and then walked into the bedroom. He was not surprised to see she had already fallen asleep. She had pulled the covers up till her stomach, her upper body visible. Her breathing was even, peacefully. The day had been very enervating for her. Firstly the running and then their shared moments in the pool. He had been really surprised at how good she had handled things. She had not protested against anything, and even tonight on the couch, she had done as he had asked. He wondered how much more she could take before she would break. He knew much about Jane, and her life before he had taken her. And so he also knew Jane was adaptable, and very strong willed. Her will could be lasting for some more days. He guessed letting him take lead and protest as little as she could was her strategy so far. But that couldn't last forever.

He turned off the lights and joined her in bed. He pulled her close, with great care not to wake her. He hadn't seen her sleep so peacefully since she had arrived and hoped it would do her good.

He had to leave tomorrow morning and decided to wake her then, before he left. With her close in his arms he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Bane awoke early, his mind full of the plans he would fulfill that day. Jane was still sleeping soundly in his arms. He took a few minutes to look at her, taking in every line of her peaceful and beautiful face before he gently caressed her cheek. Jane stirred some and then slowly her eyes fluttered open.

"Hmm?", she murmured, her mind still full of sleep and dreams. Bane smiled behind his mask.

"Good morning dear, I hope you slept well?", he asked, his fingers still caressing her face. Jane felt more awake when she heard his voice and sat up, releasing herself from his hold on her.

"I have. Is there something wrong?" she asked when she noticed that it was still quite dark outside. She hoped he didn't had plans of waking her up for an early work out.

"No angel, there's nothing wrong. I will be leaving you for some days. I have work to do in Gotham, so I will leave you to the good care of Walter. Barsad shall be here to keep an eye on you though", he said, giving her a small wink at that last part of the sentence.

"Gotham? " Jan asked, not knowing what he was talking about. He was going back there?

"Yes angel. I'm afraid I cannot tell you about what I will be doing there. I will be back within this week." The first thing that came to Jane's mind was that she would not have to run with him tomorrow.

"When will you leave", she asked, pulling the blankets up her chest. Bane stretched his hand and gently took a long curl between his fingers.

"I'll be leaving within this hour. If there is anything you need, Barsad will provide, just ask", he said. Jane didn't knew what to make of this. So he was going back to the place she so eagerly wanted to return to? He moved closer, bringing his mask to her cheek.

"I expect you to behave while I'm gone. Barsad will keep me updated, so if there should be anything wrong, I will know instantly. You are not to leave the house without Barsad to accompany you", he told her very clearly. Jane just nodded. She knew he had ways to still know what she was up to when he was gone. But she could not deny that a little spark of hope had ignited in her chest. Bane would be gone this week. No touching her, no running, no fears of what his next move would be.

Bane pulled back and looked closely at her face, capturing her eyes with his. He saw she was confused.

"And when I return, we will discuss the privileges you mentioned. As the things I want for them in return", he spoke. He released her hair and gave her cheek the lightest caress before he moved out of the bed, dressing himself. Jane was dumbfounded. So he wanted her to worry herself about what would happen when he returned?

Bane took less than 5 minutes to be ready dressing, turning to face her.

"Go to sleep angel. I will leave Barsad with instructions about your running schedule. He will train you while I am gone. Be good.' He spoke looking at her intensely, before he turned and then abruptly left.

Jane let herself sink beneath the covers. She really hated him right now. Not only she would have to be 'good' he also made her keep her new running schedule. She felt like a little child, being told that Barsad would be watching her like some 8 year old. But she also knew that it could be a test, just to see if she would snap or try to escape. What in the world was that man thinking?

Eventually, after some tossing and turning, Jane fell asleep. And this time she woke when it was already passed noon. She yawned, feeling lousy in that warm bed all by herself. She would not miss him at night, she already knew. The idea of having this whole bed to herself for the next days was a very nice one. She got up and dressed. After washing herself up in the bedroom she joined Walter in the kitchen. He had made some pancakes, which were smelling delicious. Walter was very pleased to see she finally had found her appetite and served her with a smile. Afterwards Jane dropped herself on the couch, popping a movie in the DVD player. She liked the idea that nobody was watching her the way Bane would when he was around. It was almost 2 o'clock but she still had not seen Barsad. And she wasn't waiting for him to show up either. She liked being left alone for a while. But after her second movie and a nice warm dinner from Walter, Jane felt a little alone. She had not talked much to Bane, especially not the way she would talk to her friends. But still there had been some conversation. And now she was totally alone. Walter always left whenever he finished his job and then she was left alone in this big house.

Until Bane had left this morning, Jane had not been thinking about her friends or parents. But know realization struck her. She had really nobody to talk to. No girlfriends to discuss her insecurities with, no guys to make her feel safe or make her laugh. Loneliness was all there was for her now. A single tear left her eye, making its way down her cheek. How in the world was she going to endure this?

Someone cleared his throat, startling Jane.

"Everything alright miss Howards?", Barsad's accented voice asked. He was walking into the living room, stopping two feet from her. Jane quickly dried her eyes.

"Yes I'm fine. I'll just go shower and then I am off to bed", she hastily spoke standing from the couch. Barsad eyed her closely, as if he was trying to sense if there was anything wrong with her.

"Tomorrow we will be training in the morning. I expect you to be ready at 10 am sharp." Jane swallowed and then nodded.

When he didn't say another word, Jane made way to pass him.

"If there is anything you need, items you might need or someone to talk to, miss Howards, I am here to serve", Barsad spoke. Jane turned instantly. She never had known what to think about Barsad. She just saw him as a man with the same goals as Bane. But his way of speaking, trying to comfort her, made her feel a little better.

"Thank you Barsad. I will. But please call me Jane", she said, hoping she would not anger him with anything she said. Barsad smiled and nodded.

"Goodnight Jane." Jane nodded and then left. Or Barsad was very well trained or he was indeed a good man. Jane did not know which one it was yet. But she was determined to find out.

The next morning she was up at 9 am, and fully clothed in her running gear. She had eated a light breakfast and was now waiting for Barsad in the kitchen. Making a little conversation with Walter, she didn't noticed 2 man walking in. She followed Walters gaze when he turned to look behind her and she saw Barsad, and Toby next to him. Jane swallowed.

"What is he doing here?", Jane asked before she had even thought it over. It had slipped her mouth before her mind. She saw understanding in Barsad's eyes before he spoke.

"We will be running off this grounds, Toby offered to join us, keeping an eye on you and our surroundings", he said. Jane knew he tried to bring this news like it was something that could not be changed. Like it was Bane's will. But she also saw that Barsad was looking at Toby with a glint of warning in his eyes. Suddenly Jane felt a little nauseous. So now she was not only being forced to run with Barsad, Toby would be there to torture her mind and feelings even more.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea", Jane said, hoping to convince Barsad out of this.

"Oh no, no missy. You will do as your told. Or should we inform Bane you're not cooperating? Hmm?" Toby spoke, before Barsad turned facing Toby.

"Toby will come, but he won't be interfering our training in any way Jane, I assure you", Barsad spoke more to Toby then her. Jane swallowed once more, before nodding. She could not talk herself out of this. She hoped the training would go fast so she could go back to watching movies for the rest of the day, alone. She followed the 2 man out, sticking her arm out when Barsad moved to place the black tracker bracelet around her wrist. Then her nightmare began. Barsad looked a lot less scary than Bane, but he was undeniably as determined as him. He made her work hard, not giving her any time to stop or complain. Halfway she couldn't walk another step so he finally gave her a 5 minute break.

"And we are not even halfway", Jane hear Toby mutter, mocking her. Barsad walked around for a bit, while Toby took seat next to Jane on the ground.

"If I was in charge I would make you run around the whole lake, without any breaks", he said, eyeing her. Jane decided to ignore him.

"Luckily you're not in charge", Barsad's voice spoke from behind them. Toby watched him, and he only spoke when Barsad was too far to hear his whispers.

"And when our friend here will be distracted for too long, I am looking forward to see how much strength you really possess. Or why Bane take's such interest in you and your beautiful body, hmm. I can't wait to see what you're hiding under there?" he whispered to her, motioning for her clothes. Jane felt chills run up her spine. What a creep.

"Bane can't always protect you, girly. And I heard he isn't one for damaged goods. So when you will play nice to me, I will play nice to you. Maybe leaving something for him to find, or play with. Once I've had my fill of course." Jane stood and walked off.

"Ready to go, Jane?", Barsad asked, thinking she was going to move on with their training. But Jane had her mind set. She wasn't going to let that creep get to her. And somewhere inside she was afraid that he would wait for the opportune moment to molest or harass her. She would not wait. She turned abruptly and ran into the lake, totally catching both men off guard. She swam as fast as she could, not glancing behind her. She heard Barsad yell after her and then some splashing. Her mind kept telling her to move forward, but after some minutes her arms and legs grew heavy and tired. She made it to the other side, feeling like breaking down. But she had to keep going. She glanced quickly over her shoulder, seeing Toby was swimming behind her, Barsad nowhere to be found. She started running, not even knowing where she was going. After some minutes he heard footsteps behind her and a hand moved around her waist. She was thrown on the ground, her knees and arms scratching.

"Finally", Toby said, turning her on her back and then keeping her down with his weight upon hers.

"And now he will be so mad with you and this escape plan, he won't even mind me doing this." Toby slapped her hard across her face, and then kissed her roughly. The slap almost paralyzed her, keeping her still while he kissed her. Jane cried, not believing this was happening. She felt something hard pushing into her stomach and vomit almost made its way out of her mouth. She started wiggling to get him off of her, but it was no use. He was too strong. Another hard smack on her cheek stilled her again.

"And now we will find out if you're as innocent as Bane thinks you are. Might as well save him from your virgin screams. Walking around, showing yourself off in that tiny bikini of yours, you had this coming", he snickered, letting his hands move down towards her running pants. He roughly pulled the material down her legs, his hands lingering on her panties. Jane really lost it at that moment. She was being raped. Her worst nightmare had come true. How on earth had she ever deserved this? But just when she felt his fingers slip underneath the flimsy material, a gunshot was heard. With force Toby was moved off of her. Jane turned her head, seeing Barsad next to them.

"You were warned, Toby. Bane will not be happy about this." Toby's eyes grew wide.

"She was trying to escape Barsad! I caught her before she could!" Toby yelled, holding his arm, blood coming through his fingers. Barsad had shot him off of her.

Barsad shook his head.

"You were threatening her, something I know Bane will kill you for", Barsad said shooting him in both his legs as well.

"Aah! What the hell are you doing!", Toby yelled. Barsad smiled.

"You will have to wait here Toby. I will take Jane back first, then I will come for you. I'm sure Bane wants you alive when he gets back." While Toby yelled and threatened the both of them, Barsad moved down to Jane. He took of his vest and covered her with it.

"Are you alright, has he hurt you?", Jane was in shock and not answering. Barsad then pulled her in his arms, carrying her all the way back to the house. While he left her in the care of Walter, he returned to retrieve Toby.

Jane was shocked and scared to death. While Walter asked her if she had been hurt, or what had precisely happened, she stayed silent. She just could not find the words. Walter cleaned the scratches on her arms, and then helped her to bed.

"Sometimes sleep is the best medicine", the old man muttered before leaving her be.

Tears escaped Jane's eyes. She had never felt more homesick than right now. She wanted her parents to tell her everything would be alright. And she needed her friends to cheer her up. And even though she did not wanted to admit it, she also needed Bane to feel safe.

She slumbered in and out of sleep, not really knowing if it had been a dream or real when she finally awoke. She saw Barsad was sitting in a chair next to the bed, watching her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her gently. Jan swallowed before speaking. Her throat felt very dry.

"Bane will be so angry with me", she said, curious if he had already been enlightened. Barsad nodded. Tears started to fall from her eyes.

"He is furious indeed, but not with you Jane. I told him you were not trying to escape, you were running for Toby. He has been bothering you for some time and now it's done."

Jane slowly tried to sit up straight. She winched feeling her knees and arms stinging. Her body was sore from the fall and she was sure she would have some bruises.

"Walter told me he cleaned the scratches on your arms. Do you want me to check any other injuries?" he asked. His tone was gentle, his eyes lingering on her cheek. She firstly not knew why but then she remembered the hard slaps she had received. She slowly moved her hand up, feeling her face. It was warm, and a little more sensitive.

"I just want to sleep", she muttered, seeing Barsad nod in agreement.

"That's good. I'll be right inside the living room, if you might need me. Bane is on his way back. He should be here by midnight", Barsad said before leaving. Jane closed her eyes. She didn't knew how to feel but truly scared and confused.

**Soooo there is some information about Bane and his new plans! This story will be mainly about the relationship between Bane and Jane. But he, of course, has to keep doing some Bane stuff on the side! So I will mention it every now and then and will tell you some stuff about it. But it will not be as detailed as the other stuff. Just because my story isn't about Bane and his plans! I hope you understand!**

**Please tell me your thoughts on this chapter! I now it's kind of cliché, the whole rape thing and Bane coming to her rescue. But I think it's a good way for him to be all caring and angry at Toby! Please don't hate me for it!**

**Oh and I am already working on the next chapter, so I will not keep you waiting on Bane's reaction for too long ;)**

**Love you all!**


	9. Chapter 9: Healing

**And here comes Bane! And he want's revenge! **

**Enjoy!**

_"I just want to sleep", she muttered, seeing Barsad nod in agreement._

_"That's good. I'll be right inside the living room, if you might need me. Bane is on his way back. He should be here by midnight", Barsad said before leaving. Jane closed her eyes. She didn't knew how to feel but truly scared and confused. _

**Chapter 9. Healing**

After Bane had received Barsad's phone call, he had abruptly ended whatever he was doing. He had put some other men in charge and left instantly. His veins were so full with anger and pure hatred, he didn't even knew if he would be capable of driving back himself. Barsad had not been very specific about what had happened. He had described they had been running, like planned, and Toby had been threatening Jane. He did not know what Toby had said, but it had made Jane so fearful she had ran straight into the lake, seeking a way out. While at first Barsad had thought she was escaping, he told Toby to swim after her, and he ran around the lake. Toby had gotten to her before Barsad. And then it all had made sense to Barsad, Toby was harassing her, trying to rape her right in front of him. The last part about Toby being badly injured at both legs had not even reached his ears. He was furious.

Stepping into his large hummer, Bane started the engine. He drove far above the speed limits, ready to kill anyone who would stop him from getting home this instant. While driving he called Barsad.

"Sir?"Barsad's voice spoke on the other end of the line.

"Barsad, keep a close eye on Toby, I will take care of him tonight. Make sure he doesn't bleed to death before I get there."

"Of course sir", Barsad answered. Bane sounded calm, too calm. And whenever he sounded like this he was livid beyond any reason. Barsad had known Bane for a long time now, and he almost felt sorry for Toby when he imagined what Bane would do to him.

After a short silence Bane's voice sounded a little less dark.

"How is she, has he touched her- Has he raped her?" Bane asked. An unknown feeling, weakening his hold on the steering wheel, made its way through his body. Barsad waited before answering.

"I haven't seen much of what happened sir. When I understood what he was doing I shot him instantly." Another silence followed.

"Has she told you anything yet? Where is she now?" Bane asked. Barsad sighed.

"Walter took her to bed, she's asleep. She didn't talk much. She cried and she feared you'd be angry about her trying to escape. Not a single word about what happened." Bane's mind was spinning wild. Not only was he thinking about his Jane, he was also thinking about the most painful ways to make Toby suffer.

"Take care of Toby, and keep an eye on Jane. I'll be there within the next 4 hours." And with that Bane ended the phone call, throwing his phone next to him on the passenger seat. He could not stand men abusing woman. It was what he fought for, freedom for people. Not just the poor, all people in general. And right now he was planning on making a clean start tonight. Starting with cleaning the world from another rapist.

Jane had fallen asleep. Her bruised and sore body not bothering her any longer. Barsad had tended to Toby's legs, leaving him in the garage, tied up. He felt sorry for Jane. She already was trapped in a unpleasant situation with Bane and all. But what Toby had tried to do… It was unforgiving. He once had seen the act before, with a random woman, not meaning anything to him or any of Bane's men. But Bane had simply broken the man's neck, hanging him right in the middle of town, for everybody to witness as an example. While the woman had been rescued, she had never grown back the way she was. They had cleaned her up a bit, but it had been of no use. She had taken her own life the next night. Barsad sighed. He thought he had been in time to keep Toby from doing the unthinkable, but he was not sure. And the only one who knew was sound asleep now, her mind busy comprehending what had happened.

Sleeping soundly, Jane dreamed about home, her parents and her friends. She was no longer a prisoner of Bane. She dreamt about spending the holidays at her grandparents and all the fun classes in college she had taken. Her mind was doing its best to distract her body from the pain, and her soul from the hurt. But there is only so much sleep can do, the rest must come from yourself, deep within.

Barsad sat at the window in the living room, waiting for Bane's return. He had spent almost the whole evening in the bedroom, sitting at the girls side. He thought she could better be seeing him than nobody when she would wake up. But she was still sleeping, her body completely covered by the blankets. Barsad had found this whole obsession about this girl a little unusual. Of course there had been Talia, everybody knew that. But nobody would ever had thought that Bane would find another soul to share his with. He had been so full of this young girl. They had been following her everywhere, keeping her safe from dangers she not even knew where lying around the corners of every street.

And when the time came that Bane had prepared everything here, he was so excited to finally have her. He had instructed his men into even the tiniest details, and still there where rotten apples like Toby. He sighed. Till now things had been going well. Bane had been better to hang around than ever, his mood light. But Barsad had a feeling that would be over. If Toby's actions had made one difference tonight, it would be that Bane would be even more determined to free Gotham's innocent people.

Around 1 in the morning two lights lightened up the road before the house. Barsad stood, walking up to the door. A big black hummer made its way towards the house, the engine shutting off. The door flew open and a very big, enormous figure stepped outside. Bane.

"Evening Barsad. I take it our rapist is still alive?" Bane's dark voice asked. Barsad nodded.

"Yes sir, I tied him up in the garage. Still I'm not sure if he will make it through this night. He has lost a lot of blood." Bane's eyes shot from Barsad face towards the garage. He wanted to go over there and torture that monster until he would have not a single drip of blood left. But he first had to see Jane. He had to make sure she was alright, untouched. The thought of it sickened him to the core, something he had never experienced before. Well only once. Talia.

He had lost her, and that was something he could never make up for. But this, this girl was different. She wasn't as hard as Talia had been, she was breakable. Precious. She could keep her mouth shut and still he could read everything she thought in her eyes. She kept her anger in, her will to herself. Bane admired that. She had proven that her spirit was not easily broken. But what had happened today. This horrible thing. It could wound a woman forever. Especially such a young one, such a pure one.

He nodded towards Barsad, letting him know he had understood what he meant. Then he walked inside the house, slowly approaching the bedroom. He did not wanted to wake her if she was still asleep. She needed her rest.

He walked through the door and then he let out a slight relieved sigh. There she was, his angel. Sound asleep. Her brown curls spread around her pillow, her arms resting above the blanket. But when he stepped forwards, closer to her sleeping form, his relieved feelings shattered. Her right cheek was nastily bruised beneath her eye. When he took an even closer look, he saw her scratched arms resting upon the white sheets. He felt his veins being filled with ice. Anger was starting to take over his system, his mind could only comply. He gently stroke her arm, feeling how cold she was. He slowly and with great care took her arms and placed them beneath the blankets, pulling them up to her chin. He would be back for her soon, but now, now was the time to clean things up.

When Bane walked in the garage, a figure was lying on the floor. Bane saw the man did not acknowledged him as he walked in, probably distracted with the pain he was enduring. He kicked him in his side. Loud screams filled the air.

"I have been generous enough to give you a second chance. Something I rarely do. And now I remember why", Bane said, standing before Toby, hovering over his form on the floor.

"Please-"Toby begged, before Bane kneeled down before him.

"I wonder, would you've stopped taking her against her will with brute force if she had begged you?" Bane asked, placing his hand on Toby's leg, squeezing hard.

"I never meant to cross you Bane, I did not know she meant this much to you. She just a girl!" Toby managed to speak out in between sharp breaths. Bane's eyes glimmered, his hands itching to end the man's life.

"You were warned, twice", he said between gritted teeth. The man whimpered some more. Fearing what was yet to come from this very big and muscular man.

"Tell me Toby, did you get your fill. Hmm? Did you violate her in the worst possible way?" Bane was dangerously close to Toby. And Toby noticed. He took some large breaths before he answered.

"I didn't rape her! I swear!" a very desperate Toby shouted. Bane's body was driving on adrenaline alone now. His veins still pumping round the absolute anger he felt. Nobody touched what was his, nobody. He placed his hand around the man's neck, slowly applying pressure.

"I can't help wonder what you were thinking. Must have been a very brave thought, for you know what I do with monsters", Bane snarled, releasing Toby just before he went unconscious.

"I swear I'll never-"But Toby never got to finish that sentence. Bane had heard enough and started his torture. Back in his mind he felt a little lighter, knowing Jane had not been raped. But the way she was bruised showed Toby had laid his hands on her.

He would have to wait for Jane to tell him what had exactly happened. But for now he had to end this scene. He placed every thought of Jane into the corner of his mind, focusing on his skills to torture. Hurting someone enough to make them scream, but still too little to kill them instantly. Oh no, Bane had all night for this.

A lot of horrible screams and bloodshed later, Bane stood in the shower. He washed away all the blood he had spilled from Toby. Usually Bane didn't made a mess when it came to killing people. He liked it to be clean, simple and fast. But this monster, this rapist deserved a more severe punishment. And Bane had taken his time fulfilling it. Barsad had the unpleasant honors of cleaning up. Not that Bane cared where the remains of Toby would be going. As long as if he would be rid of them, he didn't cared. After making sure he was entirely clean, he stepped out from the shower, drying himself. He only putted on some boxers, and dropped his dirty clothes into a refuse bag. Taking that outside he saw the lights in the garage were off. Meaning Barsad had finished and left. Good.

Bane then made his way back into the bedroom, carefully stepping inside the bed, next to Jane. He firstly felt her arm closest to him, thinking to himself that she still wasn't feeling very warm. He then snuggled up behind her, softly taking her in his arms. He wondered where else her body was bruised. But that would have to wait until the next morning, when she awoke. He hoped she would be strong enough to overcome this, to move on. He knew he was asking a lot from her, but he had seen a flicker of fire. And that meant she had a fire burning within. He would make sure it would never burn down.

The movement from something warm and soft in his arms wakened Bane. He instantly opened his eyes, remembering where he was and what had happened. He sat up and looked down at Jane. Her eyes fluttered open, searching his.

"Bane?", she softly asked. He hovered over her, placing one hand against her un-bruised cheek.

"Shh, I'm here angel. Everything will be fine." He slowly caressed her face, seeing tears starting to gather in her eyes. He could only try to understand what she must be feeling now. Was she scared, angry or in pain? He decided to take things slow.

"Tell me how you're feeling. Are you in pain?" he asked, his eyes lingering on the dark mark on her face. Jane swallowed and then nodded.

"Everything hurts, and I feel so dirty. Can I please take a bath?" she answered. Her voice was soft, Bane had to move close to hear what she was saying. He wasn't sure that a bath was a wise decision, but understood she wanted to wash everything off her body and mind.

"Let's see your bruises and then I'll help you clean yourself", he spoke, pulling the covers back from the both of them. He did not like what he saw. Her arms weren't the only scratched area's on her body. Her knees were bloody as well. And down on her belly were some bruises too. Bane had to take a second to let his anger pass. He reminded himself that Toby had suffered an immensely painful dead.

"Come, try and sit up", he said, taking her upper arms and helping her move. Jane let it happen. Her mind was a big blur and all that she knew was that Bane was here. And Toby nowhere to be seen. She just felt so dirty. She wanted to wash his touch off, make it seem it had never happened. Bane was sensing that she was acting more like a lifeless puppet then a woman with thoughts. That meant that when she finally would start thinking things over, everything would come crashing down on her. He made her sit up by herself and then carefully lifted her in his arms, walking into the bathroom. Jane didn't moved in his hold, she held one arm around his neck, the other resting in her lap. Bane placed her gently on the closed toilet seat, steadying her before he filled the tub with warm water.

Jane still wore the bra and panties from last night, shivering from the cold air in the bathroom. Bane turned around, trying to read her form. Her eyes were looking down at the floor, not once glancing over in his direction. He wasn't leaving her be here while she took a bath, simply because he did not trusted she could stay awake when she would be surrounded by the hot water. He wondered if she would be bothered by it, as she otherwise would be. But now, after this, he had a feeling she would not care as much as she should be. After the tub was full, he turned the water off and checked the temperature of the water. Then he walked over to Jane, lifting her in his arms. She still kept her eyes on the floor. Bane putted her on the ground, keeping her steady with one arm, while he removed her bra with the other. Jane shuddered lightly under his touch, but she did not move away or say anything about it. He then moved to remove her panties, which she also did let happen to her. When she stood completely naked in his arms, she did tried to shield herself from his gaze. But Bane wasn't even paying her curves any mind, he was looking at all the bruises she had. Down on her thighs where some dark spots, even as on her stomach and face. He then lifted her and placed her slowly into the tub. She let herself sink till only her face was above the water, even her neck covered. Bane then took a step back, hoping she would finally say something, even if she would be scolding him. But she stayed silent. Tears still made their way down her cheeks as she stared into the nothingness. When she made no move to wash herself, Bane kneeled next to the tub, taking a washcloth. That was what pulled Jane from her shock state.

"I- I can wash myself", she said, taking the cloth from his hands. Bane nodded but stayed where he sat. Jane then slowly started washing herself, still not making any eye contact with him.

"Barsad told me what happened. Still I want to hear the full story from you." Jane's eyes then shot to his face, wondering if he really wanted her to talk about it so soon after it had happened.

"But we will clean you up first", he said when he saw her look of disbelief. He suppressed a chuckle. He watched her clean herself so harshly her skin was turning red. After she finished cleaning her entire body very thoroughly, she placed the cloth on the edge of the tub, not sure what to say or do. Bane saw it.

"Are you finished?", he asked her. Jane slowly let her eyes travel upwards, meeting his and then nodded.

"Good." Bane moved up and then he placed his arm into the tub, pulling the plug out. Jane slightly moved back, realizing he was now very close to her naked body. Bane stood and moved back taking a large towel from the closet and holding it open for her to step into. Jane hesitated for a second, not sure if she liked him helping her this much. But on the other hand she was so glad that she felt a little safer now he was here, she decided to do as he asked. She slowly got up, covering her breast and then stepping into the towel. Bane instantly closed it around her, drying her softly. When he finished he wrapped it around her, keeping her trapped in his embrace.

"I understand you don't want to be touched right now, but I will have to clean your scratches. Do you understand, angel?" he asked looking her straight into her eyes. Jane slowly nodded. She knew he would not hurt her, still she was kind of waiting for him to finish Toby's job. She knew it was silly, Bane wouldn't do that to her. But her mind was so confused right now, not knowing what to think or who to trust. Bane moved to get some supplies and then he started cleaning her scratches. She slightly winched when he used some alcohol, but she kept standing perfectly still. Bane finished placing some bandages over her knees and elbows. Jane then took a small step back.

"How are you feeling now?", Bane asked, putting the supplies away and then turning to her once more. Jane swallowed.

"Better." Bane did not liked the fact she was falling back into her shock state. His plan was to let her sleep and talk about it tomorrow, but seeing how she was trying to put this away in the back of her mind he decided otherwise. He again pulled her in his arms, carrying her back into the bedroom. She smelled like vanilla, her wet hair falling over his arms. He did not minded it at all. He gently placed her on the bed, shoving a chair nearby and taking place himself.

"I want you to tell me what happed Jane. Toby has been punished and will never be able to hurt you ever again. Still I need to know what he has done to you. And what he has said to you", Bane spoke, seeing how she was again trying to avoid his gaze. He wouldn't have any of that. He moved his chair even closer to the bed and took her chin in his grip.

"Talking about it will make it better. It will help you heal sooner, believe me angel." Jane swallowed once more, her eyes still filled with tears. She moved to slide under the covers and Bane let her, releasing her chin. She pulled the covers up till her chin and then she started talking.

"Barsad took me running, and Toby – he wanted to come. In case I would try to run or if something happened." Jane then moved her eyes to Bane's wondering how he was reacting. But his eyes were blank. He nodded for her to continue.

"When we were halfway the running, we took a break and Toby was threatening me", she softly spoke, her voice just hearable for Bane who was very close. She then kept silent, whether she was deciding if she should or should not tell him about the threats Toby had made. Bane noticed her distress.

"What was he threatening you with?" Bane then asked. Jane again looked away.

"He- He said Barsad would not always be around to protect me and you didn't- you didn't wanted someone who was damaged." Jane wiped her tears away. Bane was trying to keep himself in control. Anger was still running though his veins. He couldn't believe Toby had had the guts to threaten her like that and then touch her.

"Go on", Bane encouraged her. Their eyes met and Jane swallowed her tears and moved on.

"He kept saying things like that and I panicked. I ran into the lake, hoping to escape him. I was scared, Bane. I was afraid he would really try and rape me", Jane spoke, tears spilling from her eyes.

"I didn't meant to escape you. I just- I just had to get away from Toby", she cried. Bane's gaze instantly softened and he took place on the bed, pulling her in his embrace.

"Please don't be mad at me. If it hadn't been for Toby-" But Bane shushed her before she could finish. He wasn't mad at her for trying to get away. He understood her situation perfectly. He only wanted to hear her tell it herself.

"Hush angel, I am not mad at you. Take a deep breath now", he said, feeling her tremble in his arms. She was falling apart in his arms, everything that had happened coming back to her mind. But he rather had her relive it now, then somewhere in the future. This was the best way to let her get it all out.

Jane took a few deep breaths, burying her face in his chest. He slowly caressed her back, waiting for her to calm down. After some time he felt her move back just enough to look him in the eyes.

"I swam across the lake, but he followed me. He got to me before Barsad and then he- he slapped me and he tried to- to rape me", at the last words her voice broke. Bane wiped some of her tears away, glad she indicated herself that the rape part luckily had not been successful.

"Barsad found us on time, he saved me." Jane then closed her eyes. A few minutes of silence, and a few soft sobs from Jane was all there was. Bane wasn't sure what to say to her, but she wasn't finished.

"And it's all my own fault", she said. Bane's eyes widened.

"Because of me that day at the pool, I had brought this on myself, showing of", she said, only making eye contact after she had said it. Bane's eyes grew hard. What a nerve that Toby had.

"There's only one to blame Jane, and that is Toby. There is something to be said about murderers, but I despise rapist even more. And that he tried to make you feel like you're the one who brought this on yourself if unforgivable. Gladly he will never have another chance", Bane answered, pulling her close to him once more.

"I want you to sleep some more. I thank you for sharing this information with me. Now you must give your mind some rest." Bane helped her lie down and then he pulled behind his head, removing his mask. Jane's eyes followed his every move, and when he pulled the mask off her eyes scanned over his face. She felt safe, and the fact he took his mask off gave her even a better feeling. She was starting to feel more comfortable around him, but he was still frightening with his mask on for she could never tell what he was feeling. He moved close to her and gave her a small kiss on her forehead.

"Seep now my angel, I'll stay by your side", he muttered. Jane liked the sound of his voice when he did not wore the mask. She closed her eyes and felt his hands caressing her cheeks and then her hair.

When he broke the contact, her eyes fluttered open.

"Don't leave!", she said, her voice sounding desperate. Bane hadn't moved an inch, and he was glad for it when he saw the look of despair on her beautiful face.

"Shh, I won't leave." He stood and walked around the bed, lying down behind her, one arm around her covered form.

"I'll be here when you wake, now sleep angel."

**Ok, Bane's back in town! Toby's is out of the way and now the healing can begin! I tried to keep Bane in character, but still, he had to give her a break, don't you guys agree? I'm glad with how this chapter worked out! Please review! Oh and do tell me what you see happening next!**

**(I have Jane pictured perfectly in my mind. I got a lot of reviews and pm's about her trying to escape or rebel against him, but that is just not how I picture Jane to be. Of course she is frightened and desperate, but not everybody is courageous enough to fight him like that. Jane will try to be herself, and keep her own will. I hope you understand ;) But this doesn't mean she will be willing all the way, she has her own mind and boundaries! I want to make this story different then all the other stories about girls falling for him and joining his army and stuff, that's not going to happen!)**

**Thanks so much for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10: Trusting you

**And here's another chapter! So we've already reached chapter 10! No worries I still love writing Jane and Bane! Still I'm looking around to get more inspiration to write things and interesting situations between our two favorite figures. I try to absorb as much from my surroundings that would be fun to read and write! I also want to keep you guys encouraged to give me every idea or thought you have about Jane or Bane, maybe I'll let it happen in this story!**

**I want to thank you all for your kind words and reviews! I love you guys so much! You keep me encouraged to write and pour my soul into this story. I'm even considering starting on a book. Never thought I could become a writer, but I always secretly wanted to. But this story is a perfect training for me. (Ok I confess, it's also very addictive to write about Bane and fantasize about him!) So from the depths of my heart, thank you guys! You are amazing each and every one of you!**

**Now enjoy!**

_"Sleep now my angel, I'll stay by your side", he muttered. Jane liked the sound of his voice when he did not wore the mask. She closed her eyes and felt his hands caressing her cheeks and then her hair._

_When he broke the contact, her eyes fluttered open._

_"Don't leave!", she said, her voice sounding desperate. Bane hadn't moved an inch, and he was glad for it when he saw the look of despair on her beautiful face._

_"Shh, I won't leave." He stood and walked around the bed, lying down behind her, one arm around her covered form._

_"I'll be here when you wake, now sleep angel."_

**Chapter 10.**

Staying true to his word, Bane had spent the next 5 hours lying beside Jane on the bed. He only had left her for a few minutes to put back on his mask. She had been sleeping peacefully, giving him plenty of time to think things over.

Helping her clean herself and get her to bed had eased his anger a bit. But when she had truthfully told him the whole story on what had happened, it all came back to him. He reassured himself that Toby had suffered, though it would never be enough to Bane's liking…

He calmed himself and then wondered about this remarkable young woman that was resting so peacefully beside himself. She had endured being taken by him. She had acted well, had not fought him physical or mentally. She had been on the edge of breaking down, before he had triggered her to get up. And she had. And then this happened. He even got her to the point where she was trying to start over a new life, here with him. Bane sighed. He could understand if she would be slipping back into her depressive state and he hated Toby even more for breaking down all the progress he and Jane had already made. He felt she was beginning to trust him more each day. Since he started with her on their running trainings and had taken her swimming that one night, she had even laughed. He smiled while that memory came to mind. He had always known she was strong willed. And she had proven it a couple of times. She could speak her mind, while maintaining her lady-self. He thought about her life before him, before she even knew he was following her. He had found it a very distracting occupation, but he couldn't keep himself from doing so. He had followed her to her college in the mornings, and to her job at the supermarket at night. He made sure she got home safely from town on Fridays, keeping a close eye on the boys who walked up to her. And then she would always go and turn them down, making him chuckle. He had even send some of his men to trace her when he could not go himself. But he made sure that he knew every little thing, every detail about this girl before he decided to have her. And then there was no going back. She was always on his mind. And this being after he had lost his precious Talia, he had been sure. He had to protect Jane. She would not end like Talia. He had to keep her as innocent and pure as he could. She deserved to be tended for, her beautiful soul worth more than most people on this planet.

Of course she didn't came willingly, and even now she wasn't. Being totally afraid of him and his reputation. And yet, she had not given in easily. She had not just accepted his every command, always testing his patience to the limits, but smart enough to stop before she crossed the thin line. She had impressed him with her being. And that being just the side of her he knew, he wondered what else was inside this precious girl.

He gently stroke her hair. She stirred some but did not wake. He smiled.

And then there was her beautiful face and body. That, of course, had been the first thing he had noticed about her. Her big brown eyes and long hair making her all the more appealing. Her nicely shaped body precisely how that of a woman should be. But what had made him obsessed with her was that she was as pure from within.

He moved his hand from her hair to her cheek, earning a soft noise from her. She stirred some more and then she opened her eyes. It took her some seconds to adjust her gaze to his staring eyes, but then a small smile escaped her lips. Bane's smile disappeared instantly turning in a look of amazement. Of all the things he had expected… She had smiled seeing him here. Wanting him to be next to her perhaps.

"You stayed", she stated, squeezing her eyes shut before she looked at him again. If she only knew what feelings she awaked in Bane's being that moment.

"Of course. I promised I would, didn't I?" he asked, still caressing her face. Jane's smile grew a little bigger. Bane's eyes lingered on her lips for a moment, before he snapped himself out of this daze he found himself in.

"How are you feeling, angel?" Jane moved to sit upwards and moved her body slightly before she answered his question.

"I'm a bit sore actually. But I guess I'll be for a few days", she said. He saw that she was speaking more casually about this than she was feeling, her eyes betraying her. But there were no tears, and he sensed no distress. That was a good sign. He was glad he had made her spill the whole story out before she had gone to bed.

"We will take things slow, miss Howards. But you will heal just fine", he spoke, tracing his fingers very lightly over her bruised cheek. She followed his gaze with her eyes. Not sure what to think. He was acting so caring, and gentle. And now, on this very moment, she could not believe he was acting to make her believe. She felt he was being sincerely concerned about her. He had come to her rescue and he had taken care of Toby. Last night was kind of a blur, but she remembered enough to make her blush. She had let him take care of her. Undressing and bathing her. And she had felt safe, not scared at any point. Yes afterwards she had felt a little insecure with now nothing left he hadn't seen of her body. But just half of her mind was thinking that way. The other half not bothering her with things so insignificant. She wasn't sure if she should admit it, even in her mind, but she felt content. For the first time here in his house.

"Would you like something to eat?" He asked, pulling his hand back and moving away a little. Jane nodded. Her stomach felt very empty, to the point of hurting. Bane smiled.

"Let's get you up then." He walked around the room, pulling on his pants and a simple black shirt. Then he took a blue sweat pants from her closet, approaching her side of the bed. Jane pushed the covers back, and stepped out. Her legs felt a little heavy, her body hurting in more places than one. But with his help she stepped into the pants. He pulled them up to her hips, before helping her in a long sleeved shirt. Jane noticed he smelled like after shave, a nice scent she in the back of her mind registered as very manly. He then swiftly picked her up, bridal style and walked her through the living room and into the kitchen, where he cautiously sat her down on a chair. Jane moved her long hair over one shoulder, watching him as he searched through some cabinets.

"What time is it?" Jane asked. Time seemed so irrelevant in her life here, but she felt the need to know. Bane turned, with some bread in his hands.

"It's past twelve. Time for brunch", he joked, giving her a wink. Jane smiled back. He placed some bread on the table, along with too much sieges and spreads for her to finish this whole week. After putting a plate and cutlery before her he took place next to Jane.

"Aren't you going to eat something?" she hesitantly asked. She was glad for his caring mood and did not wanted to ruin it by asking too much questions. But he did not seemed to mind.

"I'm not very hungry at the moment, angel. But you must be, now eat", he spoke. He watched her while she ate. She could not sense what was on his mind right now, but that did not kept her from trying to figure it out.

The afternoon passed swiftly. They watched a movie and Bane took her outside. He claimed the sun would do her good. Jane didn't protest, she just enjoyed the warmth of the sun. While he not spoke of it, Jane saw he was eyeing her closely the whole day. She really didn't mind. Even later that day, when they both had eaten dinner, Jane excused herself and took a much wanted shower. Slowly undressing herself she stopped when she had pulled her sweat pants and shirt off. Memory flashes hitting her hard. Flashes of Toby, the feeling of his hands on her body. Her sheer panic when she started to understand what was going to happen. She never had felt more scared in her entire life. Even Bane had never scared her so much. And then all the things he had spoken to her. Blaming her for what he was doing to her.

Jane let herself sink to the floor, against the glass door of the shower. She hugged her knees and buried her head in her arms. She just wanted to forget. She wanted to erase those memories and those feelings. Tears started falling down her face.

Soon the whole bathroom was filled with hot steam from the shower. Still Jane was shivering from the demons that terrorized her mind. She was breaking down. Her mind finally succumbing to the dark. Jane didn't know how long it took before she felt two strong arms lift her upwards. She didn't see much through her tears. She could make out a large figure, holding her firmly. Bane. She heard him saying something, but she didn't comprehended the words. She felt how something warm was being wrapped around her, before darkness took her in.

Bane had putted her to bed, returning to the bedroom to shut the shower off. She was having a severe panic attack, like he had expected she would have after what had happed to her. He had been keeping a close eye on her today because he had expected it to hit her earlier. But she had been doing good. Her mind distracted with other things. But when he found she was taking way too long in the bathroom he decided to take a look. And then, after knocking two times to the door, telling her to open the door, he feared something was wrong. And there was. She sat on the floor. Her body so tiny with her knees pulled to her chest. He couldn't see her face but he did hear her soft cries.

Now she was sleeping her mind no longer playing tricks on her. Bane decided he would wait for a little while, staying beside her sleeping form in case she would wake up. But after some hours of just sitting there in the dark, he left. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. He quickly changed and went down the basement for a work out. It was already night, stars visible up high in the sky outside the windows. Bane worked himself up, sweat running down his back from his training. He stayed longer in the basement then his training schedule allowed, but he had some frustration to get rid of.

Afterwards he walked back up the stairs, happy to see Jane was still sleeping. He took some boxer shorts and then he walked in the bathroom for a long shower.

His mind was blank, empty, only focused on the warm water hitting his skin. But it did not last for long. Loud screams and cries emerged from the bedroom. Jane was screaming his name.

Bane quickly turned the shower off, grabbing a towel and running out the bathroom. He putted the towel around his waist. His first thought had been that someone was hurting her, maybe someone had broken in. But Jane was all alone in the large bedroom. Her body strangled in the blankets. Tears were running down her cheeks. The screaming had ceased, but she still softly cried for him. Bane swallowed and walked over towards her. He untangled her from the sheets and placed her upon his lap. She softly cried.

"Jane. Wake up angel. I'm here", he tried to comfort her in her nightmare.

"Bane." Her soft whimper came.

"I'm right here angel, wake up for me." It took her another second to snap out of the dream and open her eyes. It had all been so real. Toby was raping her, she felt every bruise on her body, and she had even felt the intrusion between her legs. But now that she saw Bane was holding her, and she was in bed and not in the forest, she sighed in relief. The weight of all the pain was lifted from her shoulders.

Bane on the other was feeling very odd. That she had been screaming for him, to want him to come for her had almost broken his heart. It remembered him of how he wasn't there when she needed him. How she then must have cried for him and he wasn't around…

"Please don't go", Jane softly cried. She buried her head in his naked chest. He felt tears falling on himself, but he didn't minded at all. He couldn't get over the fact she had been screaming for him to come. She was already more into him than she had been letting on. And he also hadn't noticed himself.

"I'm not going anywhere angel, now hush", he spoke, pulling her even closer to his body. If she noticed he was wearing nothing than a towel, she wasn't letting it on. She was holding on to him for dear life, relieved the nightmare had been nothing real. His big, warm body was comforting her. Making her feel safe.

"Don't leave me alone please", she pleaded. Bane took her chin in his hand, making her look up to his mask covered face. Her eyes were full with tears, but he also saw she trusted him and his touch.

"I'm not leaving you alone, angel. I'm staying right here by your side", He assured her, keeping his voice as light as he could. He saw her swallow, closing her eyes while she tried to get herself together again.

Jane hated herself for this, her mind turning against her. She wondered if Bane would grow tired of her crying. But if he was, he did not let it show. He gently caressed her cheek, his other hand still around her waist, keeping her close. For over half an hour they sat like that. Jane's crying had ceased, now only the sound of his mechanic breathing hearable in the silence.

"I shall get you some water", Bane said, moving to place her back onto the bed. Jane protested when she felt his grip loosen on her.

"I will be right back." Jane swallowed again, lying down and pulling the blankets over her form. Bane returned within a minute, a glass of cold water in his hand. He placed himself on the edge of the bed, bringing the glass to her mouth. Jane sipped some water down, a feeling of calmness washing over her.

"Now, do you want to share your dream with me? It's the only way to keep them from returning, you know angel", he softly spoke, placing the glass on the night table. Jane sighed and looked up to meet his gaze.

"It was about Toby and…", she stopped, her eyes closing. Bane again, took her chin in his hand.

"He did not rape you Jane, he did not succeed in breaking you. Don't let his ghost haunt you." Jane opened her eyes, searching for his eyes.

"I promise you no one will ever harm you again", Bane spoke, hoping she believed his promise and trusted him. She slowly nodded. Bane reached behind his head and he slowly pulled his mask off. He sighed as the dulling pain instantly hit his body, but he ignored it for the moment. He moved close to Jane, kissing her on her forehead.

"You have my word."

**I know it's short but it just had to end here! (short but intense, right?) I kind of want to end the whole Toby thing here. From now one she will begin to trust him more and more…. I'm not sure what will happen in the next chapter so all ideas are more than welcome!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11: Opening up

**Hello loves! **

**Here's another update! **

**This chapter contains some lemons, so don't like, don't read! (ye be warned!)**

**Enjoy!**

_"__I promise you no one will ever harm you again", Bane spoke, hoping she believed his promise and trusted him. She slowly nodded. Bane reached behind his head and he slowly pulled his mask off. He sighed as the dulling pain instantly hit his body, but he ignored it for the moment. He moved close to Jane, kissing her on her forehead._

_"__You have my word."_

**Chapter 11. Opening up.**

In his arms, Jane had fallen asleep once more. And this time there were no nightmares to haunt her in her dreams. Bane had placed her in bed, and after putting on some shorts and his mask he had joined her, keeping her body close.

He found it a good feeling, knowing that she wanted him there, by her side. Even if it was only for her protection. It meant something that she did felt safe in his presence.

Knowing he had almost been too late to save her. The despair in her eyes when she only thought about it. He wondered if he would ever be able to forgive himself. He wouldn't lose her, not like he had lost Talia. This time he had to pay more attention to his surroundings and his people. But most of all, Jane needed his undivided attention. After watching his precious angel sleep for some hours, Bane drifted off to sleep himself. His mind full with all the feelings that were running through his system. Anger. Pain. Hope. Lust. And deep, deep appreciation. That he still had what he wanted. What he needed. His angel by his side. Unharmed and untouched. And from now on, he would not let her out of his sight. He wouldn't risk another scenery like this to happen. He had promised to provide for her and to keep her safe. And he was determined to do just that.

Later that night, Jane woke with a start. Shivering and whimpering she sat up straight, quickly taking in her surroundings. She had been dreaming, again. But this time it had not been about Toby. She had been dreaming about herself and Bane. She blinked her eyes a few times, trying to shake the dream from her. It had been so real. In her dream she was alone with Bane, someplace she didn't knew. He was being kind, gentle like he had been to her the last few days. But somehow her dream had given her another feeling along with the others.

_Flashback_

_"__Bane?" Jane's soft voice asked. She was laying in his arms, both their bodies lying upon a large bed._

_"__Yes my angel?" his dark voice answered. He wasn't wearing his mask. His voice sounding so much more attractive and trusted this way._

_"__Do you love me?" her small question came. Her voice was filled with anything but fear. She already knew what his answer would be. The answer she expected from him._

_"__You know I do, my precious angel. You are my world." Bane hovered above her. Jane hadn't noticed it before, but they were both naked. She was slightly covered by the covers that were upon her legs, but her chest was bare to his view. And he noticed. He lowered his head down to her chest. Very gently nipping at one of her nipples. Jane sighed in delight. She never had experienced something like this before._

_"__Are you sure you want this. Are you ready to become a woman Jane?" his lustful voice asked her, while his hands traveled south on her body, making their way down. Jane let her eyes flutter close for just a second, thinking it over. She was ready and she wanted this. Yes, she feared the pain. But her curiosity got the best of her. She then opened her eyes and nodded. Seeing Bane was awaiting her answer before he moved. He smiled when he saw her nod. He continued his ministrations on her body. Slowly caressing every bit of skin that was bare to his view. He kept a close eye on her form. He wanted to make sure she would enjoy this as much as he would. When his hands reached the covers that hid her lower body from his gaze, he pulled them off her in one swift motion, throwing them off the bed. Jane shivered from the cold air that hit her body. Bane grunted in approval, moving closer to capture her lips with his, while he let one of his hands wonder between her thighs. Jane unintentionally closed her legs tightly at his touch, not used to have someone feeling her there. She placed her hands on his chest, not knowing what to say or do with herself. Bane saw her distress and smiled down on her, his eyes filled with lust and comfort for her._

_"__Relax angel, we will take this slow", he kissed her again, even more softly then before. His hand pried her legs open, now finally able to touch her most private parts. Jane's eyes grew wide when she felt his fingers caress her down 'there'. She broke the kiss to gasp at the feel of it. It felt so good, strange in a way, but very pleasant. He was still keeping it shallow, not entering her yet. Still this experience already drove her over the edge. He stroke her little bud with gentle but firm strokes, making Jane almost arch herself from under his big body._

_"__That's it angel, let it come over you. Do not fight it", he whispered in her ear. She came at his touch, her soft whimpers arousing him even more. When she finally stilled under him, he moved his hand back up to cup her face. He kissed her again, this time more demanding. Jane was amazed by what had just happened, lying under this very strong and massive man. His lean but muscular body hovering over hers. His weight was pleasant, not crushing. He had himself placed just right above her. He took his time, caressing her some more, before he again moved his hands down her body. He now skipped her little bud, slowly tracing his index finger past her entrance. Jane shivered._

_"__So wet and ready", he murmured, slowly slipping one big finger inside her. Jane wasn't familiar with this, and her body instantly tensed, but his skilled fingers found her little bud again, giving her body the pleasure it needed._

_"__Do not fear, my angel, this will only bring you pleasure", he spoke, pulling his finger back, before gently pushing it back in. He was still working her clit, earning delicate moans from her. He felt how tight she was, amazed by the feel of her around his single finger that was working her. He kept going till he felt her tighten once more, letting her body enjoy her second orgasm. Jane shuddered on the bed, her hands clamped on the sheet beside her._

_Bane gave her sensitive flesh a kiss before he moved up and kissed her jaw._

_"__Did that feel good? " he asked, smiling when he saw she was still too out of breath to answer that question. He positioned himself between her legs, seeing she was still not registering what he was doing. He knew he was larger than most men, his seize down there as well build as his body. And he also knew that she was very tight. He only hoped to get this over with, to only bring her pleasure from then on. Jane's eyes fluttered open again, and that was his cue. He moved and eased himself inside of her. Jane gasped at the intrusion…_

It had been so real. She swore she still felt his touch everywhere on her body. She looked beside her to see Bane was still sleeping, his body turned on his side. She firstly wondered if this dream was telling her what was yet to come. Would she really ever want him to touch her in such ways? And ask him if he loved her? She then turned crimson at the thought of it all. She just dreamed they were having sex. His hands in and out of her body, claiming her as his own. She shuddered at the thought of it. She really hoped he wouldn't be able to read her mind. If he only knew…

Sleeping after that dream seemed impossible, so Jane just rested, trying to forget her dream as best as she could. But like with everything you're not supposed to think about, it was not working.

When the morning came, Jane had slumbered in and out of sleep. Somewhere in between she had registered Bane pulling her close once again, but then apparently she had fallen back asleep right after. When she was woken by his gentle touch on her cheek, she opened her eyes.

"Good morning angel. Have you slept well?" he asked. Bane stood beside the bed, already dressed. He wore his black cargo pants and a matching black shirt. Jane's mind was wandering off to her previous dream, still praying it wasn't printed on her forehead. She just nodded and stretched her arms. She noticed he was wearing his mask, and that again, remembered her of her dream. And how he had kissed her then…

'Stop it' she told her mind. Bane seemed to notice her inner struggle for he kept an amused eye on her form.

"Something on your mind angel?" he asked, taking place on the bed. Jane quickly shook her head no.

"I'm just happy I didn't had another nightmare", she quickly lied. She hoped he would buy it. She could tell he didn't believed her fast reply, but he let the matter rest, for now.

"I want you to get ready, then we'll have breakfast", he said, caressing her cheek before leaving her be. Jane hopped from the bed into the bathroom, enjoying a hot shower. It didn't took her long to wash her body and her hair, finishing her shower within fifteen minutes. For the first time since she was here, she walked over to the large mirror next to the shower. Taking the time to look at her body. She noticed her belly and hips were a little thinner then she remembered. But her familiar curves where still visible. Jane smiled. Back in the days she cursed mother nature for giving her hips and breasts, but now they seemed right on her body. Even if she still wasn't the most confident about them, they just belonged with her. She also noticed the bruises here and there. Her face was the worst, the imprint on her cheek yellow and blue. She turned and then dried herself thinking back on Bane's words from last night. She felt better, stronger with his words in her mind. He had helped her get over this, get through this. And she was determined to not let this get her down. Even if she would have to bear with the bruises for some more days. She would not allow his ghost to haunt her. She then walked up to the sink, seeing all her familiar shampoo's and even some make up were placed there. She decided to rebuild herself, using the same pattern of getting ready in the mornings she did at home, before going to college or work. She used a little bit of concealer for underneath her eyes and the nasty bruise on her cheek. Then some mascara and a little eye liner. She looked up and for the first time saw herself in the mirror. The Jane she knew. She smiled. It felt good to see herself like this. Her brown eyes seemed a little bigger with the make up on, the color of her eyes just a little lighter. She dried her long curls and decided to let them hang loose. She then brushed her teeth and walked into the bedroom to get dressed. A red shirt with long sleeves and a dark jeans finished her good mood. She checked herself one last time in the bathroom mirror before she joined Bane in the kitchen. He had his back to her, but when he noticed her his eyes grew a little wider. Jane casually walked around the table, taking place across his seat. He noticed the changes on her face immediately, liking what he saw. Then he lowered his gaze to her red shirt that was hugging her cleavage just the right way.

"Well well look at you, you look beautiful angel." Jane smiled a little smile. She wasn't really sure if she liked the way he was taking her in with his eyes. His gaze held hers for a few seconds to long, before she broke the staring contest. Bane apparently had already eaten, for he only watched her eat, but taking none himself. When Jane finished some cereal, he cleared his throat.

"Today I am taking you out", he spoke, his eyes glued to her face, taking in every movement she made. Jane looked at him with curiosity in her eyes. What was he up to?

"Out?", she asked. Bane nodded. After everything that had happened, he had decided she would not leave his side again. He couldn't always stay here, for he needed to be in Gotham to work on his plans. He also needed to visit some other places, countries even. That meant Jane and he himself would be traveling, and he had noticed her wardrobe did not included warm clothes. And on top of that, he wanted to give her some things. Clothes being the least of them. Yes she needed them for she would be living here from now on, but he also had some other gifts in mind.

"I already told you I will never let you out of my sight again. That means you will be coming with me whenever I need to travel." Jane still looked confused at him. Was he being serious? Bane smiled at her expression. Priceless.

"For starters you will need appropriate clothes. Some places are too cold for your summer attire", he mentioned, letting his eyes roam over her form. Jane resisted the urge to huff at him. He had been the one who had packed her bags when he took her with him.

"We'll be leaving whenever you are ready." Jane instantly shove her cup aside. She did not know if he was playing her mind, but if he really was taking her out, she didn't wanted to waste another minute. She needed a change of scenery and would welcome every place he would take her. Bane smiled. He went to get their coats, before he turned towards Jane, who was standing in the living room. Bane threw his large brown coat on, holding hers out for her to take. She let him slip it on her, turning and closing the zipper. Then he pulled something very familiar from his pocket. The black tracer she wore while running. Bane didn't liked the fact it could be remembering her of Toby. But he wouldn't take any chances.

"Precaution." He said while securing it around her wrist. Jane didn't even huffed. He was taking her out of this damned house, and that was all that mattered to her.

After a short drive, through mostly woods they pulled up at a small parking lot. There was only one big store. Jane was getting very nervous at this point. What if this was all a trick? Maybe he was just testing her?

"I want to give you a warning ahead. I know the owner of this store. He'll not be startled by me or my men." Bane spoke, turning his head to indicate the car that had been driving behind them. Jane was sure Barsad was in there.

"I won't run-"Jane began, but Bane cut her short.

"I'm just making sure you know the rules. Just listen and do as I say. We don't want any unwanted attention, right Jane?", he spoke. Jane just nodded. She didn't know if she should feel scolded like a kid, or scared of what would happen if she didn't obeyed the way he wanted her to. He stepped out and walked around the car, opening the door for her. Jane hesitantly stepped out, taking his awaiting hand. She saw Barsad and another guy where following them when they walked inside. They were greeted by an old man, who was standing at the counter of the store. He had a short white beard, and friendly eyes.

"Good morning miss, and my old friend of course. Welcome", he friendly said, stepping over to shake Bane's hand.

"Thank you Frank. This is Jane', Bane told him. He watched Jane shake hands with his old friend. Frank had saved his ass a couple of times. As he had returned the favor. He knew Frank was one of those people that would actually die before selling him out. And it was very convenient that he had a store, close by for he could never take Jane shopping somewhere with his mask on and all.

"It's a pleasure to meet you miss, please look around. I'm sure you'll find things you like", he said with a wink. It hadn't escaped Jane's notice that this store sold the more expensive kind of stuff. She had seen some jewelry when they walked in and now she saw a corner full of Ugg boots. It was definitely not the kind of shop she was used going to. She turned and looked at Bane, not knowing what was expected of her. He took her hand and pulled her aside.

"You'll need clothes, shoes, the whole package. Pick out enough to last half a year from now." Jane still stood there frozen. Was he being serious?

Bane chuckled at her confused state.

"Don't be modest, I know you like to shop. I've been following you, remember?" he mocked her, smiling when he saw her lips form to a thin line.

"Be sure to take some warm clothes as underwear to, you'll need them", he said, giving her a wink before he turned and walked back to Frank, starting a loud conversation. Jane was dumbfounded. She started walking past the racks and shelves, admiring all the nice clothes and shoes displayed there. Her mind was going crazy. Yes of course she liked all these nice things! But she had always paid for her own stuff. She had once bought a pair of jeans, far over her budget, saving her money for months to finally buy it. And even then it had felt kind of wrong. But now, just picking out stuff that cost more than she would ever be able to repay? She just couldn't wrap her mind around it. It took her almost more than an hour to pick out some pants and shirts and sweaters, quickly trying them on in the large fitting rooms in the back of the store. Bane was still talking loudly to Frank, but Jane had noticed Barsad had been walking around in the store, keeping a close eye on her. After searching through lingerie, that cost more than her whole rent for a year, Jane walked back to Bane, placing everything on the counter. Bane turned, his eyes on her small pile.

"That's not going to cut it Jane. I thought I told you the wardrobe had to cover for half a year. This will not even last a month", he said, his eyes now roaming over the lingerie she had picked. Frank had watched carefully, motioning for one of his sell ladies to come in.

"She's being modest Bane, like a lady should be. Let Amanda help you, sweetheart." He said, smiling as a blond woman in her mid-thirties came to view.

"Amanda, help this young lady find herself a new wardrobe. Including everything she wants, needs and everything she just has to have." Amanda smiled at Jane, pulling her back into the store, asking her what she liked to wear and if she had seen the latest Victoria Secret lingerie. Jane wondered if Amanda had the slightest clue what her relationship to Bane was. And if Amanda even knew who he was. After another hour of trying on clothes, lingerie and picking out 3 pair of Ugg boots, Jane and Amanda finally made their way back to the counter. This time Bane seemed satisfied with the amount of clothes, shoes, socks and lingerie Jane had gathered for he just nodded at them. It appeared he didn't even had to pay for it, as he shook hands with Frank, said their greetings and they left. Barsad took care of their purchases as Bane walked Jane out. Jane turned to look inside the store, seeing Amanda and Frank talking.

"Come", Bane told Jane, holding the passenger door open for her. Jane stepped in. It felt weird, being out of the house. No longer prisoned in it. But she still didn't felt the urge to run. She still felt confused and nervous around this man. But he also made her feel safe and wanted. Something she just started to realize.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" his low voice asked, when he had taken place beside her in the car. Jane turned to look at him.

"It felt strange, do you know how much that all costs?," Jane asked in return. She was still amazed by the fact they had gone shopping, in a store like that. Bane chuckled.

"That's hardly the answer I was looking for." Jane looked him in the eye and saw he was teasing her.

"Yeah I did enjoy myself", she answered him. Bane nodded.

"Good." The drive home was silent. Bane seemed lost in his own thoughts as Jane still tried to comprehend what had just happened. As fast as they had reached the store, the house appeared before them. Helping Jane out, Bane and Barsad took in her bags. They led it up to her to unpack as the two walked back into the living room, talking about Bane's hummer. Jane happily went to the task at hand, liking the touch of her new clothes. She had never been the kind of girl to wear all the brands and stuff. But after the feel of all the soft materials and especially the Uggs boots, she was sold. The warm boots felt like they were made for her feet, warm and soft. She had put on a brown pair, the highest model. They fitted her legs and foots perfectly like a second skin. Jane placed all of the clothes in her closet, afterwards looking in the mirror liking how her new boots made her legs look. She was shocked to see it was already 5 o'clock. She smelled some delicious aroma's from the kitchen and wondered what kind of dish Walter was preparing. She made her way out of the bedroom, finding Bane already at the table. He had removed his mask and was waiting for her to join him at the table.

"Grilled beef with roasted potatoes. Enjoy", Walter said, placing a last dish on the table before he walked out of the kitchen. Bane motioned for Jane to sit down and eat. He waited till she was seated before he started placing some of the food on her plate as well as his own.

In silence they ate, both occupied with their own thoughts. After dinner, Bane excused himself. Jane was now used to the fact he always placed his mask back after they had eaten. And by the sound of it, she could tell he was also taking a shower. This gave her the time to admire her new boots some more before she turned on the TV and watched some reality soap that was currently on it. Laying lazy on the couch, her eyes glued to the TV, Jane was startled when Bane suddenly appeared before her. He was wearing a dark green pants, without any shirt to cover his very muscular chest. And even more startling was the fact he still didn't have his mask on. Jane swallowed.

"Move", he spoke, indicating for her to make space for him next to her on the couch. Jane slightly shove aside, but that wasn't what Bane had planned. He pulled her up with one arm, before he placed himself on the couch, pulling her on his lap. Jane sighed. These kind of things still made her feel so uncomfortable. His touch was always gentle, but firm. No messing with hat he wanted when he wanted it. And then there was the feeling she got right after he touched her. His fingers leaving warm trails over her body, giving her a unknown sensation.

"I wanted to thank you for taking me out today, and everything you bought me", Jane spoke. Hoping to break the tension she was feeling between them. He wasn't being angry, or sad, or just happy. She felt something else in the air she couldn't explain.

"You're welcome angel", he muttered back bringing his head close to hers, kissing the back if it. Jane shuddered. What was he doing here? When it became very uncomfortable in Jane's opinion, he pulled back and held out a little box before her hands.

"I got you something else too", he spoke, placing the box within her much smaller hands. Jane was dumbfounded. What was the meaning of this? Luckily, the box was too big for a ring. Jane had almost got a heart attack when she saw the little black box. Bane stroke her back with one of his hands.

"Open it."

Jane complied. She slowly opened the little box and gasped when she saw what was inside. A very sparkly golden bangle bracelet was lying on a small, red velvet, pillow. She cocked her head to the side to get a better view. Something was engraved into the bracelet. Bane took the little box from her hands and took the bangle out of it, placing it around her wrist. Jane held her wrist out, reading what was engraved. _'Moving forward, never looking back.'_

Jane watched how the golden bracelet hung around her wrist, making her arm seem a little smaller. "It's beautiful," Jane spoke, turning to look at Bane. She wondered what was the meaning of this.

"Like yourself. It's a reward for your good behavior. And I sure hope you'll go by that phrase", He spoke, referring to the line of the bangle. Jane swallowed.

So this big monstrous man was capable of doing nice things. She started to get the feeling he hadn't been going around kidnapping girls and woman here and there. He only had wanted her.

There was something in the way he looked at her just this moment. Something that made her feel weak inside.

She looked at him or some more seconds, before she, hesitantly, moved her head closer. She noticed him closing his eyes, letting her decided what would happen next. She placed her lips against his, kissing him very gently. She still wasn't really experienced or all, but she had gotten to know how he liked it. And how she liked it. After some seconds, he pulled her even closer, deepening the kiss. Jane knew he would take lead, and she was getting used to his touches and kisses. They way he kissed her made her feel the end of the world was nearby. He was needy, comforting and full of lust all wrapped into one. She was still sitting on his lap, feeling something hard pressing into her bum. Bane ended it there, releasing her lips.

This was something he hadn't expected to happen so soon after the Toby incident. But he was glad for it. He didn't knew how much longer he would be able to restrain himself from this lovely creature. Sometimes all it took to bring him on the edge, was the way she pouted her lips, or the way she stared back at him without any fear readable in her beautiful eyes. But he was sure he wouldn't have her tonight the way his body wanted right now. She wasn't ready to handle that yet. And he had to say, he liked the fact she had started this kiss. Maybe he would just have to wait a little longer before she began other things as well. He smiled and moved some hair out of her eyes.

"Let's watch a movie, shall we", he said, turning to stand. Jane now understood he was changing the subject, before he did things she wasn't ready for. And she was thankful for that. She wondered if she should be coming this close, kissing him of her own accord. She didn't wanted to awake more lust into his body and eyes then she apparently already had. But there was a little voice in her head that told her he would be wanting her either way. And she knew the voice was right.

**Aaaaah, long chappie! Specially for my lovely readers! So there's even some smut in it, hmm? I'm sooooo curious what you guys think of it! I'm expecting tons of reviews on how I did this job! Haha no seriously, please make my day by reviewing and sharing your thoughts and ideas with me! ( and of course tell me what you want to happen next!)**

**Thank you guys! xxx**


	12. Chapter 12: What you don't know about me

**Hello Loves!**

**Again there's some loving in this chapter, so don't like it, don't read! Oh and a slight warning of violence in the end. Nothing serious, but I wanted to warn you guys! **

**Enjoy!**

_"Let's watch a movie, shall we", he said, turning to stand. Jane now understood he was changing the subject, before he did things she wasn't ready for. And she was thankful for that. She wondered if she should be coming this close, kissing him of her own accord. She didn't wanted to awake more lust into his body and eyes then she apparently already had. But there was a little voice in her head that told her he would be wanting her either way. And she knew the voice was right._

**Chapter 12. What you don't know about me.**

Later that night when they both where lying in bed, showered and all, Jane was wondering. Had she provoked Bane by her behavior? What if he took this as a sign he could do whatever he wanted? Jane sighed. At moments like this she wished she had experience with relationships and men. She was so unsure of what was to be expected from her now. This insecurities had always been the reason she had kept the boys at a distance. What was the next step? Sex? She knew people weren't waiting for true love anymore nowadays. Most girls had already been deflowered before they graduated in high school. Did she even wanted another level of intimacy in their relationship? Another sigh escaped her lips, this one catching Bane's attention.

"Care to enlighten me on what you're thinking about, angel?" he asked, turning so he was facing her now. Bane knew she was still awake, something on her mind. He wondered what was going in on her mind. Jane hadn't even noticed he was still awake, so she silently cursed herself for getting his attention.

"Nothing really", she tried to end the matter. But Bane wasn't having any of that tonight. Her kiss had tasted good, tasted like more. And he was not sure how much longer he could resist tasting all of her. She was a grown woman, old enough to learn the ways of love. And he had his mind set to be the one to teach her the ways of men.

"Such a deep sigh for wondering about nothing. You're not lying to me Jane, are you?" he asked, teasing her. But Jane could not see his face in the dark bedroom. She was not sure if he was serious or just teasing her.

"I'm not. I'm just not sure." Jane turned on her back, staring at the sealing. She felt his eyes on her face and it made her even more nervous. Bane popped himself up on one elbow, curiously watching her struggle with her words.

"About?", he asked, his voice low and deep, giving Jane the shivers. Everything about him was so masculine, and big and very thrilling. She was not sure if she liked that last one. But she could no longer deny he awakened some feelings in her being. He made her nervous, scared, or very jumpy. But on the other hand he made her feel like she was beautiful and a woman, with everything that came with that. Like the way he would let his eyes roam over her form, from head to toe. It made her feel insecure and very attractive at the same time.

"About everything really", she answered. Bane chuckled.

"That sounds like a lot. Explain yourself angel", he spoke. Jane now knew he was teasing her about the lying part. But she also feared he was being serious about the part where she had to explain what she was worrying about. Would she really explain her fears to this man? Like he would get it. He had been so patient with her, while she knew he could have easily take what he wanted from her. But he didn't. she was sure he must have had many woman before her, woman more attractive and willing. But he wanted her. Why?

"Us", she softly spoke. A part of her wished he maybe hadn't heard her, but of course he had.

"Us? You are not sure about us?" he asked, now leaning even closer to her form. This conversation had potential to become very interesting indeed.

"What about you and me being here together causes you to feel so confused I wonder, angel?" he asked, gently taking her chin in his hand, so she had to look up at him.

"What do you expect of me? What will we do. How will this go? What do you want me to do" she blurred out. She wanted an answer to all of these questions, but she just didn't dare ask them. And now they were out and in the open. She mentally slapped herself for it. Bane chuckled behind his mask, his eyes filled with mirth. His angel was so confused, he could read it in her eyes. And he knew exactly what she was referring to. But he decided to make her feel even a little more uncomfortable.

"We've already been there Jane. You know what I want from you."

This irritated Jane even more. Yes she knew he wanted her by his side, and she also knew why. But what did he expect from her in the intimate levels? Would he wait until she was ready, did he expected her to start something. What if she didn't want to start something. What if he grew tired of waiting with her to be ready? It was just so confusing. But she refused to spell it out for him. It was already embarrassing enough.

"You're right. Just forget it." Jane tried to end the conversation, pulling her chin from his hand and turning on her side, her back to Bane. Bane smiled, lying down and pulling her very close to his chest. He felt her body tense immediately.

"How can we forget any of this Jane. It's surely bothering you quite a lot, seeing how easily you get irritated", he teased, placing his mask in the crook of her neck, the sound of his voice very clearly hearable for her. He wanted to make sure she would get every word he was about to say to her.

"I expect you to learn to trust me. We will grow on each other Jane. As for your other questions. You proved something to me tonight, as to yourself. You're more ready and willing then you are letting on. Maybe all you need is just some more pressure. And guidance." At that he let one of his hands wonder over her stomach, very close to her core. Jane swallowed. She tried to remember why she had started this conversation in the first place.

"And all I want you to do, is enjoy", he whispered, he forced his hand between her legs, gently stroking over her panties. Jane wasn't sure if she should be laughing or crying.

"Please stop", she forced out, not ready for his touches. Suddenly her dream of last night seemed very real. She only could not remember why she had wanted his touches in her dream. What happened next was too quick for Jane to comprehend. Bane had pulled his hand back, pulling her under his form, pressing her down onto the bed with his massive body. Jane felt trapped and was very aware of something hard down his waist, pressing into her stomach.

"And then there's this very important thing you better learn very quickly, my dear. I'm not the one for a tease. You're either the whole way in, or out. And when you take too much time on deciding which one it's going to be, I'll choose for you." Bane's intention wasn't to scare her away, but she had to know and understand what kind of effect she was having on him. She was acting too much of an innocent child, when she was very clearly a woman to his eyes. Jane shuddered, not sure to feel scared or thrilled. And to make things even worse, Bane removed his mask. He hadn't planned to do this, but he felt he needed something from her now. He would not let her get away so easily this time. He placed the mask on his side of the bed, bringing his face very close to hers.

"But I will give you a choice", his unmasked voice spoke. Jane was only too distracted with his body on top of hers to acknowledge that.

"Take the lead. Or surrender. You choose." Jane shivered. Her mind was running so hard she wasn't sure she fully understood what he was saying now. The little voice in the back of her mind told her to kiss him or prove her willingness to him otherwise, but she wasn't sure. What if that leaded to him trying even more. On the other hand, she also did not know what he meant with surrendering. Bane gave her a few seconds to let his words sink in. But when she made no movement even after a whole minute of laying still underneath him, he moved. He crashed his mouth down on hers, kissing her harder than he ever had before. The kiss filled with his need for her. As it felt quite good, it also scared Jane. He was being more rougher than he had even been with her. He worked his tongue in her mouth, while he let his hand roam her body and new expensive lingerie. He enjoyed every curve, and the feel of her soft skin under his rough hands. When he reached her breasts, she broke the kiss.

"Okay I understand, I'll try to not tease you anymore", Jane tried to save herself. Bane laughed. He moved behind her to remover her bra.

"It's kind of too late for that now, my innocent angel", he spoke, kissing her jaw and then kissing his way down her torso, capturing a nipple between his lips. Jane arched her back, this was something she had never felt before. Bane chuckled. He worked his mouth on both her breasts, feeling Jane fight under him. She was wiggling, and not even out of his grasp. She moaned softly, not sure what to think of this.

"Please stop. Please", she pleaded. She did enjoy the feeling, only the thought of it felt so very wrong to her. Closing her eyes, she was trying to shut him out. And that wasn't something Bane liked.

"Were not done yet angel. Open your eyes. I want you to see it's me who's making you feel pleasure." With those words he moved back up, kissing her once more. Jane relaxed a little when his hands left her breasts, but then she felt his hands roam even lower. He was letting his fingers slip under her panties. This was something she wasn't ready for. He pulled it slightly aside, letting one finger slip slightly between her folds. Jane then really lost it, moving her hands to his chest.

"Please don't", she tried again. Bane made eye contact, seeing she was starting to panic.

"Surrender", he whispered. He wanted to make it clear he was the one in control, not her. Yes he would take things slow for her, he knew everything he did to her was new for her. But she had to get it to her head he would decide when what would happen. He slowly slipped his finger inside her, feeling her blocking him out immediately. She hissed at the intrusion. She was so tensed he could not even bring his finger in all the way. For that he would have to use a lot more pressure but he did not want to hurt her. He wanted to please her. She was so afraid of the affection he wanted them to share. He had to show her it would feel good, and right. It was something natural, nothing to be afraid of.

"Relax angel, this won't hurt if you relax. Take a deep breath." He pulled his finger back, bringing it to that little bundle of joy. He slowly encircled it, earning a moan from her lips. Bane smiled.

"That's it angel", he spoke, kissing her lips while he worked her. Jane let him kiss her, too concentrated on what he was doing to her down there. When Bane felt her shivering, not from cold or stress but pure pleasure, he again slipped one finger into her entrance, feeling she was more aroused then before. It easily slipped in. He felt her come around his single finger, soft moans coming from her lips. He thought he now understood her fear of pain from sex, she was so damn tight. When she stopped convulsing he pulled his finger out, and took her in his arms, kissing her forehead.

"Good girl," he whispered into her ear. His own need was getting painful, but he knew Jane would not be able to get to that level this night. He would have to take care of himself for now. Jane relaxed in his arms, feeling confused but satisfied. Her mind was still in the bliss state, not really in the moment. Bane reached for his mask, the dull pain already increasing by the minute. How he hated to have to stop this right here.

"I am quite sure you'll be too tired to worry yourself now, angel", Bane murmured. He put his mask on, releasing Jane from his hold on her. He stepped out of the bed, walking into the bedroom. He had to take care of his need himself.

When he returned, Jane was, like he had thought, sound asleep. She was still laying topless, her body turned on her side. Her long brown hair covered her intimate parts, but they were still visible. Bane smiled. That was a wonderful view to behold. He crawled into bed, pulling her close. How this night had led to this, he didn't know. He pulled the covers up, over both their forms. He was sure he would get some really needed rest himself.

The next morning Jane woke up before Bane, much to her content. Her mind was a blur of things that had happened last night. And she still wasn't sure if she did or didn't liked what he had done to her. She got up, shocked by the fact she was only in her panties. But then some flashes of the night before hit her memory. She covered her breasts with her arms and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She turned the shower on, taking seat on the closet toilet lid. She closed her eyes and thought it over. Yes it had felt good. But she was so confused. Did she want for him to touch her? Kiss her? Make love to her? He had kidnapped her. He had taken her from everything she knew and loved. And here she was, playing his little love interest. Maybe it was her own fault. Had she made it all too easy on him? She had been very fearful when she first had to live with him here, acting all frightened. But now, after a while, he seemed not so scary anymore. She was starting to see the man behind the mask. The one who would come to her rescue. Make her feel beautiful and wanted. The one who would force her to come out of her little safe bubble. Jane sighed. What to do?

The fact he did take it a step further last night gave her the shivers. She now had gotten used to kissing him. She even enjoyed it. But there was a reason she had not liked him touching her so intimate like he did. Somewhere in her mind there were memories she rather would not get into her mind right now. She only hoped she could keep him distracted long enough before she would grow used to his touches there. Maybe his would touch could replace the painful ones from her memory.

She took a nice long shower, enjoying how the hot water seemed to empty her mind. But when she ended it, everything came back to mind. She had to make up her mind. Or she would try and fight him, or she would let him take all of her. Like he said, there was no in between. He could sense whenever she was lying, and to be honest, she didn't liked to fake. She was afraid it would become the latter. She wasn't that strong willed to smart him out. He had made her feel scared with his massive body, but also with his mind. This man was so intelligent. Drying herself and putting on some underwear, Jane still was not sure what to do. How had she gotten into this mess in the first place?

When she returned to the bedroom, Bane was gone. She pulled on some jeans and a grey sweater with long sleeves. She also put her brown Uggs on, enjoying how soft they felt against her feet. She found Bane in the kitchen, reading a paper.

"Morning", she spoke, taking place across the table. Bane looked up.

"Good morning angel. Did you sleep well?" he asked. Jane saw the sparkle in his eyes. He remembered everything that had happened. She knew that for sure.

"I did, thanks. You?" she asked in return. Bane cocked his head to the side.

"I did angel, I did."

After some toast, Jane seated herself on the couch with a book. She was halfway getting lost in the story when Bane joined her on the couch. She looked up.

"We need to talk, Jane", he said, motioning for her to put the book down. She did. What was he talking about. Jane straightened herself on the couch. She really had no clue what he could want to be talking about. She just hoped it wasn't about last night.

"I feel there's something you are keeping from me", he spoke, following her gaze with her eyes. He was trying to read her.

"What do you mean?" Jane asked, afraid he was referring to her thought while showering this morning.

"Last night, your body blocked me out. And that mostly happens after some traumatizing experiences." Jane looked at him in disbelief. How did he knew that?

She opened her mouth to start about Toby and all, but Bane beat her.

"I also have the feeling that this is something from before the Toby incident. This goes much deeper. Am I right?", he spoke, still following her features very closely. Jane shuddered. This was something she really did not want to talk about.

"I don't know what you're referring to," she simply said. She tried to keep her face straight. Bane chuckled.

"I think you do", he answered, looking straight into her eyes. Jane felt very intimidated by him right now. How could she possibly tell him about this? She had never shared this before. Not even with her parents.

A short silence fell. Jane felt very uncomfortable, not knowing what to do. But then she broke. Her eyes watered and she looked away. She hated being remembered by it, she had done her best to block every memory from her mind. Bane curiously watched.

"I don't want to talk about it. Please don't make me", she said, turning her head away. Tears made their way down her face.

"You should talk about it. Sharing it will set you free Jane." Jane swallowed and then slowly turned her head back. Bane moved a little closer, taking one of her hands in his.

"Tell me", he said. His tone was gentle, but commanding. Jane looked him deep in his eyes before she adverted her gaze and spilled it out.

"When I was twelve I was attending a summer camp. I had been nagging two weeks before my parents finally agreed to let me go. It was a great camp. Boys and girls my age, great activities and a lake nearby. But then one night when some of the kids went swimming, I was one of the last ones in the lake with a boy. I never even considered what he did to me. I wasn't even aware of what sex was at that time. But then-"Jane stopped there. She did not wanted to continue. Bane let her cry for a minute before he urged her to go on.

"What did he do to you?" he asked his voice held a glance of anger in it. Jane swallowed her tears.

"He- touched me. And it hurt. I was shocked. I didn't even knew my body like that at the time and- I just – He was shocked and I ran off. My parents came to get me that night. I pretended to be sick." Jane pulled her hand from his, burying her face in them. Bane let it all sink in. So that was part the reason she wasn't dating. This was still affecting her now. Even now ten years later. The boy had molested her with his fingers. Anger flared in his veins. How he hated mankind at such moments. Ruining this girl, this angel. Jane was silently crying next to him on the couch. He couldn't bear it. Last night he thought she was just blocking him out of pure fear of losing her virginity. Now he knew it was much more. And he would have to take things slow, like he had been doing. He could not pressure her as much as he initially had thought he could last night.

"I never told anyone", Jane's soft voice said, pulling Bane from his thoughts. He pulled her on his lap, her face buried in his chest.

"You felt ashamed, did you not, angel. But it was not you who should be ashamed. The boy should. What he did was unforgivable, even being that young." She silently cried on his lap. Bane was trying to concentrate on the woman on his lap, instead of making plans of how he would torture the boy.

He took her chin in his hand, and looked at her face.

"Now you've shared this you can move on. You have to learn what pleasure is. And that you deserve nothing but pure pleasure. You deserve to be loved by a man, not a boy", Bane spoke, seeing how tears still made their way down her face. His thumb caressed her cheeks.

"What is the boy's name?" he asked. Jane closed her eyes. She really didn't wanted to think about it anymore. But she knew Bane would not let the matter go before she would tell him.

"Rupert Black," she spoke. Closing her eyes at the mention of the name. She had always remembered it. Bane observed her face some more. She was trying to block the memory out. And he would let her for she had shared everything he wanted to know for now. He knew much about this woman in his lap. He had done some very extended research on her. But this he had never known. It made him even more determined to keep her safe. And to learn her about love. It also made it clear to him that the innocent people needed to be saved for there were always the vile who wanted to taint them. His mind was already spinning on how he would track the boy, now probably a man, down. He would make him suffer for tainting his precious angel.

**Okayyyy, I hoped to bring the commanding Bane into this chapter, while in the smut part and all. But in the end I wanted to show his slight obsessive side with protecting Jane. He does love her, maybe a little too much? Anyhow, he clearly wants Jane. But she's unsure, scared, and tainted. Also she is still not sure if she should surrender herself. But she also does not dares to fight him off. Dramaaaaa! Haha. Please let me now your thoughts!**

**Thank you so much for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13: How sweet can you be

**Hello my lovely readers! I want to thank you guys for your continued support! You are making me feel so good. And when I'm feeling good, I'm writing more! So that's a win-win situation for the both of us! But really, I'm feeling so happy hearing from you guys! Your opinions do matter!**

_"Rupert Black," she spoke. Closing her eyes at the mention of the name. She had always remembered it. Bane observed her face some more. She was trying to block the memory out. And he would let her for she had shared everything he wanted to know for now. He knew much about this woman in his lap. He had done some very extended research on her. But this he had never known. It made him even more determined to keep her safe. And to learn her about love. It also made it clear to him that the innocent people needed to be saved for there were always the vile who wanted to taint them. His mind was already spinning on how he would track the boy, now probably a man, down. He would make him suffer for tainting his precious angel._

**Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 13. How sweet can you be.**

For the rest of the day Bane left Jane alone with her thoughts. She had seen him disappear into the guest bedroom, closing the door behind him. She wondered what he was up to. He had held her for some time after she had shared her deepest secret with him. After she had calmed down and ceased her crying he had put her on the couch and without a word he had left her there. Jane wasn't sure how to feel about the fact she had just gave him the boy's name. It was years ago. Maybe he didn't even remembered her or the things he had done to her. What if she was just making a big deal out of nothing. She sighed. She had always asked herself if she should tell anyone, for he hadn't raped her. He had just touched her some. But to Jane it had always been enough to make her afraid of any physical contact with men.

Meanwhile in the guestroom, Bane was just finished setting up some arrangements for the two of them in in London. First they would make a short stop in Gotham, for now he had some unfinished business there, knowing the name of Jane's harasser. He had informed Barsad about what was going to happen and had sent him on his way. Bane's mind was still full with anger and hate, but now, knowing Barsad would track the boy down, it made him slightly less angered. He would not even waste another minute on the boy, letting Barsad do the searching. Bane only needed to finish it, when he would get in Gotham.

After that, he and Jane would travel on to London. Bane had to convince some important and prosperous people, he needed financial support. And new men. And of course, working together with the influence and rich gave him easily access whenever he needed to get into places. Or cities.

The trip would not bring Jane in any danger, for Bane only needed to attend some meetings here and there. He had an apartment installed, locks and camera's set up in the entire suite. He moved from his chair to stand and stretch his body. His back was getting painful, there was only so much the mask could do for him. He walked up towards the window, looking out on the yard. A deep sigh escaped his lips when he thought about last night. He wondered if he would have done the things he did to Jane, if he had known her secret then. One part of him thought no, for he didn't want to ruin the progress he and Jane had already made. But another part of him, the bigger part, knew he probably would have done it anyways. Maybe a little more held back, taking even tinier steps. But he wanted Jane. Not only her company during the days. He liked her company, oh yes. But he also knew he needed more from her. And she would be able to do so in the future, he knew. He would just have to take things slowly from here on out. She had already been willing to kiss him. He had not been forcing her to do so. She had done it out of her own free will. And he also felt the tension between them had changed. The first couple days she had been here in his company, it had been filled with fear from her side. That had slowly disappeared. But now, it was something entirely different. She started to enjoy his presence. She maybe did not exactly knew how to handle it, but she was trying. She would join him on the couch whenever he was there, watching TV. And at night she wasn't flinching when he would pull her close. Progress.

Bane smiled. This was exactly playing out the way he had hoped for. He still was angry at himself for not knowing every tiny detail about this precious girl he desired so much. But now he knew even her darkest secret, he was even more determined to get to know everything what was going in in her mind. He wanted to know everything there was to know about her.

That evening, when they both where in the living room watching TV, Bane was paying more attention to the woman next to him then to the movie they were watching. He cautiously followed every frown or smile that would play across her face. Jane hadn't noticed anything at all, until she let her eyes wonder over to his form, wondering what he thought about the movie she had picked out for them to watch. She met his gaze, not expecting him to be watching her the way he was. He was drinking her in. Jane quickly snatched her eyes back to the TV, pretending she was only distracted by something that she had seen in the room behind him. But Bane knew better. Still he kept his mouth shut until the film had ended. Bane took the remote and turned the TV off. Jane was looking at the TV, turning her head to Bane when the screen suddenly went black. His gaze was as unreadable as a few minutes ago. Only this time Jane had nowhere to turn her gaze to now. She focused her gaze on the couch instead of his face.

"I have this feeling you are trying to avoid looking at me Jane. Any particular reason?" his deep voice asked. Jane instantly brought her eyes back up. She didn't know what she was feeling. She had an inner conflict going on in her mind. One side was shouting for her to stop this nonsense that was starting to grow between her and Bane. But the other side was hoping she would just, for once, let it happen to her. She enjoyed his attention. He was looking out for her, was caring for her. And he was patient when it came to her insecurities. What did she expected more from a man? _'well maybe that he doesn't kidnap you and force you to stay by his side?!' _her mind yelled at her. Oh yeah, that was the point she kept against him. But, nevertheless, it was kind of enthralling. Having such a man, wanting you. Caring for you and wanting you to be comfortable.

"I'm not", she answered softly. Bane looked surprised at her answer. He had expected her to acknowledge it and maybe walk off. But she kept sitting where she was, next to him on the couch. At that, Bane patted the spot even closer to him on the couch, motioning for her to slide closer. Jane nervously bit her lip. But then she moved closer, into his awaiting arms.

"You should not do that, it will ruin those pretty lips of yours", he muttered, bringing her body close. Her brought his face to the back of her neck, inhaling the scent of her hair. It was intoxicating to say the least. Her vanilla scent filling his head with images of her he had seen, and wanted to see again.

"I'm sorry", she muttered, distracted by his hands that were resting around her waist, holding her perfectly close to him. Bane chuckled.

"Don't be."

That night sleep soon came for Jane. She never noticed Bane not joining her in bed, as she was sound asleep. But in the early hours of the morning, Jane awoke. And she immediately sensed Bane wasn't next to her. And how much she hated to admit it, she felt a little empty laying here all alone. He made her feel safe. She stepped out of bed and pulled her robe on. She was curious what he was up to at this hour of the night. She slowly and carefully not to make any noise, slipped out of the bedroom. All the lights were still on, the door of the guestroom open just a crack. Coming a little closer, she saw Bane sitting at the desk, many papers covering its surface. Opening the door just some more, Bane immediately noticed her standing there, halfway in the doorstep.

"Could you not sleep, angel?" he asked, his voice sounding deep, tired. Jane just nodded and walked in, stopping right before him. Bane curiously followed her every move.

"Why aren't you in bed?", she asked him. She felt like being a little bold, curious of what he might be planning. Bane smiled behind his mask. How he adored this beautiful creature before his eyes. She held many surprises he had yet to discover. Was she perhaps missing him in bed? Maybe she had awoken finding she was there all by herself?

"I had some more work to do, things to plan", he answered, his eyes sparkling as he said it.

"What kind of things?", Jane asked, cocking her head to the side. She was already trying to seduce him to answer her fully. Clever girl.

"I'm willing to trade my answers for something I want from you", he spoke, taking her hands in his, pulling her closer to his massive body. He was still sitting on the chair, Jane standing between his legs. She felt a little trapped there, but she decided to just play along for a little while now.

"Okay, what do you want from me then?", she playfully asked. Figuring he probably would ask for a kiss. She could handle that. There was a hint of mischief in Bane's blue eyes. Jan shivered.

"I want you to join me in our Jacuzzi." Jane looked at him in disbelief. He rather would go and sit in the Jacuzzi sometime then actually kiss her?

Bane smiled at her confusing features.

"Right now, no changing required", he finished, seeing how the pieces felt together in her mind. Jane swallowed. That was not something she had figured he would ask of her. He probably would want her naked then, her bra and panties would not be much covering in the water.

"So, what's your answer to that, miss Howards?" he teased her. He was pushing her buttons, and he knew it. Jane decided to swallow her pride. What did she had to lose her?

"And then you promise me to tell everything you're planning?" she asked. Bane nodded. '_Fine then'_ her mind said.

"Isn't it too cold?" she softly spoke, backing out slightly. But Bane wasn't having any of that. She had said yes, now they would proceed. As an answer, Bane stood and pulled her in his arms. He carried her outside, where it was kind of cool. But the steam of the Jacuzzi was very appealing. At this point Jane figured how things would go from here on out. Would he get naked? Would he ask her to do as well? But Bane gently placed her on her feet, removing his jeans an shirt, entering the Jacuzzi only in his boxers. Jane was a little relieved and let her robe fall to the floor, stepping in after him. She still wasn't wearing any of her new lingerie. And by the look on Bane's face, he noticed that too. Though he did not mention it to her. The water was nice and very warm, surrounding Jane's body. Bane had seated himself in one of the corners of the Jacuzzi, eyeing Jane as she took place across from him.

"Well, I did as you asked me to", she started, hoping she wasn't pushing her luck here. Bane chuckled.

"Did no one ever tell you that patience is the key?", he teased her. Jane turned a little red at that, until she saw he was just mocking her.

"Come here", he said, motioning for her to sit in his lap. Jane did as he asked. She was a little worried about the fact her underwear was a little see through, but Bane kept his eyes on hers, distracting her thoughts.

"Now that we're all warm and comfortable. We'll be leaving tomorrow", he started. His eyes curiously followed her face, wanting to know how she felt about that idea. Jane frowned.

"I have business to attend to in London. And as I said, I will keep you by my side at all times. So you will accompany me on my trip." Jane had to fight the urge to let her mouth fall open. He was taking her to London? That could be a chance to be noticed, maybe to be found? But that little spark of hope died when she felt his grip tighten around her form.

"I will not let anything happen to you angel, just like I promised", He spoke. Jane shivered, but not from being cold. He would never let her get away. She knew that much.

"How long will we be staying in London?" she asked, totally perplexed by only the idea of being in another country. She had never travelled before, and the feeling of being even further away from the ones she truly loved made her feel very odd.

"Maybe a week, might be more. Depends on how things work out. But don't bother you're pretty little head about that darling. It's also meant as a reward for your good behaviour towards me", he said, remembering her of the deal they had made. He loosened one hand from her waist to remove his mask. Jane's eyes followed his movements and were glued to his face when it was bare to her view. She still was so surprised at how different, almost normal, he looked without the mask on. He was human, just a man. And he was quite handsome too. He bowed his head to her, capturing her lips with his. He was being very gentle, deepening it only slightly to get access to her open mouth. One hand was under her chin, pulling her in the kiss. The other wrapped around her waist, supporting her on his lap. Jane hated to admit it, but it felt kind of good. She had not much boys to compare his kissing with, but this was comfortable enough to forget everything for a little while. He moved very slow, obviously trying to get her to be even more comfortable, if possible. But then, abruptly, he ended their kiss, looking her deeply in her eyes. Suddenly it was very silent around them, only the sound of water from the Jacuzzi was noticeable.

"Now, let's get you out of this wet clothes and in bed, hmm? Tomorrow will be an tiring day for the both of us", Bane said, giving her lips one more small peck before he putted his mask back on. He removed her from his lap, stepping out of the Jacuzzi. He then extended his arms to Jane, pulling her out and in his arms. Water was dripping from the both of them, but he did not seem to mind. He walked the both of them in, placing her on her feet when they reached their bedroom. He started changing into some dry boxer shorts, totally comfortable with her being in the same room. Jane quickly turned, her head red as a tomato as she picked some dry underwear to change into. She had her back turned towards him, but still heard what he was doing. He had stepping into bed. Jane then undid her bra, swiftly placing on the dry one. She did the same with her panties. After placing the wet clothes in the bathroom, she turned the lights off and joined Bane in bed. Both of them were still damp from the warmth and wetness of the Jacuzzi, but neither seemed to care. Bane slipped one arm around her form, studying her features from the side.

"Have you ever travelled before Jane?", he suddenly asked. Jane turned her head slightly, trying to make out his features in the dark.

"No, I haven't", she answered, her voice sounding very fragile compared to the silence in the room. Bane smiled. Of course his innocent angel hadn't travelled before. He had to admit he liked being the first to many things in his angel's life. She would always remember him for it.

"Well, then I suggest you get some rest. You'll need it", he said, stroking her hair before he laid down behind her, pulling her close. He was determined to make this an experience she would never forget. Yes it was mostly a business trip, but he already knew how he would mingle that with the pleasure of fine companionship. And some fine companionship he had.

Jane wasn't as bothered by his hands on her stomach as before. Her mind was occupied trying to process everything he had just told her. She was going to London, with Bane. The most wanted villain right now. She wondered how that would work out. And then his business plans? What was that all about? She decided to let it rest for now. He was taking her with him, that meant something right? She had the feeling they had become closer over the past few days. And that with the horrible things that had happened and were shared between the two of them. Jane supressed a sigh. How had her life ever became so complicated?

**Soooo here's a little sweet chapter! Yes I could have made one very long chapter… But I decided to split them in 2 parts! I hope you guys have enjoyed reading this. And I surely hope Bane isn't too much ooc. I figured even the biggest most bad ass guys have a soft side. When they are given the chance, or when they would give themselves that chance…. And now you know where they will go next chapter… Any idea's or thoughts on what will happen in London? (any fantasies? LOL)Please do review! Your words mean the world to me!**

**Thanks for reading my Loves!**


	14. Chapter 14: Relax and Enjoy

**Hello again! So there's a bit of everything in this chapter! Some lovin and some violence. You be warned once again my loves!**

_She was going to London, with Bane. The most wanted villain right now. She wondered how that would work out. And then his business plans? What was that all about? She decided to let it rest for now. He was taking her with him, that meant something right? She had the feeling they had become closer over the past few days. And that with the horrible things that had happened and were shared between the two of them. Jane supressed a sigh. How had her life ever became so complicated?_

**Chapter 14.**

Feeling something against her cheek, Jane stirred. She was still sleeping, and wasn't able to place the feeling of something against her face. Bane smiled. He was already up and mobile, dressed and packed. He only needed for Jane to wake so they could eat breakfast and leave. He sat next to her on the bed, slowly caressing her cheek some more. Her body was hidden under the covers, the only parts visible were her arms and face. She stirred some more and then her eyes fluttered open. It took her a few seconds to register her surroundings and the fact it was still dark outside.

"Good morning angel. Time to get up. We are leaving within this hour", he spoke, bringing his hand to her hair, letting the brown curls slip through his fingers. A yawn escaped her mouth, before she replied.

"Morning. What time is it?" she asked. Bane pulled his hand back and looked at his watch.

"4.15 am. Time to get moving", he spoke, moving from the bed to give her space to get out.

"I have picked some clothes for you to wear. They are on the chair. I'll meet you in the kitchen", he said, giving her one last look before he walked out of the bedroom. Jane's eyes followed him until he closed the door behind him. She slowly stretched her body and moved out of bed. She still felt very tired, but that seemed only normal knowing it was this early in the morning. She walked into the bathroom and washed her face with cold water at the sink. It was supposed to help her mind get clearer, but to no effort. She brushed her teeth and quickly adjusted her long curls. They were all tangled and she irritated tried to untangle them as quick as possible. After that she let her eyes wonder over her make up items that were displayed on the shelf above the sink. She did not know why, but she felt good. Not scared, or nervous. Maybe even a little excited? She thought it had something to do with Bane taking her to London. She had enjoyed the trip to the store the other day and this sounded even better. The idea of escaping did no longer linger in her thoughts. She had given up that idea last night, knowing Bane would never let her go that easily. And a little part inside of Jane wondered if she even wanted to get away. Of course she missed her family and friends, but what more was there to miss? She was studying, working and went to bed at night. And that was to be repeated every day. Here with Bane, she never have had a day that went exactly the same as the one before. She felt like maybe this was a chance for her. Maybe an ordinary life was just not meant for her to live?

She used a little foundation and mascara before she placed the items in her toilet bag. Those were coming with her. Walking back into the bedroom she saw the clothes Bane had picked out for her, laying on the chair. He had chosen a bleached jeans and a long sleeved red shirt. The one that was loose enough to be considered neat, but tight enough to show her curves. She had a feeling he liked that particular shirt, always feeling his eyes on her form whenever she wore it. And the fact that he had picked that one out for her to wear made it very clear. Under the chair stood her brown Uggs, the highest model she had. She first walked over to her dresser, opening it to pick some clean underwear. She sighed when she saw all the fine lingerie from Victoria's secret laying on top, the price tags still on them. She decided to finally wear some of it, not seeing any point in trying to avoid them in the dresser any longer. She picked out some simple black panties and a matching bra with lacing along the edges. She had to admit it was the finest lingerie she had ever saw, or wore. It fitted her perfectly. Then she made her way over back to the chair, to get fully dressed. She turned and made the bed. Then she made her way outside the bedroom, seeing Bane was sitting at the kitchen table. He apparently had already eaten for there was only one plate on the table, at the chair across from his.

"I'm ready", Jane said, walking past him and taking seat on the empty chair. Bane, who had been reading, looked up, taking in the woman sitting before him. She was absolutely breath taking. She wore the red shirt he liked so much, drawing all attention to herself. And she had left her curls loose, the way he liked them best.

"Good. Now eat, everything is already packed. I'll go pack the car and then we're off," he spoke, taking a long last look at Jane before he stood and left. Jane felt a little uneasy with all the attention his eyes had been giving her, but shook the thought from her mind. He hadn't hurt her, he hadn't raped her. He had saved her, and he had promised he would take things easy with her. What was there to worry about?

She ate the toast and after drinking her orange juice she walked back into the bedroom, getting her toilet bag. Bane told her he had already packed, but she wanted to take this with her as well. Walking into the hallway she wondered what clothes and underwear he would have taken from her closet. She only hoped it were some regular clothes… nothing she wouldn't have picked herself. Bane stood by the door, waiting for her. He was already wearing his big brown jacket. The one he had also been wearing when he had kidnapped her, she suddenly remembered. He held out her coat, a new one they had bought the other day. It was light brown, falling just above her knees with a small belt around her waist. But the thing that made Jane love it, was the soft inside of the coat. It was completely filled with sheepskin, making it the warmest coat she had ever worn. Bane helped her put it on and then took the toilet bag from her hands.

"Necessary goods, I presume?" he asked. Jane just nodded. Now, being with him for almost two full weeks, she started to understand him better and better each day. Like the sound of his voice. It was always a little warped because of his mask, but now she could always tell if he was angry, irritated, or just teasing her. And by the way his eyes wrinkled at the side, she also knew when he was smiling, like right now.

"Let's go then", he spoke, opening the door for Jane. The fresh air hit the both of them, sending slight shivers thought Jane's body. The summer was gone, and the temperature was lower than she had been used to the past couple of weeks here. She walked outside and waited until he had locked the door, keeping her arms close to her body as to warm herself.

"Does Walter have his own key?" Jane asked out of the blue. It wasn't something she hadn't thought about before, it just popped into her head now she saw him locking it. Bane chuckled.

"I told Walter we would not need his services for the next weeks. And yes, he does has his own key", Bane answered, taking her hand in his. He walked them over to his black hummer, that was already running. He helped Jane step inside the big car, before he closed the door. He walked around the back of the car, placing her small bag with the others, before he stepped inside himself. The car was nice and warm, the seat comfortable enough for a long car ride. She put her seatbelt on and then she let her eyes linger on Bane's frame. The fear of being alone with him was an old one. She now feared the awkward silences between them more. But on the other hand she also not knew what to talk about with him. Bane put his own seatbelt on, checked if Jane had placed hers on and then he moved the car on the road. With a single push he turned the radio on, only loud enough to be a background sound in the silent car. Jane let her eyes wonder a little lower, on his body instead of his face. She never really could understand how a man could be built like Bane was. She had never seen someone looking more muscular or strong. She was absolutely sure he was capable of defending himself and her, easily. But she always wondered why he would not use his strength to get her to bend to his will. He could easily make her do the things he wanted from her, but he choose to let her decide the velocity of things. It was one of the reasons she wanted to give him a chance. She could keep denying her feelings for him were growing, but she knew that would be a lie. His touches and words did make her feel like she was worth more than she had always thought and believed. He made her feel safe and wanted, no matter how uneasy his lustful eyes could make her feel at times. He had not taken her just to be a sex slave or something, he not just wanted her body. He wanted her soul too.

"It's another six hours until we reach our destination. You can choose to sleep if you want to", he suddenly spoke, pulling Jane from her thoughts. She was tired, but she really didn't felt like sleeping.

"I'm good", she answered, trying to look out of her window. It was still dark so she could not see much more than the road that was illuminated by the car lights. Then something hit her.

"Isn't London much further away than six hours?" she asked, looking him in the eyes. She saw he was smiling behind his mask. Bane had been wondering if she would figure out they would make a pit stop. She was smart, like he knew.

"We have to make a fast stop in Gotham. I have some unfinished business there. But do not worry my angel, it will be fast and we will make it to London before the day is out", he said, turning his head back to watch the road. Jane cocked her head to the side. Gotham? He was going back to Gotham. She could only wonder why. Unlike Bane, Jane had tried to forget sharing her secret with him. She wanted to erase it from her memory completely. And with her thoughts still lingering with their Jacuzzi time from yesterday, Rupert Black was not in her system right now.

Bane smiled. He had hoped to distract her from the story he had pulled from her lips and soul the other day. And by the way her face showed confusion, he had succeeded. She not needed to know what his business were in Gotham, for she would not be seeing the boy.

Barsad had let him know a few hours before they left, that he had tracked him and locked him up in an empty building. Now he only needed to get there to finish him off. Bane smiled some more. He would get that boy out of the way and then there was nothing what kept his Jane from completely giving into him. He would haunt all her ghosts down, not caring at what costs. She was his angel, he would keep her safe.

After some hours of driving Jane had, despite her earlier statement of being fine, snoozed off in a light sleep. Bane had turned the radio even softer, only hearing the melody of the songs. He glanced over to where she was seated, her body curled upon the seat. Her eyes were closed and her arms wrapped around herself. He found it endearing.

Finally the sun had risen and it promised to be a beautiful day, despite the cold temperature. Entering Gotham another hour later, Jane started to wake. She stretched her arms and then sat up straight.

"I guess I was tired after all", she murmured, forgetting Bane always heard everything she would say, no matter how soft she spoke.

"Good afternoon, angel. We are in Gotham", he said, locking eyes with her. Jane then turned her head and looked out of her window. They really where in Gotham, on the other part from where she used to live, but Gotham after all. Bane drove them into an empty alley, parking behind a building far from the open road.

"I will leave you for a few minutes angel, Barsad will watch you", He said, unbuckling his belt. Jane just nodded, not knowing what to do or think. She was in Gotham, and Bane had something to do here. What the hell could that be? Barsad walked up towards the hummer, opening Bane's door.

"Ready sir?", he asked. His accent made Jane still wonder where he was originally from. Bane nodded, and moved out of the car. Barsad took his place on the driver's seat, closing the door.

"Hello again Jane," he spoke, smiling at her. Jane returned the smile.

"Hi Barsad. I guess you're not going to tell me either what he is doing right now?" she asked, even though she already knew the answer. Barsad was Bane's most loyal man for a reason.

"I'm sorry Jane."

Bane walked until he reached the building Barsad had placed the boy in. The past hours he had been wondering what he would look like. If he would beg for his life and deny what he had done. But it would not matter. Bane was not going to spare his life. Unlocking the door, Bane let himself in. It was an empty building, no lights were on and Bane could, with effort, make out a chair with a person on it in the middle of the room. Closing the door loudly, he made his way over to the chair, seeing the person on it shake uncontrollably. He smiled. finishing this business would finally give him the satisfaction he wanted and needed.

"Good afternoon mister Black. Any idea's on why you're here?", Bane asked, standing before the chair. Rupert Black was a young man, his posture skinny and clumsy. He was efficiently tied to the chair, his hands behind his back and his back tightly against the chair.

The eyes of the boy grew wide when he saw Bane, fear taking over all his features. It gave Bane satisfaction already, while he hadn't even started yet.

"You're- you're Bane. Why am I here. I only know you from TV!", the boy yelled. He was panicking. Bane laughed.

"We have something to settle here Rupert Black. Do you remember a pretty young girl named Jane Howards?" Bane asked, his voice very dark. Even Rupert understood he was very angry.

Rupert was now shaking upon the chair. He vaguely remembered Jane and the summer camp. And one night when she had ran off crying. He had just been curious.

"Jane Ho- Jane Howards?" the boy hammered. Bane took a step closer and he squatted down so he was on eye level with the boy.

"Yes." Bane cocked his head to the side, wondering how he would end the boy's life very painful, but without too much blood on his hands. He needed to stay clean for they would be driving to London next. And he was quite sure Jane would want to know what happened if he came into the car, with bloody clothes.

"And do you remember what you did to this innocent girl, who has never done you any wrong?" his voice haunted. Rupert was now crying, not able to hold himself together before this large man.

"It- It did not mean anything. I was just- just curious!", he cried, tears rolling down his cheeks. Bane chuckled at how easy it was to break this boy. But the answer he gave made him even more angry. He had used his precious angel, twelve at the time, to release his curiosity on. It was unforgivable. The thought alone made him furious.

"I'll first tell you what I'm going to do to you, and then I'll explain you why", Bane spoke through gritted teeth. His hands were itching but he wanted to make the boy suffer. And it seemed only fair to let him await his painful punishment.

"I'm not going to shoot you, for that would be too easy. I'll break every bone in your body. And if you're still alive afterwards, I'll strangle you to death." Rupert swallowed hard, his eyes never leaving the enormous man that was before him.

"Please- Please I never-"

"You didn't stop molesting the girl when she pleaded, did you now? Now be the man you were that day and take this punishment as a man. And a man does not beg", Bane spoke.

Rupert looked him in the eye.

"I was fourteen at the time! Jesus!", the boy yelled. He was hysterical now he understood Bane would really make him suffer.

"That's old enough to understand what you're doing. Now let me tell you why I've chosen to kill you this way. You see, this precious girl, Jane. She still has to live with your touches every day. And she hates it. She's afraid of the touch of men. You've destroyed her life, bit by bit. Luckily she now has a real man who will learn her to trust men again, to enjoy his touches." For a moment Bane stopped, he needed a minute to control his anger.

"But this would never have been necessary if you hadn't molested her first, she should have enjoyed a man's first touches", Bane ended, looking him deeply in the eyes.

"It's not like I raped her!", Rupert yelled. Bane saw how he tried to convince him that it wasn't as bad as he made it sound. But Rupert did not know this only angered Bane further. Trying to explain how molesting was less horrifying then rape, it drove him nearly of the edge of snapping the boys neck right now.

"I have killed men before, Rupert. Many of them. Most assassins, or other murderers. But I enjoy the deaths of rapist and molesters even more. Especially when they are afraid of pain and death. At that Bane untied the boy and pulled him up by the neck.

"Let's see how nice it is to be touched against your will, shall we?" he spoke. Rupert's eyes grew even wider when Bane broke his legs first. Loud screams filled the building.

While in the car Jane and Barsad did not even had a clue what was happing inside the building. Well Barsad had his idea's, Jane just wondered.

"So how are you doing Jane?", he asked, looking at the girl next to him. He understood why Bane took a liking in her for she looked quite beautiful. But still, all this trouble for a woman? He would never understand Bane. First Talia and now her? He never really liked Talia, for he had the feeling she had used Bane, playing the seductive little girl so he would do as she wanted. But the differences between Talia and Jane were huge. Where Talia had been a hard woman, taking care of things herself. A selfish woman, ready to kill. Jane was harmless and innocent. He could never picture her to start killing or fighting. She seemed so much more sophisticated. Maybe that was what Bane liked in her. He wanted to take care of his woman, but Talia had never been his, not only his…

"I'm doing good, thank you. And I want to thank you again for saving me. You now-"

"That's alright, I have a deep hatred for rapists, I only wished I had known it a little earlier, before he had gotten to you Jane", Barsad answered, referring to Toby. Jane nodded. She was so thankful for his help at the time. If not for Barsad… No she would not think of that again. She was over it.

"Why is he taking so long?", Jane asked Barsad. He just shrugged his shoulders and looked outside, seeing Bane emerge from the building.

"There he is", Barsad spoke, opening the door and stepping out.

"It was a pleasure Jane", he said giving her a wink before he walked over to Bane. They exchanged some words before Bane stepped in the car, and Barsad walked inside the building. Jane wanted to tease him about taking so long, but then she saw his right hand had bloody knuckles. He closed the door behind him and turned to Jane.

"You're bleeding", she said, looking at his hand. Bane followed her eyes, he had not even noticed it. In his anger he had slammed a wall, he now regretted it. Because of his mask he did not feel the stinging sensation he should feel, nonetheless it gave a mess.

"Here", Jane said, taking a handkerchief that was laying in the dashboard of the car. Bane took it, cleaning his hand, at least the most of it. Luckily it were only some scratches. He had used most of his anger on the boy.

"Are you still not going to tell me what happened in there?", Jane asked, a small smile playing around her lips. Bane was surprised at how she tried to lighten the mood.

"Better not angel. Some things are better left unspoken", he started the engine, but before driving off he placed his now cleaned hand on Jane's cheek. He wondered how he could have ever found this girl, and he was very thankful for it. He slowly caressed her face, looking deep in her eyes. Jane was a little dumbfounded by his sudden affection. She just sat there, not knowing how to respond to his gentle touches.

"Now let's proceed our journey, shall we?", he asked, pulling his hand back and placing his seatbelt on. Jane followed his lead, still amazed at his touch. He kept surprising her. He was so unpredictable. Who would have known that his enormous man had such a kind side to him?

It took them the rest of the day, and most of the evening to reach their destination in London. The apartment Bane had set up for the two of them was somewhere in the middle of London, placed on some private grounds. When he finally pulled the car up the driveway, Jane was still asleep in her seat. He shut the engine down and stepped out, walking around the car. He had hoped for Jane to still be awake, but he would not wake her now that she slept so peacefully. He opened the passenger door and unbuckled her seatbelt. He then placed his arms around her back and knees and carried her out. In his arms Jane started to stir and wake.

"Are we in London?", her sleepy voice asked Bane, who looked down on his angel. He chuckled.

"We are, angel. Let's get you inside", he answered. He opened the door with one hand, while he kept Jane up with his other arm. Jane had to admit that this was one of the most beautiful apartments she had seen. It was exactly like a hotel. Beautiful paintings on the wall and it was very spacious. Bane gently placed her on her feet once they were inside.

"It's beautiful", Jane whispered, looking around. Bane smiled.

"I'll get our bags, take a look around", he said, leaving her alone. Jane wondered if he really would leave her by herself, but he did. She slowly started walking around, taking everything in. The furniture was very modern, but classy. Through the hallway was a very large living room, with a kitchen at the side. Across the hall was a small bathroom. There was also a large staircase, leading up to another hallway. Jane slowly walked up, wondering how much more there was to be seen. She found herself before 4 doors. Two rooms seemed to be completely empty, another was a bathroom, and the fourth was the master bedroom. There was a bed that was even larger than the one they shared back at Bane's house. Beautiful curtains surrounded large windows that gave an excellent view over London. Jane stood the frozen, totally amazed with the beauty of it all. Behind her she heard footsteps, and then Bane entered the room placing their bags on the floor.

"Is this to your liking? I took some time to get it adjusted for us", Bane spoke. He was teasing her and she felt it.

"It's amazing, how did you get this place?" she wondered out loud. Bane chuckled.

"I bought it, I need to travel a lot, and I'm not the hotel kind of guy, if you know what I mean", he joked motioning towards his mask. Jane smiled and nodded.

"Have you already checked out our bathroom here?" he asked, walking towards the door on the right side of the room. Jane shook her head. He walked in and Jane slowly followed. If she thought the bathroom back at his house was big and enormous, this would beat everything about it. In one of the corners was an immense bath. There could easily fit 6 people in it. In the middle where two sinks with mirrors above them, and a large shower in the other corner of the room. A porcelain white toilet was across the sink. Jane's mouth dropped at the sight of it. Bane smiled at her silent and amazed state. While Jane was slowly turning to take everything in, Bane stepped up behind her and placed his arms around her body.

"Undress, and get in the tub", he whispered in her ear. Jane shuddered at his sudden dominant tone. He let his hands roam over her stomach and back.

"Excuse me?" she asked, a little frightened by his request. Was he being serious?

"You heard me", Bane said, releasing his hold on her, and walking up towards the tub, filling it with warm water.

"I'll take care of our bags, make sure you're in there when I return" he said, his voice dark. He turned and left the bathroom, leaving the door open behind him. Jane swallowed. He was joking right?

It took a while for the large tub to fill and Jane could not bring her to do more than just stare until she stopped the water from running once it was completely filled. She had almost forgot how scaring he could be when he wanted to. Undressing and stepping in seemed like the easy option before he would return, but Jane just couldn't bring herself to do it. Finally her fear of what he would do if she wouldn't undress, made her slowly peel of her clothes. She took her time in folding them and placing them in a closet near the sink. She kept her panties and bra on, not even thinking about taking those off. When she heard his footsteps approaching she braced herself, hoping he had just been joking. But Bane wasn't. All he wanted after this long day of driving and finishing the boy was to spent some intimate time with his angel. He was willing to be patient, but he would not be waiting forever.

Jane was sitting on the edge of the tub, meeting his eyes when he walked in.

"Something wrong with the tub?", he asked, his voice not sounding like how it did when he was just teasing her. It was filled with something more. Pure lust. Jane shuddered and pulled her arms around herself, shielding her breasts from his view.

"You're not serious, are you?", she dared to ask. But her only answer was nonverbal as Bane pulled his boots off and then his coat. Jane stood, and took a step away from the bath. Bane stopped taking off his clothes and looked at the frightened woman before him. It took her all she had to not shake before him now, he sensed it.

"You have two options here Jane, or you'll do as I told you and step in that tub. Or I'll make you. Your choice", He said, while he pulled his shirt over his head and loosened his belt. Jane stood there frozen, not sure what was about to happen next. Would she get naked before him, right here? She really was trying to figure out what to do, but nothing came to mind. Bane saw her distress and tried to convince her another way.

"You enjoyed our in the Jacuzzi last night Jane. What's so different now ?" he asked. Bane was only in his boxer shorts now, standing before Jane. He moved even closer so he stood right before her. He gently took her arms with his hands, moving them down.

"There's nothing you could hide from me, and why would you want to. You're beautiful, my angel. Learn to relax, and enjoy", he spoke, releasing one of her hands to remove his mask. Jane just watched as he placed the mask on the sink, before he returned his attention back towards her.

"You have nothing to fear of me. Haven't I proven to be worthy of your trust now angel?", he asked. Jane closed her eyes for a seconds, hoping it would just all go away. She wanted to enjoy his touches, but she just couldn't. Her mind would always go back to the painful memories.

"Open your eyes Jane, I won't disappear, no matter how hard you're trying. Some things you just need to let go of", he spoke, tracing her arms with his hands, seeing how pimples covered her arms. He let his eyes linger on her lingerie for a moment, very satisfied with her choice of dressing. Jane opened her eyes and looked in his. He saw confusing and fear of the unknown. He smiled. While Jane stood frozen in his arms he closed the space between them with a kiss. She was hesitant at first but then she returned it and even opened her mouth. Bane smiled into her mouth at the feeling of her surrendering. He deepened the kiss, before he placed one of his hands on her back, undoing her expensive bra. Jane tried to move away, but Bane had his arms around her firmly.

"There's nothing I haven't already seen, you now", he teased, capturing her lips once more. Jane knew that he already had seen her naked, but still. It was so very weird to be naked in front of him, this immense big and strong man. And there were no covers to hide her shame away. But Bane wouldn't have any of her cowering. There was nothing about her body she needed to be ashamed of. He pulled the bra down and off her arms, leaving her only in her panties. He broke the kiss and looked in her eyes.

"Now we're even", he said, meaning they had the same amount of clothing on right now. Jane shivered some more and for just a seconds she let her eyes wonder downward to his boxers. Bane chuckled. He knew she wasn't going to undress totally and get in the tub, so he did it for her. He pulled her up with one arm, while the other pulled her panties down and of off her. Jane shrieked, and placed her arms around his broad shoulders for support.

"What are you doing?", she yelped. Bane laughed and placed her in the tub. Jane swiftly placed her body under water covering it as best as she could. Bane chuckled before removing his boxers and getting in the tub himself. Jane moved towards the other side of the tub, wanting to be as far away from him as she could. She had tried not to look, but still she had seen his rather large member. It was like the rest of Bane, immense and very big. She had seen some naked men in magazines or TV, but their members seemed nothing compared to his. Jane swallowed. She would never want that thing inside of her. Doing her best not to let her eyes linger to his part beneath the water, Jane looked him in his eyes. She had not often seen him like this. Either he was angry, or caring for her. But this lustful side was unknown to her.

"Come here", he said, his voice sounding much more appealing without the mask. Still Jane did not felt like complying. Hesitantly she moved a little closer, till she sat next to him. Their bodies weren't touching at all, something Bane wanted different. He moved her on his lap, her upper body out of the water and before his hungry eyes. Jane could feel him beneath her and it made her even more nervous. He would not just take her here and now would he? She started trembling on his lap. Bane sensed her fear, but he needed for her to take another step into becoming his tonight.

"Don't fear me angel. I promise I will only bring you pleasure tonight. Do you trust me?" he asked, looking deep in her eyes. Jane swallowed before she nodded, hoping he really meant that. Bane smiled back at her, pulling her from his lap and placing her on the edge of the tub, something that made Jane even more self-conscious. He spread her legs open and held them firmly in place before he moved closer and kissed her down there. Jane tried to move away, but not out of fear, she had never felt something like this before. It felt good, almost too good. While Bane continued to please her, Jane softly moaned. She could not move away for Bane had his hands on both of her legs, but she wanted to. The feeling he was creating was too intense to endure. She was positive she would die from it. And then she reached it, her highest point. Another moan escaped her lips and her body shivered. Bane pulled her back in the warm water, her body close to his. While she was still panting he kissed her neck and shoulders, enjoying every inch of her. When she was regaining her senses, she felt something beneath her poking in her bum. She swallowed and looked up. Bane was still kissing her neck, giving Jane the perfect opportunity to explore. She slowly brought her hand down and felt him. A hiss told her that he was really sensitive. He stopped kissing her neck and brought one hand to her waist, the other next to hers on his member. Jane was shocked by the fact how large and hard it felt. At first she thought he wanted to remove her hand but Bane helped her move her hand the way he liked it, his breath becoming hard and uneven when he removed his own hand and let her do it on her own. Curious about how she could make him feel like this Jane worked him and watched him become undone. Fluids came from his member followed by a loud grown. Jane released him and looked at his face, wondering if what she had done was the way it was supposed to. Bane needed a second to regain his posture, before he pulled her in for a long and deep kiss.

"That was quite good, and you seem so innocent, my angel", Bane teased her, kissing her jaw. Jane didn't knew what to feel, his hands were all around her, feeling her back, her stomach and her breasts. And then she felt his fingers down there, slowly tracing her heat. Jane shuddered and remembered he would only bring her pleasure. He traced her clit some and then he slowly slipped one finger inside of her opening. Jane tensed a little, feeling how he pulled it back out before slowly pushing it in again. After some minutes of that and his thumb brushing her clit, she came again. This time around his finger. While she was still shuddering Bane pulled her close, kissing her some more.

"Good girl. Good girl", he whispered in her ear.

**Sooooo an extra-long chapter for you guys! Took me the whole day to write it like this! Soooo I need reviews! Many of them!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15: Hate or Love?

**Hey Guys. Last week I got a sad phone call from my mother while I was at work on Monday. My Grandfather has had a severe stroke and he will die within the next two weeks. All very sad. Luckily my boss gave me free this whole week so I have spent most of it by his and my family's side in the hospital. He had some clear moments so we could say goodbye, but of course we rather had it he would be ok again. But that will not happen anymore L therefore I am a little down and don't feel like doing much. Writing seems the only thing to keep my mind occupied so that's why you still got my chapter this weekend J Thank you guys so much for reading my story and thereby giving me the opportunity to escape into my fantasies for a little while. I hope you will enjoy this chapter ;)**

_"Good girl. Good girl", he whispered in her ear._

**Chapter 15. Hate or Love**

Jane was not really sure how, but somehow they had ended up in the large bed. Sunlight was already shining through the curtains, lightening up the room they were sleeping in. It was very big and filled with nice furniture. Jane wondered who had decorated it. When she looked next to her she saw that Bane was still asleep, his naked upper body bare to her view. He was laying on his back, his mask again strapped to his face. A blush appeared on Jane's face when she thought about what had happened last night when he had taken off his mask, and the fact she was still naked in bed next to him. She shook her head, trying to get the images of him, all of him, off her mind. But she had actually enjoyed it, and in some sort of way she felt a little more bold now she knew she could please him too. She would have never ever had thought they would be doing thát together. He still was Bane, the man who terrorised cities and people. The man who had put fear in the hearts of the people in Gotham.

But to her he had become more, something she had never experienced before. Like he had said in the first days she had been in his presence, he had helped her grow into something more than she had been. And now she had had a taste of it she wanted more. And he seemed more than willing to help her grow further.

She stretched her arms and stepped out of bed. Now she had already tested the bath, she wondered how amazing the shower would be. Walking slowly towards the bathroom, Jane opened it and softly closed the door, not wanting to wake Bane. Starting the shower and stepping in, a deep sigh escaped Jane's lips. The hot water felt so good and helped her forget the world for a while. She was feeling like singing, but with Bane asleep on the other side of the door she suppressed it. Instead she softly hummed a tune and washed herself. After washing her hair and rinsing the shampoo out, she decided to give herself five more minutes before she would get out of the hot water. Closing her eyes and enjoying the warmth that was surrounding her in the shower cabin, she never noticed the bathroom door open. It was closed with a soft click.

Bane smiled to himself seeing Jane in total peace. Her eyes were closed, her wet long hair sticking to her bare back. He wished he could take off his mask, but he knew it would not be bearable for him right now. Having Jane by his side he had already took it off far more times than he had ever done in such a short amount of time. He knew it would not be wise to test his limits when his body was functioning because of the mask. But that did not mean he could not join her in the shower, and enjoy her presence.

Jane was not noticing him at all, giving him the perfect opportunity to very slowly open the shower door. Some hot steam escaped, cold air hitting Jane's back. She opened her eyes and wanted to turn around to see what was the cause of the sudden rush of cold air, but Bane quickly closed the door behind him and putted his arms around Jane to keep her in place. A startled Jane let out a soft shriek.

"Hush, it's me my angel", Bane said, letting his arms caress her tensed ones. Jane's breathing had grown a little faster, her heart beating like she had just ran a mile hearing the sound of his distorted voice.

"You scared me", she said. That was the truth, although he also made her nervous being behind her, and that close too. She also worried about the fact he had been in the bathroom without her knowing it. How long had he been standing there, watching her?

"My apologies then, I just wanted to join you. Not scare you with my sudden presence", he said, pulling her even tighter to his broad chest. Jane swallowed. How could this man keep making her nervous all the time?

He placed his hands a little lower until they rested on her hips. He slowly turned her around, capturing her gaze with his eyes.

"Have you already washed yourself?" he asked, his eyes making their way down her entire body before they met hers again. Jane slowly nodded, hating how she was so self-conscious when he would look at her the way he was right now. It made her feel beautiful and not pretty enough at the same time. It wasn't really comforting to be in his naked presence, knowing how much strength he possessed. But to her surprise he released her hips before taking a bottle of soap off the shelf. He gently placed it in her hands before turning.

"Then help me", he spoke, waiting for Jane to comply. Taking a deep breath, Jane opened the lid and poured some soap onto her hands. She decided to start on the most safe area, his back. Gently washing him, she followed every scar that was placed upon his back. And it were many. She wondered how he ever had gotten so much of them. It meant he had endured much painful experiences. There was a very thick scar on the middle of his back, covering his spine. She wondered if that was the reason he sometimes wore that extra belt under his shirt. After spending some minutes on washing his back, Jane knew she had to move on before he would make her. She washed the back of his arms and then she took his arm, urging him to turn. She wondered if he would make her wash more of him than she was planning to do. Being this intimate already made her blush more then she had ever done before in her entire life. She took a quick glance towards his face, seeing he was curiously watching her every move. She then placed some soap on her hands and washed his chest and arms. Taking her time and being very gentle, she also washed his stomach but she could not bring herself to go any lower. She let her eyes wonder up to meet his, placing both of her hands on his naked and wet chest.

"Done?", he asked. Cocking his head to the side slightly. Jane nodded. Bane chuckled before he wrapped his arms around her, her vanilla scent filling his senses. How he loved how she smelled. He kept a slight distance between them, giving him a perfect view of her beautiful body before him. He brought his face a little closer, next to hers so he could whisper in her ear. The cold metal of his mask scraped her ear slightly.

"Even though it saves us some time right now, I really recommend you wait with taking showers or baths while we're here, until I join you. It would not only save water from being spoiled, it is also much more pleasant, don't you agree angel?" he whispered in her ear. Shivers went down Jane's spine and Bane noticed it immediately. He smiled to himself, loving the idea he made her feel like that. She could keep denying it, but he started to feel she was beginning to response to his touches and ministrations. He was growing on her and he knew it. It would not be much longer before she would be his in every way, willingly.

"What do you say about that?", he urged her, needing a verbal response to ease his mind. He had to made sure she was enjoying his every move. He would not want to ruin any progress they had made. Not now he saw she was starting to fall for him, like he had fallen for her.

"Yes, I will", she said, momentarily distracted by his hands that were on her hips, dangerously close to her behind. Bane smiled.

"Good girl, let's get you dry, hmm?", he said, turning off the shower and pulling her out of the cabin. She was still in his arms when he pulled a large towel from a shelf and engulfed her in it. She snuggled into it for it was warm and dry, feeling very soft against her skin. Bane caressed her through the towel, very delighted with the fact she was cooperating so well. When he decided she was dried enough, he took a towel for himself. He dried himself and then he putted the towel around his waist, taking Jane in his arms. She yelped at suddenly being swept of her feet but it also made her feel a little bubbly. She wondered how the Bane she knew form the TV could be as nice as the Bane she knew here, by her side.

"Unfortunately I have some work to do today, so I'll be spending the morning outdoors, leaving you here. I'll be back in time to lunch with you", he said, placing her very gently on the big bed.

"I promise I won't leave you here by yourself for days, but as much as I hate to admit it, I do have to do some meetings while we are here."

Jane looked at Bane while he started to dress himself, shamelessly letting his towel drop to the bedroom floor. Jane turned her gaze elsewhere. Yes she had seen and even touched him, still it made her blush seeing so much of him right before her very eyes. When Bane turned and saw her, he smiled. Innocence, pure innocence.

"I can entertain myself, it's no big deal", she murmured, still looking at the wall instead of him.

"I have no doubt you are very capable of entertaining yourself my angel, still I have to set up some rules. You are free to move within this house, and even its garden. You are to use everything in here, with no exceptions. The windows will remain closed, and you are not to open up the door for anyone. I have a key and Barsad has a key. And we are the only people with the knowledge of who's in this house", Bane said walking around the bed and taking place next to her. Jane nodded to show him she understood what he was saying.

"It's a shame business comes before pleasure. But it will give us the entire afternoon and evening to ourselves", He said, bringing his hand to cares her cheek. Jane shuddered at his touch. Damn, she really had to get used to his touches. Bane chuckled at her nervousness, knowing exactly what was going on in her mind right now.

"I'll leave you now. Be good", he said, before letting his thumb softly slide over her lips before he removed his hand completely from her. He stood and walked towards the bedroom door. He turned and glanced over towards her. Jane looked back, curious what had made him stop.

"I'm very curious about one particular thing Jane. Do you remember the first days you were by my side? Do you still feel the hate you said you felt towards me, a few weeks ago?", Bane asked. Jane was dumbfounded, did he really just ask that? She had said that in an attempt to hurt his feelings, maybe even to get him to bring her back home. But now, knowing he would never take her back or leave her, and rescuing her twice she could not bring herself to say she hated him. And that was because she really was not hating him anymore, not at all. But the words would not leave her mouth. Bane cocked his head to the side, standing in the doorway. He had expected a reaction like this one. It had been his intention to get her to think about it.

"Think about it, and let me know when I return", he spoke, leaving her with her thoughts. Jane listened until she heard him close the front door, then she let herself sink back into the bed. This promised to get really interesting when Bane would return.

She busied herself with getting dressed and putting on some make up. She brushed her hair until her curls were no longer tangled and brushed her teeth. After putting on her warm boots, she decided to explore their new home. Jane had seen a small glance of it last night, but now she had the time to look around, her mouth fell open at the loveliness of it all. She had walked down the stairs, her curious eyes taking in every painting they met. She took her time walking through the kitchen and living room, finding there was even a small library attached to the living room. She had to remind herself to close her mouth again. A library. Like for real? She let her fingers roam over all the different book covers, murmuring their titles out loud. This was amazing. She knew Bane read a lot, seeing him do it often when he was in the guestroom back at home or at the kitchen table. But she had never thought he would buy an apartment with a real library in it.

Being totally perplexed with her discovery, Jane spend the entire morning reading. She even forgot to eat something for breakfast, the books totally taking over her mind. So it was she never noticed it was raining outside and a car pulled up in the driveway. Heavy boots made their way back into the house, unlocking the door and opening it. Jane did not even notice his loud breathing or his heavy footsteps. Jane's morning had been swift and very pleasant, where Bane's had been full of talking, and listening to conversations he did not even want to hear. It had lasted longer than he would have liked. But seeing his Jane had entertained herself, like she had said, cheered up his mood. He took his coat of and placed it on the chair in the library.

"I see you have found the library", he spoke, seeing how Jane almost let the book fall to her feet. She sat on the ground, her legs intertwined. Her eyes quickly met his, her hands capturing a book between them.

"It's beautiful", she spoke, closing the book and standing up. Bane chuckled. He knew how much she loved to read and it was part of the reason he had bought this place.

"And they are all for you", he said, walking closer towards her. A blush appeared on Jane's cheeks. Before she could answer, Bane spoke.

"I have to change, it is pouring outside and I'm totally drenched", he said, motioning for his wet clothes. Jane looked at his body, seeing he indeed was really drenched.

Jane nodded and watched him leave. Then she took a look out of one of the windows, seeing how hard it was raining. How could she possibly have missed that? She blamed the book, it was too good to put away. Taking seat in the chair she decided to wait for Bane. It did not took him long to come back downstairs, meeting her again in the library.

"Have you eaten anything? Or where you so distracted by your discovery that you forgot about that completely?" he asked. He already knew she probably had not eaten anything for breakfast, because of her reading. A small smile played around her lips, giving her away. Bane chuckled.

"I thought so. Well follow me, we'll make it a brunch then."

**Sooo what you guys think? Please leave me your thoughts and ideas! I know It's shorter than you all would have liked but it has to be *hint for the next chapter* (that one will include some serious talking about feelings between Jane and Bane!)**

**Oh and I hope you're all going to spoil your fathers on father day! I know mine will be! He loves VW cars and he even owns a van! So I've gotten him a keychain and some more stuff related to that!**

**Love you all!**


	16. Chapter 16: Making a deal

**Hello again Loves! Thank you all for your kind words and reviews. They made my days a little brighter. It was a little bit harder for me to write this week. My Grandfather died last Wednesday morning. So it has been a week with a lot of tear shed and sadness. But we are also relieved that he now can rest in peace. The funeral is Tomorrow. Can't remember the last time I went to a funeral, luckily, but it makes it a lot more harder. So as you understand I'm kind of anxious awaiting for Tomorrow to come L But I have written, as promised. And it helped me to keep my mind distracted for a bit. Please let me know what you think and tell me if you have any ideas for future chapters! Love you all!**

**I especially want to thank my dear friend thelightandthedarkness. She always sends me pm's about my and her own story! She is an amazing writer and you should really read her story 'the truth is in your eyes' it's amazing and a Bane/Talia fic unlike the others here on fanfiction**

_"Have you eaten anything? Or where you so distracted by your discovery that you forgot about that completely?" he asked. He already knew she probably had not eaten anything for breakfast, because of her reading. A small smile played around her lips, giving her away. Bane chuckled._

_"I thought so. Well follow me, we'll make it a brunch then."_

**Chapter 16. Making a deal**

Bane was opening some cabinets in the kitchen to see where what was placed. Not finding the things he wanted he sighed.

"I can make us some scrambled eggs if you would like?" Jane said from behind him. She had watched him search and heard his sigh. She found it funny, seeing this big guy in the kitchen, not able to find the things he wanted.

"That sounds perfect to me, that is if you are able to find anything in here", Bane answered mockingly, obviously annoyed by the fact he had not been able to. Jane smiled and then walked up to the fridge, taking some eggs out. She already had seen the tools she would be needing. While Bane placed himself at the kitchen table, his eyes following Jane's back, she was busying herself making them a proper brunch. After a few minutes the entire kitchen was filed with a delicious flavour, earning growls from Bane's stomach.

"There you go", Jane said, placing a plate before him on the table. She walked back for her own plate and then she joined him at the kitchen table. Bane was dumbfounded. This was probably the most confident he had even seen Jane. She had requested to make them something to eat, and was doing a great job at it too. What had made her blossom so suddenly Bane wondered? Removing his mask, Bane finally could eat the delicious smelling food. Jane curiously watched him, wondering if he would like it. In her own apartment back home with Sara, she was usually the one who would cook. It had not made her the best cook in the world, but she knew how to handle her recipes.

"You are a fine cook, miss Howards", Bane complimented her after he finished half of his plate. Jane smiled, and was glad he liked it.

"Thank you", she answered, a small blush appearing on her cheeks. Although he did not mentioned it, Bane definitely noticed it. She seemed to be proud of her cooking skills, and that was justly, it tasted define.

Bane had his mind set on spending the afternoon and night with Jane, giving her all of his attention. But there was a little thing that he wanted to know before they would leave the kitchen table. Something that wasn't of big importance, but still something he needed to hear her say.

"Do you remember our conversation earlier this morning?", Bane asked her, swallowing his last bite. He watched her finish her plate before she locked eyes with his. Jane knew where he was leading this conversation to. She had been thinking about it and had made up her mind to be honest with him.

"About what?", Jane innocently asked, making sure they both meant the same thing. Bane smiled. Jane took his face in, capturing the sight of seeing his beautiful smile. It was not something she saw very often, but it made him all the more attractive to her.

"You mentioned hating me a few weeks ago, angel. I'm more then curious how you feel about me now."

Jane saw his eyes following hers, his gaze filled with that lustful gaze he had had last night. She was sure he actually meant how she felt about him that now they were becoming more intimate each day and she was letting him take things further and further between them. She took a breath before answering, trying to keep calm before she would tell him how she felt.

"I never hated you Bane", Jane said, closing her eyes for a few seconds before she opened them to look at him once again. He looked surprised. It only took him seconds to adjust his face to being unreadable again. But Jane had seen it nonetheless. He cocked his head to the side.

"Is that the truth Jane?", he asked. This was not the answer he had been expecting from her. Not at all. But if she was telling the truth, he needed to know more.

"It is. I feared you from the first moment you started terrorizing Gotham. I thought what you did was wrong, and when you took me from my home I thought you were just another villain. Someone who would rape and kill. But you were not like that. Not at all." Bane stared at her in disbelief. Jane, on the other hand, was getting nervous with him being this calm.

"Was it wrong what I did, angel? Punishing the ones who had bullied the rest their entire lives? Eliminating the ones who did not deserved to live?", he asked her. Jane shook her head. The Toby incident had given her another view on things.

"I don't believe violence is to be fought with violence, but I understand your motives", she spoke. Bane stretched his hands, not believing his ears. Still the most important thing was left unspoken.

"Do you still fear me Jane?", he then asked. All the teasing had left his voice, he was dead serious now. He could not bear the thought she was still frightened of him. He who had saved her, pampered her and adored her. He needed to know.

She took her time answering, trying to think of a way to say it right.

"No. I don't fear you anymore. Still you can make me really nervous sometimes", she admitted. Bane was relieved and feeling happy to know this information. But then his smile turned into a grin.

"Tell me, how do I make you nervous?", it was a teasing tone he used, trying to get her nervous again. Jane smiled, knowing what he was trying to do.

"If you don't know that already, I'm not going to help you either", she teased, sticking her tongue out. Bane chuckled. Was she aware of the danger she was walking into?

"Let's see", Bane said, his voice deep and dark. He stood from his chair, Jane immediately following his movements. He backed her up against the kitchen counter, leaving no space for her to escape to.

"Nervous already?", he growled into her ear. Jane was very aware of the fact he was trying her out. But she had not realised how this was turning him on. Until she felt the hard bump in his pants, pressing against her. She shook her head. Bane smiled. He placed his hands under her butt and lifted her onto the counter, his legs between hers.

"What about now, hmm?", he grinned capturing her lips with his. The kiss they shared was very intense, leaving both breathless when Bane released her lips. He placed his forehead against hers, looking into her eyes.

"Remember what I said about being the whole way in or out?", he asked her. He looked deep into her eyes. He wanted to know if she was truly just nervous, and not scared of what he meant. She nodded breathlessly. Bane smiled.

"You can't keep this up much longer angel. I can't play the gentleman forever, you know." Jane shuddered at his words. Last night he had made her nervous, and really aroused too. No matter how much she hated to admit it, she wanted him. She was very attracted to him and he knew that. But the one thing that kept her retrieving every time was the situation they were in. It felt wrong to fall for her captor, even though he had saved her, twice. He still had kidnapped her, and that was wrong.

Just at the moment Jane opened her mouth to answer him, the doorbell rang. Both Jane and Bane turned their heads towards the door. Then Bane released her and walked back to the kitchen table to place his mask back on. Jane hopped of the counter, not sure what to do. She had no clue who could be at the door at this moment. When Bane had secured the mask properly he turned to Jane.

"Stay here", he said, his eyes blank and tone very serious. Jane nodded. Bane then turned and walked towards the door, already feeling annoyed by the fact that his moment with Jane had been interrupted. He had a slight clue who could be at the door. This morning he had a meeting, pulling a plan together with some financiers. And after that he had informed some of his men to start digging up qualified people to form his new army. But he could also remember he told them not to disturb him today unless there was something of great importance. He could make out two people at the door, the small window giving away their frames behind the door. Slowly Bane opened the door, making sure he kept his eyes blank, and his posture stiff and dominant. Before him stood Barsad and another man he had recently hired.

"Gentlemen", he greeted them, even though his voice made it clear he'd rather had not seen them before his eyes. Barsad gave him a slight nod.

"I know you'd rather not be interrupted this afternoon, but we have some important news you really want to hear", Barsad spoke, his accent thick on the tongue. Bane nodded and made room for the men to enter the house. Jane had heard the voices from the kitchen and when she had heard Barsad's voice, she grew curious of what was going on. She had made her way to the hall, standing in the doorway of the kitchen. She could see Barsad and another unknown man enter. Bane closed the door and turned, his eyes scanning the hallway until he saw Jane standing there, watching them. He nodded to Barsad, who led himself and the other man upstairs. Bane walked up to Jane, his eyes betraying the slightest worry in them.

"I'm afraid our time has been cut short, for now. I'll have to speak with my men. Do as you please, but stay downstairs until I say you can do otherwise. Understood?" he asked, his eyes staring in her brown ones. Jane nodded, her mind running with questions. After a few seconds she realised Bane wanted a verbal answer from her.

"Yes I understand", she answered, turning her eyes away from his. His stare was getting too intense, she wondered what was going on in his mind.

"Good", he said, gently caressing her cheek before he turned and walked up the staircase. Jane turned and watched him go. They went into one of the empty rooms upstairs, closing the door behind them. Jane slowly made her way back into the kitchen, wondering what this was all about. Her curiosity was getting the best of her, but she could not hear anything from upstairs. She cleaned the kitchen and the remains of their brunch, before she retreated to the library, installing herself with her book. She hoped to occupy her mind with the story before she would do anything stupid. And it worked, for a little while. But then her mind wondered back to the conversation she had had with Bane. He found her a tease and wanted more. He had made that much clear to her. But she was at the point of no return here. Or she would play along, and really forget the life she have had before this. Or she had to put an end to this nonsense. But did she have the balls to tell him no? And did she even want to? Letting her body sink into the soft chair, Jane sighed deeply. What would she do? Could she really accept the fact she was never going back home where she truly belonged? Maybe she then would never see her parents again. Not ever. She would not get to study and get a job she wanted. She would be totally depending on Bane and how long he would be interested in her. Was that something she could live with?

She kept thinking about all the things she would be missing if she would stay here. But then her mind turned around. What if he would release her? Would she want to work the rest of her life like the rest of Gotham did? Would she spend her days working from 9 to 5, to come home to an empty house? She was sure she would not be able to handle any other man in her life. She had never could do that. Not before she had met Bane. He had changed her, helped move out of her shell bit by bit. The part in her brain that was supposed to help her handle relationships had never been developed any further since her dreadful experience at the age of twelve. She had always moved around them, and every time there was an opportunity for her to flirt, or be flirted with, she ran. Bane had showed her there was more, much more then she had initially thought. Another sigh escaped her lips. Maybe she could make Bane understand she needed her family, even if it was for a short phone call. If she could only let them know she was alright, and how they felt about her situation. She needed someone to help her figure this out. Could she let herself fall in love with someone like Bane? Or should she be running?

Hours later, Jane finally heard some noise upstairs. Footsteps where coming down the stairs, Barsad's voice filling the air even though Jane could not understand a single word he was saying. Bane was letting them out, walking them to the front door.

"I'll be waiting for your call then, brother", Bane spoke, before shutting the door and locking it. Jane pretended to be reading, while Bane walked in the library and took place beside her on another chair.

"I apologize for the disturbance, angel", he spoke, watching her closely. Jane closed the book and met his eyes.

"That's okay", she answered truthfully. She really had needed the time to get her mind together. She had been so taken over by her own mind this afternoon she was not even curious about what Bane had been doing anymore. Bane cocked his head to the side. He sensed there was something that had changed her mind. She was acting less playful then she had been this morning. He wondered why.

"Is there something on your mind, hmm?", he asked. Jane swallowed. She had intended to ask him to let her contact her family, even for a few minutes. But she had not thought he would make her do so, so soon after she had decided it. She adverted her eyes to the wall next to his head, trying to find the courage to speak the words.

"I want to ask you a favour Bane", she began softly, her words not sounding very convincing at all. He curiously eyed her, seeing how she was very serious about this. And probably feeling very nervous for she was not even looking his in his eyes.

"What would that be angel?", he tried to encourage her to speak her mind. Jane brought her eyes back to his, staring into them.

"I'm willing to give into you, and move on, together. But I have one condition." She tried to sound confident, but her shaky voice betrayed her nerves. Bane's eyes glistened with interest and curiosity. He wondered where this all came from. Jane and setting terms for him to follow, very interesting indeed.

He kept silent, waiting for her to finish. But Jane was losing her self-confidence.

"Please do proceed", he said, his voice filled with a slight mockery. He was not one to be told what to do. Still he found her important enough to hear what she had to say. He would do anything to understand what was going on in her mind. Jane blinked a few times and then she spoke the hard words.

"I want to contact my family. To at least let them know I'm alright. Just for a few minutes, that is all I'm asking for", she pleaded, her eyes filling with tears. Damn she had not planned to cry during this, but the emotions that came with thinking about her family overtook her completely. Bane was not surprised. He had sensed she had been thinking about her family, it was part reason he adored her so much. She was good to the bone, always thinking of others instead of herself. It made her even more appealing to him. But it also made everything harder. He had planned to get her to forget her life, and just start over with him. He wondered if letting her contact her family would do them more good than bad.

"And in return?", he asked. His tone was blank, Jane could not tell if he was angry or seriously thinking about her question. It froze her body to the bone. He had never been really angry with her, apart from the time she had hurt herself with the glass incident. And even then he had been mocking her, not scolding her. She worried about how he would react to this.

"What do I get in return, would I give you this privilege?", he asked again. Jane had not answered him.

"Anything you want", she said, her voice breaking at the end. She knew what she was promising with this. She was selling herself for a few minutes with her loved ones. Just to let them know she was alive and in good health. She thought it was worth it. Bane adverted his gaze from her eyes toward her body, and then he stood from the chair. He walked up to the window and stared outside, not saying a single word. Jane hugged herself wondering if she should have kept her mouth shut. She stared at his broad back. He was wearing a tight black shirt and his cargo pants. She saw him move his muscles, like he was seriously thinking her proposal over. Then suddenly he turned, staring straight at her. His eyes dark, but not cold. It was like he had made up his mind.

"We have an agreement then. You'll get fifteen minutes to call your family, tonight. I suggest you choose your words wisely for I will be listening. Ready to interfere if I find it necessary. You are not to tell where you are or with who. Those are the rules", he said. Jane could not believe her ears. Did he really agreed on this with her? He stared at her for a few more minutes before he left her alone in the library.

That evening, dinner passed in silence for Bane was not attending it and Jane wasn't feeling hungry at all. She kept wondering if she had made the right decision. Would he now do anything he wanted with her? '_You can worry about that later' _her mind said. Now she had to focus on what she wanted to let them know. Around 7 o'clock, Bane joined her again in the library. He had a mobile phone in his hand, and pressed it into her hands.

"Fifteen minutes, and on speaker", he said, his eyes serious and dark. His whole posture made it seem he did not like for her to call home, but still he would let her. Jane was not sure what to think about this, but she was glad he would let her do it. And she wanted to do it before he would change his mind. The only thing bothering her now was she could not talk in private, so she would not be able to discuss her relationship with her captor. She was dying to know what her mother would say of it. But the most important thing was to let her parents know she was alright and alive. Slowly she dialled her home number, hearing the tone that the phone was ringing.

She took a deep breath and waited. Bane had taken place on the chair next to her, watching her closely. She seemed not as content as he had thought she would be. He had given her what she wanted, but still she wasn't acting like she had won. She was doing her duty. He wondered what she would say, and how her family would react. And if she really did this for herself more than for her family.

After ringing about four times, her mother answered the phone.

"Hello, his is Anna Howards speaking." Jane had to swallow before she could answer.

"Mom, it's Jane", she said, her voice already breaking. Silent tears made their way down her cheeks, but Jane did not care at the moment. The sound of her mother's voice made her even more homesick, but it also healed her.

"Honey! Is it really you, where are you? We are so worried! Are you alright?", her mother fired all these questions so fast, Jane did not know where to start. She heard her mother call her dad to come to the phone.

"Yeah it's really me. I am alright. I just won't be coming home for a while", she said trying to get her voice clear of the emotion she was feeling. She failed. She heard some rumbling and then her father was on the phone.

"Jane are you being held captive? Who is it? Do they want ransom?", he asked, his voice very serious, but also breaking at the end. Jane was not sure how to answer this. Was she allowed to tell them she was being held captive?

"I can't tell you much dad. I'm only calling to let you know I'm alright and alive. And to let you know I love you, so much", she was crying now, not sure how much longer she would be able to keep talking to them.

"We love you too honey, but we need more information. Where are you? Have you seen anything familiar. Do you have any clue where you are?" her father had understood she had not just ran away, but she was indeed kidnapped. Smart man.

"I'm sorry dad, I can't tell you anything at all." After another second of rambling Jane heard the voice of her mother again.

"Honey we love you so much. Be strong, we will find you. Know that we love you so very much", she said. Jane could tell she was crying too. On the background she heard her father say something about keeping her on the phone so he could inform the police to track the number. Jane decided she better could end the call before Bane would make her. The whole time she had not looked at him once. But now she did she saw his burning gaze, not sure what he was thinking about it.

"I have to go now Mom. Please don't forget me. Tell Sara I love her too"

"We love you too sweetheart, we will never forget, or give up on you!", her mother answered. At that Jane ended the call. She felt a sharp pain in her heart. She had thought she would feel relieved after she had heard their voices, but it only made her hurt more. She held the phone towards Bane who took it from her hands gently.

"I'm sorry", Jane said, before she stood and walked out of the library and up the stairs. She wanted to be alone for now. She needed some rest. She had to forget her home. She had let her parents now she was alright and that was all she could do. Wiping her tears she let herself fall on the big bed, burying her face in the pillows. She had never thought you could endure so much pain as she was feeling now. Would it ever pass?

Downstairs Bane still sat in the chair, the phone in his hand. She had done exactly as he had asked. She had not even mentioned being kidnapped. But he had seen how much this had wounded her. She was precious and fragile from the inside, he knew that. He had wanted to spare her from the pain. But maybe this would help her move on. Now she had informed her parents she was alive and healthy. Maybe this would be the start of something both of them would have never imagined. And of course there was her promise to do anything he desired. He was planning on keeping her to it. But for now he would give her the time to heal. He would not trouble her tonight. How he wished he could take away her pain, without losing her.

It took Jane some minutes to seize her crying, for she had never felt so sad in her entire life. But she still was glad she had done it. It was a relieve that her parents had not longer to worry if she was dead or alive. they would always think of her and love her but now they could move on. Or so she hoped. She was so thankful Bane had let her do this. And even though she feared what he would make her do, she was willing to comply. She thought she could trust him enough to put her life in his hands. It was not like she had much choice, he had her captured here anyways. If she liked it or not. Deal or no deal.

**And that is chapter 16 already! Never thought we would come so far! But now I need your help! I've never been to London in my entire life, although I really want to! Now tell me, what kind of things are there to do for our big villain and lovable Jane? I plan on something to do at night, for Bane can't be seen during the days on the streets (yet). Please help me out?! And if you have any other ideas, please share them with me! (Like what would you guys want Bane asking of her in return?)**

**(I have gotten some messages about how I should be starting a book. And to be honest, I kind of like that idea. But then of course I want to write about my interests. And that would be maybe a kidnap story, or another kind of forced love affair. Anyone with experience about writing your own book? I would love for you guys to follow that story so I know how I'm doing and if people like it!) Although that story would be in Dutch (my language) But of course I would translate it for you guys!**

**Thank you amazing readers for being there when I needed you most!**

**With Love,**

**Tessa.**


	17. Chapter 17: Fun in London

**Hello loves! **

**Thank you so much for your reviews and kind messages. The funeral was beautiful, and I feel that now I can try and move on, trying to think back with the happy memories and not the sad ones. And what helps me move on? Yes writing. Here we go!**

_She was so thankful Bane had let her do this. And even though she feared what he would make her do, she was willing to comply. She thought she could trust him enough to put her life in his hands. It was not like she had much choice, he had her captured here anyways. If she liked it or not. Deal or no deal._

**Chapter 17. Fun In London.**

Her eyes were closed and her breaths came steady, softly. Bane stood in the doorway of their bedroom, watching Jane's sleeping form on the bed. She had not undressed or moved herself beneath the covers. He moved himself closer to the bed, closing the bedroom door behind him. How to handle her now? Would she be falling back in her own patterns from before? He sighed. He really felt like he should have not let her make that call, but he had just not been able to deny her that. And that bugged him too. She already had grown on him more than he had thought she would. He placed himself next to her on the bed, sitting next to her unmoving body. She slightly stirred when the bed dipped a little, but she did not woke. Bane moved a little closer, one of his hands tracing circles on her side. How would he proceed from here on out? He knew what she thought he would make her do. And of course, it was what he wanted. But not like this. Not now. It annoyed him that she thought his standards to be so low. But in this scenery she was in, he could not blame her for it either.

He looked at her face, then his hand as it made its way from her side to her neck. Her skin was so soft, her slim neck fitting perfectly in his one hand. He slowly traced her throat until he moved on to her face, caressing her cheek. Then her eyes fluttered open. It took her a second to register that it was Bane that was so close to her, touching her. But then she moved back a little, before she stilled completely. Bane's hand lingering in the air. He pulled it back, silence surrounding them. Jane's first reaction had been to remove herself from being so close to him. But then she remembered she had promised him anything he wanted. She was a woman of her word, and her pride. So she would do as she had said. She would not break her word to him.

"I'm sorry", she uttered before he could say anything. She wasn't only apologizing for her behaviour just now. Bane cocked his head to the side, his body perfectly still on the edge of the bed, taking her in. Jane moved her gaze towards the bed sheets instead of his eyes. Something that bothered him immensely.

"Look at me angel. What are you sorry for?", he said, his voice betraying it had been hard on him too. Jane slowly let her eyes wonder up again, locking with his.

"I'm sorry for how I behaved during the call. And running of after. I just- But I'm okay now." Bane stared at her, letting her words sink in. She was sorry for getting emotional, and showing her feelings towards the people she loved most. To him it had meant she was a lovable person, kind and pure.

"That is not something to apologize over, angel. I have to admit I was surprised by your 'condition' . And it surprised me even more that you would not tell your parents where you were and that you are being held captive." Jane was not sure how to answer that one.

"You told me not too", she softly said. Not accusing him, but only stating why she had not told her parents her whereabouts.

"I never said anything about you not mentioning being kidnapped, angel. Still I'm glad you did not say it", he spoke. He saw she was still on the edge of breaking, her eyes still red from crying earlier.

"I promised you all of me, and you can have it. But can I just get a few hours to pull myself together?", Jane asked when another silence washed over them. Bane's eyes turned cold. Jane noticed and shivered.

"I will never punish or scold you for showing your emotions. Simply because I care about you so much because of the way you are, inside and out. But I will not tolerate your thoughts about me just taking as I want Jane. I have proven myself numerous times towards you, and I feel you should know better by now." Jane was perplexed. She had really believed he had come upstairs, awaking her to finally have his way with her. But then she thought about all the times he had actually been there for her. He had saved her, gave her confidence and patience. And if she wanted to admit it or not, he had even gave her a taste of love. She had never known it before.

She felt kind of bad, silent accusing him of what she had. She again adverted her gaze towards the bed. Not knowing what he would do or what he expected her to say now. Bane on the other hand knew exactly what he wanted to happen right now. He wanted for her to look him in the eyes. He wanted to read her soul. He gently, but firmly took her chin in his hand, moving her face up. She met his gaze, fighting her tears.

"Why is it you think of me as someone who would want to hurt you constantly, Jane? Don't you understand I want to keep you safe, happy and healthy by my side?", he asked. Jane nodded, tears escaping her eyes in spite of her efforts to keep them from falling. Bane moved his other hand to her face to wipe them away.

"As long as you are by my side, and I sense you are trying to grow, I will never hurt you. Not intentionally. But now, with our deal been set and all, I do expect more of you", he spoke, bringing his face even closer to hers. Jane now could not bring herself to look away, or even close her eyes. This moment was too intense.

"I never break my word", she then said, her voice clearer than it had been before. Bane's lips formed into a grin behind his mask.

"Good."

Bane then released his hold on her face and stood, walking out of the bedroom. Jane sat up, wondering what that all had been about. She waited a few minutes in case he would come back, but he didn't. She stood from the bed and walked towards the open door, seeing the door of one of the guestrooms closed. So he had isolated himself for now. Fine. Jane made her way downstairs, needing a hot cup of tea to help her ease her mind. All the crying and worrying had given her a hard headache. She used the water boiler on the counter and searched through the cabinets for some tea. While waiting she hummed a tune that came to mind. Back in her home with Sara, she always was singing during cooking, cleaning or doing the laundry. But here with Bane she never felt like doing more than humming, not wanting for him to hear her sing. But now she remembered a song that always helped her feel a little better. So while waiting she started singing, very softly at first, but it became more audible by each sentence.

_"I've got my ticket for the long way 'round  
Two bottle whiskey for the way_

_And I sure would like some sweet company  
And I'm leaving tomorrow. What d'you say?"_

Not even aware of the footsteps on the stairs, Jane continued. Her mind was getting more blank with each sentence, her headache slightly feeling lighter. She walked towards the counter and made her tea. Steaming hot water always helped her calming down. And especially when it tasted like jasmine. She took a small sip, then continuing her song.

"_When I'm gone, when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone"_

Jane's voice wasn't the most beautiful one Bane had ever heard. But it sounded so clear, so bright. He would not mind hearing that a little while longer. He kept standing perfectly still, seeing her relax a little, leaning against the counter as she took small sips from her tea before continuing her song.

_"I've got my ticket for the long way 'round  
The one with the prettiest of views  
It's got mountains, it's got rivers  
It's got sights to give you shivers  
But it sure would be prettier with you"_

Her voice grew more confident as she went, giving Bane the feeling he did not know everything there was to know about this woman before him. Goosebumps appeared on his arms, a strange feeling growing inside of him. He could not have that.

_"When I'm gone, when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone"_

"Planning on leaving so soon angel?", his dark husky voice said out of nowhere. In a second Jane twirled around, spilling some tea on the ground as she went. Her mouth formed a small silent "oh" as she saw him standing there.

"But it sounds like you're planning on inviting someone in though. I would sure miss you would you go", he teased her. He walked in and took a seat on a kitchen chair. Jane felt her cheeks turn red with embarrassment. If she had known he was listening she would have stopped earlier.

"How long have you been standing there?", she softly asked, turning back to clean her spilled tea from the ground. She was glad this task kept her form looking at him.

"Not long enough to keep you from spilling your tea", he said. Jane heard he was truly just teasing her, not being sarcastic or anything.

"Well, I'm sorry then", she spoke. She knew she was not gifted with the best singing voice, but it made her happy to sing, so she always did. She heard him laugh.

"You really got to stop taking yourself down, miss Howards. I actually enjoyed it", he spoke. Jane, who had cleaned the spot couple of times by now, finally stood and very slowly turned to face him. He had to be mocking her. But she saw he wasn't. Weird. She kept standing there, a little awkwardly, until he motioned for her to come closer. She did, taking the seat across his. She really wanted to look anywhere but his eyes, but somehow hers were completely attracted to his.

"Would you tell me why you always do that?", Bane then asked. His voice grew a little deeper, darker.

"Do what?", Jane asked, really not understanding what he was aiming at.

"Talking about yourself like you did. This afternoon you were so confident in cooking us a meal. Which tasted define. And then you go and get yourself down. I wonder how that has come into your system", he wondered out loud. Jane swallowed. She just wasn't as confident about herself as other woman of her age appeared to be. She'd rather felt safe than sorry when it came to her skills and telling people about them.

"That's just me", she softly whispered. Bane didn't like it. She just admitted that she truly thought of herself like that. He wouldn't have any of that though.

"I don't think that is who you are at all. You're just sticking by what routine seems safe. The easy way out." Bane saw her swallowing again. She knew he was right. She felt like apologizing again, but that would make her look really small and fragile. She just sat there, not knowing how to respond. But then a thought escaped her lips, right before she though it over.

"Sometimes you make me feel so small. And I haven't achieved half of the things you have in your life. And I will never achieve them either." Bane's eyes grew wide at this. He saw she had not mentioned to say this out loud, but she had. And he had heard her. This was getting interesting. He had been thinking about a way to get her to talk more to him, and it seemed he had found one. Perhaps the only way to get to know her better was by peeling off layer by layer.

"How do I make you feel small Jane?", he asked, his voice a tad lighter than just before. She hesitated a second.

"I don't have experience in anything. I haven't even had much dates or whatever. I'm not even sure about myself on any subject, so I wonder how you can be so sure you want me", she ended. A deep sigh escaped her lips. How this weighed on her heart. It hurt Bane to see her like this, thinking her experience level defined how much she was worth. How wrong she was.

"I believe you can learn that from trust. Trust me to believe that you are worth more then you're thinking about yourself. And then act like it." Now Jane cocked her head to the side. Sometimes she wondered what he tried to be. He lover. Her captor. Her savior. A mentor perhaps? In some way he was all that combined into one. But how to handle all of that. She didn't know.

"I'm going to take a shower now", Bane said, standing up. Jane remembered what he had said about them joining in showers and baths, and followed his movements instantly. Bane chuckled.

"You only have to do this if you want to Jane, otherwise just wait and go after I have finished", he said. He saw the confusement on her face and written in her eyes. She was not getting his actions. But he meant it. It was sort of a test, but he only wanted her willingly, not like some sort of slave. He wanted to see how ready she was. She would understand it in time. But she decided other then he had expected her to.

"I want to come", she said, walking up next to him. Bane smiled behind his mask. Precious girl. He followed her upstairs, closing the door behind them and removing his mask. He placed it on his nightstand before he joined her in the bathroom. Turning the shower on, he started to undress himself, seeing Jane was a little hesitant, but she then slowly followed his lead. He wondered what had gotten into her and how far she was willing to let this go. With her shirt and pants gone, Bane removed her hands from her bra and removed it himself. He then lowered himself and pulled her panties from her hips, all the way down to her feet so she could step out of them. Blushing, Jane stepped aside and not to obvious covered her breasts. It made Bane smile all the more. He stood and removed his own underwear and then lovingly removed her arms from her chest, kissing both of them.

"You are beautiful Jane. Don't ever feel like you're not pretty enough. You are", he said, not wanting her to be insecure about herself. It made Jane blush even more. Bane smiled at that, knowing she was self-conscious on that matter. He then guided her into the shower cabin, putting her under the hot swirl of water that came down. He stood beside her, placing her long hair over one shoulder so he could kiss the other. Jane shuddered when she felt his lips on her skin. It felt kind of good, but it was so surreal.

After kissing her neck, he took a bottle of soap and very gently started washing her. Jane was hesitant about letting him touch her. She could obviously wash herself, but there was something in the way he did it. It was both dominating and yet so caring. His eyes kept glancing form her eyes to her body, like he was testing her reaction to his touches. But she kept still, trying to just enjoy his touch, not thinking it over. He moved from her upper body towards her legs, caressing them when he had soaped them in. Jane sighed. It did feel good. He then placed his mouth on her upper leg, tracing kisses towards her inner thigh. But just before things got too intimate, he ended it and stood straight, towering over her. It definitely was intimidating, she decided.

She wanted to return the favor of washing him and she took the bottle from his hands, very slowly and carefully soaping him in. Bane's eyes followed her. And when she reached is chest, a soft growl escaped his lips. She let her hands wonder a little longer on his chest and stomach then necessary, just because she was so amazed at the feel of his hard muscled upper body beneath her hands. He was really well build. Then, when her eyes met his again, a question formed in her mind, already slipping over her lips before she could stop herself.

"Aren't you in pain, taking the mask of more often?", she asked, her voice a little less audible because of the running water. But Bane had still heard her. He was actually surprised that she would ask this. Was it plain curiosity of did she perhaps thought about his wellbeing?

"I'll never live without pain, even with the mask to dull it. But I'm getting better at enduring it, as long as there is something that's worth to take the mask off for that is", he said, his eyes again filled with that lustful gaze. He let his hands roam over her body a little longer before he finished washing himself further. Jane gazed at him, not able to restrain her eyes from lingering on particular parts of his body. Like his strong legs and chest, and of course, his rather large and thick member. Although it scared her and the thought of having that shoved inside her horrified her, it was also something that kept pulling her attention. She could not help it.

Bane noticed her wondering eyes, but he did not minded. It was a good sign that she was curious about him and his body. It was only natural. He knew that in time, she would be begging him to please her. He let the bottle of soap drop to the floor, placing his arms around her wet and very naked form. He felt her shudder within his arms. He then pulled her closer, placing both of them underneath the hot water. After a few minutes of silence and him just holding her, he suddenly broke the silence.

"Are you done angel?", he asked, placing kisses on the back of her neck, going even lower to her shoulder blade. Jane wanted to nod but then remembered he was not looking at her face.

"Yes, yes I am", came with a few short breaths from her lips. He was distracting her more then she wanted to let on. Bane smiled. He loved how he could obviously affect her like this. He then turned and shut the shower off, walking into the bedroom to retrieve two towels. He gently wrapped her inside one and dried her, before he dried himself. Wrapping his around his waist, he watched Jane wrap it carefully around her whole naked form, before she left the bathroom taking a seat on the bed. She did not know what his plans for them were. He had said earlier today that he wanted to spend the whole afternoon and evening with her. Bane lingered a little longer in the bathroom and when he finally did come out, Jane saw he was again wearing his mask. His eyes were drinking her in as he walked closer towards her, taking place beside her, his warm body touching hers.

"What would you say to a night trip, something to distract our minds for a while", he asked, placing an arm around her shoulders. Jane wondered if she had heard him right.

"A trip? Where to?", she asked, her voice betraying that she was already liking the idea. Bane smiled.

"That will be a surprise, but I'm sure you'll like it", he said, placing his mask against her head, inhaling the scent of her fresh washed body so close to his.

That been said and done, Bane and Jane dressed themselves, Bane demanding she would wear warm clothes and her Uggs boots to keep her warm enough for a night outside. He himself wore a tight black jacket that Jane had not seen before, it made her think of those jackets motorcycle drivers wore. He then led her outside the house, locking the door behind him. It was completely dark outside, the only thing that gave off a little light was the bright moon above their heads. Jane was almost sure he would walk up towards the hummer he drove, but instead he led her to a dangerous looking black bike next to the car. So that was why he was wearing that black jacket, she thought. She hesitated in her steps, slowing down a bit. He wasn't expecting her to get on that enormous thing right? He chuckled when he saw her staring like she had never seen such a device before. He himself loved bikes, they were very fast, and easy to handle in the city. Especially when you sometimes needed a helmed to disguise yourself. There were placed two helmets on the bike, a black one, and a smaller brown one. Bane released her hand from his hold and took the brown helmet in his hands, holding it out to Jane.

"How much do you trust me Jane?", he asked, his voice full with that teasing tone he'd loved using on her. Jane swallowed, before slowly taking the helmet from his hands.

"I don't know", she answered, looking at the helmet like it was a devilish object. Bane chuckled and moved to help her to place it upon her head. Her long curls where peeking from underneath it, making her look even more appealing to his eyes. Then he placed a black cloth over his mask, and then he placed the black helmet over his own head. Jane looked in amazement how unrecognizable he now was. He could be just a very muscled biker, nothing suspicious about him now. Turning and stepping on the bike he shove the stand in and held the bike upright. Jane tried to look confident, but she was not. She felt a slight pain in her stomach, she thought it had something to do with her anxiety. She was not sure if she would survive this. Seeing she was not moving any closer, Bane tried seducing her with words.

"Come, come angel. It's not going to bite", he teased, locking his eyes upon hers. Jane nodded and then took a small step towards him. She did not even knew if she was supposed to sit in front of him, or behind him. This could only turn out to be a complete disaster. Noticing her distress Bane placed himself a little more backwards, indicating she would sit before him, where he could see her. She then stepped forward, not expecting for Bane to lift her and place her before him on the bike. She awkwardly tried to sit straight, not sliding of from the sides. Bane then started the engine, surprising Jane with the incredible loud noise it made. He closed her in, his hands on either side of her body on the handle bars. That made her feel a little bit more secure, until he drove off that was. He was driving fast, she did not even got a chance to look around. She was just so scared they would drive into anything, or fall. But they didn't. And after a while of sitting there, Jane actually started to like it. It was fast and badass and kind of fun. Who would have thought.

After a few more minutes, Bane drove them towards a crowded shopping street. Well it at least looked like that from a little distance. Coming closer Jane noticed there were several pubs and little shops. And a few seconds later she also noticed a few theatres and restaurants. It looked like a good place for long nights to be on the spree. But it were also the people that stood to attention. She could tell there were a lot of girls hanging out, wearing lots of makeup and way to less clothes. No guessing what they were aiming for. Also there were boys, drinking, shouting and some already very drunk singing outside. It made Jane giggle softly, it had been a few weeks since she had been going out late at night. And the last night she had been, Bane had been watching her very closely.

Parking his bike somewhere on the sideway, Bane helped Jane get off of it. He gently removed her helmed, placing it upon the bike. He watched her closely, as if he was checking if she was cooping well with this situation. To his surprise he saw her cheeks were turned a little red. And with nothing she could be ashamed of right now, he knew it was from the excitement. Good.

"Where are we?", Jane asked, turning around to have a good look at everything. Down the streets she saw someone spitting fire, people dancing around it. She had never seen anything like this place before.

"Soho", Bane answered. He was happy he really had found something to get their minds off of things for a while. He knew he would not be able to remove his helmet, but down here nobody would care. Taking Jane's hand in his, they walked closer to the crowd, mingling in the midst of them. While Bane was looking around to see if their surroundings were clear and they would not be bothered, Jane was looking in amazement. Never she had seen so much live in any street in her life before. People where dancing, drinking and having fun.

Walking slowly down the street, Jane noticed a group of girls were walking their way, their eyes all over Bane's big form. And they did not make it a secret they all would have wanted to be in Jane's place by his side, holding his hand. One of the girls, a skinny blonde one with way to much red lipstick on yelled towards them.

"Hello there, want a taste of some real fun tonight big boy?", she screamed giving Jane a nasty look, her friends laughing. Bane choose to ignore the fact, not in the slightest feeling offended by it. He had never been attracted to drunk woman, especially not the ones who offered themselves so willingly to any man. And then thinking that she could not even see his face.

His hold on Jane's hand tightened a bit, pulling her away from the screaming girls. Entering a whole new part of Soho, with new shop and pubs, they strolled down there too. Jane had seen the girls, and heard them properly. Initially she felt nothing by the girls remark, but now while thinking it over, she felt the slightest bit of jealousy wash over her. Stupid bimbo.

She was glad Bane was leading her elsewhere, his warm hand covering hers. They walked for another hour or so. Sometimes stopping when they saw something interesting, watching people dance or walking through some stands. Bane enjoyed her small talk every time she saw something that interested her. But when it became later, the atmosphere on the streets was turning darker. Maybe it was because of the shops that where down the last street they had walked in. But something was off. Seeing Jane yawn, Bane decided it was time to return home.

Knowing his way around Soho, he swiftly led them back to where the bike stood, keeping Jane close by his side. While at first Jane's eyes had been shooting all over the place to miss nothing of what was happening around her, now her eyes were heavy with sleep. It had been a long day after all. Bane handed her the brown helmet, helping her put it on the right way.

"Did you enjoy yourself angel?", he asked, his voice a bit muffled by the helmet he still wore. Jane nodded.

"I didn't knew there was so much life in London", she answered, letting him pull her on the bike. He surrounded her with his arms and started the engine. Time to go home.

It took him less than half an hour to drive home and get them both back inside the big apartment. He saw Jane was having a hard time keeping her eyes open, so after her helped her remove her jacket he gently lifted her in his arms, carrying her upstairs. He placed her on the bed, caressing her cheek. Jane watched him do it, the action stilling her with intensity. He watched her one more second, before he turned to undress himself. Jane yawned once more, following his example. When she had put her clothes away, she excused herself to go to the bathroom. She quickly brushed her teeth and used the toilet, almost having a heart attack when she looked into her panties while she was sitting down. There was blood. Suddenly she remembered having cramps earlier tonight, it was that time of the month again. How could she have forgotten? She pulled her panties up and walked towards her toilet bag, hoping there were some tampons or some sanitary napkins in there. She felt like crying when she saw just one tampon and nothing else to help her out.

Would Bane have thought of anything for her to use? Looking around in the room she could find nothing that would help her out. She decided that for tonight the tampon would do. But she really had to ask Bane about it. Or tomorrow she would have a real problem. It took her a few seconds to get the tampon out of its wrapping, her frustration getting the best of her. It almost slipped between her fingers when she finally had it undone. Placing it swiftly, she took a towel and wrapped that around her, removing her panties. She then walked out of the bathroom to retrieve some clean underwear. Bane was laying down on bed, his head moving in her direction when she emerged from the bathroom.

"Ready for bed angel?", he asked her, his voice sounding husky. Probably from sleep. Jane, who hoped she was not making a too distressed impression, answered just a little too fast for Bane to not notice anything was off.

"Almost." She saw him looking at the towel around her waist. Not wanting to explain herself right away she walked back into the bathroom to change. She washed her hands, placed her bloodied panties in the laundry basket and then turned off the lights. She wrapped her hair up into a bun before she joined Bane in bed, pretending nothing was wrong. Maybe she could wait with telling him until morning?

"Everything alright Jane? What was up with the towel?", he asked, his teasing tone testing her. Jane turned on her side so she was not facing him. He always read her face so well, maybe he would buy her words when she was not looking him in the face.

"Just wanted to change is all", she softly said. She overdid her yawning, hoping he would let it go. But of course he would not. She felt the bed shift a little when he sat up and with his strong arms turned her towards him.

"I don't like it when you're lying to me Jane. I thought I already made that clear", he spoke. The teasing was gone from his voice. Jane knew she had to speak up now, before he would get angry with her. It was just too embarrassing. Who would want to tell their captor that they needed some woman stuff, it was already uncomfortable enough to have bloodied her panties. And on top of that, she hated her periods. She always had really bad cramps, sometimes keeping her from going to college or work when they just started. She felt them coming. Wrapping her arms around her stomach beneath the covers she looked next to his face while speaking. She wondered if she could really bring herself to say this.

"It's really embarrassing", she said. Not getting any verbal response at all, she slowly looked at his face. His eyes went from angry to worried. Jane swallowed.

"I – Uhm. It's that time of the month. You know…" she stuttered, suddenly very interested in the wall behind his head. It took a second for Bane to comprehend her words. But then he smiled. She was talking about her period. He noticed how she was holding herself, wondering if she was in any pain. When he had been following her the last months, he had learnt she always was sick at least one day a month, not going to her work or college. He now had a theory why.

Then it dawned on him he had not been anticipating that she would be needing something for that here. Back in their house he had been prepared. But not here in London. He sighed.

"Do you have the things you need angel?", he asked, watching her look everywhere except into his eyes. She then slowly made eye contact, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"For the night. But I need some stuff in the morning", she said. This was probably the worst thing he had made her do while being with him. She felt how hot her face was growing.

"Just write them down, I'll have Barsad take care of it first thing in the morning", Bane answered her. Jane nodded and stepped out of bed to write them down. When she had, she walked back to Bane handing the paper over. She hoped he would not read it. And he didn't, he stood and walked towards the door of the bedroom. Jane hesitated but dared to ask him another question.

"Bane?"

He immediately turned and watched her. Standing there in her beautiful underwear, clutching her stomach, made her seem so vulnerable all of the sudden.

"Yes angel?", he said. He saw her taking a breath before speaking further.

"Do we have some aspirin somewhere?", she then asked. She had no clue where in this house it could be and really hoped he knew, for it would be a long night without it. He chuckled.

"I'll go find some", he replied, leaving her alone. Jane then stepped into bed, curling herself to a little ball. Gently rocking herself she wondered if Bane had ever had to handle a girl on her period. _'He wanted all of you remember?'_, her voice said mockingly. Hoping he would have something to help her sleep she curiously looked up when she heard the bedroom door being closed. Bane walked back in. He was only wearing his boxer shorts, but he did not seem to be bothered by the cold air. She took place beside her on the bed, placing a glass of water down on her nightstand.

"Took me some time to find anything in here. But I succeeded", he said, placing 2 small white pills in her hand. Jane gave him a small smile before bringing them to her mouth. She then took the glass of water and swallowed them down. Bane smiled back to her, pulling the covers all over her form. Then he stood, turned off the lights and joined her in bed. He carefully pulled her close, resting one hand on her stomach.

"Goodnight my angel", he murmured behind her.

"Goodnight", she replied softly. Jane was glad for his warm body behind her, but she did not felt comfortable with his hand being where it was. She took his hand in hers, placing it a little higher, on her chest. She felt him pull her even closer, not bothered by what she did. It then took Jane some minutes to fall asleep, but Bane on the other hand was wide awake. This whole situation reminded him of how he had to handle these woman problems before with a little girl from his past. And back then there were no stores to get the supplies needed. He had to rip their clothes into pieces in order for her to get through those days.

He then reminded himself that those days were over. Jane was by his side now. She was all that mattered. He already had his heart broken once. He was sure Jane would not do that to him. At least not by betraying him like Talia had done in the past. Jane was kindhearted, a compassionate person. The only thing bothering him was that it had taken Jane far less time wrapping him around her finger than it had taken Talia. And then to think of the fact he had spent not even three weeks with her yet. That had to be promising for the future.

Stirring beside him he felt how Jane gripped his hand a little tighter, nuzzling her back against his chest. These where the moments where he knew he would never be able to let her go anymore. Never.

**Soooo. It's longer then the last few chapters! I hoped you guys liked it. I have never been in London, so I had to describe Soho from how I picture it to be (or how I hope it is, LOL) Anyways I had a good time writing this down. We now get closer to the part they really will start bonding with each other! Any ideas or fantasies? Please share them with me!**

**Special thanks to ****Zeelternity**** who brought the whole Soho idea up! Thank you for your help!**

**The song is from the movie Pitch Perfect (Anna Kendrick - cups). I really like it, it is my happy song! You should check it out on youtube!**

**And thank you all for your support these last couple of days. I have spent a lot of time with my family and I have been writing a lot. Writing helps heal the heart, anyways that's what I believe. **

**With love,**

**Tessa.**


	18. Chapter 18: Love

**Hello Loves! Things are getting a little more, intense, from here on out. I hope you guys like it. It is not the chapter that you've all been waiting for, but we are getting there! Enjoy my loves and thank you for all your wonderful reviews!**

_Stirring beside him he felt how Jane gripped his hand a little tighter, nuzzling her back against his chest. These where the moments where he knew he would never be able to let her go anymore. Never._

**Chapter 18. Love.**

The next morning at the breakfast table, Bane placed a bag before Jane's eyes. She didn't need to ask what was inside, he had fulfilled his promise from last night.

"Thank you", she said, pulling the bag onto her lap. She felt a little awkward having to be reliable on him for this kind of stuff. She wondered what he thought about her now. Bane nodded, his eyes as always unreadable. Jane then hesitantly stood from her chair, placing the bag back on the table to put her arms around her stomach. She wanted to keep her pains from his attention, but as always, Bane saw her discomfort immediately.

"Are you still in pain?", he asked her, taking a step closer to where she was standing. Jane nodded.

"Not much. It'll be over in the next few days", she answered. She waited until the worst pain had subsided and then again took the bag and headed for the stairs. Bane's hand on her upper arm stopped her in her tracks.

"Take these", he said, handing her over two small white pills. Jane recognized them form last night. They indeed had helped her with her pains. Jane's lips formed a small smile for him. He was being very attentive.

"Thanks", she said, turning and then making way to their bedroom. She placed the bag on the bed and went to the bathroom to take the pills. After laying herself down on the bed, Jane started placing the items from the bag on the bed. He had bought her exactly what she had asked for. Tampons and sanitary towels. She even saw some aspirin strips. And then her hand found something that she had not asked for. Birth control pills. Jane brought the little box closer to her face, reading what kind it was. If she had found it awkward to talk about her period, this was really embarrassing. She wondered why he had not just mentioned it to her when he gave her the bag in the first place. Was she supposed to take them from now on? Was it a hint. Jane didn't had a clue. She only knew this made her feel a whole lot less comfortable around Bane. This meant he was getting her ready for the real works. Something she was still not completely sure about.

A few minutes, and a whole lot of worrying later, Jane found that the pills were working and she wasn't in that much pain anymore. But she was still arguing with herself how and what she would do with his little hint. What did he expect from her? Did she have to ask him about this? It was not like she didn't wanted to be on birth control, the idea to not get pregnant from being raped or just sex sounded really good. But the way he had presented it to her, that was what was really bothering her. Like in most things, she would not have any say in the matter. She sighed and rolled to her side, surprised to see Bane walking into the bedroom.

"How are you feeling?", he asked when he saw she was awake. The bag stood on the bed next to her, all its content on the bed for display. His eyes wondered over the things until they found the birth control pills. That was what he wanted to talk about, and he'd rather have this conversation sooner than later.

"Perfectly fine", Jane answered, her voice filled with venom. She was angry with him and he could hear it in her voice. Interesting development.

"Do you have everything you need angel?" he asked, completely ignoring her tone. Jane rolled her eyes and sat up.

"In fact I do. And even more than that", she said, grabbing the box of pills from the bed to throw it towards him, the box landing on the edge of the bed before his form.

Bane smiled. He had thought this conversation would be a challenge, and she was just making it a whole lot more fun for him.

"Was it supposed to be a silent hint Bane? Like when I'll stop bleeding you expect me to just be ready to spread my legs and not get knocked up?", she spit out. Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. Although the last few words came out like she was finally realising who she was talking to. Bane laughed out loud. But it was not the laughter Jane had heard before when he had laughed with her. This sounded cold. He was getting angry too.

"I suggest you take your time to select your words more wisely, miss Howards. For if I would act the way you are portraying me now, you surely would not like it. I can be a cruel man Jane, if I deem it necessary."

Jane swallowed. She had not meant to say the things she had, but she just had been so angry with him. A part of her was not used to be taken care of the way he was doing all the time. Thinking of her and making sure she was fine, caring for her and being really interested in what she had to say. And it scared her, more than anything. But she was just too proud to admit that was the reason she was getting so angry with him about this little thing.

Bane's eyes revealed he wasn't feeling happy about the way she was talking to him, about him. But he saw the change in her expression when he had threatened her just now. She was realising something it seemed. And he had the feeling he knew what she was struggling with, but he wanted her to come with it herself. Yes he had kidnapped her, but he would not be the one who would throw everything in her lap. He knew she was better than that, and he would allow her the time to find that part of herself.

"I want you to think this over. For now I'll give you your so desired space", he spoke. Turning and leaving her alone, the door being closed behind him. Jane was dumbfounded. What had just happened?

The next couple of days, Jane found Bane was really giving her space, a lot more than she had wanted. The only time she would see him during a day, was at night when he joined her for bed. And even then he would not speak of touch her. At breakfast he wasn't around and even for lunch and dinner he was absent. It was very confusing to Jane for she did not understand what he was playing at.

The first three days she enjoyed her space. But the fourth day it bothered her she had nobody to talk to. Even when she would watch a movie or read a book, it could only distract her for so long.

She noticed Bane had been going out sometimes, leaving Barsad here to keep an eye on her. But Jane had not once felt the need to talk to Barsad. She had the feeling he would be on Bane's side anyway.

The fifth day, when she was sitting in the library, reading another book, she heard Barsad's voice again. Bane probably left her again, with Barsad to watch her. She sighed. She was missing Bane's voice, how it sounded with and without the mask. She missed the way he watched her and the way he held her in bed. She even missed how he would please her, only thinking about her pleasure. And then it hit her she also missed talking to him. He always listened to her, no matter how small or stupid the subject. He even listened when she was full about a simple book, enjoying her energy. She had never felt like someone wanted all of her, simply because they loved her. But Bane did gave her that feeling. She felt wanted and needed. He made her feel beautiful and right. At least he had done that for the last three weeks, until he had started ignoring her.

That night Jane could not bring herself to go to bed. She was not tired. Her period had finally stopped and she had started with the birth control four days ago, glad she now knew exactly when she would bleed again.

Bane was still out, for Barsad sat in the living room watching TV. He was drinking some scotch and laughed about what he saw before him on the screen. Jane had never really thought about it, but Barsad was an attractive man to see. He had a slight beard and a sharp but strong face. His body was shorter and not as well build as Bane's, but still more developed than most men. He was wearing similar cargo pants like Bane's, with a grey shirt. He had his feet casually on the table before him, the scotch in his hand. Jane softly walked in, longing for some human interaction.

"Hello Barsad", she softly said, seeing how he instantly pulled his feet from the table and turning to face her. He smiled when he did.

"Good evening Jane. Everything alright?", he asked. Jane nodded, not sure what to do. Barsad nodded.

"Good, good. Aren't you hungry? I have been here all afternoon, but I haven't seen you eat anything yet", he teased her. Still the fact was true, but Jane had not been hungry at all. She had been wondering how things would go from now on.

"I'm fine, just not hungry is all. Have you eaten?", she asked then. She saw how he was thinking about his answer before he spoke it. Like he was weighing the situation he was getting himself into.

"I haven't but Bane will return shortly and then I get to go out", he answered with a wink. Jane smiled. She knew he just not wanted to be caught eating food she had made him when she was not even on speaking terms with Bane.

"Alright, I'm going upstairs", Jane softly said, excusing herself. Barsad nodded before he turned his attention back to the TV. He liked Jane, since the whole Toby incident she had grown on him. But she had to solve her things with Bane before he would let her close, otherwise things would only get more complicated.

Jane showered and then let herself fall on the bed. How would she fix this? What was he expecting. She had thought about just walking up to him and apologize for the way she had spoken to him. A part of her longed to do just that, but the other half was worried he would just ignore her and make her feel even more miserable than she already was now. What could she do?

Bane was on his way home, turning on the driveway. He parked his bike and swiftly stepped off. He had about everything finished and arranged here, his return to Gotham could be soon if he desired. Everything was set. That was due to all the extra time he was now investing in his plans. Time he had wanted to spent with Jane, but she had to come to him herself. He did not wanted to force her to do that. She had to come to him because she wanted too. He was willing to wait. He had been counting. The last conversation they had was five days ago, the one where he had told her he would give her all the space she needed. He was curious when and if she would come to him. This all would be confirming the way she felt about him, he wanted to be completely positive she needed him more than only because he had kidnapped her. She had to love him back.

He had a short conversation with Barsad. He told him about the developments that had been done and asked about Jane. Being told she had shortly sought his company and had not eaten all day, Bane wondered if maybe she was starting to miss him. He hoped he would soon find out.

Back upstairs Jane had heard Bane's bike. She had walked over to the window, seeing him park the bike with care before he stepped off of it. She had to admit it was nice to have someone like Bane watching over you. His enormous body made her feel safe and protected. He had a kind mind and heart if you were on his good side. He had proven that numerous of times to her. And she was just too afraid to feel that, and to admit it too. She wanted to shove it into the back of her mind at all costs. She wondered why. Maybe it was not so bad to be loved by someone you loved back. She was startled by her own thoughts. Did she love him? Could it be love when you were being held captive? She started to think it could.

She heard his heavy footstep come up the stairs, and wondered how and what she would do. She could no longer live like this anymore. She wanted him to touch her again, to look at her like he used to do. She wanted his attention, his love.

He opened the door and walked in, his eyes wondering over to her form sitting by the window. He would not start any conversation, but he would allow himself to look at her. He missed everything about her, but he reminded himself this was for the best. It surprised him that she was looking back, their eyes locking for a moment. She had already showered, he saw. Her body was wrapped into her robe, her curls hanging loosely around her face. There was something in the way she looked at him. He wanted to say something to make her feel better, to lighten to mood. But he would not bring himself to it.

But then he realised he didn't have to, she already did.

"Bane?", She asked. He watched her intensely.

"Bane, I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you. I didn't meant any of it. I- You just startled me I guess", she spoke. Her voice was not very loud, but clear. Bane had perfectly understood every word of it. Still he was surprised she had spoken them to him. She turned a little more to face him, seeing he was surprised by her confession. He cocked his head to the side.

Jane didn't liked the fact that he still wasn't speaking to her, but on the other hand he wasn't walking away or ignoring her either.

"I don't want my space anymore Bane. I miss us. How we used to talk, laugh, touch", That last sentence was even softer than the one before. But Bane had heard it. He walked closer, taking his vest of and hanging it on a chair. He then approached her even more, until he stood right before her. This was the closest they had been in days, besides from sleeping in the same bed at night.

"Are you completely sure about that Jane?", he asked. God she had missed his voice. It gave her the slightest shiver, but it was very pleasant. She nodded, her eyes not once adverting from his.

He was truly surprised by this. He had reckoned for this to take at least the whole week. But he was glad for it. He had missed her, every little thing about her. From how lovely she smelled, to how fast she could speak when she was excited. How sleepy she would get, just before the end of every movie and how she cuddled him back in bed. He had even missed how her cheeks would flush whenever he would give her pleasure or kiss her. He knew he needed all of that. And he hoped she had finally realised that too.

"Please stop ignoring me", she then whispered, her eyes closing for a few seconds before she opened them again and met his. He saw tears in her beautiful brown orbs. This touched him more than he could say.

"I needed for you to make your own decision. Without my interference. But I will gladly admit I have missed us too", he spoke, placing his hands on either side of her face. His hands felt nice and warm against her cold skin. She had missed his touch. He watched her face closely, but saw nothing that indicated she was lying or feeling scared. She truly meant what she had said, finally.

He then pulled one hand behind his head and started undoing his mask. He placed it next to him on the nightstand before he moved his face even closer to hers. He didn't kiss her, he just placed his forehead against hers, looking deeply in her eyes. It dawned on him she had always looked away or closed her eyes when he would stare at her for too long. But not now, now she was staring back.

Then he very gently nipped at her lips, curiously watching how she would respond to it. She slightly opened them, giving him access to her mouth. He saw she had closed her eyes, while he watched her intensely. He then kissed her with much more force, need filling his senses. The last few days had been long and filled with nothing but work and meetings. No conversation with his angel, not a single touch. It was the reason this kiss was so intense. When he pulled back, they both were slightly out of breath, staring at each other. What they had shared right now, had been more bonding than everything that had happened before. They felt the same way.

"What about a night trip?", Bane asked her then, his thumb stroking over her lips. Jane's cheeks were flushed from the intensity of the kiss. She could not bring herself to speak just yet, so she nodded and smiled. Bane smiled back. Jane tried to save that image into her mind. He had a beautiful smile.

"Dress and follow me then", he answered. Jane did as she was told quickly dressing herself and then following him down the stairs. She had no idea where he would be taking her, but she didn't minded either. She was happy with the way he had reacted to her confession. He truly cared for her it seemed. He told her to put her coat on while he made a quick phone call and retrieved some things they would need. Jane waited in the hallway for him to return. It took him less than ten minutes.

He had a black bag on his back, his mask back on his face. Jane watched the man she had missed, the big body that was so frightening to others, but not to her. He led her to his hummer and helped her in. she was getting curious about what he was up to.

"Not a single hint on where you're taking me?", she teased, looking at his side. She saw he was smiling behind his mask due to the crinkles at the corner of his eyes.

"You'll really enjoy it angel, trust me", he answered. Jane did. They drove for a little time, through London in the middle of the night. Everything was dark and the streets where empty. But then he suddenly parked the car on a small parking lot, helping her step out.

"What's this?", Jane asked, looking around. She had no clue where they were. Bane laughed.

"Follow me", he said, taking her by the hand and walking into some wooden building. It was only one floor, but seemed very long. And when the door closed behind her, Jane instantly knew what this was. It smelled like menthol. A spa of some sort.

"We are here alone. There is no one to interrupt us tonight. My men are outside and will guard the door", he then explained, dropping the bag to the floor when they reached some changing cabins. Jane's mouth dropped open at the sight of it all. It was beautiful, almost everything made of wood.

"How is this possible?", she thought out loud. Bane chuckled.

"My reputation is not as bad as you might think, sometimes it's really convenient", he teased her, pulling her to his body. He placed his head on top of hers, indicating how much taller he was. But it only made her feel safe to be in his presence.

"Go inside and change, then meet me through that door", he whispered to her, then motioning to the bag and the door he meant. Jane nodded and watched him walk of. He removed his coat and carelessly let it drop to the floor, then his shirt followed. He walked through the door, one single time glancing back to her before he was out of her sight. Jane swallowed. She had a clue where this night could lead to. But she wanted it. She was sure.

She grabbed the bag from the floor and stepped inside a cabin. Looking inside she saw her own bikini. She then removed her clothes and changed into it, also taking a big towel with her when she emerged from the cabin. She wrapped it around her waist, making her way over to the door Bane had walked through. Opening it, she saw a very big pool. It was made like she was standing outside, the floor from wood, the pool looking like a very cool puddle of clean water. The steam showed it was warmer then it seemed. Around her where flowers and plants, giving her the feeling she was truly walking through some unknown forest. She walked around it until she found Bane, already in the water. His lower body under water, his muscular chest showing. He watched her approach him with mirth in his eyes. She looked beautiful. He cocked his head to the side when she stopped walking. But then she removed the towel and carefully walked into the water, making her way over to him. Bane was halfway in the pool, waiting for her to come closer. When she was close enough he took one step towards her, wrapping his arms around her.

"You are truly beautiful", he whispered to her. She felt the cold metal of his mask against her cheek. When she looked down, she saw that he was not wearing anything at all. He was completely nude. It shocked her less then she would have thought. It seemed only normal in this environment.

Her hands wondered over his back and then when he released her the tiniest bit she let them roam over his broad chest. It was hard and soft at the same time. He let her explore, until her hands reached his stomach and went even lower. He then watched her eyes closely, reading her mind. His hands found hers, holding them.

"What would you say if we would remove these?", he asked, his hands releasing hers and stroking over the back of her bikini top. Jane shuddered. He made her nervous, but in a good way. She nodded and felt him undo the clasp before he slowly pulled the material away, revealing her breasts to his gaze. His eyes still watched her intensely. Jane took a step closer towards him, wanting his body to touch hers, more than he was doing now. Bane smiled, he loved how she was now actually seeking his presence. He again closed her in with his arms, his head before hers.

"What do you want Jane?", he asked slowly. His dark voice sounding so surreal here in this pool of water. Jane shuddered.

"I want you", she then answered. Bane smiled. He moved them to the other side of the pool, where they could sit down. He placed her on his lap and wrapped his arms around her back. Then he removed his mask and placed it on the side of the pool. He knew he should not take the mask off twice a day, but he needed her now. All of her.

He moved his head to hers and captured her lips with his. She was letting him take full control of her, trusting him completely. His hands found their way to her breasts, and then his mouth followed. Jane moaned a little when he sucked and licked, before he kissed her again. He then moved them to even more shallow waters. It was a beach. Bane laid Jane on her back, her upper body out of the water. He hovered over her and kissed her some more. His hands where roaming her body, until they reached her bikini bottom. He watched her closely, but she did not seemed to mind his wondering hands. She was actually enjoying his touch. He let his fingers slip underneath the flimsy material, feeling she was getting aroused already. Gently and remembering how she tensed when he would penetrate her, he slid one finger inside her, easily. She was not blocking him out. He smiled down at her, thankful for her trust in him. He then started to encircle her clit. Her whole body was tensing after a few seconds, the feeling of pure pleasure making master of her.

Bane loved her small moans, and the way she arched her back when she was reaching her peek. She came with a small shriek. He pulled his hand back, but undid the strings of her bikini bottom, leaving her naked beneath him. Jane was still in state of bliss, not really registering that fact. Not that she would have minded, she had her mind set. Bane on the other hand, was trying to keep himself in control. He wanted her, but was still debating if the time was tonight and here. But she seemed totally in peace with it all. She clearly trusted him and let him take direction.

"What do you want angel?", Bane repeated, this time his voice filled with lust, pure lust. Jane's eyes rolled back before they met his again.

"I want you Bane, just you", she said, her arms around his neck, keeping him close. Bane smiled and leaned down to kiss her. His body was starting to ache, but he knew he could take the pain a little bit longer. He pressed his lower body into hers, letting her feel all of him.

"You know what I want Jane", he said, rubbing his need over her feminine folds. He slid back and forth, getting her used to the idea of his length down her body. She shuddered but made no attempts to move. He then put the tiniest bit of pressure behind his trust, slipping his cock inside her for an inch. Jane did not know how to compare this feeling. She felt his cock was too big to slid inside of her, but her fear of pain was placed in the back of her mind. She trusted Bane to take care of her. But then he pulled himself back and out of her. Jane moaned in disagreement.

"Changed your mind already?", she asked, her voice teasing. Bane chuckled.

"If I had my way, you would be already screaming for more angel. But I will not take you until I am sure we have prevented you form being hurt in every way possible." Jane looked at him, her face written with question.

"I will not risk getting you pregnant Jane", he then murmured into her ear. Jane then felt her tension leave her. She had feared maybe he did not want her as much as she'd initially thought.

"I started taking the pills a few days ago Bane, I think it's safe", she said, knowing from experience that when you started the first or second day of your menstruation with birth control you were protected. Bane watched her intensely. He wanted to believe her, to just proceed what they had started, but his softer side, his caring side would not take any risks with Jane. He simply loved her too much. They had all the time they needed, he would not rush this because of the heat of the moment. He moved closer to kiss her again.

"I can wait", he then murmured into her ear, nibbling on it. Jane sighed. For the first time she had looked past the whole bad experience and pain issues. But secretly she was glad he cared for her like he did. It made her feelings for him even stronger knowing this.

"He then kissed her once more and whispered.

"Soon."

**Aaaah I'm so mean! I'm sorry but the time was just not ripe enough! But the good news is that it will probably happen in the next chapter! That's something to look forward to right? And to make it even more special, you can help me choose how/where/when they will do it (finally) Please let me know how you feel about this chapter. I loved writing it, kind of wish I was Jane, LOL!**

**Love you guys for your continued support! Please review and make my day!**


	19. Chapter 19: Never let me go

**Hello Loves! This chapter will end very differently then you will think! But in a good way! I want to thank you for all your reviews and kind messages! I love you all, my writings are for you! I have to work for another full week before I have three weeks off! That means I will have more time on my hands, and will probably update even more often than once a week! So give me enough ideas to get writing! Haha! Enjoy!**

_"I can wait", he then murmured into her ear, nibbling on it. Jane sighed. For the first time she had looked past the whole bad experience and pain issues. But secretly she was glad he cared for her like he did. It made her feelings for him even stronger knowing this._

_He then kissed her once more and whispered._

_"Soon."_

**Chapter 19. Never let me go.**

Spending the entire night swimming in the exotic pool, Bane and Jane slept through the entire following morning and the bigger part of the afternoon. He had carried her back to the hummer last night, when they finally had, had their fill of each other. And even now, while he lay awake beside her, he couldn't get enough of just looking at her. There was something in this woman that kept pulling him closer and closer. She was still sleeping deeply, her eyes closed and her mouth open the tiniest bit. Her hair curled even more than normal, because of their night trip in hot steamy waters. He smiled thinking back to last night. How she had been ready to give herself to him, not panicking at all. She fully trusted him, it touched his heart.

From the beginning he had known this whole situation could end in frustration and despair, or in complete success. There was no in between. He was glad that Jane and he connected the way he had hoped, her being even more pure and kind than he had known beforehand.

And that she had come to him, without him forcing her in any way. That had meant the most to him. She had been seeking his presence, even his touches. She was yearning for some contact with him. He still wondered if it all could be this good for him. Life had never given him anything but sorrow and heartbreaks.

It seemed almost too good to be true. Almost.

Jane slowly opened her eyes and locked with his. Smiling down upon her Bane reached for her cheek. She nuzzled into his hand before she stretched her arms and her mind was fully awake.

"Good morning", she murmured before a yawn escaper her lips. Bane chuckled. Last night had been very intense and tiring for the both of them, he knew.

"Good afternoon angel, did you sleep well?", he asked her, his hand moving from her face to her soft curls on the pillow.

He saw her thinking before her eyes found the clock on the wall. It really was late in the afternoon.

"I did. I had the strangest dream though. You and me on a beach somewhere", she said, closing her eyes to get the image back to her mind. Then her thoughts wondered back to the day and night before. How she had finally given in to him and told him how she had missed him. And then the night trip, and the beautiful spa…

Bane smiled down upon her, she was absolutely lovely.

"As I recall, we truly were on a beach", he said, leaning in closer to hover his face right above hers. Jane swallowed.

"And it was quite the trip, as I may say so myself", he whispered to her. He wanted to kiss her, touch her more than just with his hands. But his habit of taking his mask off far more times than was wise, was taking his toll. The pain he felt was more intense and his mask seemed to dull his pain less and less every day. He had decided to not take it off for the next few days, if he could control himself.

"Am I forgiven?", Jane then asked, her eyes searching his for any sigh of anger. But he just looked at her like she was his most prized possession. Like she was his star in the night sky, his air he needed for breathing. His eyes, most of the time unreadable, now showed his love for her. And she saw.

He moved his hand back to her face, tracing her nose and then her lips.

"There is nothing to forgive, my angel. I merely gave you time to find yourself and what you wanted. You needed that time and I am not bothered by it in the slightest", he answered her. Jane still was not feeling quite sure he had understood what she was apologizing for.

"I meant I was sorry for the things I said Bane. I know you're not like that at all. Sometimes you just scare me. Us scares me", she hesitantly confessed. His brows raised in question.

"What scares you about me then angel, about us?", he then asked. He needed to know what she was worrying herself about. His mind was running, not understanding her fear.

She took a minute to think it over, before answering him truthfully.

"I've never shared my feelings with someone. Well I shared them of course. But not this kind of feelings. I just do what I think is right. I have no clue what I am getting us into. Maybe- maybe you deserve something more. Someone who is more sure about herself Bane."

She talked fast, afraid she might stutter to much if she took her time telling him.

He was relieved this was it. He had expected fears he would not be able to handle. This was just her growing. Like he had predicted.

"I know what I want Jane. Always have known. Don't question yourself. In my eyes you're so much more then I will ever deserve. We have already come such a long way, you and me. The rest will grow eventually by its own", he spoke. His word bringing chills down Jane's spine. The way he always was so sure about everything. It seemed he never did anything without thinking it over.

"Now tell me, what about me scares you still, hmm?", he softly spoke, his mask against her ear. Jane shuddered.

"Well, maybe you're not scaring me. You just make me nervous. Think my actions over and over", she said, her eyes closed. Bane pulled back, staring down at her.

"That's how it's supposed to be Jane", he whispered. Jane locked eyes with him.

"How what is supposed to be?", she asked him. Bane chuckled.

"Love."

That evening Jane had cooked them dinner, not quite as good as Walters cooking skills she thought, but Bane complemented her multiple times. They finished it, not much words spoken. Jane was still thinking over their conversation in bed. How he had mentioned love, like it was only naturally for him to love her like he did. It confused her to no ends. But it also made her feel warm inside, warm and wanted.

After cleaning up the kitchen counter she found herself trapped from behind, two strong arms encircling her. She wanted to turn around, but the arms would not let her. Instead she felt his cold mask in her neck, her hair being swept to the other shoulder.

"I want to show you something", his voice spoke to her. Jane had no clue what it would be, but his presence felt so good to her, she wondered if she ever could deny him anything.

"Well, then you have to let me turn around, right?", she teased, placing her hands on his arms, caressing them gently. Bane's eyes lit up at her touch. He had never expected her to change into this other Jane. The Jane he had knew she had been from the beginning, but she had been just too scared to show. He liked it a lot.

He slowly pulled back, releasing her a bit, but not completely. She had just enough room to turn in his grasp.

"It is a surprise", he spoke, pulling a shawl from his pocket, looking at her. He waited for her to agree to blindfold her. He did not want to upset her in any way. But Jane was curious and not scared at all. She cocked her head to the side, smiling.

"Okay", she said, closing her eyes. She dropped her hands down, by her sides, waiting patiently for him to blindfold her. Bane smiled and gently placed her hair behind her shoulders and then wrapped the shawl around her head. He tied it loose enough so it would not hurt, but tight enough she could not see. Then he placed his arms under her knees and behind her back and in one swift motion he held her in his arms. Jane let out a slight yelp, not expecting him to pick her up.

"No peeking", he warned, his voice filled with amusement. He loved the way she was trusting him enough to let him do this to her. Two weeks ago she would never had agreed to something like this.

Carrying her with great care he made his way up the stairs, Jane could tell. But then she found it harder to understand where they were going. She could tell he was walking up some more stairs, but she had never seen any other then the one she knew was upstairs. She had already been curious with him telling her he had a surprise, but not even knowing what is was and where, made it all the more exciting. He stopped walking and very carefully placed her on her feet.

"Ready?", he asked her. Jane smiled.

"Yes", she answered. She felt his hands on the back of her head, removing the shawl. She blinked twice, then seeing where they were. Outside.

He had brought her to the top of the building they were living in. she had never known it had a top floor out in the open. He had placed a blanket on the floor, some candles lit around it. But other than that it was completely dark, and when she looked up she noticed all the stars in the night sky. Looking back at Bane she saw his content face. He wanted to show her the stars. It did something funny to her, knowing he had planned this for her, just to see her laugh and enjoy herself.

"It's beautiful", she admitted, looking up and around. Bane took place on the blanket, laying on his back, looking up.

"Care to join me angel?", he asked, extending his arm for her to lay her head upon. She smiled and walked over to him, sitting down beside his large form. It was funny, when she thought about it. This enormous man doing something so nice and small, like watching the stars with her. She had never even considered doing something with anyone, but it seemed so natural with Bane.

She lay herself down, placed her head on his arm and leaned into him. He was warm, a nice contrast with the cold night air. It was amazing when she thought about it, all those stars. It almost made her dizzy, turning her head in various directions.

"Thank you for this. I love it", she said suddenly. She felt him shift a little, so he could look at her.

"You're welcome angel. I hoped you would like it", he said. Jane could he was smiling, due to the crinkles in the corners of his eyes. But she would love it even more if she could see his beautiful, breath taking smile. The idea of kissing those lips of his even came to mind. Something that shocked herself a bit.

"I've been wondering Jane", he then said, his tone a lot more serious than before.

She looked over at him, seeing how he was looking up instead of looking at her. What could he be wondering about?

"About what?", she then asked him as he made no move to speak further.

"If you had the choice, the opportunity, would you choose to leave and live without me, or would you choose to stay by my side?", he asked. Jane was taken aback by this. How came he said all this? He had always made it clear he would not let her go. And the idea of escaping had long faded from her thoughts. Strange it was, but she was growing content with her life beside him.

"If you would have asked me this a few weeks ago, I would have wanted to leave", she said, seeing how he met her eyes. His gaze was soft, his eyes tracing her face.

"And now?", he asked her. She swallowed. Wasn't it weird to want to stay with your captor? But then again, he was the one who had made her feel like she was something, someone special. She had never experienced something like that before. And she feared, after having such a man like Bane at your side, caring for you, she would never find love like that again.

"I would choose to stay. With you Bane", she said, while she kept looking him into his eyes. She saw him swallow. She was being totally honest and wondered if he knew that. She was not saying this just to please him in any way. She was just speaking the truth.

Bane placed himself on his side, so he could cares her face while he looked at her. He was still so astonished with the fact she was willingly coming to him now. And he could see in her eyes that she was speaking the truth. How could it be.

His fingers moved from her cheek to her lips, lingering there a minute before he took a long lock of her hair and let it slip through his fingers.

"No doubts?", he then asked her. He saw her confused look, not quite understanding what he meant with that. He smiled.

"About being here, with me." Jane shook her head.

"You make me feel safe, wanted, pretty. And good enough", she said, her cheeks blushing at her confession. He smiled even more. She had not meant to say that last part, but it had slipped her lips.

He then lay himself back down on his back, content and satisfied. Jane sat up slightly leaning over him, watching him as he was watching the night sky. His eyes concentrated on the stars for a minute, before he locked his eyes with hers again.

"Tomorrow morning we are heading back home'", he stated. Jane's eyebrows raised in question.

"You are done here?", she then asked, mentioning his business that had brought them her in the first place. Bane nodded.

"Yes, everything has been arranged." He saw how she moved on her back again, watching the sky.

"Have you enjoyed our time here in London?", he then asked her. It took Jane a minute to answer.

"Yes I did. It was wonderful", she said, placing her head on his arm. He cocked his head to the side, watching her observe the stars. He wondered how she could not know how much he needed her. How she could be still insecure, when she could obviously see herself in the mirror. She was stunning, beautiful and also she had a very kind heart.

They spend another few hours, just lie there, watching the stars together. But when Jane started shivering, Bane stood and helped her up. He pulled her in his arms before she could sputter and carried her downstairs. Jane then noticed there was indeed another pair of stairs in one of the guest bedrooms. She had never known that.

"Time for bed, I fear", Bane said. They would leave early in the morning. It was a long drive back and he did not wanted to risk any attention from other drivers on the road.

Jane nodded and followed him into the bedroom. They showered together, keeping each other close. But it seemed Bane really had been serious about waiting for her to be fully protected before he would take her, for he kept every touch caring, but innocent enough. Jane sighed. She kind of had hoped for more, now he had given her a taste of it.

After being dried and dressed, they hit the bed. He wrapped her in his arms, and whispered soft caring words into her hair. It took her only a few minutes to drift off to sleep. Feeling safe, and sound.

The next morning they were up bright and early, having breakfast at 6 in the morning. Bane had been up even earlier, to get their stuff together and in the car.

"Ready to go, angel", he asked from down the hall. Jane had quickly cleaned the kitchen for a bit, not wanting to leave it behind dirty.

"Yes, just have to get my coat", she answered, turning and seeing Bane waiting for her in the doorway, her coat in his hands. She smiled.

He helped her in it and then they walked out. Locking the door Bane took one more glance at the house, where they had, had a good time. He then helped Jane into the hummer and got in himself.

"It's a long drive back", Bane muttered. Jane watched him.

"I know", she answered. Bane chuckled.

"Better get comfortable", he spoke, removing his jacket and tossing it on the backseat. Jane smiled and followed his example. She then made herself really comfortable, closed her eyes and drifted off in a doze.

It had been calm and empty on the roads, but all of a sudden, Bane realised he had driven them into an ambush of police cars and vans from the army. Not good.

"Angel, wake up", he suddenly said, his voice loud and clear. He cursed himself for letting Barsad not follow him, he had sent him out beforehand.

It was on a deserted road, just near the highway and he saw no way out.

Jane's eyes grew wide when she saw what was happening around them.

"What's going on?", she asked, panic in her voice. Bane let out a deep sigh as he brought the hummer to a stop.

"They found me", he then said, turning his head towards her. She saw he had a defeated look in his eyes. She feared for what was going to happen next. A soft voice from within told her she would be rescued and Bane would end up in jail. If he was lucky enough that was, terrorist mostly got executed.

"You're not serious, right? Don't stop the car!", she then said, watching as the police officers and army men were stepping out of their vehicles and walking closer.

"Bane!", she yelled when she got no reaction out of him. He placed his hand on her cheek, seeing tears fall from her eyes. She was scared now.

"They will shoot at us if I will try to attempt anything, angel. That means they could hit you too. They would do about anything to get me. And if that means they have to kill one citizen, they will." Jane was now really crying, not understanding how this could happen.

"Get out of the car, hands in the air!", a mechanic voice filled the air. Jane saw one of the men walking closer with a megaphone in his hand.

She waited for Bane to tell her what to do, she could not think of anything herself. Bane felt the despair he saw displayed on her face. But he had always known this was a possibility. His men would find him, and set him free, eventually. But for Jane it was totally different. She would see her parents again, probably her whole environment he had taken her from.

"Do as they say, don't look back. They only know that you were kidnapped, not by who or why. They will bring you to your parents. Home. Tell them I kept you, anything to get them of off you", he said, hoping to ease her fear. But Jane was really panicking now. How could she go home after all of this?

"I don't want to go back there Bane. I told you that", she said. She didn't knew what to do? Could she run off?

Bane did not answer her, he leaned over and opened her door. Jane watched in pure horror as he released her seatbelt and then his. He stepped out of the car, hands in the air and after 2 steps he got on his knees. Jane watched him, a moment she felt like she couldn't breathe properly. Then she got out of the car and ran off. Not in the direction of the police, but towards the other side of the road. She heard them scream through that megaphone, but she was nearly deaf by her panic, not wanting to leave Bane there. But she did not make it very far before she felt a hand on her shoulder, bringing her to the ground. She felt her knees and arms scratch against the asphalt.

Two man sat beside her, keeping her arms in a tight grip.

"You are safe now, miss Howards. We got you. Easy", they spoke to her. Jane cried even harder. They didn't know a thing. And she could not tell them either.

"We got him!", she heard a voice yell from behind her. The voice meant they had Bane. Her Bane. The men helped her up and carried her towards one of the army vans. She could only see the back of Bane's head from behind a police car, before it drove off. Feeling nauseous and heavy, Jane's world then grew black before her eyes.

Bane had watched in horror as Jane took off. He begged in silence that they would not shoot her. And to his great relief, they did not. But it was all he could see from her before they cuffed him and placed him into a car. He didn't struggle, he only tried to see if Jane was alright. But to no use. Two men sat behind her on the ground before he watched them walk back with her in their arms. The pain he felt by her despair was unbearable. He could never make up for it, he knew. Then his car drove off, separating him from his Jane.

Feeling like everything before her eyes was a big blur, Jane blinked a few times before she saw she was in a small room. With bars. And a single bed. That was it. She freaked out when she realised they had put her in a cell. Like some sort of criminal.

She then stood and quickly walked over towards the bars, peeking around. She could not see anything or anyone.

Maybe, if she was lucky, they had brought Bane here too. She was getting her hopes up, but to no avail. Within the next 4 hours, finally someone came for her. A man in a suit, presented himself as dr. something. She could not bring herself to remember anything he said. But after explaining himself a few times, she did understood he wanted to interrogate her.

"I only want to go home", she said, letting herself sink back into the bed. The man watched her carefully before he sighed.

"We have to talk to you first miss Howards. And then you can go home." Jane's eyes lit up at that thought, and hesitantly watched the man open the cell door, escorting her to an even smaller room.

"Please take a seat', he said, taking place before her, behind a large table that filled most of the room. Jane took a minute to look around, before she spoke.

"Why am I here?", she asked. Her voice sounded small and breakable, not confident at all. The man smiled warmly at her.

"Miss, you've been missing for over a month now. When we finally found out who it was and where he was keeping you, we could save you this morning. We just need some more information about what this terrorist is planning. He is almost untraceable and we have never been able to get an spy into his men. So you must understand how curious we are about what you can tell us." The man smiled at her.

Jane felt she was getting angry. So this was how the police and army treated a women who had been kidnaped for over a month, like some sort of prisoner.

"I can tell you that I want to go home, to my family. I have not seen them in over a month, like you mentioned. I have more important things to think about at the moment", she said, her voice filled with venom. It was unbelievable how the man pictured her as an interesting object instead of a woman who had been in the presence of a terrorist, as he himself had called Bane.

"Where are we?", she asked. She had wondered if they still where in London. The man smiled again.

"In Gotham of course miss." Jane shuddered. She was so close to her family, and yet so far away.

"I refuse to tell you anything, before I see my family. Have they already been informed about this?", she asked him. The man smiled nervously, already showing what Jane was thinking.

"They don't even know? Are you even honest about me going home. Or are you going to keep me here?", she wondered out loud. The man smoothed his tie before replying.

"For now, you are a very important witness. And for the sake of whole Gotham, we can't let you go home before we know everything about Bane that you know. So until then, you will remain here", he ended his sentence. Jane's eyes grew wide. She finally understood why Bane hated Gotham so much. She started to feel the same way.

Weren't the police and the army supposed to keep the citizens safe? And not to keep them hostage.

He watched her until he was sure she would not be talking any time soon.

"It's fine if you don't want to talk about him now. There will be a doctor in a few minutes, they do need your full cooperation, miss", he said before standing and leaving her be. Jane closed her eyes and sighed deeply. Tears were falling from her eyes, wetting her cheeks.

This all was not supposed to happen. She and Bane had to be back in their house, with the great pool and fitness gym. She wanted nothing more than to lie in his arms as he told her everything was going to be okay.

After a few minutes a woman and a man walked in, closing the door behind them. The woman seemed friendly, the man a bit grumpy.

"Good afternoon Jane. This is my colleague John Haftink, and I'm Elisabeth Warner. I'm here to examine you, Mr Haftink will just suffice as my bystander." Jane nodded, completely lost in her own distress.

"I first will ask you some simple questions. Has he hurt you in any way?" she asked Jane. Jane wiped her tears away, looking the woman straight in her eyes.

"No, he hasn't", she answered. She saw the surprised look on the man's face. The woman wrote it down and then looked back at Jane.

"Has he touched you other than hurting you?", she asked. Jane swallowed.

"No." Jane could tell the man was not believing a word she was saying. But she could care less. She wanted to get out of here, as soon as possible. There was something about this place that gave her the creeps.

"He has not raped you? Or forced himself on you in any other way?", she continued. Jane closed her eyes.

"No he has not."

Then she heard the man speak for the first time.

"We need honest answers miss. He will not come back to hurt you. But we do need all the evidence we can get, before he is charged." Jane's eyes grew wide.

"Charged?", she asked shocked.

"Yes of course. He will be charged for his terror against Gotham, but also for your kidnapping, of course."

"Do you want to change any of your answers Jane?", Elisabeth asked her very kindly.

Jane took her time, thinking it over.

"No, I don't."

While Jane was being held captive, Bane already had been deported to a high secured building. It was owned by the army of Gotham, what brought a smile to Bane's face. If there was one place he had enough infiltrators in, this was it. It would only last a few hours, before he could be out again. So he let them carry him in, even endured some of their interrogation, before he saw someone he knew. Randy Marshall. He saw him nod in his direction.

'Good', he thought to himself.

And after 2 hours a massive breakout was happening in Gotham. Bane decided that now was the perfect time to start his terror on Gotham once more. And releasing some of the worst terrorists could only help in his escape attempt.

Back in his mind he was making a list of places they could have brought Jane too. He would have to visit her house first, then her parents. Time was running, and he knew it.

While his escape had been smooth, Jane was still being held captive. She was cooperating in the slightest way she could, denying a body examination and the foods she was offered.

After not speaking a single word during her interrogating's, they decided to let her be by herself for a few days. And that meant Jane was still not going home. They brought her meals three times a day and she got to go to the bathroom in the mornings and evenings, but that was all the human contact she had. They would not talk to her, other than the kind doctor Warner who kept coming every day. She visited Jane, hoping she would finally tell something. But she did not. The doctor then mentioned Stockholm syndrome, what finally got a reaction out of Jane.

"You are the ones who are kidnapping me now. Explain that to my parents." The doctor sighed and wrote her notes. She was sure the poor girl must have been hurt, and now suffering from the so called syndrome.

After that day the doctor stopped coming too, leaving Jane all alone. It made her crazy with worry and fear. What would happen to her if they decided she was no use? She didn't even had anything to tell them! She had never known where he had held her, and they knew about London. That was everything. She had no clue about his plans, because he had always held her out of it. And now she knew why he had done so.

It took her five days to break, and agree to another interrogation. She had not been sleeping much, and eating felt like she was shoving bricks down her throat. But the police officers were persistent and wanted her answers to their questions.

And she gave them. She told them she didn't knew where he had kept her, or why he wanted her. And that he had not hurt her, but had been kind. She even told them she knew nothing about his plans, not even the tiniest detail.

"Thank you miss Howards", an officer said, before they stood and walked off.

"Are you going to release me now?", Jane hopefully asked. The men turned around.

"Unfortunately we can't. There has been a massive breakout in Gotham's main prison. He has gotten out too. That means we will have to keep you here, in case he comes for you", he said. Jane was in tears again.

"You're- You're going to use me as bait?", she asked. The men shook his head.

"That's not the way you should see it." And then they left her alone. Not more interrogations or visits from the doctor after that. They let her crumble away, piece by piece.

Jane wondered how inmates survived their sentences. She was feeling like she was falling apart. The only thing that gave her hope was the fact Bane was already out there again. He would come for her, he had too. But after 2 weeks, she started to doubt everything. Why would be come back, after all she was nothing but a burden to bear, right?

But then suddenly, after so many days Jane had lost track of them, an officer came for her.

"I need to move you miss", he said, motioning for her to follow him. He cuffed her before he let her out.

Not even asking where to, Jane followed him. He led her down a hall and then to a door that let outside. He took her by her arm and escorted her into a car.

That was getting her curious, despite her depressive and empty state.

"Where are we going?", she asked him. Her own voice scared her. It sounded so dull. All the life was out of it. The man tried to smile, but she saw he was only doing it for the show.

"He's- Bane has Gotham in control. His armies are keeping the town citizens hostage. He has threatened to blow up Gotham's high school." Jane was astonished.

"What does that have to do with me?", she asked. The man laughed softly.

"He has demanded your release, or he will wipe out the whole town, after he blows the school", the man said. She saw that it was really true by the way he nervously kept glancing in his review mirror.

Jane looked outside, not believing this was real. But even Jane could see the streets where empty and houses were demolished. It had to be true then.

"Where are you taking me then?", she asked, not satisfied with the information he had given her. She watched him swallow.

"Gotham High."

**Ohoh Bane's back Gotham! Sooooo what do you think about this, huh? Not what you were expecting at all I guess. I had this planned for some time, and it finally fitted into the story line! I hoped you have enjoyed reading this! Do let me know your thoughts and ideas, for I haven't got their reunion fully planned! Your opinion does matter to me!**

**Tessa**


	20. Chapter 20: Never leave me

**Hello Loves! Thank you once again for your kind words in your reviews and pm's! Can't tell you how warm it made me feel inside! I will not spoil too much information, but it is a happy chapter! And *drumroll* I promise they will (finally) get intimate in the next chapter! And you know what makes me wite faster, right? Please review!**

**Enjoy!**

_"He has demanded your release, or he will wipe out the whole town, after he blows the school", the man said. She saw that it was really true by the way he nervously kept glancing in his review mirror._

_Jane looked outside, not believing this was real. But even Jane could see the streets where empty and houses were demolished. It had to be true then._

_"Where are you taking me then?", she asked, not satisfied with the information he had given her. She watched him swallow._

_"Gotham High."_

**Chapter 20. Never leave me.**

Jane swallowed. She didn't knew what to think about anything anymore. The world had gone insane before her very eyes. Looking some more out of her window she was shocked seeing places on fire and people running the streets like the devil was set loose on earth.

'Well he probably is the devil to them', her mind reminded her.

"Gotham high?", she questioned him. While he kept glancing around them nervously he did answer her.

"Yes, Bane has set up part of his army there. And the worst part is that he has the complete school in hostage. Can you imagine how the parents of those children must feel?", he spoke. Jane saw him swallow deep.

She could not believe this man.

"How you think my parents feel, how I feel. You and the rest of the police are just handing me over. Just like that. My parents were not even informed that you kept me in prison", Jane sneered. He did not even glance over at her.

"Sometimes we have to sacrifice one person for the majorities sake."

Jane's eyes grew wide at that, but she kept her mouth shut. It would get her nowhere, and secretly, the thought of seeing Bane again made her feel a little better. At least he would care for her, and make her feel better. But she was very nervous for how and when she would see him again. She had been with him while they had been separated from the outside world, and now, being in total picture of whole Gotham and beyond… she wondered how that would go.

And she was also very aware of the fact she was dressed in the exact same outfit she had been in when they had last saw each other. While staying all those weeks in prison she had been given some clothes to wear, so her old ones could be washed. But she still felt very dirty and not very good looking either. She had not been able to see her face all those weeks, but she figured she looked dull. Just the way her voice sounded. Her hair was bound up in a high ponytail, she had not even bothered to take care of that. What was the use of it?

She had also noticed the clothes that had fit her perfectly the day she and Bane were separated, now were just a size to big on her. And not like she had thought, Jane had always wanted to be skinnier, she hated it. It felt wrong, she felt ugly. She did not felt like herself.

A deep sigh escaped her lips when she saw they were entering the street where the school was.

All around stood police cars and army vans. Jane even saw a tank. The street was filled and even before they reached the front of the school, the officer stopped the car and turned in his seat.

"I will walk you out of this car, just a few feat until we reach the doors. Then you will proceed on your own", he said, his eyes red shot with little blood veins. Jane swallowed.

"Well, nice of you to drop me off, instead of walking me in", Jane said sarcastic. She wondered if all of the police officers were such pussies.

"What if I refuse?", she asked then, before the officer could step out. He turned back towards her and said seriously.

"Then I would have to force you." He pulled out his gun and then moved from the car. He motioned something towards another officer, who stood a few feet away. Jane looked around to see Bane or Barsad, but she saw no one she knew. Only police officers and soldiers walking the streets. She felt sick to her core, at the point of vomiting or fainting. But she knew she had to go on. Being with Bane was better than staying with people who were working for the government. She had learnt that much in the past few weeks.

The nervous officer opened her door and told her to get out. That was easier said than done. She slowly stepped out, annoyed by the fact her hands were still cuffed. It started to ache around her wrist.

"Will you at least take them off before you make me walk over there?", Jane asked softly, looking him straight into his blue eyes. The man hesitated for a minute, but then made up his mind.

"No I don't want to take any risks, now move", he ended the discussion while taking his gun and aiming it at her back. Jane swallowed. This felt so frightening. She had not even seen Bane, what if this was all a trap of some sick joker?

He made her walk halfway over the street, stopping when they reached the stairs that led up to the main doors.

"Wait", he told her. Jane didn't know what they were waiting for, but stopped nonetheless.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

On the other side of the street, inside the school, Bane was patiently waiting for his belonging to be returned to him. How angry he had been when he found out they had kept her in a cell, in a prison! He knew they had not even informed her parents.

It had taken him a whole week to find out where they had placed his precious Jane. He had never thought they would keep her somewhere like they had, locked up to be used as bait. But, of course, that part had been his idea. He had contacted the authorities to exchange a whole school full of young students, for his angel. And like he had predicted, they agreed within an day.

They did not know this whole play with him being arrested and Jane too, had accelerated his vengeance towards Gotham. They had once again proven to be a poor excuse for a city. And the way they had treated a young woman, so lovely and innocent as his angel… he had no words for it. Gotham would be wiped away within the next week.

He walked through the big hall of the school, every window and door guarded by his men. It gave him power to be able to tell even the government what to do. To point out their weaknesses. And without too much of a struggle let them do exactly what he wanted.

He kept all the students inside the auditorium, which they had stayed in since this morning. He had it filmed and played out on local TV, to get the message through. If they would not send him Jane, unharmed and healthy, he would end all their precious children's life before this day was out. But he knew they did not want to risk it. Still he would take no chances.

He reached the main entrance, just in time to see one single police car stop at the end of the street. He was not able to see if that was Jane yet, but he waited patiently. He saw the commotion between the several agents and soldiers on the street. Yelling and screaming, they informed each other about what would be happening. Pathetic.

But then he saw movement in the car, an officer stepping out. His eyes followed the man, who walked around the car, finally seeing a young woman step out of the passenger seat. But when she turned and he finally could take a look at her, his anger was almost uncontrollable.

She looked ill. She was thinner then he remembered her, her face pale. When she and the officer moved even closer, he could take a batter look at her. She was wearing the same clothes she had been wearing the day he had driven them into that ambush. But now they seemed bigger on her. And her eyes which had once been so shining seemed so dull, the deep brown colour he knew almost black. The he noticed she was handcuffed. He felt his heartbeat rising, he formed fists with his hands, trying to calm himself. He would have his revenge. The most important thing now was that Jane would return to him, safely. He took one deep breath and watched them stop on the middle of the street. The officer had told her something and it had made them pause. Bane cocked his head to the side. What were they waiting for?

He also noticed that the officer held a gun aimed at Jane's back. He didn't like that, not at all. Maybe he could start his revenge a little early. Someone had to teach them their lesson after all.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

Jane took a little step backwards, not knowing what the man wanted her to do now. Did she already had to walk further by herself?

She turned her head to the side, looking him in his eyes. She saw he was sweating and debating about how much further he would go. But then he motioned for her to move along. Jane looked before her, walking slowly towards the stairs. She let her eyes wonder over the several windows, not seeing the person she was looking for.

But then, when she eyed the doors, there he was. Her devil. Bane opened the doors, two big man guarding his sides. And then, before the stairs she saw a familiar face. Barsad. He smiled at her, waving his gun in the direction of the officer behind her, who instantly stopped in his tracks. But Jane's eyes were glued on Bane's massive form. He even seemed bigger then she remembered him. He was wearing his famous cargo pants, military boots and a bulletproof vest, that covered his immense chest. His mask covered the lower part of his face, but his eyes were locked on hers. She was not sure how to define his look, but it was filled with far more emotions than she could describe. Anger being one of the main emotions, she could tell.

After seeing him nod once, she did not give the officer a second thought and just walked over to Barsad, who easily pulled her behind him in case they would do something to her, before she could reach Bane. She let out a relieved sigh when she felt one of his arms around her. She was safe.

Two other men took Barsad's place, shielding them from the police officers, so he could walk her up the stairs. Jane was able to walk them up herself, but the support was nice while her legs felt like giving out any moment.

And when they reached the last step, Bane stepped forward, sweeping her in his arms. The movement felt so secure and familiar, it was like she had never been gone in the first place. She noticed how he leaned in to bury his mask in her hair, inhaling her scent. He turned and walked them inside. She registered the sound of the doors being closed, but then al she saw and heard was Bane.

A few tears escaped her eyes, while he walked them into a small room. There were a few tables and chairs. On the side she noticed a counter and a small fridge. Must have been the teachers room or something. Bane placed her on a table, taking place in a seat right before her himself.

"Angel", he spoke. She heard she wasn't the only one that was relieved they were reunited again. He moved his hand to cup her face, his eyes wondering over her body before they rested on her eyes.

"What have they done to you?", he wondered out loud. He saw another pair of tears escape her eyes. He gently wiped them away. He saw her take a deep breath, before she spoke.

"They wouldn't let me go home Bane, they did not even inform my parents", she said. After saying the last words she broke into tears, breaking right before his eyes. He got up and took her in his arms, placing her on his lap.

"You're safe now angel. It's over. They will never be able to take you away from me again. You're safe", he softly spoke into her ear. It took her some minutes to calm herself down.

Bane gently stroke her hair, which soothed her immensely. She looked at him and saw determination written in his eyes. The promise he had just made was one he was intending to keep. At all costs.

"Now tell me, what did they do to you?", he asked her again, his hands moving from her hair to her cuffed wrists. He saw red marks, and wondered how long she had been wearing them. He had never felt so angry and yet so helpless at the same time. His angel came first, he reminded himself. Then he would punish. In that order.

"They kept interrogating me. Day after day. And then, when I would not tell them what they wanted to hear. They just left me in a cell. I lost track of time and days", she said to him. His hands on her arms felt good, like home. She closed her eyes at his touch.

He cocked his head sideways, taking her body in. When he had carried her he had noticed how much lighter she had felt. It made him question their treatment for such a young person who had been kidnapped by their so called monster.

"Did they feed you angel?", he asked. She opened her eyes.

"They did, but I just couldn't eat Bane. After I told them what they wanted to know, that you had not hurt me and I did not know any details about your plans, they still would not let me go."

A short silence fell between the two of them.

"They left me all alone. I've not spoken to another person in weeks", she said. Her voice breaking at the end of the line. She felt how his arms tightened around her form.

"Can I please shower or something?", She asked him softly. Her eyes stared in his, no glancing away of fear written over her face. Bane remembered how she had changed after his 'ignoring her' treatment in London. But he had not thought she still would be like this. She was glad she was back in his hands. It lessened the strain on his heart.

If possible he brought her even closer to his body, covering her form completely. He would first have to get rid of her cuffs, then he would see about what kind of showers they had in this school.

"Of course you can, my angel. We will first remove your bonding's. Then I will wash you myself", he told her. He again placed her on the table, pulling a small phone from his pocket. Jane was not paying enough attention to follow the conversation, but after he ended it he gently took her wrists in his big hands.

"I've missed you, my precious angel. After today, you and I will never set another foot in Gotham the way it is now. They will always remember the day they took you from me, and treated you the way they did." Jane shuddered at his words, which were filled with so much hate she almost felt sorry for the people he would punish. But then she remembered just how she had felt, all alone in that cell. That desperate feeling overtook her immediately.

"Please stay with me. Don't leave me alone", she pleaded. She noticed how his eyes changed from anger into pure worry. He let his arms slit up to her shoulders and then to her neck, caressing her there.

"I'm not going anywhere angel. You're mine to keep. And so I shall", the words which should have frightened her, like they would have in the beginning while she was being with him, now made her feel secure. The feeling of sadness was washing away. But she felt all nervous again when the door opened and Barsad walked in, some large pins in his hands.

Totally confused Jane watched him approach, handing Bane the set of odd tools. He thanked Barsad and told him to get Jane's belongings. After Barsad left, he again took her wrists, placing the pins in the locks of her cuffs to open them.

"I brought you spare clothes, so you can change after your shower. Then we will stay here until nightfall. After that, Gotham will no longer be. We will be far gone, before the citizens will even know what will happen to them", he pondered out loud. It took him some minutes, but them he threw the cuffs into a corner of the room. Her rubbed her wrists softly, hoping to sooth her pain.

"Are you going to blow this school?", she asked him. The question surprised herself as well as Bane. But it had just been on her mind. He caressed her cheek, before answering her.

"I would not matter if I didn't. Gotham will be completely washed away, so it can be built over, by the hands of capable people."

His answer was not direct, but Jane had understood from his whole body language that he had no intentions of saving students. He wanted everybody gone.

"I don't want you to trouble yourself about this. They brought this on themselves. Just look at the way they treat a kidnapped woman. Even rapist and murderers get better treatments in jail", he told her.

Jane swallowed. There was another thing bothering her still, and Bane saw it.

"What are you thinking about angel? I can almost hear your brains spin."

Jane swallowed before she blurted it out.

"My parents, they will die too then?", she asked. A single tear made its way down her cheek, only to land on his fingers. He hated to see that thought brought her so much pain, but he could end that easily.

"I have offered them a new life in England, as your friend Sara. And they accepted and have already moved. I had Barsad already sending them photos of tonight. I want them to watch and see how you've been treated by their people's hands. Not mine."

This news made Jane's heart jump. She could not believe her ears. Was he telling the truth?

"Really?", she asked him. Her eyes were suddenly so much more alive he noticed. The big brown orbs stared in his, her gaze filled with appreciation for what he had done for her.

He nodded.

"I can never thank you enough for all you have done for me Bane. How can I ever repay-"but he cut her short.

"You don't ever need to repay me angel. Being by my side is all I desire." Again tears welled up in Jane's eyes.

"I love you Bane", she softly spoke. But she meant every word. She had never known what love was, but now, here in his arms feeling safe, she thought she knew what it was to feel at home. To feel wanted and taken care of. She had someone who thought about her first, before thinking about his own needs.

He stared down at her in amazement, she knew he had never expected her to say that. But it was the truth.

He reached behind his head to remove his mask and placed it on the table, next to her. Then he brought his face close to hers while whispering:

"As I love you angel", before he captured her lips with his in the most gentle but passionate kiss Jane had ever experienced with him. It was filled with his need for her, but also something entirely different. It was filled with love, and this time from both sides.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

A few minutes later, after Bane had placed his mask back on, he carried Jane to the other side of the building. He had one of his men search the building for showers. And fortunate enough, the school had a gym classroom, with attached showers. Not the most luxurious or clean ones, but they would have to do for now.

He gently placed Jane on her feet when they had reached the small cabins. With effort they could both fit inside, due to Bane's immense seize that was.

He ruffled through the bag he had packed for Jane when he had known she would be by his side again. It contained some spare clothes for her and also some soap and her toilet bag.

"Do you want me to undress you angel?", Bane asked when he saw she was making no movements to unclothe herself. She shook her head. She was ashamed of her body, it was thinner than ever, but she did not felt good about it. She was sure it had to be repulsive to his eyes.

Still she did not want to be alone here, but she was hesitant about showing him her body in the state it was in right now.

Bane on the other hand, saw no trouble and handed her some soap from the bag, cocking his head to the side, when she still made no movement at all.

"Let me help you angel. Come here", he spoke to her, motioning with his hand. Jane took a deep breath a took a step closer to him. She had to wash everything off of her, that was for sure.

Bane smiled behind his mask when she did what he told her to do, and without any protest. One word formed in his head, 'trust'.

He brought his hands to her shirt, pulling it over her head. He saw she was now trying to avoid his gaze. He was not quite sure why, though. He did know that he didn't liked the way her ribs were showing much to clearly to his taste. Her stomach was too flat, he noticed then.

He then kneeled and removed her shoes. He gently massaged her foot, before he stood again. He undid her pants and slid them down her legs. He noticed she had closed her eyes.

Finally leaving her in just her underwear, he let his eyes roam over her nearly naked form. Yes she was thin, much more than before. But it lightened the pain in his heart when he saw no bruises on her body. Rest and good nutrition would be able to heal her just fine.

He moved past her to start the shower, testing the water before moving back towards her. She was now following his movements, her eyes almost shyly looking into his. She then turned herself and undid her bra and removed her panties. Bane watched her step into the shower, the bottle of soap still in her hand.

She undid her high ponytail, letting her hair fall free to far past her waist. 'Beautiful', Bane thought. She let the water fall over her. It took the curls from her hair, making it seem even longer than it already was. Her skin glowed. Bane supressed a sigh and took a step closer towards her. Jane noticed and turned, to find Bane only one step removed from her. He gently took the bottle of soap from her hand, placing some of the fluid on his hands. He started washing her with soft, long touches. Jane had to admit, it felt good. She felt more clean by the second, and Bane's presence calmed her immensely.

"You're clothes are getting wet", she said, motioning for him to take a step back. Bane chuckled. He did not care one bit. He motioned for her to turn around so he could wash her back. Jane did as he asked, feeling his big hands on her back, and then on her legs as well. Those hands that most feared, hands that had killed. Those same hands helped her heal a bit in that instant.

He then started to wash her hair. Jane had always loved it when people touched her hair. It felt so pleasant, soothing. She knew Bane liked her long curls and was not surprised he took his time, untangling and washing them. He then rinsed all the soap out of her hair and off her body. Turning her back around with his hands he intensely stared into her eyes.

"Feeling better?", he asked her. She saw he was content, his eyes betraying he was smiling. She nodded.

"Yes, thanks to you", she said. He turned the shower off and took a towel from the bag to wrap her body into. Jane dried herself, watching Bane rumble some more into the bag. She just wondered what he was searching for until she saw some familiar clothes. He pulled out clean underwear and a pair of bleached jeans and a red blouse. Her clothes. Jane smiled. She had never thought she would be happy to see something as simple as her own clothes. But she was. It felt like coming home, even though they were not home, not even close.

Bane helped her get dressed, and then watched her dry her hair for a bit, before she bound it into a tight bun on top of her head.

"Good, now let's get us something to eat, hmm?", he said, taking her hand and walking out of the room. He led them back into the room they had first been in, but now there was food on the tables. Delicious looking bread and some salad. Jane felt her stomach growl in need of it. She wondered of Bane had heard her stomach, but if he had he did not mention it to her. He pulled a chair back for her to sit in and then joined her across the table. He removed his mask and placed it next to him on the table.

"I reckon you are hungry?", he asked her, while filling a plate with a few slices of the bread and a big amount of the salad. Jane just nodded, following his hands. Bane smiled and placed the plate before her.

"Eat then", he said. He filled a plate for himself and then they ate in silence. Jane, because she was too hungry to stop eating. Bane because he needed to get himself back in control. Their time in the shower had made him want to touch her more. And at the same time he wanted revenge. Someone had to pay for the way they had treated his angel. He was not able to forget this.

When they both had emptied their plates, and Bane was placing his mask back on, there was knocking on the door. Bane answered it with a loud yes. Jane turned in her seat and watched Barsad come in, followed by to other large men.

"Bane, the soldiers are planning on storming the building. They had expected you to release the students as soon as you got her back." Bane listened to Barsad, weighing his options in the process. He and Jane would leave this school tonight, before then there was a lot to do and set into action.

"Then we will start our plan now", Bane answered him. Barsad understood, for he nodded once and then left, the two men following him and closing the door behind them. Jane turned back and watched Bane. Would he tell her what would happen now?

"They will not need my lead, for Barsad is here. You and I will leave tonight, I can't yet tell you where, but it will be far away from here. Isolated from the rest of the world. We will need to go into hiding for some time, then we will make our come back", he enlightened Jane.

She listened carefully, and understood out of his explanation he was not leaving her behind, or anything. He would keep her by his side. He expected her to ask some questions, but she remained silent, just looking him in his eyes.

Jane moved her gaze from his eyes towards his lips when they formed a smile. She loved that smile. For a second she was distracted, but then she realised he had been speaking to her.

"Angel?", he questioned her.

"Sorry, what?", she asked, her cheeks flushing red. Bane smiled some more.

"I asked what you are thinking, right now", he repeated his question. He had seen she had been distracted and wondered with what.

"Oh, sorry. I'm feeling happy that you are not leaving me behind, or alone anywhere for that matter." She saw how this made his eyes shine even brighter.

"And I'm so relieved I'm here, with you. I don't care where we are going, as long as we will be together", she softly added. Her cheeks became even more red, and she was aware of it. But it did not matter, she wanted him to know it was genuine.

"You have no idea how that makes me feel, coming from your mouth, unforced", he spoke to her. He had seen the relieve on her face when she had seen him standing outside, waiting for her. And he had seen how thankful she had been, being safe and sound in his presence. And now he saw how content she was feeling, knowing he had everything planned and was thinking about getting away, together.

For now, they had to wait until nightfall, then they would have the chance to get away from this building unseen. And then their real, new life could begin. He could not wait for it to start. And from the look on her face, Jane was feeling the same way.

**Heeee, so I know it's kind of sweet and all, but I thought it was necessary after all the sadness Jane had to endure all by herself… right? Let me hear your thoughts! I'm finally free from work for 3 whole weeks! Yay and the weather here is really nice! Lucky me! The only thing to make my days even better, is for you to leave a message or review!**

**Thanks for reading my lovelies!**


	21. Chapter 21: Make love to me

**Hello my loves! I'm really sorry about the delay. I know I always update every weekend, but I just could not update before I was completely happy with this chapter! So just know it's a special one, that took me a lot of effort to write! I hope you guys like and enjoy it!**

_For now, they had to wait until nightfall, then they would have the chance to get away from this building unseen. And then their real, new life could begin. He could not wait for it to start. And from the look on her face, Jane was feeling the same way._

**Chapter 21. Make love to me.**

Waiting in the little teachers room, Jane watched through the open door, seeing the faces of the scared students. Some were crying, others just staring and hoping. Bane had spoken to them, just a few minutes ago, informing them about how the government had given him what he wanted. He did not forget to mention the situation Jane had been in before she had gone into jail. And then he told them how she had gotten out.

His intention was to shock them, scare them. But mostly he wanted to make them see how wrong Gotham's authorities were. And how people that were less richly blessed had to come by, not receiving any help at all.

With her eyes glued on the faces out of the door, Jane's eyes lit up when Bane entered. His eyes were on her form, reading her thoughts. Ever since he'd gotten her back, he seemed even more protective over her. The only time he had left her the past six hours, was to speak to the students, just one room away from her. Other than that he had been by her side.

"We will wait another hour, and then we will leave this depraved city. Everything is set", he told her while he walked closer to her. Jane was seated on a chair, trapped in it when Bane squatted before her small form, trapping her in with his big thighs.

"Are you really going to kill all these students?", Jane asked him. Her voice was small, but not sounding frightened in any way. Her fear of Bane was gone, but the fear for what he could do to others was always around. She didn't wanted to interfere with any of his plans, but this just felt so wrong. She had been a student, it could have been her who would be killed.

He cocked his head to the side, placing his arms on either side of her chair. He wondered why she suddenly was bothered by this fact. He only was concerned about her wellbeing, everything else was not important, their chance had been lost.

"Where does that sudden concern comes from, I wonder?", he asked her. His voice was calm, but dark. He felt a certain hate for Gotham and its citizens.

He saw her take a deep breath before she answered him.

"I used to be one of those students Bane. I had dreams and goals. I was planning on making Gotham a better place to live in. And now, they don't even get the chance to prove themselves. Not even to you."

Bane let her words sink in, taking the time to understand what she was saying. And he needed a moment to get himself together, in his anger he only wanted for Gotham to burn. But now, having her in his life, he wanted her to understand his point of view. He needed her to be on his side, all the way. He would walk through fire for her, and he wanted the same in return. He felt she probably already would. Even if she would not agree with his ways of ending this city.

"That still does not right the fact of how badly this city has been treating me, or you for that matter. Jane this are the children of people who had total control of everything, only to make sure their own lives where filled with luxury and wealth. I never heard one of them ask about the others on the streets. It needs to be cleansed, this city deserves a new start. And you and I will be here to see that, when that time comes. For now, I need your trust, your approval", he said to her. His voice was still calm, but deadly serious. Jane knew he wanted for her to understand his point of view. But it bothered her. She wondered how bad it would feel to have the lives of all this students on her name. How guilty would she feel?

She slowly nodded. This was something she could not change his mind about. And the worst part was she felt he was right. Not to end those people's lives, no. But she understood his motives. And she loved him, she knew that for sure. So she had made up her mind. She would stand by him, no matter what. She would be his anchor. She had not understood it earlier, but he had always been hers.

"My angel, we will rise, together. After this night, our lives can finally be fully intertwined. We will start over. And when Gotham is ready, we will return again. But in the meantime, I will take you to a place worthy of your presence."

His right hand had found its way to her cheek, caressing it gently. His eyes stared in hers with such an intensity, she could almost not look back. But his eyes had captured hers in their hold. She smiled a small smile and nodded.

"Good, now follow me, we have a long way of travelling ahead of us", he told her. He stood and pulled her up with him. It made him feel even more powerful, holding her hand in his. She was fully his, even her soul open to his very wants and needs. But there was still one way that they had to travel before they could really be one. And he knew that time would come very soon.

BOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBO BOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBO

To Jane, his plans sounded like a blur. For her it was quite simple though. Together with two other men that worked for Bane, she and Bane got in his hummer and drove to the airport. It took them a few hours to finally arrive there. Jane was getting drowsy from the ride, just watching outside into the darkness of Gotham around them.

But when the engine of the car was shut down, she saw a private jet next to the car, white and shining. She turned her head towards Bane, who looked her in the eyes before he stepped out. He helped her get out and then they followed the other two men towards the jet. Jane swallowed. She had never flown before, and she was a little scared of it. What if it crashed?

Bane seemed to sense her nerves for after the two men had gone aboard, he gently pulled her in his arms, his mask right before her nose.

"Are you afraid of flying, miss Howards?", he asked her. His voice was deep, but in the right, husky way, Jane noticed. Shivers went down her spine as she felt his arms around her.

"More of crashing, I guess", she softly murmured to him. He chuckled and tightened his hold on her.

"I would never risk anything like that happening to you, my angel. Besides, I have a beautiful place for us to call home when we arrive", he told her. He saw how her eyes lit up at this information, feeling good about making her smile that way she was right now.

"Ready?", he asked when she still made no movement of getting to the jet. She smiled a little brighter. His hands on her arms seemed to distract her mind, it did not bother her in the slightest.

"Yes, I am", she answered before following him inside.

It appeared the other two men would fly the jet, giving Jane and Bane all the room and privacy that the jet had to offer. Bane shortly instructed the two of them before he joined Jane in one of the big, leather stools, near the window. Jane had on purpose chosen a seat not near any window. Bane supressed a chuckle, taking seat.

He hovered over her to adjust her seatbelt, before he did his own. He took a breath and watched outside as the jet started to move. He saw how nervous Jane was getting, her whole face was screaming to get off the jet.

He moved one of his big hands to cover one of her smaller and delicate ones. She looked up at him and smiled a small smile. It did not reach her eyes, he noticed.

"Do you trust me Jane?", he asked her. It took her a few seconds to consider his question, before she answered him.

"I do." Bane smiled behind his mask.

"Then close your eyes and relax, soon we will land and paradise will be open for us to enjoy", he said to her. She did.

He kept her hand in his, gently squeezing it whenever she seemed to almost loose her control. But then, after some time, he noticed she had fallen asleep. Her soft breathing coming evenly as her chest rose with every inhale of air she took. He cocked his head to the side, and for a minute forgot his whole plan that was about to start, down in Gotham.

This beautiful woman next to him had become his most important life goal, he knew. It had been something he had been fearful about from the very beginning he started following her. But still, he could not have functioned properly otherwise. He had just not been able to remove her from his thoughts. He now knew they shared something special. He could read her like an open book, while she seemed to exactly be able to do the same with him. It took his breath away, being able to love again. After his beloved Talia had died, he never assumed he would feel something so strong for anyone again. But he did. And it felt even stronger.

She was so much more vulnerable than his Talia had been. And still this woman wanted to be by his side. She had now chosen for him. It was still something he regularly thought about, doubted about. But he knew he was able to provide for her, to protect and love her. And to give her the world, and everything she wanted in it. He promised himself he would give her everything in his powers. And he promised himself she would be his, mind, body and soul.

BOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBO BOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBO

Jane had been asleep for the bigger part of their flight, but Bane had seen the fire that came from the now destructed city he so loathed. Gotham was finally in ashes, his goal finally achieved. It meant not only his plan had succeeded and he had revenged Talia. It also meant he now had the time to fully start his life again. Things would never be the same from this day on, and he knew it.

Soft stirring sounds got his attention. Jane was waking. He unbuckled his belt and moved over, undoing hers as well. Then he gathered her in his arms, sitting down with her on his lap. This feeling of being together with her, having her all to himself, was beyond his expectations.

He saw her eyes flutter open, searching his face for his. She smiled and reached out to touch his face.

"Are we already landed?", she asked him. Bane smiled and took her hand in his, caressing her fingers.

"Almost, my angel. How are you feeling?", he asked her. His eyes wondered down her body, lingering on certain parts. He needed her touches, and her body to fulfil his needs. But he would wait until she would be more comfortable in her own skin. He had seen how she loathed her body now it was so much skinnier then she had been before. He would take her when she was feeling at her best, because she deserved nothing than the best.

"I'm feeling good, just a little hungry maybe", she answered him. He smiled.

"Look outside angel, we are landing and then we will see about feeding you properly." Jane smiled and looked out of the window. All she saw was a clear blue ocean, and an island in the middle of it. It seemed like one of those commercials from the travel agencies, a beautiful white beach, and a lot of green in the middle of the island. Jane wondered where they were. When her eyes had finally decided that she was not going crazy, but they really where here, she looked at Bane.

"It's beautiful. Where are we here?", she asked him. Her voice was filled with amazement. Bane smiled.

"Somewhere in the pacific. I'm not sure what our coordinates are", he teased her. But he saw how she came to life with this information. It did her good, seeing all the beauty right outside her window.

"Are we here alone?", she asked him. She wondered how they would survive here if they were all alone.

"No, this is an deserted island, but in my possession. I actually have had this island for some years now. The inhabitants know who I am and what I have done. But they won't judge me for it. Here, I am a local habitant, nothing more, nothing less. They won't sell me out to the governments of any country, for no country knows where this island is located. And other than that, their loyalty to one another won't ever do something like that", Bane informed her.

Jane was amazed. She had never even dreamed of being somewhere so beautiful, not in her wildest dreams, and now, she was almost walking on the white sand.

After the jet was safely landed, Bane helped Jane get out and had a short conversation with the men who had been flying the jet. It lasted a few minutes before he returned to her, taking her hand in his. Jane was still looking around her as if she was not completely believing her eyes. Bane laughed.

"Beautiful is it not?", he asked her. Jane turned her face towards him, looking him in his eyes. it was so strange to see him here, surrounded by the sound and smell of the ocean, standing on a beach.

"It's amazing", she answered him. It earned her another chuckle before Bane led them further onto the island. It was a short walk on the beach, before a beautiful house showed up. It was the only house there, looking a bit lonely, but magnificent. Jane had to blink with her eyes, this was just not real, it couldn't be right?

"How is this possible?", she asked him, stopping in her tracks. Bane stopped walking too and turned towards her. Bane took her in, her hair now loose, curls moving in the wind. She was amazing herself.

"I told you, nothing but the best for my angel. We will not be bothered here, I can promise you that. We have all the privacy and inventory we could possibly need." He took one step closer towards her, wrapping his arms around her form.

"Now we can finally begin our lives together Jane. My work in Gotham is done. Now you've got all my attention. No distractions", he promised her. He swiped her of her feet and carried her the rest of the way, her body close to his.

Coming even closer to the house, Jane could now see how it looked. The house was exotic looking, placed on pillars above the beach. A small stair led to the door. It was not a big house, but so beautiful.

Bane walked the two of them up the stairs, with one hand opening the door to walk inside. Jane's mouth opened in awe when she saw how nice it was decorated. Everything was in sand colours, from the kitchen to the living room. It was unbelievable. Bane gave her a quick tour through the house. Showing her there was one big, white bedroom, with a large bathroom. Besides a kitchen and a living room, there were no rooms. There was a very large balcony on every side of the house, so you could see the sun rise and set. Bane had thought of their belongings and had sent all of their clothes and others things on forehand. Jane found two bags filled with her clothes and underwear, as her toilet supplies. He had not only thought about the house, but about everything. Jane was totally astonished.

"Wow Bane. I can't believe my eyes", Jane told him. She walked through the rooms and ended her tour on the balcony that was connected with the bedroom. Bane joined her on the balcony, standing behind her. He had taken his mask of, now burying his face in her hair. He inhaled her scent, what made him very calm. Vanilla.

"I'm glad you like it, my angel. This will be our home for quite some time. Barsad will arrive here tomorrow, he will stay at his own house nearby. But here you and I can roam around freely. Still I don't want you to wonder off to far. Besides I would be glad to show you everything here you want to see", he said to her. Jane enjoyed the warmth his body radiated on her from behind.

He brought his face even closer, leaning over her form, resting his face in her neck.

"Tomorrow I will take you swimming in the ocean. There's so much you have never seen before", he told her. It was only then Jane realised her was not wearing his mask. He kissed her neck, tracing it with soft, small pecks. He then ended on her collarbone, turning her within his arms.

"I have missed being able to kiss you, or touch you, my angel", he told her before he captured her lips with his. Jane brought her arms around his neck. She needed it for support, but it also kept her closer to him.

His hands moved from her waist up her back and then down on her behind. Jane noticed it, but was not alarmed in any way. She wanted him, and all of him. She did not wanted to hold back anymore. She was sure she needed him as he needed her.

"Are you still hungry angel?", he asked her, his voice husky and deep. Jane was out of breath after he ended the kiss and just nodded, not able to speak. Bane laughed. He took her hand and led her inside the house, preparing a meal for the both of them. Jane just stared at him, he smiled a lot, she noticed.

She could tell it must be hot here during the daytime, but now while it was getting dark, Jane was happy for her jeans and blouse. She happily ate the meal, even more hungry then she had thought and with a soft sigh leaned back in her chair when she had finished her plate. Bane watched her contently, finishing his own plate.

"For it has been a long day, I assume it wisest to go to bed", he told her, a small smile still playing around his lips. Jane nodded and let him carry her towards their bed, where he slowly started to undress her. He unbuttoned her blouse and then took off her jeans, leaving her in her underwear. He kissed his way from her neck towards her stomach, ending on the edge of her panties. His hands, played on her hips, caressing her softly. Jane's hands rested around his back for he was hovering over her form. She found out she could not hold onto him for far more than she was doing now. He was just so broad build! But he kept it gentle and innocent enough. Jane wondered why, but was too tired to ask him about it. She noticed him taking of his clothes before he wrapped his arms around her again, kissing her forehead. Then Jane's world went black, dreams taking over her mind.

BOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOB OBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOB

The next morning Jane awoke, feeling like she had had the most amazing dream ever. White beaches, palm trees and a blue ocean. There was a faint memory of a house near the beach. Also Bane had been in it, and the best of all was it had felt good. Not scary, or wrong. Just really good.

And then when she opened her eyes, she saw her dream house from the inside. She was laying in Bane's arms, his sleeping form next to her on the big white bed. The door towards the balcony was open and showed the blue ocean and white beach. It had not been a dream. She smiled and closed her eyes for some more minutes. She was tired and liked the warm and cosy feeling of laying besides Bane's warm and big body.

Her short slumber came to an end when Bane woke and moved beside her. Jane opened her eyes and watched him turn on his back. He had his mask back on, she noticed.

"Good morning angel", he greeted her, pacing on arm around her form , pulling her close to his body.

Jane smiled and kissed his arm before nuzzling into it.

"Great morning would be better", she replied, watching him with glee in her eyes. It caused Bane to laugh.

"Is it so?" he pondered out loud. Jane nodded.

"I've woken up so many mornings without you anywhere, so this definitely is a great morning and not just a good one", she said. She earned another chuckle from Bane, who thought she was just too precious.

"I agree with you, my angel. Now let's get some breakfast, shall we?"

BOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBO BOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBO

This time, Jane had prepared their meal. There were enough fruits and breads to feed an entire army, so Jane did not had to hold back. After they finished it together, Bane took her, as he had promised, to swim in the ocean.

She had changed into her black fringe bikini, Bane just in one of his swim shorts. Jane had a hard time keeping her eyes away from his body. His broad chest and back where shining like gold in the sunlight, distracting her mind with thoughts she should not have at that moment. Bane was talking and explaining some things about the island, Jane could only watch him, completely stunned.

She was not sure if he noticed her dreamy state, and if he was, he was not letting it on. But she knew she felt truly happy here, being by his side.

For the bigger part of the day, they lay in the cool waters, watching some beautiful coloured fish and coral. Jane was amazed at how close the fish came, not scared by her or Bane's immense size.

"They don't know what we are, and what we could do. They haven't seen humans here very often," Bane explained to her. Jane nodded and traced a small yellow fish with her fingers. They were about their waist lines in the water, standing on the bright sand on the bottom of it.

Taking another step and tripping over her own feet, Jane went completely under the water. It took Bane less than a second to react en pull her up by her upper arms.

"Careful now", he teased her, pulling her close against his body. Jane rubbed the water out of her eyes, placing her hands on his arms for support.

"Well at least I'm cooled down now", she joked, looking up at his face. He was wearing his mask, what made his features hard to read, but she could tell by the way his eyes wrinkled at their corners, he was smiling down upon her. She let her hands roam from his arms towards his chest and then over his stomach. She noticed how he closed his eyes at her touches. She wondered what he was thinking right now.

"Angel, be careful what desires you are about to unleash", he softly spoke towards her, opening his eyes and walking her back upon a big rock that was in the water. Jane felt her back hit it softly, she was now trapped between his immense body, and the rock.

"Why shouldn't I want that?", she asked him teasingly. Yes she was afraid of the unknown, but he had made her feel so good so many times before. She figured she could take some pain if it would be mingled with equal pleasure.

"Firstly, you still are not fully protected. And secondly, I will only take you when you're really ready for me, my angel", he told her. He brought his face close to hers, looking deep into her eyes.

"I'm ready, as ready as I will be", she murmured, a little disappointed he would not bite at her offer. She heard him chuckle. It almost sounded as if he was mocking her, but she knew better.

"You're not, angel. And how could you be after being locked up all alone for weeks? We will take things slow. There's no need to rush when we have all the time in the world here", he told her, bringing his fingers under her chin so she had to look him in his eyes.

"Fine", she muttered, watching the look in his eyes go from worry into pleasure. She wondered why.

"That doesn't mean we can get more comfortable around each other", he told her. And before she figured out what he meant by that, her bikini top came loose. He had sneaky undid it and now it drifted away. Jane watched how he gripped it out of the water and placed it upon the rock.

Jane's first reaction was to cover herself. But there was no one around, and they were shielded from the beach by the rock.

Bane pried her arms away, letting his hands roam over her now exposed breasts.

"Beautiful", he softly said before he let his hands roam even lower. It wasn't long before he undid the strings of her bikini bottom too, and that little piece of clothing was placed on the rock as well.

"Relax", he whispered into her ear while his hands made their way down to explore some more. Jane close her eyes when she felt his fingers down upon her body. He teased her clit, sliding another finger through her opening. She was getting wet, and she was sure he noticed it too. He teased her some more, before he slipped one finger inside of her very tight entrance, feeling all the muscles stretch just from that single intrusion. But he noticed she was trying to relax, and to enjoy his touches. A soft moan escaped her mouth when he slowly and carefully added another finger, building even more pressure within her delicate body.

As his movement got a little more intense, so did her moans. Jane could not control herself and Bane didn't bothered with her sounds. It turned him on. That he was able to bring his angel so much pleasure was a gift he gratefully accepted.

A few minutes later she came around his fingers, her body going limp in his arms. He gathered her up in his arms, took her bikini in his hand and carried her out of the water, not bothering to dress her here. There was no one on this part of the island anyway.

He brought her back to their house, placing her on the bed with great care. Then he left her, to come back with a small box in his hands. Jane was still a little dreamy from what his hands had done to her body, but curious enough to wonder what he was holding.

"What is that?", she asked, sitting up straight, covering herself with a part of the blankets. Bane chuckled at her attempt.

"This is a contraceptive injection. It means you will not bleed every month, and you will be fully protected from pregnancies after two weeks after it's in your system", he explained to her. Jane's cheeks coloured red, but she knew he only would get more intimate with her if she was fully protected.

"I know what it is. But then I will have to be injected every few months or so?", she wondered out loud. She did not liked the idea of having injections that often, she hated needles. Bane laughed at that, taking place next to her on the bed.

"Every three months, yes. And I'll be able to give them to you so you don't have to visit a doctor to get them." Jane swallowed and looked how he pulled the injection from its box and held it between his immense fingers.

"If you'd rather be on birth control, we can wait for that to work in your body. I just think this would be a much more secure way to protect you", he explained to her. It daunt on Jane that it also meant she would not have her period every month, and that idea was one she liked a lot. She decided to try this.

"Fine, just don't hurt me with that thing", she said, extending her arm and closing her eyes. She heard him chuckle and felt his warm fingers on her bare arm. He pinched her arm a little bit before he inserted the needle in her arm. He saw she had her eyes squeezed shut, but opened them when he pulled the needle out. He gently stroke over the little sore spot on her arm and then placed the injection in its box.

"All done", he told her with a wink, before he got up to throw the little box away. Jane was sticking her tongue out at his back and pulled her bikini back on. She wondered what more surprises he was holding from her.

BOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBBOBOBOBOBBOBOBOBO BOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBO

That evening he took her out to dinner in the one and only little restaurant this island had to offer. The owner was an old man, who seemed very font of Bane and greeted her very friendly too. Even though Bane was always wearing his mask, people seemed to be used to him here. There were no people staring at him or talking about him in crowds. He just blended right in. And even when he took his mask off to eat, nobody stared.

He ordered them a local speciality, some kind of fish, and Jane had to admit it truly tasted define. She had absolutely no clue what kind of fish it was, but it seemed a true loved dish as she saw other people eating it as well.

"Everything is so beautiful here and the people are so nice. Why would you ever want to leave this place again?" Jane asked Bane. She really could picture herself staying here to spend the rest of her life. She saw he smiled at her, his eyes sparkling with glee.

"I wanted to bring justice. I needed it. And now, having succeeded, I can rest. And enjoy", he added watching her. Jane smiled.

"Did you grown tired from being here with the same people all the time? Did you get lonely?", she asked him, thinking about him being here by himself, without her. He got a naughty smile on his lips, Jane noticed.

"That always depends on the company I'm in. As for now, I will never grow tired from my company as it is now", he told her, taking her hand in his.

They had some desert and then Bane led them to another house, not on the beach but in the woods. He told her Barsad should have been arriving this evening.

The walk lasted for about ten minutes, then they saw light burning in a small brown cabin in the woods. Bane walked up to the door and knocked on it.

Barsad opened the door and smiled when he saw who it was.

"My friend, how was your flight?", Bane asked him. Barsad smiled even bigger.

"Good, my friend. Please come in. I have a lot to tell you", he said, motioning for Bane and Jane to walk past him.

Barsad retrieved some cold drinks and glasses before he joined them in his humble living room. Jane noticed not only the outside of this house was from wood. Even the furniture was mostly made out of it. It gave this whole house a very nice and cosy radiation.

Barsad took place on the opposite chair from Bane, watching in expectance of what Bane wanted to know. He was not sure his information was for Jane's ears to hear. But to his relief Bane saw his doubt.

"Speak freely, she is to hear anything you have to say", Bane told him. Barsad looked from his masked leader towards Jane and then started telling them what had happened in Gotham.

He gave them a short version of what had been destroyed and what places had been spared. Schools had been blown away, just one single one spared. The message that Gotham had to start over seemed clear to its citizens.

"Everything burns", Barsad ended. Bane seemed pleased with this news.

"Good work my friend. I suggest you enjoy your time here. We will give Gotham a month to build, then we will take over", Bane explained. Barsad smiled. He already knew the following plans.

They chatted for another few hours, Jane not adding much to the conversation, but she listened. She was getting tired, and her eyes were feeling heavier by the minute.

"Well then my friend, we will leave. Come visit us whenever you want", Bane said, shaking Barsad's hand before he stood and mad his way over towards Jane. She had been waked by Bane's loud voice, instantly standing up from her seat. She said goodbye to Barsad and then followed Bane outside into the dark night.

BOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBO BOBOBOBOBOBBOBOBOB

Living on the island for about two weeks now, Jane was fully getting the swing of the island lifestyle. It was very hot during the days so they woke early to have breakfast and swim or either walk around the island. One day they even spotted some dolphins in the ocean. And then in the afternoons they would eat in the little town, and spend the rest of their day in the shadows.

Jane had never suspected Bane was like this without the town influences that he had had in Gotham. He seemed even more interested in her. Telling her about old island traditions and legends. Showing her fish and taking her hiking on the island. He once took her fishing, what had not been a success at all. But with everything she did or didn't liked, he only seemed happy to get to know her better each day. Their conversations grew more interesting, as their intimacy level. But Bane always kept himself in control, ending things before it would get out of hand.

However she did not wanted to admit it to him, it bothered Jane. She wanted him to fully take her, claim her. She felt as if that would make her finally completely his. She only did not have the guts to tell him, so she waited, until finally one night, he seemed not able to stop.

It was early in the evening, and they were lying on the beach, watching the sun sink into the ocean. Bane was stroking her hair, and playing with her long curls that twirled in the air because of the light breeze of the wind.

Jane's eyes were set on the horizon line, determined to see the sun go completely down.

Bane's hands wondered from her hair towards her neck, and even lower. Jane then turned her head, taking him in. His eyes where glimmering with mischief, he was up to something, Jane knew. He let his hands roam over her upper body, his hands caressing her chest through the thin white blouse she was wearing. She opened her mouth to say something, but then Bane started to unbutton her blouse. She closed her mouth and watched how he leaned over her form, hovering over her body. Their bodies were halfway in the water, only feet and legs getting wet slightly. He finished the last button and then pulled her upper body from the sand to remove the piece of clothing completely. She was wearing her bikini under her clothes, something Bane liked for it was far more easy to remove then her usual underwear. He undid the strings of her top, throwing the items to the side with no care at all. Jane placed her arms over her chest, looking around. She had never seen anyone near their house, but it still felt weird to be naked out in the open.

"We are alone here Jane, no need to hide yourself", he whispered in her ear. She slowly dropped her arms and placed them around his back, enjoying the touch of his muscled body under her fingers. She watched him take off his mask, and how he placed it beside them in the sand. She wondered how far he would let her take things this time. She closed the space between them and kissed him softly. He enjoyed her kisses, but soon he turned her softness into a kiss filled with more need.

He had been counting carefully, and tonight he could take her safely, he knew for sure. He just needed to know she was ready for him, mind and body. She was almost back onto her normal weight. He had noticed her watch herself in mirrors, finally smiling about what she saw. And with every day here on the island she had gotten a bit better in being herself. She did no longer bother about what he thought when she said something, she just spoke her mind. Their relation had finally became what he had always wanted it to be, natural and pure.

He knew that if he was to proceed with things tonight, he would hurt her. She would probably not like the first couple of times with him, caused by her tightness and his seize. But she was a grown woman, and ready. Even though he had, had woman before her that found him hard to take, he knew her body was made to adjust to his enormous size. He just had to be gentle and slow.

He lowered to kiss and tease her nipples, letting his hands wonder over her body. He reached her shorts and started to undo them as well. She lifted her hips when he shove them down, giving him all the access he needed. He then undid the strings of her bikini bottom, throwing the pieces with the rest of her clothes. He saw she was a little nervous, and wondered if she maybe felt his intentions. Normally he would please her, and sometimes let her please him too. But mostly he kept it really innocent with kisses and just a few touches. But as he felt it was different, he understood she could sense that too.

"What do you want, my angel?", he asked her, his voice hoarse with lust and pure desire for her. Jane had trouble breathing right when he asked her that question. But after a deep inhale she answered him.

"You", she replied, letting her fingers roaming his neck, pulling him closer. Bane closed his eyes and felt himself harden at this. She truly wanted to be with him. Tonight, he would give her all of him.

He let his fingers move over her chest and stomach to reach in between her legs. She opened them willingly, moaning when she felt his fingers on her clit. He encircled it and then slipped his finger inside of her. She tensed, but relaxed as soon as he started to tease her clit again. He knew he had to make sure she was fully lubricated, otherwise the experience would be too painful for her to take. He kept playing this game until he could slip three fingers inside of her, with effort. She was moaning and finally reached her climax, coming around his fingers. Bane slowly pulled his fingers out of her, noticing she was dripping wet and as ready as she would ever be. Her eyes were closed from her intense climax, so she did not even noticed him taking off his swim shorts, releasing his erection that was rock hard. She did notice it when she felt something rather thick and hard at her belly. She opened her eyes and looked down, seeing him in all his glory before her eyes.

"Are you sure you want this angel? After we start this there's no turning back", he warned her. But his voice was so filled with lust, she could not stop even if she wanted to, she needed him. She wanted him.

She did fear his immense seize, she was not convinced it would ever fit inside of her. But Bane seemed sure and confident. She trusted him completely.

He moved his head closer and kissed her gently, enjoying her sweet taste, before he brought his member towards her slick opening. He softly pushed and let himself slide in, but no further than an inch. He wanted to take this slow and very gentle.

Jane already felt a little stretched, his three fingers had stretched her more than usual, but this was more than she had experienced before. He kept one finger at her clit, bringing shivers down her spine. She didn't understand it, but her body was already climbing to another high.

Bane then pushed himself a little further, feeling how tight she really was. He wondered if he should not just push and get it over with in one thrust. But he could not bring himself to do that.

"If you need me to stop or slow down, just tell me", he told her between two kisses. Jane nodded. She just tried to relax, as she felt him push in a little deeper. The sensation was awkward, but it did not hurt. She just felt filled, too much. But then he stilled completely, Jane wondered why.

Bane had reached her maidenhood, he could feel it at the tip of his member. From here on out it would hurt, a lot. He knew that much for sure. He took one look down at her, seeing her eyes fixed on his. She trusted him and waited patiently for his next move. He continued to encircle her clit, kissed her deeply and then he pushed himself all the way inside of her.

He heard her muffled scream, hushed by his lips on hers. Tears escaped her eyes and a few sobs escaped her lips once he released them. He hated that he was the one to cause her this pain. But he was glad he could be the one to learn her everything, from the very beginning.

"Relax angel, take a deep breath now. It will pass I promise", he soothed her, he kissed her neck and breasts. She did not seemed to respond to his touches on her clit, but her sobs were almost over.

"I'm sorry my angel," he whispered into her ear.

Jane closed her eyes and waited for the pain to subside. She had never thought it would hurt this much. It felt as if she was being ripped into two. She felt her muscles trying to get him to pull out, contracting around his cock. She opened her eyes and watched his face. He was watching her recover from the pain, not moving an inch. It caused her to smile a little. He saw it and moved closer to kiss her. Then he pulled himself out of her, before he gently pushed back in.

Jane moaned in discomfort, for it still hurt a lot. She was not sure if she liked this whole sex thing. Would he always hurt her when he would push inside of her?

The first few movements caused more tears to trickle down Jane's cheeks, Bane noticed but still he slowly continued. He watched beneath the two of them and saw a red blood stain in the water that surrounded their hips. Prove of her lost virginity.

He noticed she watched it too. She swallowed when she saw the blood coming from between them but then she placed her arms even more strongly around his neck and kissed him. It was far more demanding than he had ever received from her lips, but he understood her need, and liked it.

He started to move a little faster and deeper, while he never left her clit to try and make her enjoy this too. He felt he could not hold out for very long, her tight canal teasing his senses to the maximum. But the decided to slow it down a bit to get her to come at least once, so she would get the whole experience, while he was inside of her.

It was not easy for, she still seemed to be in much distress and pain, but he kept holding on. He moved slowly and touched her with a firm hand. And then he started to feel her body respond to him, she shivered and moaned softly, her hips moving the slightest bit. She shivered and then she came, he stilled for her, letting her orgasm take over. It took her a few seconds to breathe again. Bane smiled down upon her and was fussing about pulling out or reaching his own orgasm. He was not sure she would be able to take it. But as soon as he started to withdraw himself from her body, she gripped his hands and watched his face closely.

"I want everything Bane, don't stop now", she pleaded. He looked at her tearstained face, decided he would give her everything. He started moving again, soon feeling his own desire coming back to tease him. She was tight and still convulsing around him, which made him come sooner than he had thought. With a few more needy and strong thrusts he deeply pushed in one last time before he spilled his seed inside of her.

Jane found this an very odd experience. She had felt her own lubrication and the blood, but being filled with his juice was really odd. He then slowly pulled out, watching down to see his blood streaked cock. Blood was on her thighs and opening, smeared with his sperm. He pulled her in his arms and sat in the water. She softly yelped at the movement, what seemed to cause her pain between her legs. He sighed.

"I'm so sorry for hurting you so much my angel, how are you feeling now?", he asked her. She looked up at him while he washed her legs and private area. The salt water stung a little, but the pain was nothing compared to the pain she had just felt.

"It's getting better", she replied, watching the blood dispel in the water. She also noticed his bloody cock. He had caused all this, she inwardly thought.

He washed himself too and then held her close, without saying a word.

Jane still didn't felt completely pain free but she was feeling very loved about the way he had been taking care of her for her first time. He had taken things slow, watching her every move and placing her pleasure before his own. It made her hart melt.

"Bane?", she softly said. He immediately looked her in her eyes, she could see he was worried.

"Yes my angel." She swallowed once.

"I love you", she said, kissing him on his lips.

Not one of them was bothering with watching the sun set any longer after that, it had already sunk into the ocean before they reached the little white house, back on the beach.

**Soooo was it like how you had expected this to go? It really was so hard to write because I wanted it to be believable. I mean, Bane sure is not a tiny man, so it had to hurt, right? Please tell me what you think! And more important… Should I end the story here? I do have one or two idea's about them both returning to Gotham, but I am very interested in what you think! Please tell me!**

**Thanks for reading and being so patient with me!**

**Tessa.**


	22. It does not all end here

**My loves! I know I said to some of you that pm'ed me that I will continue this story. Well don't worry, because I will. But it will be a sequel and it will take some time to be written!**

**There are two reasons for this, first I want Jane and Bane to be a little different (more grown into each other) in the sequel and I don't feel really ready to write them like that. And the second reason is that I have another story in my head. I have tried to just continue I'll be your barricade and let the new idea rest… But I couldn't.**

**I'm sorry if you are really disappointed right now, but I promise there will be more Jane and Bane, just not right away.**

**I want to thank you guys for sticking with me and this fanfic, it meant a lot to me and gave me the courage to write on!**

**Sooo if you're interested in my next story, that will be up soon… here's a little information.**

**It will be a Riddick/pitch black fanfiction story. It will have nothing to do with the necromogers, but all with the delicious mr Riddick himself! So if you are interested, please keep an eye open for when I will post the first chapter!**


End file.
